


What Ever It Takes

by Obsessionnoesamor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Violence, Brother/Brother Incest, Character Death, Death, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Language, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 94,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessionnoesamor/pseuds/Obsessionnoesamor
Summary: Itachi is doing all he can to hide his past, and the reason why someone like he, is now a servant. He will do his best to reach good credibility and bury his past even if he has to deal with a rebellious prince like Sasuke to do it. Uchihacest
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hoshigaki Kisame/Hoozuki Suigetsu, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Shizune/Tsunade (Naruto), Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is Uchihacest, just in case it's not your cup of tea.  
> Otherwise, please enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Uchihacest and Eventual Mpreg (Male pregnancy)

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter One**

Patron Pein was a well-known man.

He was especially known for collecting young promising men from the streets of various villages and bringing them back to the village of Konoha. His purpose was to give them all better opportunities. Each one of them got the guarantee to meet King Minato, whom would then assign them a task. A task far greater than they could have ever hoped to receive in their lives and he, Pein, was the one to provide that opportunity in a world where men were becoming scarce and old backs needed new young backs to carry the burdens.

Patron Pein is a proud man, one of fame that whenever he returned to Konoha people moved aside in awe, wondering what new young men he had brought to the village. Single women and even young girls rushed out just to get a glimpse. Every woman and girl wondered if it was time for them to meet their prince charming whom will make them princesses. Perhaps even provide them with riches in the world.

Rushing forward, a daring girl with pink hair dragged with her a blond girl, her green eyes eager and wide. She grinned prettily, and pointed, "Look, look, it's Patron Pein!" She giggled, and was easily recognized as Haruno Sakura. She is a village princess within her own mind. Her friend, Yamanaka Ino, was much the same, a dreamer, and a princess in her own mind.

"Ah, I can't see any of the new young men," The blond girl complained.

"You'll have to wait ladies" Pein winked. Both girls squealed and swooned.

But they were not the only ones. Brunets and other busty blond girls came running, rushing to try to catch a glimpse. Men everywhere shook their heads, but looked relieved. Soon they would have young backs that would help them with their loads.

Often there was the fear of the women jumping the carriage, so men also pulled and held them back. "Let the man pass!" they yelled, and pushed women back. Pein smirked, enjoying the audience that he attracted, and then raised his hand in a sharp motion. One of the males in front who rushed towards the entrance of the palace caught this.

"Open the gates!" He yelled with a grin on his face, catching the guards attention. "Patron Pein is here to see the king!"

In moments, the gates swung open, each white and tall in its design. It lead out of the dirt road to a white marbled path that snaked its way around the palace. The palace stood tall, white, and luxurious with statues of foxes surrounding each end as if they are guardians. It lead to an amazing training area, before your eyes met two front windows with balconies, and two tall dark brown walls that opened towards the inside of the palace. On the outside, there was a small front deck that just perimeter the house and was held by columns. The palace in itself was wide, overpowering, and outstanding that it kept from the villagers eyes the gigantic garden hidden behind its structure.

Of course, the real beauty was on the inside.

Patron Pein pulled on the reigns of his horses and came to a stop. He pulled off a black glove and jumped off the carriage he had been riding on. His orange hair was in its usual messy state, the bridge of his nose pierced as well as his forehead, ears, lips, cheeks and tongue. The look in his eyes was what many called haunting; his eyes were a hallowed color with gold rings surrounding his pupil. His skin is also pale, an attracting combination for a man as tall as he is, "Alright, alright, young men, it's time for your evaluation" he called, walking around the carriage to the back, where he opened the doors.

Inside, you could see ten scruffy young men.

All of them filthy with dirt and poor clothing, but just enough health that they could build up on it, and create perfect workers. They seemed to flinch away from the sudden rush of sunlight, and the brightness that surrounded the palace. He gestured for them to look around them and step out.

One by one, each started to walk out. The first was a tall bulky male with brown mussed hair and deeply tanned skin. Followed by him was a male with an odd shade of gray hair, peach skin, and glasses. Two more brunets followed, each scrawny and dark skinned. Then a black haired male with a scar over his face, two more dark haired males followed behind him, and then two blond men, each with tanned skin. Finally, a long haired raven-haired male followed, one with deep-set markings that ran from his hard eyes to his cheeks giving his passive face a unique look. Out of all the other males, he had the lighter skin, the longer hair, and a leaner built.

To Pein, this also made him look as the unhealthiest of the group he had collected.

"This way, gentlemen," Pein turned his back on them, and gestured for them to follow him towards the palace.

* * *

Just inside the palace, two princes were looking outside at Patron Pein's arrival. One of them has bright red hair and gold eyes, and the other stood slightly shorter with blond hair and blue eyes. "Look, more servants" the younger one with blond hair said, a grin spreading his face. He was always excited to see more people enter the palace.

"Shush, they are not just going to be for servants," The one with red hair said, "Your father will assign them a proper job. Although, I believe we can now decide on a better present for our cousin." his golden eyes glimmered with suggestion.

"You mean it?" The blond lit up, "we can get him a servant?"

"Naruto" The older reprimanded, the blond male's name being Naruto. Naruto looked sheepishly at his fiancée. Prince Naruto Namikaze had just met him a few months ago, but it was enough time for Naruto to decide that Prince Kyuubi Uzumaki, from Nine Tails village was a perfect match for him. "Don't be so rude."

"Yes, Kyuubi, but still" The small blond boy got a serious look on his face "Cousin Sasuke has not been his cheery self lately; it would be awesome to celebrate his birthday! I know a servant will do him good. Someone he can boss around" he made a face. Kyuubi nodded.

Kyuubi considered Sasuke his cousin as well, in regards to Naruto, but from his own experiences with the boy, he knew the boy could be a brat. He often found himself not liking his attitude. Sasuke truly needed someone to lecture him, but so far, the boy had gotten away with doing as he pleased. All because he had lost, his mother and been disowned, leaving him with no family name. Kyuubi found that it was too much, after all, MInato had welcomed him with open arms. The boy could be more grateful.

"I hope it does him a world of good." Kyuubi muttered to himself, but how a servant would do Sasuke well, was beyond him.

"Oh, there is so many!" Naruto bounced on the balls of his feet "Ten, I believe, who shall we choose?"

"Restrain yourself we'll know soon," They watched as Pein knocked on the door and it opened for him. He was allowed to come in and a servant rushed out calling for the King. At this time, both Kyuubi and Naruto descended so they could talk to the king.

"My King, Patron Pein is here to see you" the servant by the name of Iruka called, as he rushed towards the king's side. King Minato smiled, and nodded his head.

"Allow him to come in here"

"Right away sir,"

"Father" Naruto called, catching his father's attention as he rushed towards him. "Can we pick a servant to give to Sasuke as his birthday present?"

King Minato looked at his eighteen-year-old son, and crossed his arms. "Are you sure it would be wise to do so without your cousin's consent?" he asked. He was highly aware that Sasuke was the disowned second prince from Sound, a child his mother had out of wedlock. He had come to live with them at eight years old since the King of Sound resented the child for not being of his royal blood towards the throne, and since his mother died, Sasuke had just played impossible with everyone. The boy seemed to have his own set of rules and no respect, but it was his sisters child, his nephew, he was not about to shun him from his last home. He believed Sasuke only did this because of his mother's death, and he had to help him.

"I'm sure cousin Sasuke won't mind. Besides, he'll be getting someone to boss around. What can be so bad about that?" Naruto asked, pouting.

"Things aren't always so simple when they come to your cousin" In fact, it reminded Minato a lot of his sister Mikoto when she was rebellious.

Naruto was about to retort when he felt Kyuubi's hand on his shoulder and stopped. He then glanced up at his fiancée questioningly, although Kyuubi looked at Minato intently, "Please, my lord, we believe this present will do Sasuke fine. Even if it angers him, it will be a new reaction from him, lately he's been depressed."

Minato sighed. There was no use in arguing when both Naruto and Kyuubi got something in their head. "If the both of you wish, you may choose a servant for Sasuke." He nodded his consent.

That was when Pein walked in, followed by ten handsome young men. Well, at least they would be handsome if Naruto would not have already started dismissing the first three his eyes caught. None of them looked perfect for his cousin…

"My King, Minato," Pein greeted, and bowed "Allow me to introduce to you, these ten fine young men to serve you and your land."

Minato grinned. "Such fine men you always manage to bring back with you, Patron Pein," Minato praised, as he looked at them. It was just a once over, but there was nothing special about them that made him want to actually talk to one of them. "Sadly, I won't be needing any of them for the palace this time around, each of them can find work with Kakashi, who'll assign them work." Minato turned and left.

Pein nodded, "Sounds alright, thank you my King" he was about to gesture for the men to follow him out towards the Palace gardens to search for Kakashi when the young blond prince of Konoha halted him.

"I'll like to take one" Naruto said, an impish look on his face.

"Prince Naruto," Pein gaped widely, backing up and bowing then glanced at Kyuubi who nodded in consent. If the Prince Kyuubi was allowing this of his fiancée, then he did not see any reason for the blond prince to not pick a servant. "Of course, you can choose as you like" Pein stepped aside, and better presented the men as he gestured for them to stand in a line.

Naruto immediately began to inspect each one of them. He shook his head every time any of them failed to meet his standards. "Not good" he muttered to himself and Kyuubi shook his head in amusement as he watched his young lover inspect men for his cousin. It seemed a little silly now. Still, Naruto was coming to the end and it seem as though he had not found anyone perfect for his cousin.

They were down to the last one.

Naruto walked around him, almost seeming to figure something out and then turned to Pein, "Who is this?"

"Um" Pein glanced at the last young man as he came near him. "This is a young male I found in the village of Akatsuki, he is eighteen, and his name is Itachi"

Naruto blinked, "Itachi?" he asked and when Pein nodded in confirmation Naruto clapped both hands together "Perfect!"

Kyuubi came close and inspected the male his Naruto had chosen and wondered why he had chosen this one. The raven-haired male kept a blank look on his face. He was also tall, but at the same time he seemed to show no emotions-how did Naruto evaluate this one? Tall, pale, and skinny-it rather sounded like Sasuke. The male also had on a faded gray shirt that seemed ripped at the hem, and ripped at the fishnet bindings around his collarbones. He had dirty sweat pants and ripped shoes but what was most noticeable about this one was that he looked a lot like Sasuke.

Kyuubi wondered if that was the reason behind Naruto choosing this one.

"You'll take him?" Pein asked, surprised. Truth be told, Itachi was the last one he was expecting anyone to actually want working for them. The boy presented a lean figure, meaning he probably had faced some form of malnourishment as a child. He also seemed to lack speech and presented himself much on the side of a mute. Besides being intelligent, he didn't really see anything remarkable about this one.

"I'll take him," Naruto grinned, at the same time getting a look as if he was planning something evil, "Cousin Sasuke is going to like this one."

"Prince Sasuke," Pein paled.

"How do you figure?" Kyuubi asked, cutting off anything else Pein might want to say about Sasuke.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, just something about him reminds me about Sasuke," Naruto shrugged again. Pein on the other hand wished that both of them were joking. To give a servant to Sasuke was like signing their death. Still, there was not much he could do, he couldn't go against the royal princes. He wished Itachi much luck. Turning back to his job, he gestured at the men.

"Itachi, you are to stay here with the princes and do as they say, as for the rest of you, follow me" Pein started to move out. Many of the males glanced back at Itachi. None of them knew him and had barely even noticed him in the carriage but they wondered now if the boy had gotten a good deal. He was, surprising to them and as they had guessed, younger than they are.

Itachi on the other hand, kept his eyes on the two males before him. They seemed to be talking nonsense about their cousin, Sasuke or some other. Apparently, he was going to be someone's present. It angered him, to think that these two people can think of him as if he was an object and nothing more. He had come here with the intentions to work, and become noble. After all, he had been born to two parents whom had tarnished the family name, and he wanted something new for the name of his family.

He was not sure what was going on here, but he will take this as his start. After this is done, hopefully he can get something else, an opportunity to actually have a home and his own money. That is all he wanted a home, money, food, and clothes on his back. That was all he hoped for, and that was all he needed.

"So, Itachi, this is Iruka, he will be the one to show you what to do, as well as tell you were you can bathe, provide you with clothes, and then a meal," Kyuubi said as he turned towards him. Iruka had walked in and immediately been asked to assist them. Itachi only gave a sharp curt nod.

"Also, we will speak to you soon about what we want you to do," Naruto grinned at the long raven-haired male "so just rest up for now! Oh, and welcome to the kingdom of Konoha!"

Kyuubi held out his arm and Naruto took it, wrapping his own arm around it. Naruto lightly blushed at the gesture and seemed to melt into Kyuubi's side. Itachi watched the princes leave and turned towards Iruka who smiled sheepishly at him "you'll have to forgive them for using people as objects as they do."

Itachi shook his head. "It's alright" he muttered his voice deep and firm despite the lack of use. Iruka held out his hand.

"Umino, Iruka" he immediately introduced himself.

"Uchiha, Itachi" The handshake was brief, but Iruka was already impressed. Itachi looked like he might be weak, but with just that handshake he could see that it was all an appearance. Itachi was quite strong.

"Nice to meet you Itachi-san" Iruka would have called Itachi by his last name in respect, but they were both servants and thus should have no last name.

"Same to you" Itachi nodded.

"So, okay, allow me to take you around the palace, I'll show you where the servant quarters are and all we can use. I'll then take you to the kitchen's and assign you something" Iruka gestured for Itachi to follow him, "I'll also introduce you to a couple of the hand staff, and then you can bathe and change clothing."

Throughout his whole speech and tour, Itachi remained silent.

* * *

"So, you're the one they chose as a present for the young prince Sasuke, un," A blond male by the name of Deidara said. He had handed Itachi a change of clothing and next to him was a red head who was looking to the side, bored. Itachi had just finished bathing, and quickly changed into his new black trousers, and then pulled on his button up black shirt. For servants they sure were not dressed as such. The clothing were fine, made of proper cotton material. It was comfortable. "I pity you." the blond muttered.

"Deidara" The red headed male hissed his red eyes narrowed on the blond male.

"Sorry, Sasori-Dana, but really," Deidara flipped his long blond hair. He then glanced back at Itachi, he had to admit the raven was handsome, incredibly so when he was clean. You could tell that despite his skin being pale it had color in it. His body as well was defined in lean muscles making him look deliciously strong, and attractive. Listening to his own thoughts, Deidara scoffed, and then pointedly mentioned, "Prince Sasuke's the devil."

Itachi on the other hand finished pulling on his new work boots and glanced up at Deidara. The blond man was really getting on his nerves by telling him things about Sasuke. Then again, he had not been the only one to do so. Even so, Itachi wanted to be able to meet the boy and judge him himself, "What is it with Sasuke that has you all scared?" he asked as he reached for a comb to run through his long hair, quickly detangling each strand and then neatly tied at the base of his nape. At the front his bangs still fell over his face and framed his face perfectly, even if he did not have a mirror to look at himself. He was waiting for Deidara to answer his question. So far, everyone had evaded mentioning the reason for their dislike of prince Sasuke, and now to compare him to the devil. There had to be a reason behind it all.

"Prince Sasuke…" Deidara murmured, for a moment scared of Itachi's eyes. He never thought a glare could make him so nervous and frightened, "Well, he's a brat; in fact he shouldn't be much taller than up to your shoulder. He's picky about his food, he just snaps easily. There is no nice side to him. When he was younger he used to prank us all, creating disasters within the palace for everyone." Deidara shuddered. "Lately though, he's been silent. We all believe he's up to something bad. IT has everyone on edge, the little prick could attack at any second!"

"Is that so?" Itachi muttered. To him it just sounded like a kid who needed a spanking.

"Yeah," Deidara nodded. Beside him, Sasori let out a long breath. He had had enough of Deidara bad mouthing Sasuke all over again. He was tired of it. Could there be a conversation that did not mention the little rebel? He turned to glance at Itachi, glad to notice that the new guy was done dressing.

"Follow me to the kitchen for a meal, Itachi-san," Sasori said, standing upright and away from the wall and at the same time sending a look to Deidara. Itachi followed him, and Deidara pouted, as he was not being taken seriously.

"You'll see that boy is the devil!" Deidara called out towards them. He growled to himself and stomped his foot. _'That boy is not going to make it, if he has to serve someone like Sasuke. He's good as dead'_ He bitterly thought. Not that he cared anyways, seeing as Itachi was not going to believe his words.

"Was that the new guy you were yelling to?" Deidara jumped and turned around to see Kisame.

"Fuck you" he snapped, and walked away. Kisame was confused; he had just asked a question, not asked to have his head bitten off.

"Will do!" he called back and turned into the washroom that had been left vacated.

* * *

After all the introductions of the staff and the palace, Itachi was sure he knew them and how to find his way around the palace. In fact the structure of it all was simple and well mapped out, the only thing that he had not been shown were the rooms upstairs. It was said that only certain servants went into those rooms, and if the princes planned to give him to Sasuke, he will soon have a right to route upstairs just to reach the boy's room. Not that it mattered.

Afterwards, he had been shown to his own room, a small room with a single bed, a small window, and a small nightstand. After looking around he learned that inside the nightstand were clothes for him to change throughout the week, as well as other garments such as sweatpants and pull over shirts for sleep.

It was not such a bad place so far Itachi had to admit. They provided everything for him and all that was asked in return was that he did his assigned job. This to him and everyone else was yet to be determined on what he would be doing. Although, many of them looked startled and even looked sympathetic when it was mentioned that he might become Sasuke's servant.

He did not know the boy, but with the way everyone talked about him and mentioned his name, it felt as though he had already met him. Although he was sure that if Sasuke sounded this bad when not in person, he might be even worse as a person. Itachi was starting to believe he was some sort of deform monster with the way people's blood drained from their faces when they mentioned him. Although, they had mentioned that the boy is sixteen and about to turn seventeen, which leaves Itachi to believe that the boy is practically still a child and thus just being the brat he was always allowed to be. If that was the case, he being eighteen might not be the best thing for Sasuke. Sasuke might view him as just a year older with no real command or deserve of respect as much older persons might get from him.

Itachi sighed.

If he was going to be Sasuke's servant, then he might as well take the reins and teach the boy some respect. Because if he even once thought that Sasuke was not being proper, Itachi would have no qualms about spanking him, prince or not, he was sure of that. Back at his village, he had been a tutor, and even a teacher to kids young and older than he was. He had gained their respect on his skills and knowledge alone that he knew respect did not have to come just because of your age.

Itachi knew better than that.

So even though he had felt anger when he was given to the two princes just so he'd be their cousin's servant, he was still sore, but now he saw it as a challenge.

Part of him could not wait to meet Sasuke already. 

* * *

Please review :)


	2. Chapter Two

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Two**

Within his first week of being in the palace, Itachi had been taught to do several things he never thought he would be doing.

From a man named Kisame he had learned how to do the laundry, not only his, but the royals as well. Not that he already did not do his laundry, but to do the laundry of others was disgusting. still, servants all did their own laundry on top of someone else's if asked or needed to be done. He had also been taught to cook several different dishes on occasions for if a royal asked him to cook them something. Itachi already knew how to cook since he already had to feed himself, there were just certain things he had no desire to cook that were asked of him. On top of that, he had to clean the windows, floors, and the bathrooms. Most of the basic stuff he knew, as well as fixing beds.

Kisame had been the one to guide him through this. He was a nice man, easy to get along with and straight forward in what he expected of people. Itachi found him easier to deal with than the others, and the reason he acted a bit more mature would probably have to do with the fact that he is thirty-three. He seemed to have fun teaching Itachi the rules to the point that Itachi felt comfortable in his working environment.

Even through all this, Itachi found himself busy that when his routine had a few added items, he noticed it. It was that much of a disturbance and a change. The reason behind the change was that it was soon going to be the young prince Sasuke's birthday. Not that Itachi minded getting the decorations up, and even cooking some of the meal, the fact remained that through the whole week he had not heard anything about Sasuke anymore.

In fact, he was sure he had seen the other two princes around, but not a sign of a third one. Was Sasuke even real? Well, guess he will be finding out tonight. It was the boy's birthday after all.

That was when Itachi noticed Kisame beside him, sighing. "Is something wrong?" he asked as he set down a couple of white dishes. Each dish reflected the sun that came in through the windows, making them seem like they were glowing with a fire.

"The brat hasn't talked much lately, or even left his room," Kisame sighed again, looking dejected.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You mean prince Sasuke,"

"Yeah" Kisame turned to set down a vase with roses in it. "People make him sound like the devil, but I kind of believe Sasuke's just rebelling." Kisame grinned, "In fact, he does this every birthday, I kind of fear he won't celebrate this one either. But he's not usually this silent, and he hasn't been eating much either, less than usual, which makes it that much more strange..." he trailed off thoughtfully.

Itachi shrugged, "I have yet to meet him."

Kisame grinned even wider "I like you Itachi, you are a great guy. I bet, I'll get a kick out of seeing how Sasuke will react as to having you as a present. I think his cousin forgot that Sasuke once told him that people are not objects. But then again, who the hell listens to the devil."

"I would say that is the reason why he's a devil," Itachi muttered making Kisame laugh.

"Well, let's finish getting the preparations done," Kisame said.

Itachi nodded, and both continued to work. Just as Itachi was about to set a couple of knives and forks on the side of each plate, Prince Kyuubi called him over.

"Itachi, I'd like to have a word with you"

* * *

Sasuke discreetly leaned against the wall of his bedroom, his face casted down as he listened to his uncle ask him to please come down and celebrate his birthday this evening. Sasuke had no other choice but to hear him rant about it, since he was in his room, as irritating as it was. The man was going on about how skinny he had gotten for starving himself, and he just wanted him to come down and have a good time, have something to eat. Sasuke gritted his teeth. How was he supposed to have a good time when he felt like _this_ …?

"Sasuke, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, uncle,"

"Now, give me your word that you will be coming down this evening for your birthday celebration," Minato gave his best stern look and crossed his arms.

"I give you my word, that I will," Sasuke, said as soon as Minato stopped talking, just anything- anything to get his uncle to shut up and leave him alone! He did not want to deal with any of this; he just really needed some sleep! If only everyone would just leave him the heck alone, he would feel so much better than he did right now.

"Thank you Sasuke, I assure you though. You'll have fun." Minato kept talking, and Sasuke was about ready to bang his head against the wall. Finally Minato awkwardly patted his shoulder as a way of saying that he was leaving, "I will see you down stairs later this evening" he finally said and turned to leave.

Sasuke raised his head up, glad that he was gone. He was about to walk to the door and lock it when it opened again. This time it was his cousin, the obnoxious blond who came into his room. "Sasuke!" he greeted loudly, grinning.

"Get out" Sasuke found himself automatically snapping, glaring harshly at the blond boy.

"Nope" Naruto grinned, moving around, and looking around his cousin impressively clean room. He never understood how Sasuke managed to keep it so neat, seeing as no servant was allowed to enter to clean it. Either way, he had come here to talk with his cousin, and he had heard the good news from his father as he walked out of Sasuke's room. "Besides, I have to tell you about the present I got you. Well, Kyuubi and I got you!"

"Damn, Naruto, just get out!"

"No" Naruto defied, looking into his cousin's black eyes. They seemed a bit droopy today. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you that Kyuubi and I got you a servant for your birthday. His name is Itachi. I'm sure you'll like him. I'm just telling you so you don't make a big scene once you are down stairs in the middle of your celebration."

"A servant?" Sasuke asked, unbelievably irritated "Are you dumb? Why the fuck would, _I_ want a servant. God, don't you ever think Naruto!?" Naruto flinched at Sasuke's angry words, but other than that he held his ground.

"Well yeah, I thought it would be a fine present" Naruto argued, "You've been doing nothing these past days, I thought it was about time that we got you a servant. Someone you can boss around and call stupid if you want, just quit being so mean to _me_ " the blond pouted, his eyes narrowed as he practically begged Sasuke to have more respect for him.

"Oh Naruto, and you're supposed to be older than me, why should my words matter to you?" Sasuke was snide with his response. More than that, he just wanted Naruto out of his room, now!

"Because you're like my brother Sasuke, I always admired your ability to do almost everything so perfectly. It is a shame though that you don't consider yourself more." Naruto looked down, "You have so much potential, and it feels like you are the better one to be king than I am."

"Don't start with that bull crap Naruto, we all know I'm just a bastard child with no real purpose in life. The only reason I am still living in a palace is thanks to uncle Minato." Sasuke scoffed, "What will happen when he dies, what will happen when you and Kyuubi take throne here, both of you are going to have your own heir to raise, and where will I be, huh, Naruto. I'll be where I have always been, hidden in the shadows. I don't belong!"

"That's not true" Naruto found himself yelling, "you are going to get to marry any princess or prince that you want, that will want you, and you'll have a family. I know for a fact that you'll be super happy, because you deserve the best!"

"No, I won't" Sasuke crossed his arms, trying hard to keep his breathing, "I have nothing to offer, no money nor titles, no one would want a bastard for their own marriages. And I don't want any of them either!"

"Prince Hyuuga Neji has his eyes on you," Naruto decided to say. Sasuke shot him an incredulous look.

"Prince Neji can go rub his eyeballs raw, I don't care about whatever interest he has." Sasuke snapped, "He's fucking old!" Naruto flinched at that, it was all common knowledge that Hyuuga Neji was already reaching twenty-eight years old, and there were rumors that he had not married in respects of someone he liked. Naruto had no doubt in his mind that the someone Neji was waiting to come to age was Sasuke. Naruto is highly aware that Sasuke is still sixteen, but after tonight he will be recognized for his seventeen years of age, as well as the fact that he will be recognize for entering into age.

Sasuke would soon be able to find a mate. Then came the other little problem within their family.

This was a hard concept for many to grasp but the fact remained that in the Namikaze royal family, and some others but not all a secret existed. A secret that was so sacred it was only told under oath to the person chosen for marriage. The secret is and remains within their family that males can get pregnant when they come into a subtle little thing called 'heat'. It did not happen all the time, and it could be hidden, but once a year when they came to 'heat' the door to pregnancy opened. Only then, would the male be able to get pregnant, but any other time they were free from having it happen, which made it easy to hide.

It was something Naruto had been born to, and there was theory Sasuke might have been born with it as well, on his mother's side. In fact, there was no doubt about it. Although that did not mean that they had to marry a male, after all, Naruto's father had fallen for and married a woman. Naruto's mother, queen Kushina had made it a point to learn everything about it and explained it to both of them when they were thirteen, at fifteen, and finally only to Naruto who at eighteen had come into it. Eighteen was the usual standard age after all.

However, Naruto had soon learned that it was something hard to talk about with Kyuubi, but he had managed it. Kyuubi had accepted it. Not everyone was that open to accept it, and he feared that Sasuke would never talk about it either.

That is what made it that much harder for them to find someone to be with. If they got pregnant and had to be left with a child, it could be emotionally distressing to the point they could miscarriage. That is why they had to learn to read the signs for when they were in 'heat', to prevent pregnancy. One of the sure signs was that their bodies will crave only one other person during that time. That was a sign of attachment to that person as well as high emotions in love, lust, attraction and care for them. It had to be all. Moreover, that 'heat' as mentioned can only be satiated by that significant other, or the other male could end up getting hurt. It also meant that their significant other was going to have to understand their predicament and know what was best to keep them calm.

Naruto had just recently experienced his first 'heat', but Kyuubi had pacified him, and stuck with him, not once taking advantage. Taking advantage was the worst, especially if the person whom was coming after you was only interested in your looks.

So, he understood where Sasuke was coming from.

Someone like Neji was too old, interested, and impatient as well as anyone else would only demean him and any children that came from him. Sasuke would rather shoot himself than ever be with anyone, male or female.

"I'm sure there will be someone for you Sasuke," Naruto finally said, "You've grown wonderfully. Also you are very pretty and smart, that counts for something..." Naruto gave his cousin a hopeful look. Sasuke rubbed a hand over his face. He certainly did not feel wonderful, or pretty. What was wrong with him? Sasuke had never felt this way before. Of course, Naruto did not notice any of this and just kept talking. "I know that Kyuubi and I will soon be getting married, but I want you to know that I'll still be there for you!" Naruto offered with a sincere smile on his lips.

"Dobe, you'll be leaving to Nine Tails after your marriage to live in the hometown of your husband for a while." Sasuke dryly said, "Forget about me and enjoy the fact that you found someone in Kyuubi. I'll be fine, in fact, I'll be even _more_ fine if you just left, right now," Sasuke vehemently pointed to the door.

Naruto grinned. "Fine, fine, I'll leave you alone. But Sasuke give the present we gave you a chance, please?"

"What… give a servant a chance?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his tone sarcastic.

"Well, yeah" Naruto laughed "why not?"

"Get out" Sasuke insisted.

"Okay, I'll come by later so that we both can get ready for your party" Naruto said cheerfully, "Happy birthday Cousin!" he called back as he fled out the door and loudly closed it. Sasuke felt short of breath by now, his head swimming. It was as if a shot of vertigo had hit his body, and he decided to just go to bed. It was closer than the door was. The way his stomach was twisting, he deemed it safer not to move.

He just needed some sleep. He would be fine by this evening.

* * *

"Itachi, I'd like to have a word with you,"

Kisame gave Itachi a push, and the raven-haired male glared at him. He then turned back towards prince Kyuubi and nodded his head. "Is something wrong, prince?" Itachi asked, respectfully, even though respect for Kyuubi was the last thing he was feeling. In fact, he did not have any real respect or like towards any of the princes, even the king.

"No, nothing is wrong," Kyuubi quickly said "I just wanted to let you know that before this evening you shall meet Sasuke, from that moment on, Sasuke is whom you'll serve. So, you have to listen to what he tells you and do as he asks. You don't have to worry about any other tasks you have done so far," Kyuubi shrugged, "It might be a hard task with someone as rude as Sasuke, but I'm sure you'll manage."

Itachi nodded. "Yes, of course."

"So, we need you to be around here, for when Sasuke comes down" Kyuubi pointed to the whole living space area. It was the open area that also leads to the stairs. Something told Itachi he was not going to be allowed upstairs unless Sasuke said something. And what was really annoying was the fact that he felt he already knew the boy they were talking about.

"Yes, of course," Itachi repeated himself. Itachi was not sure if he even wanted to meet Sasuke now, after so long.

"Well, that will be it. I'll see you later Itachi." Kyuubi smiled a final time before turning to leave.

Itachi watched the red headed prince walk away and narrowed his eyes. Was that some sort of warning about Sasuke? He could not help but feel that it was. Not that it would do any good, Itachi did not fear a thing. He was stronger than any of them believed.

"Ah, Itachi, give me a hand!"

Itachi turned around just in time to see Kisame fall from a chair with a blue banner. He sighed, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Four hours later, Deidara had finished with his last artful dish and smiled when Sasori walked into the kitchen. "It's almost going to be time," the red head muttered, sitting down in one of the chairs, looking exhausted. His eyes hungrily scanned the food in front of him that tempted him to steal a bite. Deidara was an exceptionally good cook when he actually tried, as well didn't blow up the meal. Other times his cooking would end up as explosions, decorating the top counter in what he called real art. Still, his favorite was when Deidara would cook specifically for him. "I'm starved," he groaned.

"I wouldn't doubt it, we have been working since six this morning just to set this small party together" Deidara sighed, "I'm just so glad Sasuke is so dead set on having simple parties and not all out like Prince Naruto, or this would be more torturous."

"Not many people were invited to this event either, huh" Sasori thoughtfully said, "In fact I think only the prince and princess Hyuuga from Byakugan village, and even some males from the high class Amburame family, and the Inuzuka." Sasori rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Don't forget some of the noble villagers from here as well. I believe the Yamanaka, Haruno, and the Rock family has been invited." Deidara placed both hands on his hips, "I don't even know why Prince Naruto insisted on inviting anyone. It's not like Sasuke is even looking forward to it, for that matter, i doubt he even knows them."

"It's not about prince Naruto just inviting them, they are the ones with good titles that have shown great interests in actually marrying Sasuke," Sasori said, his voice dull. "In fact, I would not doubt it that starting today Sasuke will be displayed even more so someone can claim him." Sasori glanced over at Deidara, "Thing is if Sasuke was born the way Naruto was, simply someone choosing him won't work. Sasuke will have to choose his own mate."

"That's true," Deidara said, "Never really thought Sasuke would even choose anyone, anyways. If he does, it would be interesting to see."

"It's normal," Sasori said, "Even if Sasuke claimed as a small child that he was going to be alone for the rest of his life. He is going to be with someone. The question still remains who."

"Well, like Sasuke's unpredictable, that will be as well. And I bet my last dollar that none of the invited is going to be it," Deidara then pointed at the cake he had made "What do you think?"

"Can I eat it?" Sasori reached for it, but Deidara slapped his hand away.

"Later" he grinned, and leaned in to kiss Sasori's cheek.

* * *

Sasuke had been reluctant to get out of bed, but when Naruto decided to walk in through the door, he had no choice but to get up. Since then, he had bathed, and then dressed in simple clothing. He wore a sleeveless blue shirt and drawn a black button up shirt with sleeves too long for his arms. He knew that it was something usually servants wore, but Sasuke did not care. It was damned comfortable and he was not in the mood to pull on silky, shinny, and expensive robes. He pulled on black pants next, and then drew on some random enclosed shoes. He really didn't care right now what he was wearing.

Seeing what his cousin was wearing made Naruto roll his eyes. Like proper, Naruto had dressed in a white shirt, white dress pants, and a gold silky robe, buttoned up half way to hide his lowerbody. Besides that, he was wearing a thick gold chain around his neck and shoulders that Kyuubi had given him. And then some golden bracelets over his left hand. His hair was neatly spiked and combed a little to the side on the left just to make it look cuter. On his forehead, a blue jewel sat there, a sign that he was a prince. Taking a final look in the mirror to make sure once more that he was looking all right he turned towards Sasuke.

"Come here," Naruto looked exasperated, "look at you looking all common, here" Naruto placed a bracelet on Sasuke's right hand, not the left. The left would mean he was being courted, or claimed. He then placed a jeweled crest made of a black stone over Sasuke's forehead, were it would show everyone that he was royalty. Besides that, he wrapped a black and diamond crested diamond obi around Sasuke's waist. Naruto then grabbed a golden arm brace and pulled one of Sasuke's sleeves to place it around Sasuke's bare arm, but the raven scowled as it snapped on, nipping at his skin.

"That's enough Naruto," Sasuke huffed, rubbing the skin of his now exposed arm. The brace was holding the sleeve up and it would be pointless to wear it if he was going to pull the sleeve down again. He decided to leave it as it was.

"Wait, I still have to comb your hair," Naruto said and pushed Sasuke into a chair. Sasuke had to keep himself from groaning. He was not a doll for people to push around, and he would have told Naruto, and even fought him tooth and nail just to get out of having his hair be messed with. The thing was he did not have the energy for it right now.

Naruto on the other hand paid no attention to Sasuke's lack of energy as his blue eyes focused on the short strands of his raven hair. Sasuke's hair amazed Naruto, no matter how much you tried to push it down it would push back up. Sasuke's hair seemed to have a mind of its own. There were times that it would go down, but most of the time Sasuke's bangs were falling over his face, and the back of his head would be spiked up in the oddest of ways. What was surprising was that Sasuke used nothing on his hair to keep it up, but at the same time, it remained incredibly soft.

"Stop messing it up already," Sasuke finally snapped.

"Sorry." Naruto sheepishly grinned, and then brought the comb over, to gently comb into Sasuke's hair. The comb did not tangle even once as it just ran through Sasuke's hair as if it was pure silk. Naruto watched it for a second and then set the comb aside once Sasuke's hair looked neater and framed his perfect face flawlessly. "There, done."

"Great" Sasuke yawned, and hissed quietly when his ears popped.

"Come on, let's go downstairs now" Naruto bounced, "I want you to meet your new servant."

Sasuke glared. "You'd think someone like you could come up with a more creative present," he said as he walked past Naruto to the outer hall of his bedroom. The cool air that met him outside made him shiver and want to run back under his covers.

"Hey, what about getting you a servant is not creative? I think it's brilliant"

"That's because you're simple minded" Sasuke waved a hand in front of him, "you have the mind of a fish."

"Are you saying my brain is small? Cause that sucks as an insult" Naruto spat down on the floor, while Sasuke just gave him a blank look.

"No, dobe, I was calling you retarded" Sasuke said, and kept walking forward. He needed to calm down, as long as he held his head high, he was going to be fine. Besides, he could not show anyone that he was feeling weak. Naruto, as he mentioned was simple minded and a little egocentric that he rarely noticed when others were not feeling their best. But from here on out, Sasuke had to put up his best game face and meet everyone with his cool air, and calm demeanor.

"Why you, teme!" Naruto yelled and had to pick up the pace to catch up with Sasuke. "Hmph, fine, I'll let you get away with insulting me for today, just because it's your birthday."

"I always get away with insulting you."

Naruto ignored him now as they came to stand before the railings of the stairs, where they could already see the bottom floor filled with people. Girls were giggling and boys quietly talking and smirking to themselves, to Sasuke they were all the same, seeking the same things. There was nothing special about them, with them thinking that they were the masters of the world and all their bull crap. He could swear that there was no one he had met that just wanted honesty and a well hard-earned life. No, they all wanted riches, royalties, and titles, as if that would feed them.

"Come on Sasuke" Naruto said pulling at his arm, "I just spotted your present. Come on. You can also socialize."

"I hate socializing."

"You always say that, but you always do a great job at it." Naruto grinned even more widely now, feeling elated that this was his cousin's seventeenth birthday. Sasuke scoffed. "Come on, it won't be that bad"

"That's what you say," Sasuke muttered as he descended the stairs with Naruto tightly wrapped around his arm. Sasuke feared that the blood circulation to his arm had been cut off by how numb it was becoming. Once they were at ground level, Sasuke pulled his arm away, "Get away, I can walk by myself."

"If you say so" Naruto said and then pointed across the room towards a certain direction that Sasuke could not clearly see through because of the crowd. People still had not noticed them, but Naruto was sure that they were as soon as Sasuke walked within the crowd, and that is how it happened. Naruto could not help but admire proudly as his cousin stepped into the center of the room, the light directly on him.

However, that was not all that was on him. People now had stopped talking to focus their gaze on him.

Sasuke looked beautiful, and that is how he presented himself. His porcelain white skin glowed, and the way his raven hair contrasted against his skin was stunning, the light sheen of blue that made each strand of hair glow as it framed his face only seemed to add to his unearthly presence. Sasuke's eyes were as black as the starless night, the stare of an innocent angel. His nose straight, perfect, and his lips- oh how to describe them- his lips were nothing short of perfect and kissable. His lean figure was just as attractive, and intimidating. Sasuke was the vision of an angel straight out of heaven, dressed in black.

And he had just stolen everyone's breath away.

Even Itachi's, who had been in the back helping Kisame set the finishing touches to the main table, when the man had tapped his shoulder. He had glanced at him questioningly for a second, before the man pointed forward and smirked. Confused, Itachi had turned only to see something he had not been expecting.

The most gorgeous boy in the world…and then he noticed that everyone in the room had gone silent and looking at the same boy, he was. But… who is he…?

At that moment Kisame leaned down by his ear and whispered, "That is prince Sasuke," Kisame couldn't help but grin at the stunned expression on Itachi's face, and decided to add, "The devil."

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Three** :

"That is Sasuke…the devil"

Itachi tilted his head towards Kisame when he heard the term _'the devil,'_ fall from his lips in regards to _Sasuke_. That being in front of him was anything but a devil, he was a motherfucking angel.

Kisame on the other hand only provided him with a shit-eating grin that practically told Itachi that the shark-like man had been waiting for this moment. Seeing Kisame gesture for him to look back at Sasuke again, he did so, his expression closed in and blank once more. Kisame was impressed by Itachi's cool mask, something that was unusual for people whom first set their eyes on Sasuke. Itachi was not going gaga, tripping over himself, and he was not drooling. HIs eyes were instead intense, analyzing, and Kisame couldn't even begin to guess as to what he was thinking at this moment.

Kisame then noticed that Sasuke seems to wear an equal cool mask, with confidence as Naruto came beside him and pointed in their direction. Sasuke seemed to take a pause as he looked their way, his step hesitant all for a second, Sasuke turned to say something to Naruto before he took a step and everyone backed off, making space for the two princes to walk through. Of course, that did not stop everyone else from going crazy over Sasuke. The girls were the first to break through their transfixion and started to yell happy birthday greetings towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you are so sexy! Sasuke look this way," Haruno Sakura yelled, with complete excitement.

"Forget about forehead girl, Sasuke look my way" Yamanaka Ino yelled, pushing Sakura to the side and knocking her down on her ass. Ino giggled and bounced, trying to act as 'cute' as she possibly could, while at the same time being sexy enough to catch Sasuke's attention. The men in the crowd all groaned and discreetly glared their way for even daring to speak in Sasuke's presence. They were there to also get a chance with him and they didn't like how forward the girls were being.

While everyone else was glaring around, Hyuuga Neji decided to make his move. A sly smirk on his pale face and with a confident step in his walk he approached Sasuke who looked about ready to dismiss him. However, being his persistent self blocked Sasuke's path, "Prince Sasuke," Neji said, bowing slightly and reaching for Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke's vision right now was swimming a little as he looked up at the annoying man. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone. "Hn" he muttered, snatching his hand back and made to walk around Neji. Of course, he was stopped as he was grabbed by his arm and stopped from doing so. It seemed as though Neji had not gotten the point.

"Now, now, Prince Sasuke," Neji started, and this just got in the little raven's nerves. Even more when his hand was suddenly grabbed as if he was a fucking princess and Neji dared lean down to place a kiss on the back of it.

"Don't touch me," he snapped, pulling his hand away harshly. "And move the fuck out of my way, don't make me repeat myself." Sasuke pushed the older male away from him, startling Neji with his strength as he stumbled and nearly fell on his ass, but was caught by one noble, Rock Lee. Neji was left perplexed, but everyone else was squealing, swooning, or praising the young prince. Sasuke could not help but think that they were all just a bunch of idiots.

"Hahaha, come on Sasuke, let's not start a fight," Naruto said, rushing to his side and grasping his arm. "Come, I'll show you to your new servant," at that moment Kyuubi stepped towards them to make sure no one grabbed at either of them. In fact, everyone backed away as soon as Kyuubi made himself known, fear showing in their eyes from his presence.

"He doesn't look well," Itachi muttered, catching Kisame's attention. One moment Kisame had been amused, by watching Sasuke push Neji and placing him on his place and the next he was listening to Itachi's comment. Glancing back up, he tried to see if there was anything odd about Sasuke but he could not place it. Sasuke looked just as stunning as he always did. If anything he looked completely annoyed with Kyuubi and Naruto, nut that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Before he could reply to Itachi's comment though, Naruto had pushed him to the side and grasped Itachi's arm to bring him closer to Sasuke who seemed to be glaring at Kyuubi.

"So, Sasuke this is your new servant," Naruto said, pushing in between the argument that was about to start between his cousin and fiancée.

Sasuke was just about to tell Kyuubi that he could shove his pleasantries up his ass when Naruto decided to step in front of him. "What." he snapped, and glared at Naruto until he caught sight of the person Naruto had pointed to him before. It was a male, with raven hair, and deep black eyes just like his. Except that in his opinion, he was much more handsome than he is. Especially those deep-set markings that started at the corner of his eyes and ran slanted towards his cheeks, they were beautiful. EVen more so because he was standing just in front of him. For a moment, Sasuke was render speechless, and he could have sworn he felt his heart burst with something he had no time to analyze before his arm was tugged on, hard.

"So, what do you think Sasuke, this is Itachi, your new servant," Kyuubi smiled at him.

Sasuke made a face. "I think that the two of you need something more productive to do with your time," Sasuke pushed Kyuubi's hand away from his arm. Servant, really, the term did not suit the person before him. After a while of dumbly staring, Sasuke finally asked, "what do you expect me to do with him anyways?"

Naruto, Kyuubi both sweat dropped, and Kisame laughed loudly. Itachi on the other hand was looking at the boy before him intently. There was something not right with Sasuke at the moment. His skin, his eyes, he is gorgeous, but something really was not right. However, at last, he gets to meet him and it is not really what Itachi had been expecting. He had been expecting someone that looked vainly unpleasant, maybe villainous, but with Sasuke looking like an angel it made it hard to believe that he was rude. Yet the proof of his rudeness was there when he opened his mouth.

"Hahaha, you boss him around" Kisame said, loudly and heavily placing his hand on Itachi's shoulder. Of course, no sign of discomfort showed on Itachi's face to indicate that it had hurt.

The others at the party were looking their way, curious as to the new comer, Itachi.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked. Ino shrugged.

"Aren't the two of you listening?" Lee asked, then proudly stated, "He is the new servant, to serve specially to prince Sasuke's needs."

"Ah" Both of them said with wide-eyed awe.

Neji scowled, "Servant, heh, I could provide Sasuke with a lot more than just one."

"Cousin Neji," Hinata, his cousin, beside him gaped, looking at him shocked. He gave her a pointed look.

"Interesting, really," Amburame Shino commented, his eyes hidden behind black glasses. He had a subtle glass of wine in his hand as he paid attention to what was going on. He did not need to hear the others anymore to know what was going on, what a brilliant presents, why did he not think about gifting the young prince in such a generous way?

Beside Shino stood his best friend, Inuzuka Kiba, "Well, guess the best present was just given away. I hope Sasuke still accepts mine."

"He never accepts anything" Shino commented. That was the reason why he had not bothered to get Sasuke anything of value this time around.

"He might this time." Kiba was hopeful.

"But that servant is still hot," Sakura catcalled, and Ino shoved her to the side.

"Sasuke's all mine then!"

"Hey, pig, don't get in over your head! He's so out of your league!"

"You're one to talk!"

Sasuke crossed his arms. How was he supposed to boss someone he did not even know? And right now he was not in the mood to dealing with everyone, he just badly wanted to go to bed. Not to mention that everyone's loud chatting was getting on his damned nerves! After a while of listening to Kyuubi and Naruto tell him all of the ways he could boss his new servant around, he felt as though his mind blanked and then he came back, almost falling over himself.

That was not good.

Itachi on the other hand after seeing Sasuke falter forward and no one noticing, could not take it anymore. He raised his hand and pressed the back of it to Sasuke's forehead, lightly. For a moment, Sasuke leaned into the sudden gentle and cool touch, only to feel confused when it was gone. Naruto and Kyuubi had stopped talking when Itachi did that and even Kisame was curious.

In fact, they had attracted an audience.

Absolutely no one ever touched Sasuke without getting their head bitten off.

King Minato and Queen Kushina decided at that moment to walk over, smiling happily. "Good evening everyone," they greeted, but of course, their greeting was ignored.

"You're burning up," Itachi drawled.

"Huh" Sasuke said, feeling lost. As well as that was an unusual response for Sasuke.

"You got a fever, you should be in bed." After saying this, Itachi rose an eyebrow at everyone that was looking their way. Sasuke was about to deny what Itachi had said when his stomach decided to recoil on him.

"What are you talking about Itachi?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke who suddenly had a hand over his mouth. But other than that, Sasuke seemed to look all right. Just to make sure, Naruto decided to ask, "Cousin, are you alright?" now looking worried. Sasuke shook his head, but that was a mistake and he ended up dry heaving. "Sasuke" Naruto approached him with the intention to comfort him, only to have his hand slapped away.

People around them were starting to get panicky and worried about the young prince.

"Prince, are you alright?" Lee asked loudly, his eyes large with concern.

"Move, I can't see!" Ino and Sakura both hissed and pushed him back, "Sasuke" their eyes watered. Neji frowned, wondering what to do. In fact, everyone had a huge question mark on their faces.

Itachi on the other hand sighed, and pocked Sasuke's forehead to turn him around, "Let's take you to the kitchen." There was no room in Sasuke to protest as he was guided with Itachi's firm, and comforting hands on his shoulders. Kisame followed, making sure that no one tried to be 'a hero' and stepped in to do something about what was going on. Even so, the royal family followed behind them towards the kitchen doors.

Deidara and Sasori who had been in there flirting were startled by the sudden appearance of the royal family that they literally jumped.

"What-what's going on, un?" Deidara asked as he saw Itachi head towards the stove. The long haired raven then started to rummage through things.

"I don't know" King Minato said keeping a serious look and Kushina rolled her eyes at her husband's reply.

"Itachi say's Sasuke has a fever, but" She shrugged. She walked over to Sasuke but the boy seemed to have pulled himself together all over again.

"I don't have a fever," he denied. Sasuke was now being defensive. One thing was for sure, he never got sick! And two, who was this person that is supposed to be his servant to just start talking like he knows him!

"You do look alright," Naruto commented. Kyuubi started to inspect him as well. Sasuke was about ready to huff at how ridiculous they were being, out of everyone here that was suppose to know him, Naruto was it and yet it was some stranger that found him out. Some stranger that was a servant no less, how disgusting is that? Moreover, everyone was letting him act as if he had a right to say that he was sick and bring him into the kitchen-for what, Sasuke did not know.

After a while, Itachi walked over to them with a small cup in his hands. Seeing him approach though made Sasuke panic internally.

"I'll be going to bed now," Sasuke said as soon as he spotted the cup, intent on leaving no matter what. He had better things to do, like _sleep_.

"I believe it would be better if you drink this," Itachi held out the small cup. Everyone looked at it warily and Sasuke scowled. Kisame wanted to say something, but he was not sure what to say. This was not exactly the way he thought Itachi would react to Sasuke, you know. Usually new servants found themselves unable to talk and were tripping all over themselves. Yet here was Itachi hitting it right on the nail that Sasuke is sick. Something that would explain why Sasuke had been locked up in his room and not eating all this time.

It all made sense now.

"Why should I?" Sasuke snapped.

"Don't be difficult Sasuke, if you are sick you need uh…" Kisame glanced at the small cup and looked at Itachi.

"Medicine," Itachi offered the man who was at a loss for words.

"Right!" Kisame grinned.

"That's medicine?" Naruto asked, and walked over to see what it was. It looked to be an odd color of dark brown.

"Naruto lets go, forget it," Sasuke grabbed at the blonde's arm. Sasuke then made the mistake of looking at Itachi again and the offered cup. He felt so bad that he was already willing to try anything to make himself feel better. Still, this was just a servant, who cared what he said. Maybe it was poison…

"It'll make you feel better," Itachi's words made it sound so tempting to Sasuke. Sasuke felt another wave of nausea hit him and that alone was the only thing that made him step over to Itachi and take the small cup. He glanced into it and frowned, what was it? Well, Sasuke never stopped and asked questions before and he was not going to now. If he died and was poisoned, then so be it, he lived seventeen long years that were not even worth retelling and with that, Sasuke had convinced himself enough to drink it.

"Sasuke….are you alright?" Naruto asked with a frown etched on his face when he saw Sasuke hiss and nearly spit out the contents he had forcefully swallowed. It was a known fact that not all medicine tasted good, in fact, none of it did. He then started to move towards Sasuke to help him stay upright.

"You might want to stay away," Itachi said, but it was too late. Sasuke vomited all over Naruto's gold robes, and front chest. Everyone was shocked at the sight of Sasuke vomiting; it was almost something new to them. It reminded them that Sasuke was only human despite his beauty and his bratty demeanor.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, mortified.

"Oh my god!" Kushina said, and then started to laugh. She could not help it as shocking as it was it was also funny.

"Mom, this is not funny!" Naruto turned to glare at her.

"Sorry sweetheart." Kushina said, trying to stifle her laughter. Beside her, Minato was shaking his head in amusement. "I can't help it. It just gets to me!"

That was the last thing Sasuke heard as he felt himself pass out.

* * *

The next day Sasuke woke up early in the morning. His mouth felt dry with a bad taste, but other than that, he could not help but notice that he felt so much better. No, he was also feeling hungry, something he had not felt in a long time. The fact alone that he needed to wash out his mouth and get something to eat was the only thing that drove him to push out of bed that early. When he was on his feet, he noticed that there was no nausea, no vertigo, and no bad feeling afterwards. He felt normal.

In fact, better than he had in a long time.

Kicking off his bed covers and getting out of bed, he walked into his bathroom. He then turned on the faucet of water and started to rinse his mouth. The awful taste remained, like a thick layer of oil or something. It made Sasuke spit and hiss. He needed to wash it away badly. He brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth out once more before really looking at himself in the mirror. Sasuke frowned as he saw that he looked maybe a little different in his own eyes. He was thinner now, and looked a little undernourished. It also looked like some of the color in his skin had finally returned.

Attentively, he raised his hand to touch his soft cheek. He frowned, and then moved his hand to reach the hem of his shirt and started to remove it, revealing soft expanses of porcelain skin. With his other hand, he managed to remove it, and drop it on the floor. The subtle muscles in his back moving as he stretched his arms, and brought his hands back down, this time to pull down his pants, at the same moment Sasuke realized that he was not wearing the same clothes he had been last night. Someone had changed his clothing!

He scowled, hating the idea of anyone even daring to dress him as if he was a child! No one had that right!

Deciding not to dwell on the thought, he moved towards the bath. He moved the faucets there and turned them, so the water would fall hot first and then he added cold so it would become warm. With that, he entered, gently washing his skin under the spray before adding using some soap. Sasuke took his time washing himself, even his hair, and when he was done, he turned off the water and got out.

His body was still dripping wet as he walked over the slippery marble floor of his bathroom, and came back into his room. He walked towards his closet and pulled out a towel to dry himself. Once that was done he searched for another pair of underwear from the small shelves to the left, and then he tugged on some sweatpants, as well as a white shirt and black robes. Glancing back to the left he pulled some soft socks and walked to his bed where he pulled them on and then his shoes.

Fixing his robes, making sure that they were tied correctly and that they fell over his sweatpants he checked his appearance in the mirror. Jewelry and gold was probably missing in his attire, but really, why would he want to flash any of that while there was nothing special going on. Even so, he still placed his jeweled crest made of a black stone on his forehead that marked his 'status'. Not that he had much of it as a bastard child.

After that, he went down stairs to the kitchen.

It made the women in there, jump and look at him in shock, even Kisame. "Prince Sasuke." There was wariness in the women's eyes and Kisame just grinned. "It's kind of early for you to be up, isn't it?"

"I'm hungry," was Sasuke's only response. He did not care how early or late it was, he knew what he wanted, and he wanted it now.

"Oh...okay. Um…we'll take you something, just go to the dining room."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He was not even allowed his own decision at a breakfast!

"Please."

Sasuke turned and left for the dining room. He will get Kisame for this.

"What are you going to make him?" One of the women asked.

"Uh well, he'll want to eat soon, and there's only fish soup that was requested from last night. I guess we could heat it up." Kisame wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Fish soup, who requested that?"

"Dunno."

Just as Kisame took the small pot of fish soup out from the fridge and set it on the stove, Itachi walked in. He was dressed in a simple gray long sleeved shirt with a black button up shirt that was casually left open. He was also wearing black jeans and his usual pair of work boots. Itachi was just as stunning in his entrance as Sasuke was, it would seem, by the way that the two women also jumped. This time though the fear was replaced by interest.

"Good morning Itachi-san!" they chorused, and Itachi barely glanced their way as he walked over to the stove. The young man wrinkled his nose in disgust as he glanced at what Kisame was cooking.

"Fish soup?"

"Yup."

"Whatever" Itachi muttered, and started to rummage around for a small pot. After that, he gathered some materials and began to work on a meal. After that, he alternated by grabbing another small pot, and finally a pan. The small pot was filled with milk and the pan now had two eggs heating in a thick goop since Itachi had beat them together.

"Done!" Kisame said, grabbing mittens so he could remove the pot to the counter. Itachi barely glanced at him and his fish soup before he went to finishing his own things. Kisame began to move the soup around and one of the women walked over with a bowl. While this happened Itachi turned off the milk and had plated his egg, and grabbed some already made bread so he could eat. The other thing he was cooking in the pot was obviously not yet finished, and he seemed like he was placing more vegetables into it.

"Do you seriously think he'll eat this?" One of the women quietly asked.

"Heh, what choice does the brat have," The other scoffed. It was obvious she did not like whom they were going to feed that to.

"Well, there is nothing more since its early," Kisame said, "But it's not the only choice."

"Yeah, yeah, so who's going to take it to him, I certainly will not be the one" the first lady scoffed again, also being the one to look to least like him.

"I'll take it to him" Kisame sighed, "The two of you are worthless."

Gingerly grabbing the concoction of Fish soup, Kisame carried the simple bowl onto the dining area. Sasuke was sitting there alone in the center seat, looking bored. He glared when he saw him coming, his eyes then going to the bowl. "What'd you bring?" he asked, sounding casual and threatening at the same time.

Kisame grinned, only Sasuke. "Here you are brat, fish soup."

Sasuke flinched back from the bowl. His eyes traced over the white foamy substance in the bowl. His stomach churned a little when the awful smell hit his nostrils. "Fish soup," Sasuke deadpanned and turned to glare at Kisame again. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Wish I were kid, but these is the house special for today!"

Scowling and turning back to the bowl of white goop, Sasuke slapped it away. The bowl fell to the side, falling over Kisame's shoes. "Look at that, it's ruined. Why don't you clean it up?"

Kisame's left eye twitched. This is one of the reasons why the women would not come and serve Sasuke, "Right away, you little royal brat," Kisame on the other hand was angry. The least he could have done was ask him to take it back. No, now he had stinky fish soup all over his fucking shoes! Did Sasuke even know how much they cost and how long it would take to wash? Fuck, there was no guarantee that they would ever be rid of the smell of boiled fish.

Either way, at least the little prick was going to starve. Walking back into the kitchen he stomped over to the counter to grab some cleaning towels. "Something wrong?" Itachi asked as he walked over with a bowl balanced on his left hand.

"That fucking brat dropped the fish soup on my shoes," Kisame roared. "I swear."

"The brat?" Itachi asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Sasuke," Kisame sighed, "He came in looking for breakfast, and I take him some and acts ungrateful."

"You took Sasuke, _fish soup_ ," Itachi stated.

"There's nothing else, he asked for something and I got it for him!" Kisame exasperated.

"Kisame, you took him _fish soup._ Would it have been something you yourself would have eaten?" Itachi asked.

"Well no," Kisame admitted. He would have not eaten that fish soup.

"Then, his reaction was expected, wasn't it?"

"God, such justification," Kisame crossed his arms, "What are you doing anyways?" he asked as he watched Itachi turn off the stove and pour golden colored soup into the bowl he had been holding. It looked good, and it even smelled invitingly.

"Chicken soup," Itachi responded.

"Ah, it looks good. Can I have some?"

Finishing topping off the bowl with rice and morsels of chicken, potatoes, carrots, and broccoli, Itachi nodded his head. "You can have the rest."

Itachi then moved to walk towards the dining room.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as soon as Kisame was out of sight. It served him right to get fish all over his precious shoes. Problem now was that Sasuke was still hungry and he was clueless when it came to kitchen work. What was he going to do about breakfast now? Deciding that there was nothing else he could do, and that he was not even going to make sure that Kisame cleaned the floor, he stood up. He much rather starve!

Just as he pushed his chair back, he paused when the door opened again. For a moment he was expecting to see Kisame there, but instead was greeted by that servant…he forgot his name. Either way, the servant Naruto got him for his present. In fact, now some of what happened yesterday evening was coming back. The party, this servant claiming he was sick, feeding him something disgusting that made him vomit and really exhort himself.

However, everything after that was a blinding blank.

He scowled as he came near, but also noted that he had not said a word. The man then placed a bowl before him, and he glanced at it. Instantly his mouth watered as he looked at the contents and the smell hit his nose. It smelled so good. Sasuke reminded himself that he was not supposed to show any kind of interest and turned to glare at the man "What's this?" He demanded.

"Chicken soup," The man responded, "Would you like some milk to drink, or do you prefer tea?"

Sasuke blinked, "What's your angle?" he demanded.

The man raised an eyebrow at him, "My angle? What are you talking about?"

"I mean what's your deal," Sasuke pointed at the soup "How do I know this is not a trick, and why the hell are you even bringing me breakfast. I never asked you."

"There is no deal," The man responded, "And, it's what I was hired to do. Serve you, I'd figure you'd still be feeling a little sick and might want something light, yet at the same time filling to help you get better."

"Why!?" Sasuke demanded, he couldn't believe that this man was doing all of this out of the kindness of his heart.

Itachi sighed; he was not going to indulge Sasuke at all. He was not force-feeding the boy either. "Look, you can eat it or not, I'll leave you to your decision. Unless there is something else I can do for you, I won't cook for you again unless you ask."

Sasuke felt like gaping when the servant told him that. The man did not even flinch or start bowing up and down trying to please him. When he saw that he was leaving, he called back "I want milk!" and eagerly turned towards the soup. He was not sure if the servant had even listened to him, but for now, he was focused on devouring the soup.

Grabbing the spoon that was already settled within the soup he moved it a little and then brought some to his mouth. It was hot, but not enough to burn his mouth. Flavor bursted into his mouth, making him feel even hungrier that he started to eat a little faster. The carrots, the potatoes, and even the broccoli tasted too good, and found himself saving the chicken for last. Sasuke then picked up the bowl and sipped up the soup. The bowl was finished by the time the servant returned with a tall glass of warm milk.

"Good?" he asked.

Sasuke licked his lips, catching the servant's attention to them. Itachi placed the milk in front of Sasuke who took it, "What was your name again, servant?" Sasuke asked, and then sipped his milk.

The man lifted an eyebrow, "Itachi"

"Like a weasel?" Sasuke asked and started to finish his milk.

"Yeah, like a weasel. Is that all?" Itachi nearly snorted in amusement.

Sasuke pushed the chair back and got to his feet. At that moment Kisame entered the room as well, with a towel to clean the floor were the fish soup had been dropped. Sasuke felt a smirk cross his lips, "Weasel, why don't you help Kisame clean up his mess by shoving his face into it."

Kisame's eyes widen, and he dropped on his knees to clean the spill. "It's alright, prince, I can shove my own face in!" Kisame did not need to be degraded and he did not need Itachi to do anything. Kisame was about to shove his face in when Itachi's voice stopped him.

"No, Kisame, don't." Itachi narrowed his eyes at the 'prince' in front of him. The boy was lovely, gorgeous even, but he was so ugly on the inside. Like an apple, red on the outside, black on the inside. This boy was rotten.

"It's okay Itachi, I can do it. The prince asked it of me,"

Sasuke scowled, "Shut up Kisame, I asked the weasel to do it for you not for you to do it yourself. You suck" He stuck his tongue out at Itachi. Itachi did not even bat an eyelash at Sasuke's childishness. Kisame decided that he would get to cleaning when all of a sudden he felt someone's foot hit him in the back of his head and he fell on the mess, face first.

Itachi's eyes widen, not expecting Sasuke to actually shove Kisame into the spilled soup. He would have thought he had spoiled the boy's fun and now the boy would ask him to do something else, but he had been wrong. On instinct, he grabbed Sasuke by the ear and pulled him away so Kisame could come up and breathe. "Ouch" Sasuke hissed and glared at Itachi, moving to slap his hand away, "Let go!"

Itachi did so, but grabbed him by the arm and pointed towards Kisame, "Apologize to him."

Sasuke growled, "Why should I, he's _just_ a servant!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Apologize to him."

Sasuke spat on Itachi's face, pulled his arm away "No", and then stomped away. Itachi would have followed the little brat but instead wiped his face and turned to look at Kisame.

"Are you alright?"

Kisame laughed a little as he finished cleaning and cleaned his own face, "I'm alright, nothing new when it comes to Sasuke."

Itachi frowned, "don't brush it off, someone has to teach him manners"

"Sasuke and manners that would be the day" Kisame picked himself up. "Oh well, let's hope that it isn't so bad when he comes in here demanding lunch," Itachi silently watched him go and then turned his attention to the bowl and glass of milk Sasuke had used. The boy had eaten fast and with hunger, as if he had not eaten for years. There was something going on with Sasuke, and he would do whatever it took to change him. No, not change him, but figure out what he was so angry about and get him to be kinder.

It was not right for Sasuke to get away with so much. Not even the two other princes acted this way.

* * *

Sasuke scowled, where did that servant get off grabbing his arm like that and demand him to apologize! He did not have to do anything, and he never apologized to anyone. Glancing around his room though, he could not help but feel a nagging feeling in his chest. Fine, he had been wrong to push Kisame's face into the dropped soup, and yeah, he had no reason to do it but he had done it. He had wanted to hurt Kisame in a way, but at the same time Kisame was the only one that was ever nice to him and even made an effort to be good to him.

Not like everyone else, whom he was sure talked about him behind his back.

Yet, he could not bring himself to apologize.

Dropping onto his bed, Sasuke felt as though this was the start of a bad morning. He had to do something to retaliate, he had to let that servant know that he could not come in here and start changing him in any way. Rubbing his ear where Itachi had grabbed him made him think about the way his aunt Kushina would grab his cousin Naruto when he had done something wrong.

Itachi had not hurt him, but had tried to _discipline_ him…

Part of Sasuke felt happy. There was finally someone out there willing to challenge him.

* * *


	4. Chapter Four

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Four:**

Sasuke had not gone to the kitchen for lunch.

In fact, he had comfortably slept away the rest of the morning and the better part of the afternoon. His door had been locked so no one had come in and bothered him. If they had knocked the door, Sasuke had not heard them. If it were up to him, he would remain in bed, but there was a specific reason why he had woken up.

He was hungry, again.

Sasuke had never been fond of sleeping so much, especially since his head felt so dizzy when he did it for too long. However, it had felt like he needed it. Getting out of bed, he stretched himself and walked over to the bathroom. A moment later, he walked out of his room, taking a moment to stall by the door. Looking around confirmed that there was no one in the halls. So, he stepped out, part of him hoping that he wouldn't bump into his idiotic cousin, Naruto.

Just as he started to descend the stairs, he noticed that there was a group of people around the bottom floor. It looked like some of the people who had been invited to his birthday party never left. Except that now it looked as though Naruto was the center of attention as he talked loudly about how happy he was with his engagement. Kyuubi even looked proud standing beside Naruto, all-protective and stuff. Sasuke paused for a moment to look at them, and faintly smiled. His cousin had found himself a good man, a nosy man, but a good one. Someone stable and willing to accept every part of him, but then again who wouldn't want to be with someone as bright faced as his cousin.

Naruto was always so natural at talking with people. He was always so warm and welcoming. Sasuke often wondered how Naruto never got hurt by people he considered so close. Maybe it was his parents, his aunt and uncle never turned their back on him when he was younger, not even now. They were even kind enough to extend that love and support to Sasuke. Yet, Sasuke often feared that they would turn their backs on him. Naruto was their son, but he was only a nephew and they could easily send him away.

As his brother did, like his supposed father did, as the people he considered his friends did, and lastly like his mother did when she died.

Shaking his head free of his gripping thoughts, Sasuke continued to descend ignoring everyone as he walked by and headed towards the kitchen. Everyone had stopped talking as soon as he had entered the room and gaped at him like always. Why did they always look at him like that? It unsettled him, and he did not have the time to humor them.

"Cousin Sasuke!" Naruto loudly called out rushing towards him, while everyone else watched the blond go.

Kyuubi smiled, and then turned to everyone else "We'll see you at the dinner table, please, excuse us." with that, he also turned to leave.

Sakura and Ino both pouted. Neji on the other hand smirked. It was obvious Sasuke would join them for dinner, and there was something that he wanted to ask of the young prince. Lee and everyone else just continue to smile and chat among themselves having similar thoughts about the young prince joining them. Suddenly the prospect of dinner seemed much more exciting.

Sasuke had not stopped until he reached the kitchen and silently watched the servants cook. It always amazed him how they worked with the flames and other ingredients to make food. Sasuke wished he could make his own food, you know, always know what went into it. He did not always trust what was given to him, but so far, it seemed that he had managed to stay alive. His eyes searched for Itachi then, and when they spotted him, he crossed his arms.

How should he approach him about getting food? Why was this so hard...just the thought of getting near Itachi sent his heart in a frenzy, and Sasuke didn't like it. He had never had that feeling before...was he scared of Itachi?

"Sasuke," Naruto came in loudly, and grinning. This made the servants all stop what they were doing and turn to look them. Some of them even flinched and started to look scared when they spotted the raven haired prince.

"Prince Naruto, Prince Kyuubi, and Sa- I mean... Prince Sasuke," Iruka greeted them, quickly making his way over as he waved for every one else to continue cooking. Sasuke glanced to the side to see that Kyuubi was right behind Naruto, also smiling.

"Nice to see you out cousin," Kyuubi said, grinning just as boldly as his blond fiancee.

"Are all three of you hungry, dinner is almost going to be ready." Iruka smiled apologetically as he reached them and bowed his head low. Sasuke wanted to punch him in the face for even bending at the waist the way he did to greet them. Not as if he was doing that for him. Iruka respected Naruto and Kyuubi a lot more than he did Sasuke. And Sasuke was highly aware of this.

"We're okay," Naruto said, "We can wait."

"Okay," Iruka turned towards Sasuke now whom was avoiding looking at him. Iruka hated how Sasuke always failed to show manners, the little brat could at least say something to him. "Is something wrong prince Sasuke?"

"Why are you talking to me?" Sasuke questioned, not even looking at Iruka. This made the nice man flinch and Naruto to look at Sasuke pleadingly. Why couldn't his cousin just kindly say a few words and avoid fighting for once?

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Iruka murmured, bowing his head again.

"Why are you still talking?" Sasuke turned his head sharply to him.

"Sorry." Iruka flinched, taking a step back at the prince's glare.

"Go away!" Iruka nearly tripped over himself trying to get away from Sasuke. Part of him wanted to slap that boy's little smart mouth. However, he was the adult here and thus should know a lot better than to slap the little brat. No matter how much he wanted to! He walked away muttering to himself about disrespectful brats needing to be taught manners. It just made Sasuke angrier with him.

"Hey Sasuke, why don't we go out to the dining table," Naruto said pointing to the door that lead outside and Kyuubi started to tug at his arm. Sasuke kicked him in the shin, making the red head jump in pain.

"Don't touch me, I can walk on my own," He chanced a glance towards Itachi, wanting so badly to approach him and yet not knowing how. The man looked like he had not even noticed him, or even cared to come and ask him if he needed anything. Well, he wasn't going to approach him either way! He didn't need him! Scowling Sasuke walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

Naruto pulled him to a seat when he noticed that he was attempting to leave, and Kyuubi followed them. Once they were seated, Naruto started talking about how his engagement was coming soon and Kyuubi adding a few things here and there, on how it would all go. Sasuke wanted to stab himself, he was so tired of hearing Naruto continuously ramble on and on about his engagement.

After a while, more people started to pile in and greet them. The last ones to enter were the king and the queen.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" Kushina asked, gently smiling at him.

"Fine," Sasuke quietly responded.

"I'm glad, oh and you haven't opened all your presents. Some of your guests still stayed so you can properly celebrate your birthday," Kushina continued. At this point Sasuke looked bored.

"How nice of them," He muttered.

"Really nice!" Minato agreed. Sasuke could have rolled his eyes at his uncles enthusiasm, but decided not to even bother.

"Hey Prince Sasuke!" Both Ino and Sakura gushed with glitter in their eyes. Other than that, they just seemed to squeal, sigh, and swoon. That sure brought very good memories of some meaningless conversations girls provided.

"Prince Sasuke," Neji started, "Next year you will be coming of age. Have you given thought to marriage?"

"No" Sasuke was not even looking at Neji as he opted to look at Naruto who was making funny faces. He knew Naruto was trying to get him to laugh, but it was not working.

"Well, maybe you should give it thought. I'd offer you to think about considering me, if you like," Neji persistently continued. "There is so much that I can offer you, so please, give it consideration?"

"Or you could consider me," Lee loudly interjected, causing Neji to glare at him.

"No, Sasuke, you'll marry me right. We have something deep, special and meaningful," Sakura cried, dramatically reaching out her hand to try to touch him. Of course, she could not reach him over the table. "Remember that time that we briefly touched hands...you can't say you didn't feel anything!"

"Forget it forehead, Sasuke will choose me. Right sweetheart, you want to be mine," Ino purred, her eyes going seductive. Both girls ended up shoving and glaring at each other.

"I offered first," Neji growled, annoyed with all the different loud personalities that surrounded these people. "So, what do you say to my proposal, Prince Sasuke?"

Kyuubi glanced at Sasuke. The boy had not even been listening at all. He silently snickered as he watched everyone trying to get Sasuke's attention and not succeeding. The King and Queen were also amused by this, seeing as their son had a better chance at getting a reply from his cousin at the moment.

"Prince Sasuke?" Neji called once more when he saw that Sasuke was not going to respond.

"What?" Sasuke turned his head, looking clueless but at the same time uncaring. He then gave Neji a questioning look when he noticed that everyone was looking at the long haired prince.

Neji felt himself frown, "Would you consider my proposition?"

Sasuke was confused, "What proposition?"

Neji looked aghast, but that was when the doors to the kitchen opened and the food began to be served for everyone. It changed the mood in the table as everyone focused on the delectable meals that were being served. There were a few items placed in the center but other than that, everyone had fried fish, with salad.

Sasuke immediately pushed his plate of fish to the center of the table. Fish was the last thing on his mind of foods to eat.

Glancing around him showed that there were only dips and other things like beans and rice on the table. The salad did not even have tomato; after all, it was an egg and cheese salad. Sasuke then remembered Itachi saying that he was no longer going to cook anything for him, so that was it. Unless he found a way to tell Itachi to make him something then there was nothing here worth eating. Like usual, Sasuke was about to excuse himself from the table when a bowl of soup was placed in front of him, something soft and that appealed to him.

He glanced up and was surprised to see Itachi there. "What's this?" he asked, startled for the most part.

"Egg soup," Itachi said as he then placed down a tall glass of juice before him "and lemon juice." After that he grabbed the plate of fish "Fried foods are really not good for you right now." Sasuke gave him a questioning look. "You came in to the kitchen, I assume looking for food. Eat" with that, Itachi turned and left.

Sasuke watched him go, something deep within his chest exploded with a sort of joy. He couldn't explain what it was, but he not only felt glad but happy that Itachi was still going to feed him. Only it still made him feel guilty for what he had done to Kisame earlier. Once Itachi was out of his line of sight, he turned back to his soup, a frown on his face. Who was this stupid servant anyways? Sasuke then looked at Naruto and then at Kyuubi and saw them both eating their fish, neither seemed to have noticed that Itachi brought him a personal bowl of soup. Not even the people around him.

Looking at his soup, Sasuke grabbed the spoon there and brought some to attentively taste. He had never eaten egg soup was pleased to note that it did not taste bad at all. It tasted good. He then noted that there were two egg whites swimming in his bowl of soup, along with rice and some other little vegetables. He picked at the vegetables, and ate the soup with the rice. Finally, he pocked an egg and was intrigued by the hard yellow yolk still in it. He sliced some of it and took a bite, noticing that it tasted good with the soup. Once more Sasuke ate heartedly, and only pause one time to take a sip of the lemonade.

It was a bit bitter, but tasted good as well as refreshing.

Naruto finally glanced his way, and drank what Sasuke knew was a heavy and overly sweet juice. Finishing it, Naruto grinned his way, "I'm done, are you done?"

"Can't you see I'm still eating?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He knew his cousin practically inhaled his food, but that did not constitute for him to do the same.

Naruto frowned and looked over his cousin's bowl. "What are you eating?"

"Soup," Sasuke answered, shoving another spoonful into his mouth.

"It looks good," Naruto said. "But no one else got soup"

"Yeah, because they're losers," Sasuke smugly scoffed and remained focused to his meal. Naruto on the other hand smiled as he watched his cousin eat. This was actually one of the first times that he actually saw Sasuke eat so heartedly. In fact, it left no room for Sasuke to spit out food, or even pretend to knock it down. Sasuke usually was known for being a fussy eater, and when he did not like something would spit it back out, and he didn't care where. He was known for knocking plates over the table to other plates, or even on the floor to make everyone else clean his mess. Or most of the time just shove it aside and go on without eating anything. Naruto was glad Sasuke was eating though.

For the first time since yesterday, he also noted that Sasuke looked livelier and a bit healthier than he had before. It was probably why now he had a healthier appetite as well.

Whatever Itachi had given Sasuke yesterday had helped his cousin a lot. Although he doubted that it did much to actually help Sasuke's personality. Naruto then glanced at Kyuubi and gave him thumbs up. It was the okay that Sasuke was going to be all right and back to his normal self in no time. The night before everyone had been worried about Sasuke, as the boy had to be carried to bed after knocking out. Naruto had been frantic, thinking Sasuke was going to die but Kyuubi had appeased him. Then he had been worried all day today when his cousin did not leave his room, but according to Kisame, Sasuke had eaten breakfast.

It did nothing to assure him as Naruto needed to see that Sasuke was all right on his own.

"Will you quit staring at me?" Sasuke asked his tone slightly angry as he reached for the rest of his lemonade.

"Sure, once you tell me what you want to do?" Naruto looked enthusiastic.

"Nothing"

Naruto pouted, "So you don't want to hang out and open all your new presents?" Naruto asked, trying to look hurt that his cousin would not want to.

"I don't really care for presents" Sasuke licked his lips and looked at the now empty glass of lemonade. Once more, his meal had left him full and satisfied. His thoughts briefly turned to Itachi along with the urge to smile.

"You always say that!" Naruto complained, "Besides, I haven't seen you all day today. It's the least you can do to hang out with us, you know" Naruto then gave him a pleading look and Sasuke knew what was coming: A war of begging, whining, moaning, and bitching.

"Fine,"

"Yes" Naruto cheered, and stood up. "Let's go!"

"Uh, where is he going" Kushina asked, eyes wide as she watched her son suddenly run out of the dining room.

Sasuke shrugged, "Who knows,"

* * *

"Happy belated birthday, prince Sasuke"

Everyone chorused at once, but Sasuke was more interested in reading the papers that Pein assigned to every young male he brought from another village, or country. Curled into his chair with his legs crossed he skimmed through them all. Sasuke had Itachi's official and legal papers, birth certificate, as well as all rights to him.

Itachi really was his.

Well, technically on paper, but that still meant that he had power over Itachi's life. He could do whatever he wanted to do with these papers and even ruin Itachi's life!

Sasuke had never had a personal servant before, someone that would only serve him and was not expected to serve or even listen to anyone else. His goal was not to ruin Itachi in such a way, he was sure of that.

There were better ways to do that that were a lot more fun.

To have such rights over one person…where they all crazy to give him such rights…Sasuke turned towards Itachi's birth certificate again confused.

' _Day of birth, June nine, birth height, weight, doctor that delivered him…hmmm, Born in Sharigan…but he was found in Akatsuki. From what is written on the notes, he migrated there on his own. However, Sharigan, that's my birthplace as well. Mother moved away from Konoha and uncle Minato said that she was dead set on giving birth to me there.'_

Sasuke had never been able to go to his birthplace, and wondered if perhaps he could ask Itachi about it. But then again, he did not want to come up as friendly just because Itachi cooked good food. No, he will make Itachi's life a living hell if he has to! Sasuke then turned towards the medical records and read them. Itachi seemed to suffer some bad health when he was younger, even almost lost his vision, but it seemed that recently his health had climbed. Itachi had been taken into a shelter, even taught kids since he had been fourteen, now he was eighteen.

Itachi had a neat record.

Sasuke then started to turn to the end, his eyes almost widening. ' _Psychiatric help, age eight. His mother brought him in…_ '

"Sasuke" Naruto said, placing a hand over the papers, "Aren't you listening? We are all wishing you a happy birthday, do you want to open your presents now?"

Sasuke scowled, "Move your hand, dobe" And with that pushed the blond boy away so he could continue to look over the papers. Of course, he did not get a chance as Naruto snatched them away.

"Seriously Sasuke, you can look at them later." With that, Naruto returned them to their original folder and handed them back to Sasuke. Sasuke really wanted to read over everything, finding it interesting, but it was impossible to do so with someone like Naruto was around him. Tucking the papers close to his chest, he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright, where are the presents?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked up and then Sasuke glanced up to see that Kyuubi was handing him something. "That is from mom and dad," Naruto said. Sasuke grasped the box; it was wrapped in blue and began to open it. He was not surprised to find a new pair of robes and clothing encased within. Seeing that there was nothing else, he set it aside. "Okay" Sasuke glanced at Naruto and shrugged.

"My turn" Sakura jumped up, "I hope you like it" the girl blushed as she handed him her box. Sasuke cautiously opened it only to find chocolates inside of it.

Sasuke shoved it back into her hands. "I hate sweets," he muttered causing Sakura to look dejected, but then she was shoved to the side and Ino placed her own present into his lap. Sasuke opened it only to find a blank notebook within, along with a set of pens in different colors.

"Hope you like it,"

Sasuke shoved it towards Naruto and nodded once to Ino. She looked dishearten that he had not even picked up the notebook at all. Lee stepped up next. "Here, my prince"

Sasuke was perplexed by the weight of the box, and when he opened it he was a little shocked to find blocks. "What is this?"

"It's for you to work out your arms, by lifting those blocks" Lee began to explain a whole regimen of workout.

"I see" Sasuke shoved it towards Naruto and waved a hand at Lee in thanks. Lee excitedly grinned and moved aside to let Shino step up next. The silent man handed Sasuke a small box. Inside there was a glass cube, and inside of it there was a tarantula. The cube was also easy to open; it looked like the cube was only an item to transport it around "And what do you expect me to do with this?"

"Whatever you please, as long as it won't harm it,"

"Right" Sasuke shoved it towards Naruto who jumped back perplexed, "I'll look after it." Shino nodded his head and moved aside. Kyuubi flinched when Naruto handed him the cube, but took a deep breath and held it.

Neji had been meaning to get towards Sasuke, but once more, he was beat. Kiba was the next one, and he held a relatively big box towards Sasuke. The small prince opened it to reveal a small puppy inside. Sasuke moved back as the pup jumped up and barked towards him, its teeth flashing in a little grin. "A puppy" Sasuke muttered, displeased.

"Oh my gosh, a puppy!" Naruto cheered. The blond man looked so excited over the prospects of getting a puppy. Then again, Sasuke was not stupid. He shoved the pup back into the box and closed it, before shoving it towards Kiba.

"It's a cute pup, but I won't accept."

"Really" Kiba looked dejected. Back in his country, a way of proposal was to give a puppy away, and if they were not of age, it would mean a promise to get married. Sasuke did not want that. "Well it was worth a shot, I shall try again though," he said with determination making Sasuke sigh.

"Whatever"

"Ah man, Sasuke that puppy was cute!" Naruto pouted.

"Then get Kyuubi to get you one,"

Hinata walked forward then, silently handed him a box. "It's a present from me and my sister," she said in a quiet tone. Sasuke opened it to find a book. Hinata watched him for a moment as he looked over the title and skimmed the first few pages.

"Thank you to both you and your sister, this book looks interesting," Sasuke didn't mind Hinata, she was often forgotten because she was so quiet but she was also very kind and pleasant.

"You're welcome, my prince," She bowed and gasped when she was suddenly shoved to the side by her own cousin. She glared at him briefly, but Neji didn't care as he moved in, shoving his box in front of Sasuke. Sasuke sat back, taken aback by the brusque behavior the prince Hyuuga had against his own cousin, princess, and whom soon would be the Hyuuga queen.

"Here, from me," he bowed, trying to seem proper.

Sasuke opened it and looked unimpressed by the gem inside. It was a jeweled white diamond crested marker, which would sign him as being courted by the Hyuuga. Sasuke recalled Naruto's words on how Neji was waiting for him to come of age and quickly closed it and shoved it towards the Hyuuga's chest. "Look, I am not accepting any kind of promises of proposals or anything, so back off!" with that, Sasuke stood up, the papers of his servant in hand and left the room. Neji trembled, watching him go but not knowing how to stop him. Neji was left gaping, and Kiba was laughing loudly.

He had not been expecting Sasuke to realize what his was. Either way, the little prince was still far from his reach. He gritted his teeth, he needed to find a way to get Sasuke to marry him.

Sasuke sighed in relief as he dashed to his room. It had been just as uneventful as he expected it to be. At least now that it was over he was free to read the papers.

* * *

Itachi was helping Kisame clean the kitchen top and dishes when the older man said something that made Itachi raise an eyebrow. "You don't look much like a servant,"

"What would you call a servant then?" Itachi asked, picking up a towel to dry his hands as he finished. Kisame looked him up and down and then shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, me, I guess"

"You're still human" Itachi moved away.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Kisame started "How did Pein find you, in the streets," it seemed like a reasonable question to ask. Of course, Itachi did not have anything against answering either.

"He said he'd seen me around teaching the kids in Akatsuki, he asked me if I wanted a better opportunity to work in another area. At that moment, I was thinking about leaving Akatsuki back to Sharigan, when I decided why not. At least I would get away from Akatsuki." Itachi shrugged, "And here I am now, finding a new path, and hopefully it would lead to something else."

"You do realize that all your papers and rights will be given to Sasuke to do with as he pleases." Kisame lifted an eyebrow, "You're good as dead if that kid does anything to them that would jeopardize your identity,"

"Hn" Itachi looked to the side. He knew what those papers had. However, he was not going to say anything. Part of him hoped Sasuke would not read them, and if he did that, he said nothing and did not ask questions. His past was not the brightest, and it was not the easiest. Sometimes he thought it was better off forgotten, "I'll be going to my room now"

"Itachi" Kisame called out, but Itachi was already gone.

* * *

Sasuke locked the door to his room and walked across it towards his small-personalized desk. Once there, he pulled back his chair and set the papers of his servant on the top. Sitting down, he opened them again, reading them over. As he had read before, Itachi was a normal boy, his birth certificate. Born in Sharigan, his mother's name was Uchiha Izuna, his father Uchiha Madara, born on July 9. The medical records of his health, all clear until the age of eight.

That was when psychiatric papers came in, notes. They interested Sasuke a lot right now, for his servant to have that kind of help was not normal. You know, who cares about a servant, so why care about their mental health to help them. Why not just toss them into the crazy house all together, it was what was usually done.

Opening the files, Sasuke began to read.

' _Age eight, first session. Uchiha Itachi is a very intelligent boy. He is pleasant, but he did not open up. Uchiha Itachi, session two, he mentioned something about a man…a man that he claims fills his mind with the need to hurt people. He wants to hurt people_.' Sasuke blinked, ' _Itachi claimed that the man comes to him at night and whispers, words of death. Uchiha Itachi session three, he didn't seem to want to speak about anything this time, his eyes looked empty. There is something about him that is not right, but he hides it well. Itachi hides his feelings so well it's hard to know what he is thinking…but I asked if the man had come and talked to him again…he said that the man told him not to tell.'_

Sasuke continued to read similar eateries, of Itachi being a small boy who heard things from a man. It seemed like he was unstable. Finally, Sasuke started to read more, coming to a more violent eateries.

Before he knew it, he was nearing the end. It was disappointing how short and none informative the sessions got at this point.

' _Uchiha Itachi, session fifty, he's back again and his responses are getting scarier. The man he says is threatening his family and himself. I've taken into account each session, I have no doubt in my mind that the man is his father! I confronted Itachi about it and he did not deny it. What is going on. I need to speak with his parents.'_

Sasuke blinked once more, that was the last entry of all the sessions.

Itachi was released from there after completing two years. After that, there was nothing. In fact it just jumped to Itachi living in Akatsuki and his little accomplishments there as a teacher and servant. Sasuke placed those papers aside and started to look over other things. There were pictures. Itachi's mother looked an awful lot like his, except her hair was shorter and she had more present lips that pouted out. Itachi's father had wild raven hair, an angry expression on his face with slight marking over his eyes. He looked familiar, but Sasuke could not understand why.

Those followed pictures of Itachi at the age of eight, Itachi as an infant, and Itachi at thirteen years of age and many others. Then Itachi's legal residence to Sharigan, Akatsuki, and Konoha, as well as his independence number, Sasuke set those papers aside when he shifted a little back and a small paper fell to the ground.

He frowned, and then leaned down to pick it up.

Sasuke looked it over and his eyes widened, it was Itachi's _**birthrights**_.

There were mentions of bank accounts, properties, and titles, everything that as the son of an Executive of politics would have. All of this could be shown for when Itachi was allowed to inherit what would be his. Itachi was more than noble, Itachi was high class, with both titles of Lord, and Executive.

'W _hat is someone of high-class birth doing here as a servant?'_ Sasuke wondered. Then he placed that to the side and moved back to the last entry of Itachi's Psychiatric testing…something happen then. Something happened that left Itachi independent from his parents and his papers vulnerable. At least whatever had happened in the past, or wherever his parents were, Itachi was currently kept from all his rights. Sasuke is known for his sharp mind, and there were several things that could have happened. Itachi's parents could have lost the land in a way, maybe even the accounts, or if not…

' _Is Itachi hiding something from his past?'_

* * *


	5. Chapter Five

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Five:**

The next day Sasuke woke up pretty much feeling like himself.

Like every morning, he went to bathe, dress, and go about his day as usual. For today a simple shirt and some trouser would do. Pulling on his shoes, he went over to his desk. He had left Itachi's papers on top of the desk last night after he had finished reading them. He had prepared and gone to sleep right after.

Looking at them again he realized that he had a decision to make, whether to confront Itachi about his high-class status, or just keep his mouth shut and not say a thing. For now though, Sasuke straightened all the paper, placing Itachi's birthrights on top and opened the bottom cabinet of his desk. He then filed the papers away, carefully before closing it and locking it for good measure.

After that, he went down stairs. He was glad to find that only Naruto and Kyuubi were down there. They both looked like they were flirting with each other, already so early in the morning. This caused Sasuke to make a sound of disgust. "You two should get a room."

"And Sasuke's cheery little self is back!" Kyuubi exclaimed happily.

"We should throw a party," Naruto added, jumping towards his smaller cousin and glomping him in a hug. "We should celebrate the blessing that is Itachi!"

"Ugh, dobe, you're suffocating me!"

Sasuke shoved Naruto off him, but his arm was harshly grabbed in return by the blond who refused to release him. "Come on, let's get something to eat!" Naruto laughed dragging Sasuke along. Before Sasuke knew it, he was sitting at the dining table waiting for a breakfast that he wasn't sure would come.

Kisame came out first looking happy to serve both Kyuubi and Naruto a breakfast of pancakes and heavy amounts of syrup. It was no wonder his cousin was always so full of energy with all the sugar he consumed every day.

"Thank you Kisame," Naruto cheered, licking his lips as he dug into his pancakes.

"You're welcomed" Kisame then turned and left.

Sasuke tapped his fingers on the tabletop, but a minute later Itachi walked out with his breakfast. This time Sasuke took his time to really look at him. Itachi was tall, with long dark hair tied behind his back. His eyes were impressive, pretty even, and made Sasuke's breath momentarily catch on how sharp and intense they looked. Itachi sure did not look like a servant with the way he carried himself. Not that Sasuke ever thought Itachi looked anything less than handsome and attractive.

Not that he would confess that to anyone.

Should he broach the subject now? Things were always better done sooner than later, at least that is what he had always been taught.

"Good morning Itachi!" Naruto loudly greeted.

"Good morning," Itachi responded less enthusiastic but very politely. He placed a plate of scrambled eggs, two slices of toast, and a tall glass of warm milk in front of Sasuke.

_Soft food,_ Sasuke thought as he looked at it. If anyone else would have brought him such food he would have dumped it on their head, but he found himself hungry enough to want to eat it. Besides, the thought of getting Itachi in any way never crossed his mind. Taking a bite revealed that Itachi's food was above and beyond compared to anything else he had tasted... _who knew that eggs could taste so good._

Itachi, seeing that Sasuke was not going to say anything or even complain, decided to head back to the kitchen and clean up. "Hey, weasel," Sasuke called when he started to move.

"Yes?" Itachi responded, despite himself.

"We need to talk, so I'll see you after breakfast." Was all that the prince said, not even glancing up to look at him.

Itachi nodded. "As you wish," he said and left.

Naruto and Kyuubi watched the little interaction, with curiosity and amusement. The two of them, Itachi and Sasuke, were just so weird. Well, in the sense of how they acted towards each other. It was almost like there was an intense charge in the air that made you wonder if they were going to clash with each other or get along.

Glancing at each other they silently wondered if they had done the right thing in getting Sasuke a servant. Still, neither of them decided to comment on it, they would just sit back and see what happened with these two.

After he was finished with breakfast, Sasuke stood up and was soon joined by Itachi. Itachi on the other hand figured that Sasuke was finally going to start ordering him around. He wondered what the boy would have him do, but whatever it was, he was not going to do anything that would hurt anyone else.

"I'll see you later cousin!" Naruto called as they exited.

"We have to talk with your mother and father today," Kyuubi said while running his thumb across Naruto's knuckles.

"Ah! You're right, about the marriage," Naruto nodded, his face suddenly serious. "I can't believe it, one more week and we get married, I'm so excited!" The next moment he was grinning as he started to bounce in his chair.

This caused Kyuubi to smile. "As am I," he offered his arm, "Shall we go?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes," and took his arm. The both stood up and headed out.

* * *

Sasuke walked up stairs and Itachi followed.

Itachi watched Sasuke for a moment and then looked around his surroundings. The halls were wide, painted in rich colors of warm brown and gold. The doors were tall, and as they walked further down the hall, there was only one door that stood apart from all the others, a tall black door. Sasuke paused beside it and placed his hand on it, "This is my room," He explained. "In case you need to find me or something" He then pushed the doors open. "I conduct all business in here, if you ever need to negotiate something."

Itachi followed Sasuke inside, his eyes going around the neat room. Well for the most part, the floors were where glossy dark and a red carpet surrounded the bed. A bed that had the covers unmade and the pillows hazardously thrown around it, almost like a cocoon or a nest. Other than that, the bed seemed large enough for four people at the most. Yet it took only a small amount of the room. On the side was a little nightstand, a large glass door balcony, and on the other far corner a small-personalized desk.

Sasuke was colored as a brat, but it would seem that the boy was also pretty efficient and smart. "I clean my room, so you don't have to. I was never fond of servants touching my things."

But then again, the way he spoke, it was as if a barbarian raised him.

"You don't have to call them servants. They are the staff of this house, are they not?" Itachi asked, giving Sasuke a hard look. The small raven waved him off and then walked to his desk. It seemed that Sasuke was in deep need to be taught some respect.

"Sit" Itachi moved towards the desk, but did not sit. If Sasuke said that this was about negotiations, there was only one thing the boy would want to know about, his papers. Sasuke on the other hand watched him, silent. Frowning, the boy started his speech by saying, "You suck,"

"Excuse me?"

"Idiot, aren't you listening? I said you suck, you come in here acting like you can challenge me, and you never tell anyone that you were born into a high-class family?" This is not what Itachi had been expecting. He had always been questioned about his time under psychiatric studies, but no one was ever concerned with what his status could be. Most were always more scared that he wasn't a stable person.

It's what made it hard to find good work.

"How did you find out?" Itachi asked, even though he already knew how.

Sasuke scoffed, "Your birthrights, seriously, it's not as if you can hide it."

Itachi crossed his arms, "You are, then, the first to find those. Last I remember, my birthrights were lost." At least, that is what he had been told.

"Well, you have 'em, are you hiding something? Or is it that you enjoy being bossed around as a servant, pathetic" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. When Sasuke did that, it reminded Itachi a little of himself. He shook his head. No, there were other reasons why he was here as a servant. Reasons that Itachi would much rather leave in the past so he can move on with his future, a much better future for himself now that he refused to return back to his family, he wanted something new.

He doubted Sasuke could understand that. He should not have to explain himself to Sasuke, but he had to give the boy something to get him off his case.

"No, I don't. Especially not from brats like you, but, what other alternative do I have? My parents name has been dragged through the ground and is up to me to build it right up with new credibility." Itachi narrowed his eyes, half a truth, that would be enough for right now. "I can't access any of the titles and the accounts until I am twenty-one, but before that I have started my own account, I want to start something with honest money and not from my parents."

"Good credibility, heh" Sasuke smiled. He understood how much credibility mattered in life. He was after all a bastard child his mother had with some man, and that alone had practically disowned him. It had marked him as someone less despite his title. Because the man that was supposed to be his father, wasn't his father, and he often doubted that the other child he did favor was his real brother. Sasuke didn't care, he wasn't looking for family outside of Naruto, Minato, and Kushina. "Let's see if you can accomplish that when you are serving someone like me."

Itachi smirked, that was definitely a challenge. "Am I going to have to shadow your every move?"

"Is that a challenge?"

The boy was definitely challenging him.

Sasuke wanted him to retaliate. He wanted him to match his moves with something else. The boy was, if not consciously, then subconsciously hungry for someone to discipline him and put him in his place. Perhaps it was something more, but whatever it was, he was willing to do whatever it took to meet it. He just hoped he was the right person to do this.

"It is. Are you going to cry if I bend you over my knee and spank you?"

Sasuke felt an unfamiliar shiver rush down his spine, it was certainly not fear, but it did feel thrilling "You wouldn't dare."

Itachi smirked, "You have no idea what I am capable of, but if you challenge, I'll gladly meet it. If it will teach you manners."

Sasuke laughed then, a real laugh. He was having fun. Itachi was not like any other adult that would have complained about his language or even dismissed what he was trying to say. Sasuke felt like Itachi understood him in a way. "No one has ever been able to teach me manners, not even my own mother." The reason, silently Sasuke thought to himself, being because she is dead. He could not find it in himself to forgive her for leaving him behind like she did.

Itachi wanted to smile. Sasuke's laugh was just so adorable that it made him feel elated that he had caused it. Not that he would ever show or even say that it did. It was nice to have Sasuke act like a kid, but he wished he would become less rude, or at least know when to show respect. "But I am not your mother, that makes it so much more different"

"I would hope so," Sasuke jumped out of his chair. He did not want to think of any of this anymore, he wanted some air, "I'm bored, let's go for a walk outside in the garden,"

"As you wish," Itachi uncrossed his arms and followed the small raven out of the room. Sasuke looked over his shoulder, shot him a small smile, and continued down the stairs. After that, they crossed the bottom floor all the way to the back, and Sasuke slid open a huge glass door. The sun was warm outside, the air was sweet scented, and the grass looked wide and green.

It was a remarkable sight.

"These are the gardens. I bet you haven't been here," Sasuke said.

"No, I haven't," Itachi said, looking around. The huge garden before him had its own pond, as well as what looked to be swans walking around it. Sasuke gestured for him to follow him.

"Just so you know, Kakashi cleans everything, and he's also a huge pervert." Sasuke pointed towards the pond and then towards the stable. There were horses in there, and it looked like there was a male with silver hair sitting on a small stool, an orange book in his hands, and a horse in front of him waiting to be groomed, "A miracle he hasn't raped an animal, really" Sasuke slyly commented.

"Ah" Itachi frowned, thinking Sasuke really shouldn't joke like that.

"Come on, let's go sit over there," Sasuke nodded his head towards a gazebo and Itachi took in the sight of the tall white structure. Sasuke did not wait for him to agree, and just walked over to it leaving Itachi with no other choice but to follow him.

If he was going to serve Sasuke properly, then he needed to learn more about the boy to do a better job at it.

* * *

Back inside of the palace, Kyuubi and Naruto sat facing Minato and Kushina, as they conducted a meeting of their own. They were talking about what would be happening before they got married and certain rules that they had to follow. Not only rules pertaining to Kyuubi and his kingdom but rules that had to do with Naruto and his genetics.

It was important that Kyuubi knew about Naruto well.

So far, Naruto had been pacified enough to not shout at his father for their ridiculous traditions he seemed to be spewing out of nowhere. But this one, he could not deal with! Specially not when he had grown closer to Kyuubi during his time of need.

"I know that your marriage is coming soon," Minato said, "And that is why I believe that for the last two days, both of you should be completely separated."

At this, Naruto jumped, "But dad, it's not like we've even had sex yet!" he shamelessly complained, "I don't think I could sleep in my bed all alone again, I'd miss Kyuubi way too much! You can't make me sleep alone without him for TWO days!"

"It's all about sacrifice, son" Minato explained, his eyes hard. Kushina who was sitting beside him placed a hand over his, in support. They both knew their son was strong and he could do this, they just really needed Naruto to understand the meaning to this particular separation.

"Just trust your father, sweetheart, it's weird, but even your father and I had to go through with it. It helps the heart grow fonder" Kushina said, smiling softly to her fuming son.

Naruto huffed, and crossed his arms. He knew his parents were trying to reason with him, but in his heart he was so unhappy at the thought of not sharing his bed with his fiancée. He had grown so accustomed to Kyuubi being there. Kyuubi beside him smiled and placed a hand over his head to ruffle the yellow hair, "Don't worry my love. Everything is going to be alright. Only for two days, and then we'll be together again."

Naruto sighed, looking into Kyuubi's golden eyes made him feel like he could conquer all. "Alright" He nodded, submitting to the wishes of his fiancée. "But just two days and no more!" Kyuubi leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He was internally crying, but he didn't need to make Naruto hesitate. Two days will come and go, he had to just remember that.

"Of course, no more than that."

"Oh yeah, you listen to him," Minato childishly pouted, watching his son look so comfortable with his soon to be husband. It was something hard to take in. It seemed like just yesterday Naruto was a small child looking for only his father's confirmations, and care. Now his son had someone else in his life.

Kids these days just grew up too fast!

"Sorry dad, you lost your little boy now." Naruto grinned once more bouncing on the balls of his feet, "I'm getting married! In just a week, seven days from now, I can't believe it. And everything is ready? I'll also be able to go to Nine Tails Village! I can't wait." Naruto talked fast, not once stopping for a breath as he ran over himself with words.

"Calm down, we still have to do the appointed rituals," Kyuubi reminded him.

"Can't stop me, from loving all of this!" Naruto punched a fist to the air, causing everyone to laugh.

"I can see," Kyuubi managed, as he regained his breathing.

"It reminds me of our engagement," Minato said as he grasped his wife's hand, bringing it over to place a kiss at the top of it, "You were just as excited as our son is now,"

Kushina blushed, "That's true, but It's because I was getting married to the man I love!" She leaned into him, a large smile on her face.

"I love you too" He leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Ah, mom, dad, not in front of us! My eyes!" Naruto complained, turning away from his parents.

* * *

Since they sat down, there had been nothing but silence between both ravens.

The sounds around them, the cool breeze, and the warm day all seemed so calming. It was comfortable, and Sasuke just wanted to keep relaxing like that. Although, he realized it could not last when he spotted a nuisance. Glancing at Itachi, Sasuke found himself smirking at him as an idea formed in his head.

"I've been thinking about setting the tarantula in Iruka's room, you know," Sasuke said as he looked up at the blue sky. He kept dreading the closer that Iruka walked their way. Sasuke knew what he wanted, and frankly, he did not care much for it.

Itachi, on the other hand, was seated beside him on the other chair. Itachi had been contemplating Sasuke's looks, and how beautiful he was, yet the image was ruined as soon as the boy opened his mouth. Could he not say something else?

Itachi thought about what Sasuke said. God, maybe if he actually talked dirty, not disrespectfully, that would be hot.

Sasuke turned to him, giving him an expectant look. Itachi reigned in his strange thoughts and gave him a firm look as he said, "Don't."

"Why shouldn't I?" Sasuke looked back at the sky, feeling petulant. He needed a reason. A valid reason that would spare Iruka and he had none, so Itachi might as well have one.

"You sound as if he wronged you," Itachi said as he closely watched Sasuke, silently wondering what was going through the boy's mind. It almost seemed like there was something there that gave Sasuke the reason to be cruel. That had to change. Sasuke's own need for vengeance had to come to a stop. It would gain him nothing but enemies in the end.

Sasuke dropped his head, his eyes hard and cold, "He did,"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. Sasuke seemed to be opening up easily, so he decided to ask why, but Iruka interrupted him from doing so.

"Prince Sasuke, there you are, do you have any idea what time it is? Well, it's time for your lecture!" Iruka was there, snapping loudly, and Itachi's opinion a little uncalled for. The elder servant was ranting and raving while holding a stack of heavy books that he soon slammed onto the makeshift table before them. Sasuke jolted up, sitting straight as he turned his eyes to Iruka, a distant coldness coming over them that had Itachi wondering what else the man had done to wrong him.

So far, Itachi had not seen such an expression on Sasuke when it came to the other servants, and something told him it was a bad idea to cross Sasuke.

"You bore me with your lame lectures," Sasuke placed a hand on top of the books Iruka had slammed onto the table as soon as he had said that, and shoved them off. It strangely reminded Itachi of a moody cat. Iruka quickly caught them and placed them back on the table, just as harshly.

Well, Sasuke was not the only one Irritated. Iruka looked like he was on the edge.

"Bore you? I am…I am sorry really, but it is my duty to teach you. The king gave the order!" Iruka's chest puffed as he placed both hands on his hips, angrily trying to intimidate Sasuke to do what he was told. At the same time it was clear that he was nervous about what the prince might do to him, or say.

Itachi knew that intimidation wasn't going to get Sasuke to listen to Iruka any faster. "Now, let's get some studying done, please don't make this any more difficult or I will be reporting you to the king!"

"The king gave the order," Sasuke mocked, slamming his hands on the table. "Go fuck yourself because really, you don't want to teach me." Sasuke scoffed.

"Prince," Iruka looked perplexed as he sat down, looking like he couldn't get the words out fast enough, "Watch your language young man." Iruka was clearly ignoring anything Sasuke had to say. "Now open your book to page two hundred and fifty. We'll be learning about the Konoha attack from the beast, Ichibi no Shukaku," Iruka pointedly ignored Sasuke's glares as he sifted through his lecture notes, being rather forceful with getting the lesson done.

Itachi felt disapproval at how blatantly the man was not listening to Sasuke and somehow that was pissed him off.

Sasuke leaned forward, placing an arm on the table and then his head to lean on his knuckles. There was suddenly a playful spark in his deep black eyes as they gazed over to Itachi, "Itachi, you were a teacher right?"

"You know I was," Itachi raised an eyebrow, what was the boy playing at? "What does it have to do with your learning?"

"Just trying out a theory," Sasuke said, pulling his history book to himself. He then turned towards Iruka, "Tell me about Ichibi no Shukaku attack in Konoha, Iruka," He stopped the man from reaching for his notes when he cuttingly added, "without looking in the book, or your tedious notes!"

Iruka seemed ready to read from his lecture notes despite what Sasuke had just told him.

"But…I…well, Shukaku" Iruka stuttered, his eyes glancing at his notes every now and then, "It was a last resort attack from Suna! When Konoha decided to freeze our …Suna's a…" Iruka wanted to curse. He could not get his thoughts straight and he felt pressured when Sasuke looked at him so heavily. It was as if his tongue was tied. He felt anger rise in him as Sasuke smirked, making him feel like a complete fool. How embarrassing, he was supposed to be the teacher here and he couldn't even easily talk about what he was supposed to be teaching.

"Can you explain it to him, Itachi?" Sasuke asked, turning to the long haired raven, "Or are all teachers just for show?"

"Haven't you learned from him, or what?" Itachi asked, looking bored with the whole situation. He knew that some people relied on notes to be sure that their lectures were structured. He really couldn't judge Iruka just on what he was seeing right now, but the way Sasuke was acting told him that it wasn't the case. "It seems obvious that you know what it is. Otherwise you wouldn't be so confident towards my answer."

"Clever," Sasuke closed his book, giving up on finding the page he needed. "Just answer it." he said, giving Itachi an innocent look.

"What…but we've never covered that section before!" Iruka said, looking outraged. There was no way Sasuke knew it, and there was no way a lowly servant like Itachi, whom Pein brought from the streets would know either! These lessons were all structured and made for only people who were something in life. Iruka had worked hard to become a royal servant and educator. He was blessed to serve this kingdom's royalty.

Itachi paused, understanding the situation.

"It wouldn't matter," Itachi muttered, turning to look at Iruka who was practically shaking in anger. "What Sasuke is telling you though, is that he's not being challenged mentally," Itachi sighed when Iruka looked to get even angrier with his words. He turned his attention back to Sasuke and answered him, "The Ichibi no Shukaku attack on Konoha was Suna's last resort when Konoha froze their assets in order to try and make a deal with them. Suna did not want to listen, and did not care. With the lack of supplies going to Suna, their people started to suffer illness and starvation. Feeling corner, they retaliated, and declared war. A beast named Ichibi no Shukaku was their choice of weapon as they attacked Konoha in surprise. It was the second war that Konoha faced, besides the ten tailed beast, and Sasuke, you need to show more respect for your elders, even when they don't meet your expectations." Itachi gave a hard look on the smirking prince who looked like his point was proved.

"Don't tell me what to do," Sasuke said, but there was no bite to his words. Inside, his heart was dancing. It was thrilling to know Itachi was smart enough to back up his own words. It was such an appealing trait, and something to expect from someone who came from high-class family. Sasuke found himself pleased with the fact that Itachi might not be as crazy as his papers told him. Itachi was not only handsome, and his voice not only sent shivers down his spine, every new thing he learned from Itachi delighted Sasuke.

Itachi had to raise an eyebrow when Sasuke gave him a look he had never been given before. It confused him a little, but he could not keep his eyes off the boy.

Iruka on the other hand was outraged. He was looking through his notes as Itachi explained it, and it was as if the boy was reading straight out of his lecture. How did Sasuke know and how did Itachi know…He cleared his throat when he noted that both ravens were sharing an intense eye lock. This was not the time to indulge them, they were both still practically children! They were probably messing with him.

Sasuke could have reviewed before today's lesson and so could have Itachi. Itachi was being charge to serve Sasuke so he was probably helping him get away without studying by playing this little prank. That was not going to happen with him around!

"Look, prince…the king has still assigned me to teach you. We can move on to another lecture and I can test you as well," He offered. "I have to hand in the proper results to your uncle. Now..."

Sasuke scoffed, cutting him off like always. "I already covered the entire book. You'll have to step up your game." The way he said it, so belittling and the brat didn't even turn to look at him. His eyes still stuck on Itachi.

Iruka was done now. His anger boiled over as he slammed his hands down on the table, grabbing both ravens attention. "Quit being such a brat! All I ever do is teach you and teach you and give you the best, and yet all you ever do is act like you know everything! Well you don't know everything!" Iruka out of nowhere backhanded Sasuke across his face, making the small raven tilt his head to the side and nearly fall from his seat. Itachi jumped at this. "You have no idea how hard it is to deal with you!" Iruka was ready to punch Sasuke, when Itachi caught his fist, and effortlessly pushed him back.

Sasuke's eyes were wide, and gently touched his split lip as it bled. That had hurt. He would have never expected Iruka to do such a thing. Although, he was just as equally shocked when Itachi stepped in and defended him. It stirred something deep within him, seeing Itachi come out of nowhere, and to step in front of him in such a protective way.

Sasuke felt elated with his protector.

"How could you just hit a child like that?" Itachi hissed his eyes now a brilliant red color as fury boiled in every vein in his body.

Sasuke frowned with a mild glare, child. He was not a child! What the hell was Itachi talking about.

Iruka shrunk back, in complete fear of Itachi. Those red eyes were similar to Sasuke's when he got angry. It can't be, not another devil...

"I…uh" his eyes turned to Sasuke and back to Itachi "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" he said as realization hit him like a brick. Itachi shoved him back, knocking him back into his chair where he cowered. It had hurt how he had hit the chair, but right now, he feared he was going to shit his pants more than about a small bump.

"It's alright Itachi," Sasuke said as he stood up, glaring at Iruka. "I'll just tell my uncle what he did, so he can have him be thrown to the streets." Sasuke's threat sunk Iruka's heart. It was not fair. He was going to lose everything for giving into his anger and slapping Sasuke.

Itachi sighed, calming himself and letting his eyes go back to normal as he turned to grasp Sasuke's arm as the little raven decided to march away and keep his threat. "You provoked him to it as much as he shouldn't have hit you, you should have kept respect."

Sasuke turned to Itachi with a glare, "He wouldn't have listened to me anyways! All I asked him is to challenge me mentally and he slapped me, let go!"

Itachi pulled Sasuke closer instead, "Why don't I just take the role of your teacher?"

This made Sasuke halt in his anger and look at Itachi with full curiosity, "You'll seriously become my teacher?" For some reason that made Sasuke incredibly happy. When Itachi nodded, Sasuke smiled sweetly, shocking Iruka completely. It was a well-known fact that Sasuke smiled for no one. He would smirk, and he would sneer, but Sasuke never showed any genuine smiles like the one he had right now. It truly felt like a forbidden sight, or something he had no right to even look at. "I'll let my uncle know, then" With that, the raven haired prince dashed off.

Itachi watched him for a moment, glad he had pleased Sasuke, and turned back to the shaking Iruka, who now looked so utterly shocked that the blood had drained from his face. Itachi raised an eyebrow at it, since it seemed the man was staring at Sasuke's departure. Itachi didn't like that, he didn't want this man looking at Sasuke in any way. Easily slamming the table to the side, knocking it down, he gained Iruka's attention back to him again.

"If I ever see you or hear that you've laid a hand on him again, I will personally make it my duty to make your life pure torture," Itachi hissed, dangerously, making Iruka feel like he was about to faint from everything that had happened in such a short time. If he had feared Sasuke, then you could just imagine how much his bones wanted to break out of his skin at the terror he felt from the sight of a furious Itachi. "I'll make Sasuke look like an angel compare to the hell I can draw out, you'll learn what the term devil really entails."

Iruka swallowed hard, "I…I understand" he chocked, barely getting the words out.

Itachi moved away from him, "See that you do."

It wasn't until a few minutes later when he could breathe again that Iruka realized that he had pissed his pants.

* * *

"I heard that Iruka is now working in the gardens with Kakashi, he is so lucky. He doesn't have to touch another dirty dish in his life ever again" A girl whined, and her friend next to her sighed wistfully as well.

"Really, oh man. More work for us." she sobbed.

Itachi walked out of the kitchen. It was already around bedtime, and all of the day's events came crashing down on his mind.

He was finally able to think about what had happened today. Making sure that Sasuke was safe with that blond cousin of his that demanded his assistance with something, Itachi headed back to the servant quarters and to his room. Most of the servants were still out finishing either their meals or just taking a moment to be with each other.

This kingdom was definitely a warm and peaceful one, it made Itachi feel like it was a dream. Maybe an illusion Everything here was so whimsical and there were a bunch of personalities all around.

For instance, he had learned that Deidara and Sasori had a very interesting relationship.

He also learned that Kisame liked to flirt with all the females, and occasional males, not only that, but being turned down excited him.

He did not know much of the other people, since they did not talk to him, but some of the girls tried to make passes at him. One in particular named Erin would really flirt with him in an obvious way that bothered him. The other female seemed to back away when she came around. She was a short busty little female with long curly raven hair, and hazel eyes.

She was cute, Itachi could admit that, but she didn't hold a candle to how cute and adorable Sasuke is.

Sasuke… shaking his head he grounded his thoughts.

Itachi was glad Sasuke repelled most servants away because most were simply strange. Yet, that was not what bothered him right now.

He didn't care how much any girl flirted with him, or how much anyone paid attention to him, his mind always went back to his most urgent predicament, Sasuke. Not only was he taking the role of his servant, but his teacher as well. With the upcoming wedding, the king had asked him to teach Sasuke proper etiquette, as well as dressing.

Sasuke had looked so pissed off about that, but Itachi was upset over how he had started to find himself labeling Sasuke as cute, as well as his constant source of amusement.

Ever since he felt the rise of possessiveness grip his heart when Iruka decided to strike Sasuke's perfect cheek he had been feeling more and more like he wanted to protect and keep Sasuke. It was ridiculous really.

He did not come here to be sidetracked. He had something to do and it was not to go around thinking some ostentatious little brat was actually cute. It bothered him that he had defended Sasuke in such a way and even meant his promise of pain to Iruka. It was not in his character to hurt people in any way, but he really felt like breaking Iruka's bones.

If Sasuke had not spoken when he did, he would have very well twisted Iruka's fist right off. He would have definitely killed the man where he had stood. He would have given into that drilled in bloodlust of his…

Sasuke's voice had miraculously been enough to jolt him out of that frenzy and clear his head as to what he should do. It would not do good to be locked up for killing Iruka.

Moreover, it would not do good to show that side of him to Sasuke either. He never cared to show that side of him, it pained him.

Shaking out of his thoughts and any memories from the past they conjure, he headed to his small closet and changed into some comfortable sweats. Changing his shirt as well, he finally headed to bed. He might as well get some sleep and clear his mind, and further analyze this later.

Whatever this feeling was that Sasuke seemed to pull out in him, he hoped it would not kill him.

He was here for one purpose alone, and that was to gain an honorable title other than the one his father had cursed their family with. It was up to him to do something different with his life.

He was not here to play around.


	6. Chapter SIx

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Six**

Sasuke hated Naruto so much right now.

Did his cousin not understand that he wanted to go see Itachi?

It was very nearly bedtime! He did not want to talk to the blond knucklehead. He had wanted to spend the last of his moments talking with Itachi, about what...well it didn't matter to him at all as long as he got to hear his voice. All he knew was that for one reason or the other, he just wanted to be around Itachi. Sasuke's irritated thoughts were interrupted suddenly when his cousin began to talk once again, annoying him further.

"You know I am getting married soon, right, and thanks to my parents, I have to cruelly be separated from Kyuubi. And I have no one else to spend my time with so I was wondering if for those two days you can spend them with me?" Naruto turned hopeful wide blue eyes towards Sasuke, pathetically begging him to agree.

Sasuke growled in annoyance, "Hell no, I don't need you hanging around me every single minute of the day!"

"Come on cousin!" Naruto whined, looking like he was about to burst out in tears. "It's just going to be two days," Sasuke did not care. He glanced around his room for anything that would distract him, and spotted his tarantula. There was still that which he needed to do. "Cousin," Naruto said but then blinked in confusion when Sasuke walked past him and grabbed something from the side of his bed. He felt his skin prickle at the thought of what it might be.

"Would you help me pull a prank, then?" Sasuke tilted his head and Naruto pouted. He was the only one that always helped Sasuke get away in his need for mayhem around their boring palace. When they were younger he would often cause some of his own. He would even gladly join Sasuke in his little pranks, but lately he was tired of committing such things. He was about to get married, and he was deemed an adult, childish things had to end.

But he had asked for it. He wanted to spend time with Sasuke, and that meant striking a deal with the devil himself. He was going to have to help Sasuke cause some mischief.

"Who wronged you this time?" he asked, almost warily as he shifted his feet.

Sasuke gave Naruto a hard look, "The servant, Iruka," Naruto's eyes widen. Sasuke knew that Naruto had some sort of respect in particular to this servant, so he might stop him. He hoped Naruto would pick his side though, and let him pull the prank. After all, Iruka was nothing to them and Sasuke was Naruto's cousin. Sasuke pushed past the astonished blond man when he was taking too long to respond, but was soon being followed.

"What did he do?" Naruto demanded, struggling to keep up with Sasuke. How did he always walk so fast? Damned bastard. "Iruka's the kindest servant there is!" His eyes widened when he spotted the object in Sasuke's hands.

"Kind, my ass" Sasuke hissed, remembering how he had slapped him. It had hurt, and now he wanted Iruka to hurt as well.

"I won't let you hurt him Sasuke, whatever he did to anger you I know he didn't mean it!" Damn it, was that creature dangerous? What if it was poisonous and they ended up committing murder, no he had to stop Sasuke before the two of them got into bigger trouble than what was necessary.

Frantically, Naruto tried to think of any way to stop his cousin.

"When you are angry, things you say are usually regrettable, but true!"

"Oh God, Sasuke, really, you must be special to anger someone as kind as Iruka!" Naruto yelled, feeling angry. He was ready to pull Sasuke back and take away the tarantula, if only he was not so afraid of the creature, "You are so childish! For someone that is nearly of age and seventeen, you act so much like a child."

"Will you shut up" Sasuke hissed, his tone quieted, and Naruto realized that Sasuke had not been listening to him. Naruto only then noted that in their brisk walking they had made it to the servant's quarters.

The place was slightly dark with little light and terrifyingly silent. Sasuke was quick at walking, and knew the shortcuts around the palace, but it did not stop Naruto from keeping up with him and worrying. Shifting in his stance as Sasuke looked around, he wondered if for once, his cousin was lost.

A moment longer and Naruto started look around as well. "What are you looking for?"

"I never asked Itachi where his room was," Sasuke said in a soft tone, trying to be careful in his walking. At this time, many servants took it as time to themselves and returned late to their beds. That was why Sasuke was wary that Itachi might be coming to bed, or he might already be in bed. He did not want to wake anyone up and Naruto's loud talking was going to give him away.

"I don't know where it is, Iruka assigned it to him." Naruto smirked when Sasuke glared at his loud tone.

"That bastard," Sasuke muttered darkly and once more Naruto was reminded of Sasuke's purpose. How was it that Sasuke looked like Iruka had wronged him even more.

"Don't curse him like that! I'm telling you Iruka is a kind man."

"I don't give a fuck what you think about him. To me he is evil and deserves to die!"

Naruto gasped at his cousin's choice of words, "You have to be kidding, and there is no way. You can't kill anyone, you are way too nice to actually kill anyone," Naruto said as he rushed after his cousin again. "Besides, Iruka doesn't really deserve that, you know that right?"

"I never said I would kill him!" Sasuke reached Iruka's door and was about to open it, when another room door opened, about three doors down the hall. This made both cousins jump and curse at their luck. There was no time for them to run away. Surely whoever it was would report them to the king, as it had been mandated that they do.

"Sasuke," The sharp edge on that tone sent pleasant shivers down Sasuke's spine. The small raven turned, and narrowed his eyes at Itachi. Naruto had halted as well, terrified that he had not expected for Itachi to be the one that had opened the door. Itachi's tone of voice scared him.

The tall, long-haired male had heard them talking loudly, and decided to come see what was going on. When he saw Sasuke at a particular door, he understood.

"What do you want, servant, shouldn't you be in bed already?" Sasuke snapped feeling frustrated that he was willing to listen to Itachi. He had not wanted Itachi to catch him, or even learn of what he wanted to do. He wanted him to go away, at the same time he was making a mental note to keep in mind which room belonged to Itachi. Itachi frowned deeply but he looked at Sasuke with calm eyes.

"Don't speak like that," he scolded, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you" Sasuke snapped, like a child turning his head to the side.

Itachi kept his cool, "Really,"

Sasuke pouted, to Naruto's complete utter shock Sasuke pouted! Sasuke never pouted at anyone that tried to ruin his fun. He cursed, argued, glared daggers…he did not pout and look away defiantly. Who was this person and what had they done with his cousin!

"I told you, I am going to set this tarantula's in Iruka's room," Sasuke muttered reluctantly.

Itachi sighed, "You really don't have to do that, you know?"

"But I want to,"

"And what will you gain from this?" Itachi asked, "I'll let you do it, if you can tell me what it will accomplish for you."

Sasuke felt at a loss of words to that. All he wanted was to scare Iruka, even hurt him, but he did not see how that would benefit him at all. It really did make him sound childish, he realized. For a moment, he recalled when Itachi told Iruka, how he dared hit a child, and that felt wrong. Itachi should not have to be calling him a child, because he was not. If he did this now that Itachi was here, everything would just backfire on him.

Itachi might never look at him as more…gritting his teeth reluctantly said, "It won't benefit me at all."

Naruto was shocked once more. Usually when people tried to stop Sasuke from pulling a prank they were the ones that ended up hurt. Then again, Itachi had not been like the others. There was nothing explosive about Itachi's reaction to Sasuke pulling a prank like that. He did not give fire to Sasuke's short temper, nor did he fan the flames that already burned there.

He calmly listened and waited for Sasuke to come to his own conclusions.

"But, you still want to find a way to punish him, right?" Itachi asked, crossing his arms. Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Don't you think that it's enough that he lost his title as a teacher, and now has to work in the barn, in the hot sun with Kakashi?"

Sasuke scowled, "He deserves a lot more,"

"No one deserves to be treated badly," Itachi, said with a solemn tone. "Even if they anger us," Itachi reached out a hand "Give me that."

Sasuke hesitated, but did not know how to respond to Itachi anymore. Sighing, he walked over to him and handed him the spider, still inside its cube. "I still hate him" he said, and walked away. His tone was clear, he still wanted revenge on Iruka.

Naruto glanced from Itachi to Sasuke, and then followed his cousin, scared of being alone with Itachi. What in hell had just happened! There had been no fighting, no arguing, and certainly no bloodshed. Sasuke had submitted to Itachi's wishes willingly. The anger on his face was erased by what looked like a serene, almost wistful look.

There was no other thing that came to mind other than Sasuke must really value Itachi's opinion. How though, Itachi wasn't family, why would Sasuke care about what he had to say...

…Oh no…realization hit Naruto fast, even for himself, since he was usually slow.

But it was so obvious!

...Sasuke liked Itachi!

There was no other explanation!

As soon as they got back to Sasuke's room, he turned to his cousin whom started getting ready for bed. As Sasuke was finishing, he finally decided to state what he was thinking. Naruto couldn't help it, he was bursting at the seams with the need to say it. "You like him, don't you!" It came out more like a statement than a question, because he had no doubts.

"Like who?" Sasuke asked, absently. His brain clearly still in the clouds.

Naruto sneered, "Itachi," He said the name with such conviction that Naruto smirked in triumpth when he saw his cousin visibly tense. "You love him! I saw the way you were with him. You have a crush on him!"

"I-I do not!" Sasuke's face went beat red, and with that look his glare failed to meet its level of promised pain. Sasuke could not believe that he had just stuttered, "I don't like him at all!" he snapped, to reassure himself.

However, he could not deny that his heart skipped a beat at the mention that he might like Itachi. There was no doubting that he found Itachi attractive, but to like him in such a way was going too far! Yet the flutter of his heart said otherwise…

"Hahaha, look at you blush! You are in so much denial. You so like him," Naruto grinned, lfully enjoying the reactions he was getting from his cousin. Sasuke had never stuttered, and he had never seemed clumsy in his movements as he finished dressing and turned to him with a furious look on his blushing face. Naruto was sure his cousin was blushing from embarrassment more than from fury.

"Shut up you idiot, you don't fucking know what you are talking about!" Sasuke raged.

"SASUKE HAS A CRUSH ON ITACHI!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. It was sure that it shook the whole palace. The blond really hoped Itachi heard!

Sasuke fumed, "Shut up" he yelled, panicked. He hoped Itachi had not heard that! He wanted Naruto to shut up and leave him alone. Naruto laughed, and ran around the room as Sasuke chased him. Finally running around the bed, Sasuke grasped a pillow and threw it squarely on Naruto's face as he started once more to obnoxiously chant how Sasuke had a crush on Itachi.

It irritated the hell out of Sasuke.

"Sasuke has a crush on Itachi. Sasuke is in love with Itachi!" Naruto danced, never missing a beat to his made up tune.

"Shut up, you imbecile!" Sasuke snapped, his rage getting the best of him. He was so close to murdering his suicidal cousin!

"Sasuke-!"

"I said shut up!"

Naruto laughed, having too much fun with his words. He was not fully certain if his cousin even liked Itachi in that way, but his hunch was proven by his reactions. It was saying a lot since Sasuke never showed interest in anyone. However, the idea was sort of nice. Sasuke could love, and there was hope in that.

"Get out of my room, you moron!" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto grinned and rushed towards the door, "As you say, but," Naruto smirked, "You better be careful, falling for a servant is not the wisest of things to do, especially when you are _you!_ "

Sasuke flung a pillow again towards Naruto, but was not able to reach him as the doors closed. Sasuke stalked forward to lock the room door and sighed, leaning heavily against it. Finally, he was alone.

At that moment he just gave up and slid down with his back against the door, his fingers curling into the soft material of his sweats. Why would it make him blush when Naruto said that he liked Itachi! It was foolish. Even his flustered heart was foolish! It was not like him either.

Yet what bothered him was the sinking feeling he got at what Naruto had said.

He falling for a servant would not be wise, but Itachi was not just any servant. Damn, why did Naruto have to say such things? Sasuke had never thought about it that way. He had never thought about his own feelings towards Itachi, but they were clear.

He had been unknowingly, and slowly, but surely falling for Itachi.

What was scarier was that there was nothing he wanted to do to stop himself from falling.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke came down for breakfast with a passive look on his face. Once he entered the dining area where they ate all their meals, he noted that Naruto and Kyuubi were already there having breakfast.

Immediately he felt like turning back and leaving. Right now, he was not in the mood to be dealing with anything that his cousin and Kyuubi had to say. He silently prayed that they would stay silent and ignore him. There was no turning back now that he was here, Sasuke was no coward. He was not going to run away. Walking to his usual seat, he sat down and waited for his breakfast in relative silence.

Naruto caught his eye and grinned.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, daring him.

"Sleep well?" Naruto asked, his tone teasing.

"Shut up!" Sasuke seethed.

Naruto gave him a sly look, "ITACHI, SASUKE NEEDS BREAKFAST!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Sasuke covered his ears and glared at Naruto.

"What the fuck you dumbass, you don't have to yell!" Sasuke snapped as his poor heart jumped in his chest. He was sure Itachi would have come and looked for him on his own to see if he needed breakfast. Damn it, he had to discuss breakfast time with Itachi so he would know when it had to be ready. Right now there was an uncertainty that lingered between them, and yet the thought of saying anything startled him.

He hated Naruto so much right now!

"Well, it was not like you were going to go and ask for breakfast," Naruto said, looking concerned for his cousin. He thought that Sasuke was getting better at eating, but he was concerned that Sasuke was going to start starving himself again. Sasuke was looking so much better these days and even Itachi since he first came.

Sasuke scowled, "I hate you so much right now," Sasuke, snapped, making a hurt look cross Naruto's eyes. Although Naruto knew Sasuke did not mean it, he was just embarrassed. Sasuke was fuming mad. At that moment, Itachi entered and walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke instantly felt his anger melt away and looked up at Itachi, shyly.

This did not go past Kyuubi and Naruto. After all, it was a complete switch on Sasuke's temperament.

"What would you like to eat?" Itachi asked. He was not sure about Sasuke's favorite foods, or what he might like for breakfast. He was trying to learn more about Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked, in confusion to Itachi's question. It was just like yesterday when Itachi had asked what he would like for lunch and dinner. Sasuke had felt clueless. No one had ever asked him what he wanted eat in general, so it felt a little awkward. Sasuke didn't know what he wanted. "Can I have some warm milk," Sasuke said. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's all?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi with a mild glare, "You do realize I have no idea what I might want to eat, right?"

Itachi sighed, he figured Sasuke would respond he same. "Alright, but don't complain with what I bring you." With that Itachi left and Sasuke turned to glare harshly at Naruto. Once again, completely different from his attitude towards Itachi.

Naruto was grinning from ear to ear, "You-"

"Not a word!" Sasuke snapped, cutting him off.

Kyuubi looked at the both curiously, before turning to Naruto completely. He figured he could spare Sasuke from any teasing Naruto would dish out. "Naruto, today we have to start the rituals. The first one to prove our readiness to proceed with our ceremony or marriage,"

Naruto looked at Kyuubi and nodded.

"Rituals?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup, they are a custom in Kyuubi's beliefs, and we have decided to follow them." Naruto smiled softly, "It'll help me understand the part of his beliefs better, you know, as well as come into his world," Sasuke watched his cousin closely for a moment and then shrugged.

"Have fun, I guess."

Naruto sighed, "Wait until you have someone of you own. Then you'll understand what it'll mean to give a part of yourself, and sacrifice as well, to get the same in return."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, bull shit." he muttered.

* * *

After breakfast, Sasuke found himself at the training field with Itachi.

The training field was where the knights sharpened their sword skills and maintained them in the need of battle. The reason they were here was that after asking him everything he knew in Japanese, English, Art, Math, science, and History Itachi had asked him if he ever had any Physical education. Sasuke had shaken his head and answered no.

When Itachi told him that he would start teaching him basic sword fight, as well as defense tactics when he had no sword, Sasuke had grinned loving the idea. That was something no one would ever indulge him in because he was a prince…with a certain genetics. For Itachi to have knowledge in battle, and even want to teach him, Sasuke felt himself inwardly dance in joy and pride. Happily, he had followed Itachi to the training area causing the knights there to look appalled to see **The Prince Sasuke** there.

"What is going on here?" Head Knight, Sarutobi asked before anyone else.

"The prince shouldn't be out here," Knight Genma added, he was the battling partner to Sarutobi.

Neither Sasuke nor Itachi were in the mood to deal with overly stuck up Knights, and their pompous beliefs. They also knew that for a prince of this kingdom to be out on the fields was something rare, but then again, Sasuke was not like any other prince. "I don't believe we asked for your assistance," Itachi responded, surprising Sasuke, but causing the boy to smirk at the knights.

"Itachi is my new teacher," Sasuke's tone was smug, making both Knights to look at him curiously, "He will be teaching me to fight." Their eyes widen and they looked horrified.

"Are you sure about that?" Sarutobi asked, not wanting to think what would happen if Sasuke ever learned to fight. Genma shared his feelings. Then again, neither of them knew if Itachi was even suited enough to teach Sasuke anything. For all they knew Itachi did not know anything about fighting and it would be just a huge mess up. A mess up that could end up with Sasuke getting badly injured and Itachi sentenced to death.

"Certain," Sasuke answered with confidence.

That was when someone scoffed.

The Knight Orochimaru looked incredibly pissed off as he approached them. For one, he had always had his eye on the young raven haired prince. Hearing Sasuke was coming of age had pleased him and pushed him to work harder to gain his own land and title, so he could have a chance to claim the prince.

He sure as hell did not want anyone to teach him to fight. If anyone were to do that, it should be him in his own accord, and his own acceptance. But frankly, he thought that someone as delicately gorgeous as prince Sasuke shouldn't have to be out in the field, getting bruised and dirty.

If anything he should be surrounded by soft pillows, dressed in the finest silks, and covered in the most expensive gold.

"You must jest in thinking you can teach the prince something as unruly as fighting, it's just not in his delicacy." Orochimaru stated, glaring directly at Itachi.

"Are you calling me fragile?" Sasuke's tone was as sharp as his glare. He wasn't sure why Orochimaru was looking at Itachi, if he had something to say he could say it to him!

"Of course not my prince, all I am saying is that such royalty should not taint their own hands with dirt," Orochimaru said, a smile crossing his oddly pale face. He looked like he wanted to come across as polite towards Sasuke, but his true intentions pissed Itachi off. He knew when a man flirted and had their eye on someone and to know that Orochimaru wanted Sasuke's attention made him feel angry for one reason or the other.

Itachi was not the only one that was pissed off.

To Sasuke, Orochimaru was looking like the hugest idiot and jerk he had ever met. How dare he insinuate that he was delicate in any fucking way!

"Shut your mouth, the only one who is dirt here is you!" This man was nothing but the scum on his shoe. "Go away, scumbag!" Sasuke hissed.

The words that left the little prince's mouth were so rude that they shocked Orochimaru. He had heard that the boy was rude, but he never thought that he had such bite. Orochimaru also thought it might be something he could control, but it seemed it was far worse than he ever anticipated it to be. "You brat," Orochimaru snarled, baring his teeth and long tongue. The look in his eyes was angry and insane.

"Back off Orochimaru," Sarutobi said, trying to get the man to calm down and back to his sense. He knew that Orochimaru had no tolerance for rudeness, and that made him honorable, but in this situation Orochimaru had no right.

It was too late, Orochimaru moved to hit the young prince in what he probably thought was his right to discipline him. Sasuke's eyes widen, but before anyone could blink, Itachi had caught the man's fist. Sasuke was right behind Itachi, safe, but at the same time startled, as he watched Itachi twist Orochimaru's fist and push him down into the dirt with fluid and effortless moves.

Sasuke's heart skipped, a light blush covering his cheeks. His body felt strangely warm from simply watching Itachi dominate over Orochimaru. Sasuke had to take a moment to catch his breath.

"Wow," Both Genma and Sarutobi breathed amazed as neither of them having seen Itachi move until the last minute.

"Sir Orochimaru! Are you alright" Orochimaru's page, Kabuto came rushing to his side. He helped his master up, and was taken aback when the man hissed in pain from just a light movement of his arm. Itachi, in one swift movement, had dislocated it. "Allow me to take you to see a doctor, to have a look at your arm," he offered, sending a glare towards Itachi over his glasses. He did not know who the young male was but he proved to be dangerous.

"Bastard, my arm." Orochimaru hissed in pain as Kabuto helped him to his feet, his glare going to Itachi, and then turned to a smirk, "You will pay for this."

Itachi did not flinch and neither did the look on his expressionless face change. This unsettled Orochimaru greatly, as he patted Kabuto to get him out of there and fast. There was something not human about that boy, and fear ran down his spine. He had to get away from him as well as he did not want prince Sasuke around him.

"That was incredible," Sarutobi said, looking at Itachi in perplexed awe. To Itachi, that had been nothing.

"Yeah, it was," Sasuke said, "I want to try that," he looked over to Sarutobi and Genma with a look of mischief and murder. Both men paled at the thought but were glad when Itachi reached out and restrained Sasuke from doing much of anything. As experience as they were, to hurt Sasuke was the last thing either of them wanted to do but at the same time they didn't want to get hurt themselves. By this time, everyone else had started to mind their own business, trying not to draw attention to themselves like Orochimaru foolishly had.

"I still have a lot to teach you," Itachi sighed when Sasuke pouted at him. Seriously, the boy is seventeen! He should not be pouting like that, it was sin, "But, before I do, you have to make me a promise,"

Sasuke's face lit up once more, such an expression had not been seen from the prince by anyone so it scared them. To Itachi, it pleased him. "What would that be?" Sasuke readily asked.

"You have to promise not to use what I teach you to harm anyone just because they annoyed you, only in defense of anyone trying to truly hurt you. If I ever find out differently, I will stop teaching you and we will just work with books" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi's words, but nodded his head, agreeing. He knew that it was Itachi's way of teaching him properly, and the least he could do was keep that one promise.

"Promise," His tone was reluctant.

Itachi smirked, "I'd keep you at your word, and hope that it's honorable."

Sasuke glared, "It is!"

"Then how about introducing you to a sword," Sasuke grinned, and nodded. Itachi turned towards Genma and Sarutobi, "Is there any way we can get a sword that no one uses, for Sasuke and myself," both men jumped, feeling as though Itachi had authority in his voice. It confused them, but they were compelled to do as he asked, as well as respect his every wish.

"Right this way," they said, leading them to where they kept the swords. All swords were different and well made, but never used. Sasuke listened to Itachi intently as he told him what a sword meant as well as to choose wisely. Sasuke looked at each blade intently as Genma and Sarutobi proceeded to explain the origin of each.

It was not until they came to two special blades. One silver and the other one a black color. "Those blades are brothers, both made of the similar material. It is hard to tell what that is, but both are light and incredibly sharp. It makes them hard to work with for that main reason." Genma's voice was solemn in his explanation.

Both ravens reached for a blade each. Sasuke choose the silver one and Itachi grabbed the black one. Sasuke could not tell what the material was that made the blade but Itachi had an idea about his. He turned towards Sasuke's and concluded, "These blades have obsidian in them," he said. "As to what else they have, is hard to tell, obsidian alone does not last. It isn't practical or substantial, but it sure will cut cleanly if needed."

"How do you figure?" Sarutobi asked, perplexed.

Itachi tilted his blade, "its form is glossy, with conchoidal, obsidian breaks and is typically like glass, coming in colors as black, red, and dark gray, but in other words making the blade weightless." Itachi run a finger through it, cutting his digit without having to place pressure on it. "Of course, that would also make it easy to shatter, but to place something in it that'll make it strong enough not to, and sharp enough, is really ingenious." Itachi blinked when his hand was suddenly grabbed, and his finger was surrounded by wet warmth.

The two other males that had been listening to Itachi intently were also shocked by the sudden turn of events.

Sasuke paid them no attention as he gently sucked the finger and ran his tongue around it, pressing it to the wound before pulling it back out of his mouth. Seeing that there was no more blood he was satisfied. The stunned silence did not bother him one bit, "Come on then Itachi, teach me how to use it" Sasuke said, pulling Itachi back from his lost thoughts.

He did not know what to say to Sasuke, especially not after that little stunt. He could still feel the tingling warmth of Sasuke's mouth surrounding his finger. Sasuke gave Itachi a half-crooked smile and an innocent look. Itachi narrowed his eyes, obvious now that Sasuke had wanted to catch his attention. "I'm going to get you for that," his words came out more playful than the threat that he had intended.

Sasuke laughed, and ran out of there. Itachi close behind him. Sarutobi and Genma both sighed in defeat. "Kids" they simultaneously muttered and dropped their heads.

Back out on the field, Sasuke had turned and raised his new sword at Itachi to stop him, but Itachi skillfully used his own to disarm Sasuke. The small raven scowled at that, but Itachi dropped his own blade as well, and came after Sasuke. Noting this, Sasuke moved away, his eyes wide, but at the same time feeling completely elated. He ran without looking, and before he knew it, he had been tackled to the ground, with Itachi on top of him.

Sasuke struggled, and Itachi leaned intimately low to him "Is that all you can do?" Itachi teased.

Sasuke felt himself blush, "No," He scowled, and continued to struggle. He brought one hand up and tried to punch Itachi, but his fist was easily grasped. The sheer strength of Itachi's hold made him gasp. How was he so gentle despite the threat that lay behind that deceptively strong body of his? "See, this is why we need to learn the basics" Itachi said, as he pinned Sasuke's hand helplessly down.

"Then teach me," Sasuke urged, kicking out with his legs.

Itachi chuckled, thoroughly amused.

* * *

Naruto and Kyuubi found themselves surrounded by both their parents. Minato and Kushina were with Naruto, and Kyuubi's mother, Mito, and his father, Hashirama was at his side. It felt odd, but it was the moment that Kyuubi would hand over to Naruto a ring that proved the promise, and the eternal connection he was willing to give. Naruto was to give Kyuubi an earring that would signify the same thing.

The ring had been an easy process.

The ritual consisted of the blessing of both Kyuubi's parents, and then Kyuubi's own vows. Naruto had felt his heart pound so loudly in his chest, as the words drew out the largest smile he could pull out. There were happy tears in his eyes, and his mouth was sore from all the grinning, but he could not stop himself.

He was so incredibly happy right now.

When it was his turn to the same, his hands shook. He did not think he could actually pierce Kyuubi's ear, the thought of hurting him killed him. Kyuubi drew him close, and cupped his face, "I'll be alright, there is nothing you can do to hurt me," he whispered against his ear.

Naruto nodded, and spoke his own vows. Each word he spoke weight so much in the sincerity of his heart. He brought his hand up, and pressed the sharp end of the diamond stud into Kyuubi's left ear. Since Kyuubi did not flinch, he continued, and pressed it all the way in. There was no blood, so Naruto finished clasping it at the back so it would not fall out. After that, he pressed a kiss to it and hugged Kyuubi tightly.

Kyuubi pulled him close as well.

He wanted to kiss Naruto so badly, but he was not allowed to do that. Not until all the rituals were complete. Before both knew it, ice cold water had been dunked on their heads and their parents left laughing loudly, and pleased with the ceremony going on so well.

That ruined the mood completely.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed, throwing himself back on the floor, frustrated.

Who knew getting married was such hard work!

* * *

It was dinnertime when both Sasuke and Itachi returned to the palace, having skipped lunch.

Eating had not crossed their minds as Itachi taught Sasuke how to punch, kick, and alter moves. He had also taught him how to use smaller knives, and to practice on his aim. Sasuke had proven to be a quick learner when it came to aim, but not a hundred percent. Sasuke was also amazingly flexible and light, that some of the moves came easy to him.

As for their swords, they managed to keep them. Itachi had taught Sasuke how to sheath it, as well as how to tie it to his waist so it would not fall. Usually servants were not allowed to keep swords, but Itachi is Sasuke's own personal servant, meaning that he only really had to listen to Sasuke. Sasuke did not deny Itachi the weapon. "We are going to continue this tomorrow, right?" Sasuke asked, already anticipating for the next day.

Itachi gave a thoughtful look, "Well, I still have to teach you proper etiquette for your cousins wedding."

"But that's not until next Monday, I wish for you to teach me more,"

"True, but you are known to rebel when learning," Itachi stated, pointing out their messy attire, and hair. Sasuke had dirt on his cheeks, clothes, and hair. Itachi was not fairing any better either. "We should go wash up before we have any dinner."

Sasuke was glaring, he didn't want to part ways, but then gave a pleading look to Itachi, "Can I join you in the kitchen?"

Itachi frowned, "Why would you want to join me in the kitchen"

"So I don't have to talk with anyone, Kyuubi's parents are here" How Sasuke was aware of what happened in the palace all day, Itachi would never know.

"You can't escape it,"

"Itachi-"

"You are a prince,"

Sasuke stopped walking. He did not want Itachi to reason with him. Sasuke was tired of this life. "I'm not," he snapped, "I'm nothing but a bastard child mother had." If everyone knew, Itachi should know as well.

"Sasuke,"

"Don't you dare pity me!" Sasuke snapped, glaring harshly at Itachi. "I'm not telling you this for you to feel sorry for me," Itachi walked over to him and pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly. He had not expected Sasuke to throw such words his way. At that moment he could see all of Sasuke's pain laid bare for him. It looked like Sasuke had not meant to let it out the way he did, and the boy was drawing back into himself.

Itachi was just glad that Sasuke did not pull away from his embrace.

"I don't pity you, Sasuke." He whispered into his ear. Itachi felt the boy shiver in his arms, and that caused him to smirk. Sasuke's reaction pleased him for a reason that he himself could not understand. Itachi closed his eyes tightly willing such thoughts and feelings away, they weren't needed right now. "I know it sucks, but that's just life. A million other people have it worst and you have a second shot. What are you going to do with it?"

Sasuke blinked back tears, feeling extremely comforted by Itachi. All this time he had been so angry, to just feel it melt away as if nothing was strange. Why was it that Itachi made him act out of character and feel so many different things! It wasn't like him, but at the same time he found himself not caring.

He brought his arms tightly around Itachi middle, and buried his face into Itachi's chest as he shook his head. "I don't know,"

Itachi was a little surprised when Sasuke hugged him back, but then he pulled the boy back and tried to clean some of the dirt on his face. His fingers lightly brush over a soft cheek, the skin was surprisingly like silk. Sasuke looked at him shyly. Itachi found a smile tugging at his lips as he brushed some of Sasuke's hair back, "How about a bath, and then we can go and get ourselves something good to eat. And yes, you can join me if you still wish," Itachi found himself wanting to indulge in Sasuke all over again.

It really felt like he would do anything for this brat.

"Really," Sasuke's face lit up, and tackled Itachi into another fierce hug. He could not explain it, but ever since Itachi came into his life, Sasuke felt so completely happy. The feeling was so sudden, and yet Sasuke did not feel like questioning. "Thank you, Itachi."

He truly hoped Itachi felt the same with him.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Seven**

It was early in the morning, before the light of day touched the sky.

The whole servant staff was shocked to see _the_ prince Sasuke being up and about preparing to do laundry. The raven haired prince was glaring at all of them, but maintained his closeness to Itachi. Itachi on the other hand ignored everyone as he pulled his own dirty clothing into a pile, ready to wash. Sasuke turned to watch him, piling his own dirty clothes and trying to set them the same way Itachi had.

Since Itachi started teaching him to fight, Sasuke had managed to dirty his clothes at every turn.

He could not stand them being dirty as much as he liked to get dirty while training with Itachi. Sasuke had started to notice that he didn’t care if he got dirt on his clothes, or bruises on his skin, all that mattered was spending time with Itachi. It didn’t matter that he felt out of place doing laundry, he selfishly just wanted to spend that time with Itachi.

Keeping up with Itachi was not easy either.

Sasuke had never been so sore in his life! On top of that he was also expected to help prepare for Naruto’s impending wedding. "What do I do?" Sasuke asked, feeling hopeless.

"Well, first we'll have to gather water," Itachi said as he pulled out a huge metal container for water. He turned a faucet on to fill it, startling Sasuke who watched the water in wonder.

"What is the prince doing here?" Deidara finally jumped at saying something that weight on everyone's mind at that moment. Sasori looked like he did not care, Kisame was amused, but all the females looked terrified of Sasuke's presence. Not even Erin came near Itachi when Sasuke was around.

As Itachi filled the bucket with warm water, Sasuke answered Deidara, "You must be blind to ask such a question" The looks of disbelief shot his way told Sasuke that these people were incompetent. He turned his attention back to Itachi who started to tell him how to soak his clothing and how to use the proper soap to not harm them.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Prince Sasuke would do laundry!" Nana, an elderly and motherly woman said while smiling sweetly. She overlooked many of the young women in their staff but she would soon be leaving with Naruto when Kyuubi took him to Nine Tails Village. She had above all always looked after Naruto and Sasuke when Kushina was overwhelmed and needed the help. She had made the decision to continue serving Naruto, even though soon she would have to retire. 

Sasuke now had a personal servant, so she hoped that he would be fine. Although in this situation she did not know if to feel shocked, or proud that Sasuke wanted to do his own laundry. It was something new in the boy, like an awakened fire of passion that had been missing. For now, as long as she was here, she was going to make sure that no one bothered whatever Itachi was doing with Sasuke.

Whatever it was, Itachi was good for Sasuke.

"That is shocking," Kisame, mused.

Nana sighed, and turned a glare towards everyone there. "Alright, alright, that's enough. Everyone get out of here now! Quit bothering them" She snapped, making people jump and run out of there. She thrilled in the fact that people feared her.

"But-" Deidara started to complain, but Sasori grabbed him and pulled him out. "EVIL!" The blond seethed.

Nana smiled sweetly at Itachi and Sasuke as both ravens continued to wash without noticing what was going on around them. Sasuke had his hands in the soapy water with Itachi's as the older raven showed him how to wash his clothes without harming the material and removing the stain properly all at once. She had to cover a giggle when Sasuke pushed Itachi's hand away from his robes claiming that he could do it and blushed when Itachi drew out some of Sasuke's underwear out of the water.

Sasuke stuttered, and then splashed Itachi.

Itachi chuckled, and she felt her soul lighten when Sasuke laughed, for he truly was having fun. Laundry was not supposed to be fun, but when you were washing with someone you liked, it became something different.

It was a shared moment.

She decided to leave them alone just as Sasuke managed to spill the whole container of water.

* * *

Later in the more lighted morning, Itachi had sent Sasuke to shower and change, and then instructed him to return to the kitchen as soon as he was finished. Itachi was a little amazed at the fact that Sasuke didn't argue.

The reason being that time was nearly up and now there were only two days that Itachi had to teach Sasuke everything about proper eating for the wedding. While the boy was incredible on the field, and learned quickly, he wondered if Sasuke could pick up a spoon and a fork the way he did a sword and a knife.

It was obvious that doing laundry was not in Sasuke's future.

Still, it was odd, since it had only been a few days since he started to train Sasuke in combat, but he had felt himself grow closer to him and more attached in that short time. Not only was Sasuke open with him, but eager as well.

It gave Itachi so many dirty thoughts. He felt like stabbing his fingers for even daring to think of touching Sasuke in any sexual manner. It was not like him at all. Sasuke just awoke something in him that brought out passion and desire. It was strange.

He knew Sasuke was off limits. Soon Sasuke would be out dating other princes that would be interested in him and choose the best one that could give him all he wanted, and provide for him every need in the world.

Itachi had to remind himself that as much as he enjoyed watching him, and spending time with him, he certainly could never have him.

He had the title of a servant! And whatever other titles he had were left back in Sharingan. Besides, why would Sasuke want him? Above all, he did not come here to start any relationships, and certainly not to court anyone nor fall in love! This was getting ridiculous. Why did he keep forgetting his objective in the face of Sasuke…?

Turning away from his set up when he heard loud chattering, Itachi watched as Sasuke walked into the kitchen with a scowl on his beautiful face, and a glare. The reason for his upset was clear when Sasuke's blond haired cousin bounced inside as well. It almost looked like Sasuke was ready to murder him.

"Good morning Itachi," Naruto loudly greeted and Sasuke's scowl seemed to deepen. ' _Cute_ ' Itachi thought as he looked at the raven haired boy but nodded towards Naruto, trying to shake away his thoughts of fondness.

"Good morning, Prince Naruto," he politely greeted, and then his eyes went to Sasuke.

"You don't have to greet him," Sasuke muttered darkly, his eyes narrowed as if life was unfair. Lately Sasuke had been acting less rude, and a little more considerate, something Naruto never failed to point out. Whenever the blond boy did that, Sasuke would try to make up by being as rude as he could, as foul mouth as he could, although Sasuke was finding himself holding his tongue when Itachi was around.

Sasuke still slipped every now and then and would curse. Itachi was still the only one not to see that he could be nice if he wanted to be. Sasuke felt like he could only show Itachi whom he was deep inside.

Itachi amused by his young charge, acted on Sasuke's own innocent trick and asked, "Why not?"

Sasuke scoffed. He wanted to say that it was because Naruto was intruding on their time together, but felt too shy to say it. That was a sudden trait he found in himself that he was not particularly happy about. When it came to Itachi he felt overwhelming emotions, his heart beat faster, and he could not help himself either. He was hopeless! Instead, a light pink blush met his cheeks and he looked down timidly "No reason, I guess"

Itachi raised a disbelieving brow.

"It's because Sasuke li-"Before Naruto could finishing his sentence, Sasuke had slapped a hand on the blonds mouth.

"Shut up!" Sasuke glared at him, but then turned towards Itachi, looking like nothing was wrong. "So let's gets this etiquette bull crap thing going," Itachi gave Sasuke a look. He was starting to catch on that when Sasuke was nervous it was when he cursed in the worse of ways.

"Ouch" Naruto hissed, rubbing his mouth.

"Language," Itachi told Sasuke, and signaled him to move forward. Sasuke did so without hesitation, his instincts kicking in to go close to Itachi, and sat down when Itachi pulled out the chair for him. It was much like a man would do for a woman of high class. Belatedly he gave Itachi a look that said he could have pulled out his own chair but knew he had no choice in the matter. Someone was probably going to pull his chair at the wedding, so he might as well get used to it now.

Itachi then placed a light salad in front of Sasuke. Sasuke's first instinct was to reach for the tempting red vegetable/fruit that he loved so much. Itachi grasped his hand before he could. Sasuke shot him a pout/glare.

"What is it that you use when you'll eat a salad?" Itachi quizzed.

"My hand," Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto laughed, "Silly cousin, you use the salad fork," the blond prince pointed towards a fork and Sasuke turned his glare to it.

Sasuke scowled, "I knew that."

Itachi sighed, "I'm sure you did, but you still didn't use it."

"That's because it's a bunch of -"Sasuke stopped talking when Itachi shot him a glare, "Roses" he decided to end.

Naruto ended up laughing hard at that. "Hahahaha, roses"

Both ravens ignored Naruto, as Itachi told Sasuke to try it again. Sasuke this time grabbed the fork and stabbed it into the salad and before Itachi could say anything, he shoved a piece of tomato into his mouth. Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair, making the boy mildly blush again. "I shouldn't have put tomatoes in the salad,"

Sasuke gave him in indignant look, "You take away my tomatoes and you'll be cleaning the floors off horse shi-"

Itachi smirked, and shoved a whole tomato into Sasuke's mouth before he finished his rant. Naruto was laughing his head off again.

"This is going to be a long day." Itachi sighed, but smiled down at Sasuke's spiky rebellious hair and the pleased expression on the teen’s face as he ate his tomato. Sasuke chewed delightedly into his tomato, again and again, not caring about anything else that was going around him.

Sasuke was now convinced Itachi knew what to do to make him happy.

That made Itachi perfect.

* * *

While Naruto was having fun with his cousin, and Itachi, Kyuubi was stuck going over paper work that he needed to do before he returned to Nine Tails. He had to talk with his own servants, as well as make sure that all necessities would be packed for their travels. The horses needed to be groomed, and their shoes replaced for the journey.

"How many horse are there for the journey's return?" he asked as he walked around the barn grounds. Iruka who now worked there struggled to keep up with the fast pace of the red headed Prince. He could not understand how young people walked so fast, or why they even liked to walk so fast.

"There are about ten of them, my prince" he gasped out, "We have the best, and the healthiest ready for a safe journey."

"And the food, what about the supplies," Kyuubi demanded.

Iruka looked perplexed by the sudden demand. "Well, food for the wedding is being prepared, but we are aware of your need for it, and shall have some ready for the journey, as for food for the horses, that is ready, and packed. All other supplies are being gathered,"

"Good, good" Kyuubi said walking away. He planned to leave on the morning after his wedding. Both he and Naruto had agreed that they would consummate that night, and go back to Nine Tails to announce their joining, hold another ceremony, and consummate once again. He had to agree with Naruto, getting married was such a hassle.

Yet, he knew that in the end it would be all worth it.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, my prince?" Iruka asked as he still struggled to follow, bowing his head.

"I believe that is all," Kyuubi said, looking around and pleased to find that everyone was doing as said. Seeing that he was not needed, he headed back towards the palace. He really wanted to spend time with Naruto but for the following two days, he was going to be unable to do that. Instead, he was going to have to keep busy. He might as well do some of the paperwork that his advisors had been asking him to do.

All the while, he was counting down the hours to when he could see Naruto again.

* * *

Iruka sighed heavily as he looked at the rows of horses. He never thought that he would be here. Picking up horseshit, but that was what he got for slapping Sasuke. If he ever regretted something in his life, it was that one moment and he would do anything to take it all back. He would have to work hard to build trust again.

It smelled bad, but he decided to get things over with, so he pulled on some gloves, grabbed a shovel, and decided to face his fate. Just as he was about to reach the first pile of poop, arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him to a firm chest.

"My wonderful Iruka, I see you are hard at work" A teasing voice singsong into his ear.

Iruka blushed a hard red, "K-Kakashi, let go, I have work to do! Let go!" he said as he weakly struggled to get away from his silver haired lover. He knew what the man could reduce him to, and he really did not want to do anything embarrassing in public. Anyone could walk into the stables for a horse or something and see them.

Kakashi on the other hand was having none of that modesty, "But, it would be a shame to do so and watch you pick up horse shit."

Iruka huffed, "someone has to do it, and you won't,"

"Well no, no one has ever asked me if I wanted to," The silver haired man said in a lazy drawl, almost seeming pleased with that fact. He came close to Iruka and raised a finger to his cheek, down his chin. He firmly tilted Iruka’s chin towards him.

Iruka shot him a glare, "Don't," he tried, but he was caught in those lazy black eyes before he could even deny them.

Kakashi slowly pulled off his black mask with his other hand, and approached as a predator did its prey, lips parted. Iruka felt his breath catch in his throat, and before he knew it, his lips were being devoured the same way, as they would always be. He was helpless to Kakashi's assaults, and before he knew it, he was kissing him back just as eagerly.

Kakashi's hand slid from his chin down to his chest, and to his trousers. His trousers opened and soon were being pushed down, over his hips, legs, and his excited cock was grasped in a sudden tight grip.

"Kakashi," Iruka gasped, bucking his hips into the silver haired man’s hand.

"Hush, we got to make this quick" Kakashi whispered against Iruka's lips. The anticipation of it all curling in his stomach "Someone could catch us" Kakashi pointed out, trying to see what Iruka's reaction would be. As much of a sadist Kakashi could be, he truly enjoyed how deep inside Iruka was shameless.

"Then we shouldn't" Iruka looked scared, and started to push on Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi would have none of that, as he backed Iruka up to the wall of the stable. The walls filled with dirt and hay, but it did not hinder him from the need built up in him. Just a touch here and a few words there, and Iruka would be under his spell once more. "I can't go on without you, we have to, I need you" Kakashi smirked, making Iruka look at him with a dazed look "Allow me to have you."

"Kakashi, what if somebody sees," Iruka softly whined, but made no move to stop his lover.

"Then let them, that is why God gave us eyes," Kakashi drawled, "Let them look"

Iruka was no blushing virgin, but this was so sudden and so public to anything he and Kakashi had ever done. And they had done some very questionable things.

Kakashi did not hesitate to zip down his pants to reveal his hard needy cock. Iruka knew that his lover was a shameless horny bastard who didn’t even hide it.

But the moment here was so fast, Iruka found himself half naked, and his legs spread before he could even understand it. A slicked finger burrowed into his ass spreading him mildly. A second one stretched him further into a slight burn, and then a third one completed him.

Kakashi knew how used to the feeling Iruka was by now, and simply removed his fingers to press his need into his lover.

It was discomfort, but as Kakashi moved slowly and deliberately in him, he started to get used to the feeling and demand for more. Iruka demanded so much more until his prostate was hit and pleasure shot through his body. It was enough to make him lose all rational thought, as he got lost in his pleasure, pulling his lover closer to him. Their moves were fast, and their climax built too fast for either of their liking, but that was what a quickie entailed here.

When they climaxed, Iruka felt so thoroughly pleasured and weak. Kakashi could still hold up for another round, but helped his lover get dressed. He then kissed his cheek. "Have fun picking up the horseshit" and with that the man left.

Iruka felt anger rise after his post orgasmic glow, and glared at his lover retreating back. "Kakashi, you jerk!" he snapped, and scowled even more when Kakashi laughed.

Great, a few minutes of pleasure, hours of torture.

The horseshit still waited for him.

* * *

After a whole morning of teaching Sasuke etiquette, they had to quit as soon as two a clock rolled. Itachi fed Sasuke, Naruto, and himself. Sasuke had glared at the fact that Itachi had made food for Naruto, and for a time offered him the cold shoulder. He stopped though when Itachi sat beside Naruto and started to talk to the blond boy about the rituals that were being taken for the wedding, completely ignoring Sasuke in return.

Sasuke could not stand it.

Even now as they were going to go out towards the field, Naruto was still there. Sasuke was getting sick of his cousins presence. It sucked that Itachi looked like he did not mind Naruto's being there atr all. 

_'It's probably because he doesn't care about spending time alone with me, or he doesn't like me in that way. I bet he really sees me as a child, but I'm not. I'm seventeen! I'm ready to be in a relationship.'_ Sasuke thought to himself, but halted as they reached the field. He should not be thinking like that, it was a little weird. What happened to his I never want to be with anyone and will never be with anyone, or marry anyone? Sasuke was not sure if he hated Itachi right now, or Naruto for bringing to light that he might…well probably did have a crush on Itachi.

He could have smirked when Naruto looked like he was shocked to find himself out on the training field, but Itachi turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow and suspicious look.

Sasuke found himself pouting, as he moved forward, ' _Stop looking at me like I am nothing more than the prince, or some kid you have to baby sit!'_ That is what he wanted to say, but instead "What," came out of his mouth in an indignant tone.

"Nothing, it just looked like you were lost inside your head for a while there," Itachi responded. "You ready?" he asked. Sasuke nodded and started to do his warm ups as Itachi had instructed of him many times before.

Naruto, on the other hand, felt out of place.

Every knight there seemed to have moved away from them and was now gapping and looking fearful. Even as he frantically looked around his eyes settled on his cousin again, ready to ask why they were here. He gasped though when he saw Sasuke pull out a long blade, silver and thin, but glistening sharp in the sun.

His wide blue eyes filled with worry, "Sasuke, you shouldn't be holding that, it's dangerous!" Naruto yelled, his face having gone pale.

"It's not dangerous," Sasuke glared at him, but that did not stop him from running a hand down the flat edge of the cool weapon. He wanted to sword fight today. He wanted to feel again, how strong and incredible Itachi was as they battled.

Itachi poked him in the forehead, "It is dangerous, depending on who is holding it, but I'm teaching you how to use it with care."

Sasuke rubbed his forehead but nodded. He understood that weapons were dangerous, especially in the wrong hands, inexperienced, experienced, or malicious intending. But he truly felt that he had a hang on his sword and that he was capable of using it without bringing any harm to anyone he didn’t want to. It was like Itachi, teaching him, someone inexperienced and yet being able to control his weapon to not, hurt him.

As for Naruto, he fainted, making his whole world go dark.

* * *

King Minato was busily looking over regulations and laws that had been recently implemented in Konoha and judging what worked perfectly or needed to be changed.

He let out an irritated sigh when there was a knock on his door. Lately he had so much to do that it was starting to get on his nerves how often he was disturbed just to receive more letters of inquiry. Sasuke was almost of age now and therefore he got plenty of nobles, princes, or knights in different kingdoms to be able to court him. Some of the princes and princesses he did not know them, but he was familiar with the noble families around the village that wanted to unify with royalty.

"Come in" he called as he sat back.

The door opened and one of his knights came in. It was Orochimaru and his page Kabuto. He raised both of his eyebrows in surprise, "Forgive me the intrusion my king," Orochimaru came to stand by his desk and bowed his head politely in greeting.

"Not at all, what is it that you need?" Minato said, waving his hand dismissingly.

Orochimaru raised his head, and a million thoughts ran over his head. He could tell Minato about Sasuke being trained by a lowly servant, but then Sasuke might be confined or given to courting earlier than anticipated. He knew how these things worked.

On the other hand, he could ask for a promotion, so he too can have a chance in claiming Sasuke. Once he had claim over Sasuke, then he could do something about that lowly servant and make sure Sasuke never dirtied his hands ever again.

"I would like to know if I could get a promotion," he found himself saying. Minato looked at him seriously.

"Done with being a knight and living by your sword?" The blond king asked, a slight smile coming over his face.

Orochimaru nodded his head."It happens when you've fallen in love, my king."

Minato nodded, "It certainly does," Minato sat straighter in his chair and folded his hands before him. "You are one of my best knights. I do not see why you do not deserve a reward worthy of your skill. There is a slight disruption happening on the west side, we need more men to go to Suna and prevent the invasion from the Cloud village. The food supply is being threatened again."

"Another invasion on Suna," Orochimaru was perplexed by the news. It was as if every other village was out to get Suna. Suna did have the best resources when it came to exotic food and the young Prince Gaara yet to marry. No, actually, he was supposed to be a king now. His father and mother had recently passed away. Prince Gaara was the youngest, but he was the heir and had to marry soon or lose all his lands and title.

It was unknown as to what the young and promising prince planned to do. "I shall do my best, to help Suna" Orochimaru said.

"That is all I can ask. And I shall reward you on your return" The king said, his words a promise to Orochimaru. The man nodded his head, and signaled to his page, Kabuto, before both left. Minato watched them for a while and hoped to everything that Orochimaru would leave and stayed away long enough to find someone worthy for Sasuke.

Minato wasn’t an idiot, he was always aware of what happened around his lands. He knew Orochimaru had his eye on his nephew, but the man was over thirty-eight years old. He really doubted there would be anything happening there. Sasuke was just too young, and too much of a rebellious spirit to get serious with someone so old.

Prince Neji had a better chance, and the man was nearly thirty. But, Damn it all to hell if he felt comfortable letting these men come onto his nephew. For sakes, he would not even wish it on his own son to be with someone that could practically be his father! Others might have other views, but his were clear.

His boys were still babies in the world, and one of his little babies was getting married already. He was glad though, that it was to Kyuubi, someone that was older but still young for he was only twenty. Kyuubi was also barely starting in the world, and that was perfect for his Naruto.

Leaning back in his chair, Minato wished there was a lesser predicament to face when things came to Sasuke.

How was it that someone as young as Sasuke attracted men so old and perverted? It was a mystery that Minato wished to learn, but never could. It was just like his sister, Mikoto. She only seemed to attract older men to herself, and in the end found that she had no choice but to marry the best one.

He remember how miserable she had looked dressed in white, the lace around her like chains that tied her down as she forced herself to smile for the world. It did not really hit Minato until he saw her sneaking out of the palace, and followed her.

He saw that she had someone with her. The man looked young, dark haired, dangerous, and incredibly handsome. She had kissed him with vigor, coming alive in his arms. Minato had tried to confront her about what she had been doing, since it seemed to go on with years without end.

A few years later, she was pregnant with Sasuke and the man had conveniently vanished. He saw as she tried to hide Sasuke as much as she could from her husband, all the way to her last breath…

Now she was dead.

She had died so young.

He did not want a repeat of that, especially when Sasuke had his mother's stubborn personality. He wanted Sasuke to be comfortable in a relationship and for him to choose whom he really wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He needed to find something that would keep Sasuke sated in his relationship so he would never wonder. Deciding that he was not going to get much done today, he headed towards the kitchen area, in search for some food.

* * *

Later in the evening, Naruto awoke to find himself in his own room.

For a moment, he was confused and wondered what had happened, when Sasuke's face came into view. The young prince looked dirty, as well as a little tired, but his eyes blinked curiously at him, full of life. Sasuke looked like he was glowing despite his bedraggled state. It was as if seeing him for the first time. Sasuke looked even more beautiful than he already was, even if he was dirty. Then all of a sudden, Sasuke's angelic image shattered as he opened his mouth and said, "You are such a wimp dobe, I can't believe you fainted."

Naruto sat up, a glare on his face, "I did not faint! A Man does not faint," he protested, glaring at his cousin. Forget the fact that Sasuke is beautiful he was still mean! Nothing but a mean little shitty jerk, it pissed Naruto off.

Sasuke sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, petulantly muttering, "Who ever said you were a man."

Naruto sulked. "I'm getting married. I soon will be a man. I mean I am a man, argh, you suck Sasuke!"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, "Exactly, how does that work?"

Naruto flushed a bright red, "Well, you see…you know what my mom said. When a man loves a woman, he does something to her…you know to make her a woman…" Naruto's mouth then seemed to work with no words coming out of it after that. Sasuke was sure he knew what his cousin meant, but he was not fully convinced that, _that_ would make Naruto a man.

He decided to tease him, "But cousin Naruto, you are not a girl."

Naruto's face went completely red, and then he glared at Sasuke, "What does that have to do with anything!" the blond snapped.

Sasuke gave him a serious look, "Even if she did say that, how can it make you a man when your age won't change. You will still be eighteen."

Naruto shrugged, and then looked around. "I don't know, where's Itachi?" Someone needed to shut his cousin up.

"He left to go take a shower, and asked me to do the same, but you were waking up, so I wanted to make sure you were alright." Sasuke said, looking to the side. Naruto grinned. A thought occurring to him that he was sure would piss Sasuke off.

Earlier today, while Itachi was teaching Sasuke table manners, he heard some gossip from the servant girls about how one of them hit on Itachi and kept the others away. They all seemed to hate that one girl in particular. He wasn't sure what the real story was either, but if Sasuke was going to be teasing him, he needed to prove that he could do the same to Sasuke.

"Be careful cousin, I hope you don't get attacked." Naruto made his voice sound as serious as he could manage it. "I've heard that she can be such a witch when it comes to what she wants."

Sasuke's head turned back to Naruto with peaked curiosity, Score! "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, that some of the girls like Itachi. And specially one named Erin. She has her heart set on him marrying her," Naruto was looking down, trying to act depressed but what he didn't know was that he was stirring a deep jealousy within Sasuke "I think Itachi might like her as well." Sasuke sat up sharply, and turned to leave. Naruto looked startled and turned his head to look at his cousin. Did he perhaps push it too far? "Sasuke," he called.

"She can't have him," Sasuke growled, his eyes flashing red as he left the room and closed the door heavily behind him. Naruto jumped, and looked guiltily towards the door.

He really hoped his cousin would not do something stupid.

* * *

He needed to calm down.

Sasuke did not know if what Naruto had said was true or if he was lying. Either way he could not help himself but wanting to know if it was. He needed to ask Itachi…Itachi would not lie to him, right. It wasn't as if it was something to hide, was it? Sasuke pulled opened the door to his room, and walked inside, making his way into his bathroom.

He needed a shower to get all the grime off his skin and hair before he faced Itachi again. He also did not want to make a fool out of himself in front of Itachi.

He needed to calm down.

Reaching the shower, he turned on the water

Sasuke took off all his clothes, and stepped into his shower, allowing the water to run over his skin. He tried to relax himself and let rationality sink into his head. There was a possibility Naruto was lying as much as there was a great chance that he should not care. Itachi was his in paper as his servant, not anything else.

Itachi as a whole person did not belong to Sasuke. Sasuke felt himself growl possessively at the thought of Itachi being with anyone else other than him, and that was foolish.

Only as the thought really sunk into his head, he was stunned to learn how attached he had become to Itachi in such a short time. It did not make any sense. He did not know Itachi. True, Itachi never failed to surprise him or even elicit emotions within him that he did not even know existed.

Itachi challenge him and kept him, oddly entertained that he had no room to be mad or prank anyone. In fact, it was as if the worries of the world were gone when he was with Itachi. That comfort, that warm feeling…

A part of Sasuke was screaming that he was going insane, to even feel anything for Itachi. A long time ago, he had promised himself to never care for anyone, or let another person get near him in such a way. The last person he had ever cared about was his own mother, and he had lost her to sickness.

Even Naruto and his uncle Minato were often kept at arm’s length.

Liking Itachi and caring for him was only placing himself at risk of getting hurt again. That was something he didn’t want. Sasuke knew and understood all of this, but his own conflicting emotions would not let him simply settle.

If he had to face his own feelings because of Itachi, Sasuke would be digging his own grave and in the end would have no one but himself to blame. He had meant what he had said as he left Naruto alone.

Whoever this girl was, she was not going to have Itachi.

Turning off the shower, Sasuke stepped out dripping wet from the tub, and pulled a towel around him as he walked into his room. There he quickly changed and headed down stairs, ready to meet up with Itachi as well as see what he had prepared for dinner.

* * *

Itachi was cutting up a couple of vegetables, and chicken, to cook for Sasuke, ignoring the pestering girl that kept trying to tell him what to do. Some of the servant girls had already moved to leave, seeing, as it was hopeless to flirt when Erin was crowding around Itachi.

"Oh, Itachi, you do that so well. Ah careful, you might cut your fingers if you hold the knife to close. We keep them extra sharp!" She giggled, her eyes dancing in merriment as she went on with what she called her Itachi time.

Itachi placed the knife down, not saying a word, and walked over to the stove.

"Hey, what are you going to do now?" Erin zoomed her way over to him, watching as he pulled out a pan, where he placed some vegetable oil and threw in all the ingredients. He searched for some oregano and lemon zest to add to add to the yummy cooking morsels. As he let the food fry, he decided to make some rice. "Oh, that smells so good" Erin gushed. "Want me to get you some water?"

Itachi brushed past her, and got the water himself. Erin just kept looking at the food cooking with hunger in her eyes, not bothered by his silence.

"Can I at least have some?" she asked, her eyes begging.

Itachi just continued to cook.

After a few seconds, a loud whinny cry of his name left her mouth making him shudder in disgust. "Come on, don't ignore me, Itachi~"

"Leave me alone," Itachi stated. At that moment, the door to the kitchen opened. Erin spun around to see who it was, and to hiss at them to get out for interrupting her moment alone with Itachi when she saw it was prince Sasuke.

The boy immediately glared at her, making her entire being freeze.

"Get out,"

The doors slammed behind Sasuke and Erin bowed, nodding her head and ran out of there faster than anything else in the world. Itachi was impressed to see that even Erin feared Sasuke. That explained why she was never around when Sasuke was near him. Sasuke silently walked over to him, Itachi offered him a small smile.

"Dinner is almost ready. Do you not want to go sit at the table?"

"Can't we eat here?" Sasuke asked, settling himself on the seat he had been using earlier when Itachi was teaching him etiquette. As if, Sasuke needed to be taught anything.

"Sasuke, it doesn't help with your table manners," Itachi scolded.

Sasuke pouted, "Then will you sit down at the dining table and eat with me?"

Itachi sighed, "If that's what it takes."

"It does…" Sasuke looked to the side and then back to Itachi, "That servant bitch that was just here, do you like her?" Itachi turned to look at Sasuke with a hard look. "Don't lecture me this time, just answer the question!"

"I didn't come here to be playing around with some _girl_ , Sasuke. Even you know that. I'm here to rebuild my family name in my own way." Itachi stirred the rice. "I don't care much for any girl at the moment. I don't expect to find anyone to marry in the near future either."

That was like, cold water being thrown to Sasuke's face.

At least now, he knew that girl did not stand a chance with Itachi, but he was not going to back down. There was still such a thing as seduction he could use on Itachi and he was also going to make it clear that, that servant girl could no longer come near Itachi.

There was just one thing that bothered him right now.

"Are you not open to the possibility?" Sasuke asked, a little hesitant.

Itachi turned to him and smiled, "There is no one I know that can open the possibility for me to consider it," Itachi knew it was a lie. However, he could not tell Sasuke that he liked him. That if it was Sasuke, then maybe he could set some things aside and actually…

No. By the time he gets his credibility back, Sasuke would be off married to someone wealthy, and who can take care of him.

That was not him.

Sasuke's eyes flashed as if Itachi had just issued him a challenge, not that Itachi noticed. ' _I'll be then the one that open's the possibility, my days are numbered!'_ Sasuke thought _._ As he looked at the food Itachi was cooking, he could not help but wonder how he ever lived without him. _'I have to find a way to make him mine.'_

* * *


	8. Chapter Eight

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Eight**

"AAAAH!"

It was six in the early morning, when a scream so loud startled everyone in the servant quarters, and had them curious. Amongst those curious people, was Itachi.

The long haired raven had finished dressing and combing his long hair, leaving it down seeing as it was still damp from his shower and was heading down the hall when the scream sounded. It didn't alert him much as it did the other women and some of the other male servants.

"What happened?" Kisame asked, as he bounced from foot to foot, coming close to Itachi. He grinned as he looked over the long haired raven, thinking he cleaned up nicely. Itachi was wearing what every male servant had to wear today, for the wedding of prince Naruto and Kyuubi. It consisted of a white under sleeveless shirt, and a black vest that had a square opening around the neck, but wrapped all around, leaving a two-tailed side of the shirt and black fitted pants.

Overall, everyone was looking sharp and presentable.

It was almost unbelievable that such a time had come so fast, but here it was. The prince was getting married.

This day was not only happy, but sad as well, for it would be the last night Naruto would stay here.

"I'm not sure." Itachi muttered, not really trying to see through the building crowd of servants. He just wanted to get through.

"It sounded like a girl." Kisame suddenly grinned, "Ah something like this has not happened for weeks now," he fondly reminisced. He stopped though when Itachi shot him a look and he waved it off. If it was what he thought had happened he did not want Itachi dampening the little brat's fun.

As much trouble as it was, it kept things interesting around the boring palace.

"Yeah, ever since Sasuke stopped pulling pranks, this cannot be good, un." Deidara said dismally as he joined them, making Kisame shoot him a look that told him to keep his mouth shut. Deidara blatantly ignored him, but Sasori who was beside Deidara, raised an eyebrow at Kisame for looking at Deidara with such a nasty look.

Down the hall was an even bigger ball of servants now.

"Move! Everyone move!" Nana said as she rushed by, and pushed through to see what all the screaming was about. Everyone literally moved out of her way to give her room, and at that reveal a sobbing girl with bright lime green hair. "Erin!" she cried as she reached her. The tall bulky woman patted the crying girl, looking at her startled. "What happened?" she asked, and then looked at everyone else.

She was wondering who the culprit was, although she had a clear understanding to who it might be when she saw the nervous look on everyone's faces.

There was only one person bold enough to do something like this.

"We don't know, she used her usual shampoo and then her hair was _green_ " One of the girls cried out, touching her own hair. "Then she screamed. Who could have done such a thing?"

"Whhaa, Nana, please make it better," Erin cried, looking at her with a desperate look in her eyes. There was nothing worse than your hair being dyed such a horrid color.

Nana's lips twitched. She could not help herself. "AAHAHAhahahaha" Nana began to laugh. Erin looked at her devastated and began to cry again.

It was an epic fail start to the morning.

* * *

The wedding day was here.

The room where Naruto and Kyuubi were going to be sharing their vows in was nicely decorated, and waiting. There were over a hundred seats, as well as a nice decoration of gold and red silk all through the venue. The altar was done up in gold and red, and a golden carpet was set out to lead from the main doors towards the altar.

It had all been done under Naruto's watchful eye, but right now the prince found himself in his cousin's bedroom. The place he had spent most of his time the past two days.

The shiny groom, Naruto, was panicking as he pulled on his white robes over a silky orange shirt he had personally made, and black pants. The royal robe was pulled over his chest, tied, and the only thing visible was his black pants. Naruto had a ruby crest on his forehead now and other intriguing jewels around his wrist, fingers, and neck, all which came from The Nine Tails Village.

As the blond was dressing and frantically preparing himself, Sasuke sat in his bed looking at the new jewels, in nothing but a simple and casual black robe that was his. He was not in a hurry to get dressed in anything Naruto picked out for him. He was more interested in if his prank worked earlier that morning.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto noted that Sasuke was not getting ready. He turned to him and huffed, "Why in the bloody seven hells are you not getting dressed!"

"Dobe, it's your wedding. Not mine" Sasuke answered in a nonchalant tone.

"Please Teme!" Naruto bemoaned. "Get dressed. You are going to be at the front with me for this wedding. You are my cousin, it matters that you dress nicely! I even got you some robes to wear. Please, just dress so I can feel better about this!" Naruto said as he brought out some heavy looking black robes, rimmed with red. "And boots, and gloves, and jewels" Naruto added as he pointed to the jewels that Sasuke was looking at.

"You really didn't have to," the raven said in reluctance.

"And yet I did!" Naruto cried, hating Sasuke's attitude "Where's Itachi?"

Sasuke frowned, shooting a glare to his cousin. "I don't know. I don't keep track of all he does."

"ITACHI!" Naruto suddenly yelled. The desperation and stress in his voice clear.

Sasuke jolted, his eyes widening a bit before he glared, "I swear, if Itachi comes in here-" Sasuke's sentence was cut off as Naruto literally rushed out of the room. "He can't be serious," Sasuke muttered, getting panicky. He thought about running away, but as he reached the door to leave, he bumped into Itachi's firm chest and fell back.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at him.

Naruto bounced back into the room, a large grin on his face.

"Help him get dressed!" Naruto demanded, "I have to finish with my preparations, I can't be worrying about him, please." Naruto rushed towards the mirror again to finish tugging and fixing his robes, and decorating himself in his jewels.

Itachi ignored the blond groom. For a moment, he had thought that something horrible had happened to Sasuke. Yet there the boy was, looking up at him with scorn.

"Hey there," he greeted as he smirked.

Sasuke pouted and narrowed his eyes in a way that Itachi could not help but find adorable. Sasuke huffed. _'Damn all that is good in the world, why the hell am I acting so immature in front of him! I have to prove that I am not_ …' Sasuke sighed. Then turned to look at Itachi's amused face and mumbled, "Hey."

Itachi sighed as he squatted down in front of him, "Am I going to have to undress you and change you and everything?" he asked.

Sasuke blushed at the thought and immediately shook his head. "I can do it myself." The raven got to his feet and picked up his robes and clothing, before going into the bathroom to bathe and get dressed.

Itachi sighed as he watched him and then looked over to Naruto who was now combing his hair and looking at his face for any imperfections. He decided to leave, but as he was about to, Naruto stopped him.

"Don't go, or Sasuke will never get himself ready!" The blond boy had moved over to Itachi and pushed him further inside the room. Itachi found himself sitting in a chair near the vanity mirror. He briefly looked at his reflection, his hair was still out of its tie and he did not look as bad as he would have expected wearing such an outfit. Naruto grinned as continued what he had been doing. "I'm almost finished," he grinned.

"You look excited for your wedding," Itachi commented.

"I am!" Naruto chirped, "At a point in my life I was almost like Sasuke. Claiming that I wouldn't fall in love with anyone because they were not worthy of me, and then I met Kyuubi. He changed everything, even the way I thought." Naruto swooned dreamily, "The thing is that most of the views I followed were because of Sasuke. I'm afraid he has sworn off love for the rest of his life."

"Sasuke could have sworn himself out of everything and it still would happen. Just as you fell in love, he will as well. He just hasn't met the right person," Itachi said in an uninterested tone, but he was more than interested when it came to Sasuke. To fall or never fall, Sasuke was still going to get snatched away by someone, and be married off.

Even if Sasuke was a bastard child, he was still a prince and that counted for a lot more as long as he kept that title.

Naruto shrugged, "Guess you're right. Besides, no matter what Sasuke wants in life, in the end he knows how to get it." the blond winked at Itachi.

Itachi would have given him a confused look if at that moment Sasuke hadn't decide to stumble out of the bathroom, obviously having dressed in haste. His clothing and robe were crooked and disheveled, and he sent a glare to Naruto before turning to Itachi with a more passive face.

Itachi stood up and gestured for Sasuke to come closer to him. The raven haired prince did so without hesitation. Itachi had to poke him in the forehead before the boy actually ran into him. "Come on, let's get you fixed up" Itachi said, ignoring Sasuke's glare as he rubbed his forehead angrily.

The glare melted away as Itachi pushed Sasuke's robes aside, and tugged on his black shirt. Sasuke watched as Itachi's hands smoothly pulled his shirt down, and his other hand ran around the circled collar of it, making it fit perfectly over his body. Itachi was not going to tuck in Sasuke's shirt or even ask him to do it himself, but he raised an eyebrow when he found Sasuke had not zipped his pants. Sasuke blushed hard when Itachi zipped his pants zipper for him, but had no room to think about it as Itachi now moved to tug on his robes in the correct manner. He folded the decoration perfectly over his shoulders, letting it show his shirt and then fastened it around his waist with a red obi. The robe ended just as it flared around his hips.

Itachi moved away from Sasuke and discretely looked around the room for Sasuke's shoes. When he found them, he went to get them and bring them back to Sasuke who took them and pulled them on. "Let's comb your hair," Itachi said.

Sasuke scowled. "You don't have to do everything for me you know." he seethed.

"I know, you just don't seem to want to do anything for yourself," Itachi teased, a smirk on his lips when Sasuke fumed. Itachi glance at Naruto as the blond looked determined to finish the last of his ties in his complicated wedding robes, and grabbed the comb. Sasuke moved himself to sit down in the chair and waited for Itachi to comb his hair.

Itachi started in from the roots to the end, amazed to find that Sasuke's hair really was as soft as it looked. Quietly he continued to comb Sasuke's hair until it was perfect, his bangs framing his face and the back of it stood on end like always, proving that it did that on its own.

"Here," Naruto suddenly said, placing a set of jewels at the table.

Itachi looked at them, and then reached for the black stone that Sasuke wore around his forehead to let everyone know who he was. He moved in front of Sasuke and placed it on his forehead making Sasuke look at him with an unreadable expression.

He placed a bracelet and a few other jewels on Sasuke before they were finished. Looking presentable, Sasuke stood up and tugged on Itachi's arm. "Let's go, we're finished."

"Teme, don't you dare think about going to go get yourself dirty! The wedding will be starting in half an hour."

Sasuke scowled. "I hate you so much right now dobe!"

"No you don't."

Sasuke fumed, but set himself to a passive expression when he saw Itachi looking at him. This was not fair.

* * *

Half an hour later, the king came into Sasuke's room to escort both princes.

Naruto had hugged his father, and cried, sharing a moment.

Straight up Sasuke demanded that Itachi be the one to escort him. The king had not looked perplexed by Sasuke's demand, but he only smiled, turned to Itachi, and told him, _'I leave the rest up to you'_.

Itachi could not help but frown at how everyone was so willing to hand Sasuke over to him at every little second of the day. Be it Naruto, the king, or other servants, it was always the same, _'Itachi, do something about Sasuke!_ '

He gave Sasuke a look when he saw the boy had a pleased expression. A smirk pulled at his lips as he brought his hand up and motioned for Sasuke to come over to him. The boy gave him a curious look, and without hesitating rushed over to him. Sasuke stopped in front of him and Itachi kept watching his face.

Was the reason why they handed Sasuke over to him all the time because, Sasuke always looked so calm and smug at the same time when he was with him? Was it because Sasuke listened to him, or was it because Sasuke was always pleased that he had no time to bother others that they did so?

"Ready to go?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Might as well be," he said.

Itachi offered him his arm. Sasuke felt his heart skip and his face heat up as he reached for it, and wrapped his own arm around Itachi's. "You're not going to fight me on proper manners?" Itachi teased.

Sasuke shot him a glare. "It's my cousin's wedding. Of course not."

Itachi smirked, "about this morning-"

"What of it."

"You wouldn't happen to know about any hair dye in a bottle of shampoo, would you?"

"No. Why would I know anything about that?" Sasuke matched Itachi's stare. He was not going to crack, not when it came to the matter of teaching a servant bitch her place! Itachi's face went blank.

"Just checking" Itachi said and Sasuke scowled. "Let's go then."

With that, he led Sasuke into the main ceremony room. There were a couple of people already sitting, and Kyuubi was in the front, with his family and his other representatives. He looked ready to receive Naruto and marry him, not the least bit nervous. That was saying a lot for the fiery prince, but no one expected any less from him.

Sasuke was going to be one of Naruto's representatives, and Itachi took him all the way to the altar where he was supposed to be. Sasuke immediately made a grab for Itachi's shirt to prevent him from leaving. "Umm, Itachi…"

"Hmm,"

"Do you have to leave?" Sasuke glanced over at the crowd. He had already spotted a few people interested in him. Like prince Neji, and the narrow-minded girls Sakura and Ino. Itachi followed his gaze, not really understanding.

"Yes, you'll be fine. If you want, I will stay close so all you have to do is wait here and I'll come to escort you to the eating area for this evening," Sasuke nodded enthusiastically.

"That would be perfect."

Itachi nodded, and then looked down at the grip Sasuke still kept on his shirt. Sasuke scowled and reluctantly let him go. Itachi reached towards Sasuke's face, and brushed a strand of hair out of his face and back in place. He smiled at Sasuke when the simple action seemed to distract the boy, and then moved to leave.

The scowl was now gone from Sasuke's beautiful face and replaced with a small smile and that was enough. As soon as Itachi was on the lower section of the altar, Kisame and Deidara rushed over to him.

"The ceremony is almost going to start, un" Deidara looked over his shoulder to the guest that were already sitting. "It's time we finished ushering people in."

"Yeah, Prince Naruto is eager to start." Kisame added, and pointed to the doors that Naruto would be entering from, "He's more than ready,"

"Alright, let's usher the rest of the people inside, simple and ordered fashion" Itachi said in a tone that calmed both Deidara and Kisame. With that, all three of them opened the side doors to let everyone in and then led the guest to their seat so there wouldn't be any gaping holes in the seating arrangement as well as disagreements.

It looked like the entire village was here for the wedding, from the low working class to the high Nobles and Barons.

Itachi found it a little difficult when some females started to crowd around him and would not listen. "Can you take your seat?"

"What's your name?"

Itachi took a step back, and signaled for the seats again, "I will not repeat myself, either you take your seats, or I'll have you thrown out."

"Aren't you just a servant to be making such blatant threats?" another female demanded. Itachi was tired of this and decided to dismiss them.

"Come, this way sir," Itachi said, looking at the elderly man struggling behind the two ladies. The man followed him, and behind him were seven other boys and two young girls. The women looked outraged, but that was when Kisame came over, and grinned at them.

"Ladies, your seats are this way," They threw him looks of disgust and displeasure, but followed him to their seats. Their eyes though still went towards Itachi, and Kisame did not fail to notice it.

The way Itachi talked, carried himself, and how he was always on business was something a servant wasn't. ' _It truly shows Itachi is above all this,'_ Kisame thought to himself. ' _Something tells me things are just barely going to start getting good, especially when Sasuke is pulling pranks again.'_

Somehow, the world seemed so right and exciting.

As soon as the difficulty of accommodating an entire village into the wedding room was done, the servants cleared out of the way to stand at each corner. The main doors opened, and everyone stood and turned to respectfully, face the King, and his son, Prince Naruto.

The crowd was left breathless as they looked at the two gorgeous men. Minato was as stunning as always, with his blond hair, blue eyes, chiseled features, and his white and red robes. His son beside him looked every bit as gorgeous. A radiant sun in his pure white long robes, his eyes sparkled, and his blond hair was spiked and neat.

The usual sapphire stone over his forehead was now a ruby, and the jewels off his neck, wrist, and waist all glittered charmingly.

Everyone bowed as they stepped in, and as soon as both reached the center, the Queen, Kushina, met them. Kushina hugged her son, sharing a few loving words with him, and then stepped next to Minato as they let their son walk the rest of the way.

Naruto was grinning from ear to ear as he reached the altar and Kyuubi was there to greet him, his hand out to welcome him. Naruto did not hesitate to place his hand in Kyuubi's. "You look so beautiful," Kyuubi whispered to him.

Naruto blushed brightly, "Thanks. You look beautiful as well."

Kyuubi smiled. He gestured for Naruto to further follow him towards the altar, and to face the Priest Akimichi Torifu. The old man smiled fondly at them, and held a book open at the palm of both his hands.

Naruto glanced beside him to see his cousin standing there, but the raven was looking out in the crowd. Naruto did not have time to ponder whom Sasuke might be trying to see, but turned back to the priest as soon as the words, "Let's begin," Left his mouth. Only then did he note everything was silent and that he was going to get married in just a few minutes! "Anyone opposing this union, please stepped forward, or forever hold your peace."

There was only silence.

Naruto turned towards Kyuubi, and Kyuubi smiled at him.

Torifu smiled at the both of them, "Alright. We are here to witness the union not only between two people, but between two worlds, and two palaces." Torifu looked down at his book and began to read a few phrases. While it seemed to drag on and on, and his voice mellowed everyone down to the point that it felt forever, he finally came to the good part. "Now, for the rings,"

That was the cue for Sasuke to step over towards Naruto. On the other side of Kyuubi was Bijuu, his eldest cousin, stepped to the red headed prince.

Kyuubi was the first to offer the ring.

"Kyuubi, repeat after me, I Kyuubi take thee, Naruto as my wedded husband, lover, and friend. To cherish and hold, for better and for worst, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live."

Kyuubi brought Naruto's hand up, and slid the ring on as he repeated, "I Kyuubi take thee, Naruto as my wedded husband, lover, and friend. To cherish and hold, for better and for worst, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live."

Beside Naruto, Sasuke held out the ring he had been discreetly hiding. Naruto gratefully took it from his cousin. "Now, you repeat after me Naruto, I Naruto, take thee, Kyuubi, my wedded husband, lover, and friend. To cherish and hold, for better and for worst, in sickness and in health, for as long as we shall both live"

Naruto moved his hand away from Kyuubi, and grasped it in his so he could slip on the ring, "I Naruto, take thee, Kyuubi, my wedded husband, lover, and friend. To cherish and hold, for better and for worst, in sickness and in health, for as long as we shall both live." Neither of them let go of each other's hands, and Kyuubi brought his other hand up to hold Naruto's other hand.

"By the power vested in me, and by the order of all the ten worlds, I herby say that Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki are now wedded for life!" Torifu looked so proud, "You may now kiss."

Everyone stood up, cheering loudly as Naruto and Kyuubi moved into each other's hold and kissed for the first time as husbands.

Sasuke smiled at the sight of his cousin happily married, and then looked back out into the crowd to see Itachi clapping along with the other people. Sasuke was not sure what he wanted now, or what the future might bring.

The thing was now he could not imagine it without Itachi.

However, he feared it would not be the same for Itachi. Whatever it was he had for Itachi sucked. It sucked because it made him want something more with his life. It sucked because now he wanted to share his life, and he wanted to with Itachi.

Sasuke just wasn't sure of himself anymore.

* * *

The two wedded husbands were the first to leave, and Sasuke stayed at the altar until the last person left. Itachi walked over to him and raised an eyebrow when Sasuke made no move to get up from the steps. Sasuke did not even look up at him, so he decided to sit next to the distraught little prince.

"What's the matter?" Itachi asked after a while of prolonged silence and Sasuke finally turned his head to look at him.

"I don't want to leave this room,"

"Why not," Itachi watched him and Sasuke did not hold back, he leaned his head onto Itachi's shoulder. Itachi was a little taken aback by the gesture, but did not push the prince away. Instead, he found himself wrapping his arm around both of Sasuke's shoulders and pulling him closer. His fingers then curled to play with the short strands of hair that touched the base of Sasuke's nape.

"I fear there will be a lot of people asking me to dance." The little prince murmured, sounding a little content. Itachi was sure that it was not that people wanted to dance with him that made Sasuke sound content, but the fact that he was right here.

Itachi chuckled. "It's all part of the etiquette."

"You didn't teach me to dance."

"I didn't have to, all you have to do is let the other person lead,"

"And what if I don't want to dance with anyone?"

Itachi stood up, pulling Sasuke along with him. It startled the prince and he ended up falling towards Itachi's chest. "Not even with me?" Itachi asked, looking straight into Sasuke's eyes.

The prince blushed.

"You're just a servant, you can't dance with me" Sasuke frowned at his own words, but they had come out in defense to the quake his heart was feeling. Itachi gave him a sharp look.

"You know I'm not really a servant, and I have gained the title of an official educator." Itachi reasoned.

Sasuke gave him a look, "But no one else knows, and educators are just as low as servants,"

"You really need to respect people when you speak,"

"No I don't, all I do is speak the truth."

Itachi sighed, "Yes you do, but no one wants to hear it all the time."

Sasuke looked down at eyelevel where he was face to face with Itachi's chest, and his fingers circled the material, creating little shapes. "I know you are more than you are letting even me to believe. I believe you have your own titles already that you want no one to know about because you might want to earn your own. But" Sasuke stopped talking then. But, sometimes he wished Itachi would claim his titles, and was allowed to court him.

"But what," Itachi pressed on.

Sasuke shook his head, "Dance with me here," The music on the other room was soft but clear.

Itachi gently pushed Sasuke back so he could look at his face. He was not sure what Sasuke had been about to say, and he was sure the boy was not going to say anything about it now. So he nodded, "Alright, but if I dance with you here, you have to be gracious and go in the other room to join the celebration. I believe your cousin will want a dance with you."

Sasuke looked torn, he wanted to dance with Itachi but he did not want to go out there. But you couldn't always have everything, and at least he was going to get a dance out of the deal. He nodded his head and agreed to the dance.

"Okay," he whispered.

Itachi then startled him as he brushed his hand down Sasuke's arm to grasp his left hand. Sasuke then found his other guided to Itachi's shoulder. Itachi finally placed his free hand at Sasuke's waist. Itachi leaned in close and whispered in his ear "Follow me,"

They began to move together. Sasuke felt himself blushing harder than he had ever had before, but did as he was told, and allowed Itachi to lead.

* * *

"Where is prince Sasuke?" Neji asked as he watched the two newlywed husbands dancing close together on the dance floor.

Sasuke on the other hand was nowhere to be seen. Many people ignored his sudden questioned in favor of admiring the newlyweds, but Ino and Sakura looked at him and shrugged, looking concerned with finding Sasuke as well.

The focus though was on how stunning Naruto looked in Kyuubi's arms, as they danced through the cleared area of the palace. Many elderly women looked at them with envy, as they were widows and no longer had that magic with them anymore. The magic of being with the one you loved, and simply dancing before everyone. The love between the two was palpable and had other's crying. Other girls stared with admiring eyes, wishing that the next to marry would be one of them. That someday they would know what it was like to glow with so much love.

This room was elegantly decorated as well, the same rich warm colors and gold and red, intertwined to show how the two of them had brought their family names together. It was a wonderful sight and Naruto could not be happier that he was in Kyuubi's arms sharing this moment.

There was no one more worthy of his love and devotion than Kyuubi was. He got off lucky finding someone so great to fall in love with.

As the music stopped, both Naruto and Kyuubi stopped as well.

The crowd of people proudly clapped in joy for their first dance. Naruto was no longer a prince, he was now a king, with his own king by his side, that was going to rule the village of Nine tails together, and once his father retired, they would run Konoha together as well.

"Are you happy?" Kyuubi asked, and Naruto widely grinned, nodding his head eagerly.

"I couldn't be any more happier than being your husband," Naruto proudly said and Kyuubi smiled at him with a pleased expression. He leaned in to take the lips of his little lover with his own and kissed him deeply.

That was when another song started, and this time, people paired off to dance around the newlywed couple. Kyuubi already knew that Naruto would want a dance with his mother, his father, and his cousin. Kyuubi had been planning to do the same with his parents and cousins.

Soon enough, Minato came over to them and asked politely to cut in, Kyuubi allowed him and he turned to Kushina, and danced with her.

His parents patiently waited their turn.

"I can't believe, my son is now married," Minato faked sobbed. Naruto grinned.

"You're so sentimental dad,"

"I can't help it,"

Naruto laughed, and then looked around. "Where's Sasuke, I would have thought someone would have already asked him to dance by now,"

"Hm, now that you mention it, I haven't seen him since you and Kyuubi got married,"

"Hm," Naruto got a troubled expression on his face.

"I'm sure he'll turn up eventually, I mean he'd be crazy to miss a dance with you when you are looking so gorgeous," Minato tried to joke, all in the attempt to getting his son to stop frowning at the thought of his wayward cousin.

"You're right,"

* * *

Itachi skillfully moved with Sasuke across the room, and spun him out and back into his arms. Sasuke looked like he was enjoying himself, but Itachi knew this had to end now. He was getting himself in too deep already.

Having Sasuke look so elegant, be so silent, and hazy eyed was really an interesting and addicting sight, he knew he should not allow himself to indulge in. With his own reluctance, he ended their dance, "We have to get you back to the main event now Sasuke," Itachi said, as the song ended.

Sasuke pouted up at Itachi with reluctance, but then nodded his head in resignation. "Okay," he muttered.

Itachi smirked, and brought Sasuke's hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss to the palm of it. Sasuke flushed bright red, surprised by Itachi's actions. Anyone else attempting to kiss his hand was surely to get punched, or in other cases, shoved to the ground.

Itachi, on the other hand, watched intrigued as Sasuke's pale cheeks colored themselves in the brilliance of the red color and he felt a strong urge to kiss the boy. Shaking out of his thoughts though, he led Sasuke out of the room and towards one of the back doors, so they would not interrupt any dances, and they would not draw attention to their entrance.

Itachi left Sasuke at the royal table that was practically empty, and moved away from him. Sasuke felt the urge to grab Itachi's shirt and ask him to stay, but he knew he could not do that. Itachi was a servant, he was not allowed to sit at the table or even remain close to it for long-it made others feel uncomfortable to have a servant that close to them.

Sasuke sat back in his chair, and watched as several people all of a sudden became aware of his presence.

"Prince Sasuke, it's such an honor to meet you." a woman practically in her thirties gushed, and even more people jumped to look his way.

Sasuke offered a conscientious smirk. This made women melt, and start screaming as if they were going to die from the sheer fact that he had smirked. Sasuke could have rolled his eyes at them, but they were easy to distract. What was harder to distract though, where the men.

"Prince Sasuke, do you have anyone yet to dance with, for I would want to dance with you?" one boldly asked.

"You are the spring of youth prince Sasuke, choose me and I shall show you such a dance like no other!" Rock Lee boldly offered above all the others. Sasuke shook his head at him, and gestured his declination of the dance. Lee was more understanding than any other male when it came to declining, but that did not mean that he was not going to ask later.

Sasuke watched as even more people crowded him, and he tried not to tell them all off. He had worked on this with Itachi so much, but he sometimes felt like he did not have the patience to be nice to people the way Itachi seemed to have patience to deal with such dimwits.

"Dance with me,"

"You are gorgeous. I bet no one has ever told you that!"

"Oh my god, to meet you right now in person," the person moaned, "It makes me so hot,"

Sasuke felt like he was going to go crazy from how people just kept shouting over each other, as if fighting to be the loudest and most annoying for him to notice them. Of course, in the end, only one proved to be louder than the rest.

"Cousin Sasuke!"

Everyone moved away, and made way for the new King Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke would have scowled at his cousin, but instead restrained himself and smiled at him. "Congratulations on your marriage cousin," He said, raising a random glass.

"Thanks" Naruto grinned, but then got a determined look on his face, "But that is not why I am here, I came to ask you to dance with me!" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

Sasuke scoffed.

"That is so not cute," Sasuke placed the glass down, but got to his feet. People immediately backed away further and bowed this time. Something Sasuke found thoroughly annoying as he moved away from the table and towards his cousin. "Fine, may I have this dance?" he asked, trying to be as polite as he could be.

Naruto grinned, enjoying how hard all of this was for Sasuke. "Yes! Of course,"

With that, both cousins headed out into the dance floor. Both danced in silence, but the fact remained that Naruto was soon going to leave, and be going with Kyuubi far away and Sasuke was going to be left here.

He was going to be left under the command of his uncle, and the upcoming event of people who might want to court him. Sasuke was not looking forward to that, and he was trying to place it in the back of his mind, but he knew as much as he wished it for it to just vanish so he never has to deal with it, that was impossible.

He was going to have to deal with it.

"Guess, we're all grown up now," Naruto suddenly said, "Next, you will be the one getting married."

Sasuke softly scoffed, "Perhaps, but I will try to delay it for as long as possible. After all, you know my goal is never go get married," It never was.

Although, Sasuke feared something in his logic had changed, and that he only thought about that change when he was with Itachi.

Naruto nodded his head.

"There's no escaping it Sasuke, someday you're going to really fall in love. And then what will you do?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Plot for them to love me back," he solidly stated, his eyes seeking out Itachi's presence, while Naruto looked confused when he was suddenly twirled out of his cousin's arms and into his husband.

Sasuke had turned towards his aunt Kushina now, and asked her to a dance.

Seeing the confused look on his husband's face, Kyuubi looked at him worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't think so…but Sasuke confuses me too much,"

"How so?"

Naruto shrugged, grinning widely. "Something tells me that mom and dad are going to have their hands full when Sasuke starts getting courted,"

Kyuubi laughed, "I'd bet they will."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Nine**

It had been one week since Naruto's marriage, and Naruto's departure from Konoha to Nine Tails, with his new husband Kyuubi.

Not that Sasuke felt much of their absence when he had his hands full with making one-servant girl's life living hell. Some of the other servants had quickly caught on that Sasuke was back up to his pranks, but they also knew that it had only to do with Erin.

Some of them were confused on as to why he wanted to only play pranks on her.

Some of started a small rumor that it might be that he liked her, and it was his own boyish way of getting her attention.

The thing was, no one ever thought Sasuke was capable of liking anyone, so that rumor was shot and a new one was started. Sasuke hated Erin's guts completely, and that one took root through the grapevine, even reaching the ears of Itachi.

Itachi on occasions had tried to approach Sasuke on his sudden pranks on the girl, but Sasuke would just look at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Of course, many were satisfied with the reason that Sasuke hated Erin, but that was only half the truth.

Kisame was the only one that had caught on and was amused by it all-specially when he saw Sasuke promising Itachi that he wouldn't do it again and to teach him how to fight. Itachi would look at the prince hopelessly, knowing Sasuke was not going to keep his promise. Yet he would cave in and teach him anyways.

Itachi had proven to be a very knowledgeable teacher by teaching Sasuke advanced math techniques, and other broad subjects of the earth, space, and geography.

It was not until Sasuke was following Itachi to the kitchen one afternoon that two other individuals learned the dirty little secret that only Kisame had become aware of.

Deidara and Sasori were sitting by the small table that they usually used to prepare ingredients and were talking with each other as they ate their lunch. Kisame on the other hand was washing the dishes, seeing as they had already piled up high and no one else was going to wash them. The doors to the Kitchen suddenly banged open.

Itachi entered closely followed by Sasuke.

"Come on Itachi, you've taught me of Cloud City, Lightning City, The Nine Tail Village, Konoha, Akatsuki, Byakugan, Hebi, Sound, Taka, and Mist, why won't you teach me about Sharingan?" Sasuke demanded. Itachi looked like he was trying his best to not to have to explain anything.

"Why don't you go wash up for lunch," Itachi said instead, giving Sasuke a hard look.

Sasuke pouted, reluctant to let the subject drop, "I know for a fact that you were born in Sharingan," Sasuke snapped, "And so was I," Itachi froze, but then allowed his face to go blank as he looked at Sasuke.

Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori were now all on edge, intrigued to see what Itachi would say. None of them knew that Sasuke had been born in Sharingan. They had assumed he had been born in Sound. They were not sure if it was true that Itachi had been born in Sharingan as well.

None of them even knew much about Sharingan.

Itachi sighed finally in defeat.

He knew that Sasuke learning about Sharingan was unavoidable. He was going to have to tell Sasuke sooner or later. He much rather it be sooner. Leaving it until later could be asking for trouble.

"Sharingan, in itself, is a foundation of riches" he said as he turned his back on Sasuke, "within the recent years it has started to develop into an industrial city. It thrives highly in tourism, mechanism, consumerism, and agriculture. Sharingan is also a place highly held for maintaining cultural values, and weaponry" Itachi said. He had taught a lot of this stuff to Sasuke already so he knew Sasuke understood the terms he used. He wasn't going to waste his breath explaining them. "Sharingan got its name for the fighting style of the Uchiha, much like Byakugan got its name from the fighting styles of the Hyuuga."

"Hm, that makes sense, so Sharingan would be like Byakugan then? Would it mean it's an area of Uchiha relatives?" Sasuke commented, "Although it would make sense seeing as…" he trailed off, but Itachi did not need him to continue. Not being sure on what to cook, especially when having this talk, Itachi turned back towards Sasuke and leaned against the counter. Sasuke gave him a curious look then, "So what are the cultural beliefs and rights of an Uchiha?" Sasuke soon found himself more interesting in learning about Itachi's culture more than just Sharingan itself.

"What specifics would you like to know?"

"Inheritance rights,"

"Every Uchiha has an inheritance right since the day they are born, and can only be claimed when they reach the age of twenty one. That includes titles, money, properties, ect, anything a parent is willing to give them so they can start their own careers, and earn further titles they can later pass on to their children," Itachi lifted an eyebrow at Sasuke when he saw the boy in deep thought. He was about to ask him what else he wanted to know when Sasuke continued.

"Religion,"

"Religion is sort of a touchy subject when it comes to Uchiha, or any other person in Sharingan. There is no church, we do not baptize, and we do not create any sort of rituals for confirmation. You blindly pray to a God of your choosing, angels, and any other being out there."

"Isn't Sharingan often called the city of sin?" Both Sasuke and Itachi turned to look at Kisame.

"Yes, that is correct," Itachi, told him. He had not even noticed Kisame there, and by the looks of it, neither had Sasuke. Both ravens had been thoroughly lost in their own argument. Sasuke quickly shook it off, not caring that Kisame was there. Itachi on the other hand was bothered by his interference.

"Why is that?"

"Because often time's children are born there from affairs, or by brothers and sisters rutting and producing together, there are no bounds to how sin can fall, from being polygamist down to incest. It's almost as if everyone there believes they are free to do as they please." Itachi explained, "It is a cesspool of greediness, gluttonous, coveting, and sex is considered something greater than anything else. Although lately, I believe that has changed with the befalling of the older generations. People have fought to make it a more decent place, more moderate, and thus" Itachi shrugged.

"Thus" Sasuke echoed, but he got it. Thus Itachi was now here starting from scrap trying to get his own honest tittles aside from whatever tittles he was going to inherit that were all dirtied, and most likely shameful, "Alright then, what of Marriage," this was the one that Sasuke truly wanted to know about.

Itachi looked over to Kisame, and then noted that Deidara and Sasori were there, intently listening in on the conversation that should be private between him and Sasuke. A part of him knew he couldn't just brush this off, or they would all team up and get him to spill.

"Well, when it comes to learning about Sharingan and the association to Uchiha, the first thing you should know is that it's a high class society," Itachi said, "Second, you have to know that some traditions come into account when it comes to courting, and the meaning behind everything is thoroughly followed to convey feelings, emotions, desire, passion, lust, _love_." Itachi reached out to Sasuke, and fingered the black jeweled crest that was on Sasuke's forehead "For over millions of years, various stones had been collected there, ivory, rock crystal, diamonds, sapphires, amethyst, and other such things. The purpose of them was to gift them to the one they were to court, and planned to marry. Gemstones were placed on wrist, fingers, elbows, necks, the forehead, the ankles." Itachi smirked down at Sasuke, "Sometimes even piercings for the ears, belly, and other body parts. All in a show of claiming, and chaining down"

"That is courting?" Sasuke asked, feeling breathless at Itachi's intense gaze.

Itachi nodded his head, "As simple courting yes, it was all a show though. All to show that person not only that they could provide for them, but also to signify an appealing quality that they found in that person, desire, beauty, brilliance, and above all else, _faithfulness_ " Itachi shrugged, "Something that was hard to come by in Sharingan, but something still many enjoy the practice in monogamy."

Sasuke swallowed hard "And, marriage?"

"Marriage is sacred, they have a saying. Don't get married if you can't commit, if you are with someone, and you are going to cheat, do it then, but never within the marriage. Going back to Sharingan being the city of sin, and lack of religion, not many believed in getting married. Those who did get married though remained faithful," Itachi crossed his arms over his chest, "My parents are siblings and have never truly married. I never plan to marry either."

Sasuke found himself scowling.

At that moment for the others, it became apparent where Sasuke stood now. Sasuke liked Itachi, more than anyone thought. Sasuke might even be falling in love with Itachi. The very idea of it was so great, that Deidara and Sasori started to choke on their own food. Sasuke turned to look at them before turning his eyes back on Itachi, wondering how he would ever change his mind.

"That sounds all interesting," Sasuke muttered.

"I guess it is," Itachi said. He was not going to marry any time soon, and he knew that Sasuke was soon going to start being courted any day now. Swept off his feet by someone rich and that showed they could properly provide for him. Itachi had to remind himself to forget ever dreaming about being with Sasuke in any other shape, or form that went beyond student and teacher, or servant and master. After all, he had no titles, and no jewels to give to Sasuke at all to court him in the proper way. "What do you want for lunch?" Itachi asked trying to change the subject.

"Uh, what about a sandwich," Sasuke said, looking to the side.

He did not know what to do anymore. However, a part of him still wanted to destroy Erin, his suitors, and anyone that stood in his way of being with Itachi.

* * *

Later, around that evening, Itachi found himself outside with Sasuke.

After lunch they had moved into training Sasuke since he was done teaching him for the day. Sasuke also seemed to have needed the distraction, but now there was the problem with the fact that Sasuke was incredibly comfortable with him.

After their intense training, Sasuke had sat beside him, but then he had leaned into him and fallen asleep. The boy was incredibly cute, and Itachi was starting to find him to be incredibly tempting as well.

Earlier he had been so surprised when Sasuke told him that he had been born in Sharingan. A part of him felt like asking him how he was born in Sharingan, and if he knew the purpose. Itachi restrained himself from doing so, just to avoid talking about Sharingan.

When Kisame had brought up that it was the one place where sin was looked on as abundance, he felt the need to hide and deny everything. Sharingan was a nice place when you thought about it, but overall, there was no morality in the people that lived there. Itachi had grown up in a society where people all loved beauty and jewels, gold, and anything that sparkled. Where people loved their money more than their children, and often neglected them.

His parents of course had been different.

His father was a man of great power and was known as a wild beast because of his ruthlessness in battle. His father is named Uchiha Madara, a man who always went for what he wanted. In their family things were so confusing, but in the end, his father ended up falling for and getting his sister, Uchiha Izuna, pregnant.

Itachi was born of a relationship of pure carnal sin. Although his mother loves his father so much, his father refuses to simply settle with his mom and thus he brings other women around. That was also a common thing in Sharingan, brothers and Sisters having children, it was a miracle they were not all deformed. It was actually, what they called good breeding of strong genes.

It was almost as if they were some sort of animals or something.

When Itachi was younger, he swore he would never do what his parents had done. He would never get with a sibling, and so far, he was an only child. That alone, made him feel safe that he was never going to have to fall for a sibling, much less a sister. In fact, he had sworn off women for good.

Women were the one thing he did not want to get involved with, not because of their gender, but for the fact that they could get pregnant. For that reason he would never sleep with one. Sleeping with one would only mean children and he wasn't sure he wanted any.

Itachi was also a reserved person, he did not just sleep around, but that did not mean that he was a virgin or some sort of saint. He had his share of plain stupid wild nights when he was fifteen, and sixteen, but as he had grown older, he had made himself learn self-restraint. Although he had practice it and had remained celibate for the past two years, Sasuke was breaking his every resolve.

The boy was too tempting, he smelled too good, and he was just so overtly cute. In the place he had grown up, beauty often counted for nothing if your personality was not as sweet as your appearance. Sasuke looked sweet, but when he talked, you knew he had a sharp tongue and that he was surprise, sour and bitter on the inside.

Although, he betted Sasuke's skin and mouth tasted sweet.

He wondered if he kissed him, would Sasuke's taste hook him in like a drug. Itachi did not often think about kissing, not even when he was in a relationship with anyone-he always found that kissing was something so intimately sacred. It was like the sharing of your own being and mixing it with another. It was just something that had to be taken seriously to be done-so he feared a part of him was way too serious about placing a claim on Sasuke.

What he thought and felt about Sasuke went beyond just the flesh. It went past just having any kind of physical relationship with him, or even stealing his virginity. It went in deep to wanting to spend time with him, wanting to hear him talk about things that fascinated him, actually wanting to share something more with him, his life.

Wanting to rely on Sasuke and tell him everything of his own, his dreams, and his hopes. His mother had once said that it was like wanting one of the finer things in life. That diamonds could not compare to kisses, and gold could not compare to a lovers caress. There was much more than just money and jewels to show a person how much you cared for them. Diamonds, gold, jewels were just the minor things.

What truly counted were the moments you could spend with that person, and it was the treasure that you could hide in your heart that no one could steal. Just like right now, as he watched the sun set, he could feel the soft rise and fall of Sasuke's chest pressed to his side, and he could feel the softness of Sasuke's cheek pressed to his arm, where it rested. He could feel Sasuke snuggle into him as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and he would glance down at him and he would see that beautiful sleeping face. A face he did not mind seeing every morning and every night. Something that felt to be so precious, the face of an angel, and yet he denied himself to even reach out and touch it.

Life was truly filled with surprises.

One moment he had been walking down the streets of Akatsuki, thinking about what he was going to do about his life, and how he was all going to accomplish it before he turned twenty-one. He just ended up meeting a man that offered him a meeting with the king to get assigned a better task than what he currently had. He had taken that as his opening for something greater, instead of just returning to Sharingan. He thought it would be his last and final chance, to do something with his life, instead of just settling for Sharingan and the titles he was already going to inherit. He had not wanted to give up.

When he came here though, to see that the king was just going to have them work menial jobs, he thought it was all over.

He was going to have to do something that would catch someone's attention to at least make him an apprentice and he could inherit something else. Instead he found a blond walking all around him and saying he was perfect for his bratty cousin.

About a month later, here he was, painfully intrigued and tempted by the small body that was now pressed against him. He found himself smiling, feeling amused and happy just being around Sasuke.

There was never a dull moment when the boy was around.

He was in trouble now. He had to harden himself and get ready to say goodbye to him. The King would soon be allowing a few men to court the young prince, and he was going to have to reign in his own possessiveness and jealousy.

That was another things his mother had told him, sometimes people were better off not knowing how you truly felt about them, especially when they looked so happy in the arms of someone else…if Sasuke were to be courted, and he would fall in love with his suitor, he was not going to step in Sasuke's way from being happy and marrying himself to a good man, or if Sasuke preferred women, then a good woman for himself.

"Itachi…" Itachi snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Sasuke rub his check into him and give out a small moan of his name. He turned to look at the boy beside him, and watched as Sasuke's fathomless black eyes opened themselves to him. Sasuke's eyes seemed to swallow in the little light the moon provided them. Sasuke blinked a few times and then looked at him. Despite himself, Itachi smiled, Sasuke looked just so adorable with the smudge of dirt on his cheek. "What time is it…?" Sasuke quietly asked.

"Probably past dinner time" Itachi answered him, just as quietly. Sasuke looked like he was about ready to let sleep win over him again, as he comfortably resettled himself against Itachi, but Itachi decided it was time to get him up. "Come up sleepy head, you can go to your room, take a shower, and then go to bed."

Sasuke tightened his hold in his arm and shook his head. "No, I want to stay here with you," came his petulant response.

"Yeah, well you can't. It's getting late, and apparently close to your bed time,"

Sasuke suddenly sat up, looking at him in apprehension, "I'm awake, okay! It's not my bed time," he looked at Itachi with a look of determination.

"Okay, then it's probably my bed time" Itachi said as he faked a yawn, and Sasuke scowled at him.

"No its no," Sasuke grumbled. Itachi moved away from him and settled on the grass.

"I'm going to fall asleep here," Itachi faked in a sleepy tone and Sasuke shivered. He smirked, if Itachi wanted to play, then he was going to show him that he could play along. He came close to Itachi and crawled on top of him, settling himself down, straddling Itachi's hips and resting his head on his chest. He nearly cackled evilly when he felt Itachi tense.

"You make such a nice pillow," he decided to purr, pure delight showing on his tone.

"I'm not a pillow Sasuke," Itachi reprimanded, even though he made no move to push Sasuke away from him. Sasuke did nothing but burrow his face into Itachi's chest, breathing in his unique scent. His hands rested just over Itachi's shoulder and he started to fall asleep again. He felt way too comfy to want to leave.

Itachi decided to flip them around, so he was on top of Sasuke and looked down at him. "Maybe, I should carry you in like a princess," he offered, his tone dark and seductive as he took in the sleepy and at ease look Sasuke was giving him. Itachi couldn't hold off anymore, he reached with one hand to touch Sasuke's cheek and gently caressed it, loving the soft feel of it. He found himself being surprised when Sasuke automatically moved his cheek further into his palm, leaning into his very touch. He smirked as the boy seemed to be falling asleep again, "Sasuke," he gently called.

Obviously Sasuke was determined on making this impossible for him, so he decided to move away in hopes that it would get Sasuke to get up. Of course, what ended up happening was Sasuke's arms were suddenly wrapped around his neck, with his face buried under his chin, pulling Itachi down again.

Itachi tensed up again and didn't allow himself to be dragged down. He ended up getting up with great difficulty and then having to carry Sasuke back into the palace, up the stairs, and up to the boy's bedroom.

Once he was at Sasuke's room, he placed the boy down in bed, and removed his shoes. He went into the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth to wipe Sasuke's face clean, and then he tucked him in, before leaving the room and letting the young prince to rest.

Today he had managed to avoid doing anything too impulsive.

Itachi feared tomorrow wasn't going to be any better.

* * *

The next day Sasuke had finished with breakfast when he received word that his uncle wanted to see him about something. Sasuke had been dreading any talks with his uncle lately, but he knew this was one he could not escape. He was going to have to deal with it whether he liked it or not, and that was why now he found himself right outside the door of his uncle's throne room.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke pushed the heavy doors open as if he owned them, and walked in with a flare that said he commanded the room. And he really did, as the servants currently there began to coward and literally bowed their heads for him. This was one of Sasuke's hugest pet peeves.

King Minato ended up looking at them as if they were a little crazy, since there wasn't really a rule that you had to bow when someone of royal family walked into the room. He always found himself thoroughly perplexed when they would for his young nephew.

"Sasuke, I'm glad you came. I wanted to discuss with you about the courting that is soon going to start. If it were up to me, I'd put it off until later, but so many are asking for the chance to court you it's getting insane."

Sasuke looked at the tall stack of letters that his uncle was referring to as request. Were there even that many guys wanting to date him? It sort of made him feel like he was just a toy. "I don't want to be courted!" Sasuke indignantly said, "Can't it wait until I am twenty?" he asked.

"Twenty? As in three more years" Minato looked at Sasuke bewildered and then looked at the stack of papers, "To place all of them off like that Sasuke, really, I would give you eighteen, but twenty is waiting too long. Even nineteen is too long, what they want is someone fresh, young,"

"It's not waiting too long," Sasuke defied, "it's perfect."

Minato would never understand Sasuke, but considering who his mother was, he was going to have to abide with Sasuke, "Why twenty though, what makes that age any different from eighteen?"

Sasuke gave him the look his mother would give others when she was hiding a secret only she knew and only she would ever understand. Minato could feel a headache coming over him just at the thought of Sasuke being anything like Mikoto. The boy had already proven to be his own individual, but he had a drive like his mother that would just go for what they wanted, no matter what. He couldn't force Sasuke to marry or even date anyone, just because he felt the boy should.

Minato sighed in defeat.

"How about a little deal then, just allow a few to court you. If none of them change your mind in a couple of dates, then I will wait for anyone else to court you until you are twenty. I will make it clear to everyone." Minato gave Sasuke a hard look.

"I won't be changing my mind," Sasuke said in a tone that was final. "But deal, if it's the best that I will get away with, I'll allow only a few, to court me, but, like I said, I will not be changing my mind. I won't be serious."

"I guess I shouldn't expect any less from the son of the great Mikoto," Minato said in amusement and Sasuke crossed his arms with an irritated look on his face. He never liked being compared to his late mother. "But I understand you," Minato quickly said. He got up and walked over to a small holding closet in there. He pulled out a box, and dusted it off. "I meant to give you this on your birthday but with everything," Minato shrugged, "This is the last of your mother's belongings, she wanted you to have them for when you turned seventeen, I wouldn't know what she could have possibly left you, but" Minato shrugged, "It's all you have as inheritance from her,"

Minato handed the box to Sasuke who looked at it. It was a bit heavy, but overall, a medium sized black box. "Guess the bastard child gets all the scraps," Sasuke said, a smile coming over his face.

"You're mother never owned much, and when she got married she lost it all. Before she died, she kept telling me to tell you, no man is worth marriage when they can steal your money away, or something like that, I sort of forgot. I wouldn't want to even tell such vicious words to a tiny toddler." Minato looked like he couldn't believe what he was saying and Sasuke chuckled.

"No man is worth anything, if you don't love him, at least that is what I believe," Sasuke said, after all, he had nothing either. He had nothing to offer anyone. It was odd that anyone would want to court him. "But can one ever truly know someone far enough to say that they love them? That is where the confusion really sets in and courting falls into something so unimportant."

Minato nodded. "They can act one way, but be another when they are not around you, you can never know the secrets they can be hiding," he knew what Sasuke meant. Although, he never had that problem with Kushina, the woman was as fiery as her red hair, and never ever changed who she was for anyone. She was just a ball of energy and a loud mouth that could say just about anything at any moment. Yet, she could make him smile for days and make his heart dance in all the right ways.

Sasuke nodded, and moved the box in his arms a little. "At least mother did try her best. I can give her that much. Even if she did screw up and had an affair, I wouldn't have been born otherwise." Sasuke then turned and started to leave. Minato could not help but look at him in wonder.

Something in his nephew had changed.

Not that Sasuke had just said something soft about his mother, but the fact that he had not cursed and yelled anyone to hell showed great improvement in his personality. Sasuke just didn't seem as angry as he first seemed to be. "Maybe Itachi is doing something right with him," he mumbled to himself, watching as his nephew opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind him.

Whatever it was, it sure as hell was worth it.

* * *

After leaving his uncle's throne room, Sasuke headed straight towards his room.

He was curious as to what the box his mom left him possessed, but at the same time he felt himself falter at opening it. Were there secrets his mother never told him that now she wanted to tell him and would change his life forever? His mother never once told him who his biological father was, and she as hell never told him anything as to why she wanted him to be born in Sharingan.

It was just always mentioned, and in his birth certificate, just like in Itachi's. He had been born in Sharingan, with the official seal, and a part of him finally understood when he heard it was the city of sin.

After all, his mother did have an affair and had him out of wedlock.

Being born in Sharingan seemed to suit who he was. He wondered where this left Itachi. Other than his parents being siblings and not being married, could it be that there was perhaps no commitment? It would have made it hard to grow up in such a way, he knew from his own experience at having absent parents.

Funnily, Itachi's parents being siblings didn't bother Sasuke. It wasn't his problem. All that mattered to him was that they had created Itachi, and that was alright with him.

Sasuke placed the box down, and then pushed it under his bed, like they said, out of sight out of mind. Sasuke shook his head. It wasn't out of mind even if it was out of sight, because he knew it was down there. He needed to distract himself to make sure he wouldn't be tempted to open it.

Not, that he didn't want to, but at the moment, he really didn't feel like learning any secrets from his dead mother.

Standing up, he moved towards the door to exit, briefly he spied his sword on the floor, but he decided he was not going to need it again today. Itachi could teach him something else, or even teach him other forms of fighting. Sasuke smiled and left the room in search of Itachi. Sasuke went back to the kitchen to see if perhaps he was still there, but when he got there, only Kisame was there.

"Have you seen Itachi?" he asked.

Kisame turn to look at him and nodded his head. "He left about five minutes ago. I think he was going to his room," Kisame snickered in the way that said he knew something Sasuke didn't.

"Thanks" Sasuke said, making Kisame drop a plate, but Sasuke didn't stay behind to see why he had dropped it, and he didn't care either. He ran all the way to the servants hall, and bypassed a few who were hanging out by the halls, that immediately bowed to him. He didn't stop until he reached Itachi's room. He didn't knock, and just opened the door, once more walking in like he owned the place. "Itachi," he said looking for him.

Itachi was by his closet, shirtless and searching for another shirt. Sasuke stared at Itachi, taking in the sight before him. His pale smooth back, the movement of the subtle muscle under that skin…

"Did you need something?" Itachi asked, as he turned to face Sasuke and smirked at the blush that spread the boy's cheeks. He grabbed a shirt, and shoved one hand into the sleeve as he walked close to Sasuke and closed the door. "You know it's rude to enter someone's room without knocking,"

Sasuke scoffed, "You're just a-" his words fell short when Itachi grabbed his chin and made him look up, locking eyes. The intense glare Itachi had on made him huff in annoyance. "Okay, I get it, you're not" Itachi tightened his hold on Sasuke's jaw and moved his face from side to side.

"You say that, but you're still not getting it." Itachi let go of Sasuke and Sasuke brought a hand up and rubbed his jaw.

"I do understand Itachi, it's just old habits die hard you know. It's not so easy," Sasuke watched as Itachi walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge, finishing pulling his shirt all the way through. Hiding away all those delicious muscles and flawless flesh…damn. "And it's not an excuse; I have improved, haven't I?"

"I know, Sasuke," Itachi said. "I'm proud of you. You've managed to actually learn a lot, improved in fighting…there is just one thing I can't change from you so far…and I don't think I want to."

"What's that?" Sasuke asked as he walked over to Itachi, feeling pride in himself for making Itachi proud of him.

"Your prank pulling and the way you still disrespect certain people." Itachi shrugged. Sasuke sat beside him and rested his head on Itachi's shoulder, pressing against his arm and making Itachi drop back on the bed. Sasuke nuzzled himself deep into Itachi's side, with his arm going across Itachi's chest. "Also, you are very affectionate."

"Affectionate?" Sasuke asked, and pushed up to look down at Itachi's face. "If there is one thing I am, Is cold and mean!"

"You sure aren't acting like that right now," Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's attempt to seem threatening. Sasuke pouted.

"So, what are we going to do today?" he decided to ask instead, settling himself down on Itachi again, trying to not think that this was his way of showing affection. Itachi, on the other hand, took a serious moment to think on how to answer Sasuke.

"Well, I was thinking that perhaps we could get out of the palace, and go out to the village, just to look around," Itachi shrugged. "I thought you could benefit about learning of the world outside the palace, I'm taking it that you've never traveled much" Sasuke's eyes lit up.

"I always wanted to go out and see, let's go" he stood up, "are we going to have to dress down, and look like commoners?" Sasuke then proceeded to tug on Itachi's arm to make him stand up as well. Itachi complied and shook his head when Sasuke started to go through his closet. "Umm, maybe we can rip up some of your clothes."

Itachi walked over to him and pulled him back, "Why don't we rip yours instead,"

"We could do that," Sasuke turned his head to give him an impish look. Itachi was so tempted to kiss him, but instead, he ended up pocking him on the forehead, and moving him out of his closet. The pout/glare that Sasuke gave him really wasn't helping his self-control.

"We'll just go as we are,"

Sasuke pointed to his forehead, "Hello, I'm a prince,"

Itachi moved his fingers through Sasuke's hair and gently took away the black crested gem that covered his forehead. In the process he ruffled Sasuke's hair, and suddenly opened Sasuke's robes, making Sasuke gasp, madly blush, and his heart race in his chest. Sasuke was wearing a simple black shirt and some jeans. "You're right, trying to make you look like a commoner is impossible," Sasuke's eye twitched at that.

Itachi could not help but think that Sasuke looked so painfully adorable right now.

Sasuke always looked so beautiful no matter what.

"Let's just go," Sasuke hissed. For a moment there, he had been expecting a lot more from Itachi that it left him feeling embarrassed.

Itachi nodded. It was better if they just did. They hoped no one would recognize Sasuke, even though it was hard to not know him when he looked so beautiful. Sasuke did grab a hat from his closet though, and tugged it down over his face. Soon both of them were leaving the palace grounds and towards the village.

When they were on the outside, Sasuke's hand found its way into Itachi's hand, and their fingers intertwined.

* * *

Minato was on the balcony at the front of the palace, still thinking about how he was going to choose the few suitors that might be perfect to court Sasuke. He knew his nephew was going to keep his word and not be serious, but at the same time he did not want to place him in any kind of danger.

God, but this was as difficult as when he had to choose suitors for Naruto! It was killing him to have to give another of his children away.

Sighing, Minato ran a hand over his face trying to clear his mind from all the suitor drama, and when he opened his eyes, he looked down at the front court of the palace. It was a beautiful white marbled path, one that fit his tastes well. It lead to tall white gates that were guarded with the best protection.

Minato was admiring his beautiful palace, and the high statues, when two figures walking down the long winded path caught his eyes. He blinked twice and straightened as he was not sure of what he was seeing.

Even as he blinked, and leaned even more forward, it was hard to ignore that he was not hallucinating.

That was his nephew, and the servant Naruto and Kyuubi had given him.

He watched with rapt attention as Sasuke and Itachi both walked up to the gates. In a matter of seconds the best guards in the whole world were bowing and practically on their knees before both Sasuke and Itachi.

It was an odd thing to see from guards that refused to bow down to anyone-not that they were ever asked to do so. Minato watched with even more curious attention as the gates were swiftly open when he could only assume Itachi asked them to open them. He also did not fail to notice how both ravens were holding hands, and tilted his head to the side as he watched them leave through the gates.

' _Hmm, I wonder why people keep bowing at the presence of Sasuke and even Itachi'_ He vaguely wondered to himself. Not once giving it a second thought that Sasuke had just left the palace and away from him with a servant.

After five minutes though, everything that he had just witnessed came crashing down on him and he jumped.

"Holy Donkey Shit, Sasuke's in love with Itachi!"


	10. Chapter Ten

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Ten**

The village was huge.

Sasuke had always been able to see it from when he was up high in a balcony, and he had even traveled through it when he had first come to Konoha years ago. To actually walk through it was something entirely different.

For one, the marble white floor was gone and it led to a dirt path. It had only been about ten minutes ago, Sasuke and Itachi had both walked out of the kingdom as if it was the easiest thing to do and the guards at the gate didn't say anything but opened the door and watched them leave-while bowing profusely.

"How do you do that?" Sasuke asked, glancing back at the castle, and trying to hide his face at the same time as they walked.

"Do what?" Itachi asked his focus on the village before them. There were small shops, a bakery, a toy shop, and some small places where it seemed there were circles of women sowing. There were a lot of close family orientated places. Itachi was already thinking about the things he could show Sasuke, as well as maybe find someone that would know a little about the history of Konoha. He could probably even search for a book store.

Sasuke turned back to Itachi and tugged on his hand when he noted that he wasn't paying attention to him.

"You know…get them to do what you say!" Sasuke scowled and Itachi finally turned to face him. Then he simply shrugged.

"I just ask nicely Sasuke and if you're nice people will do anything for you. Besides; I can't get you to do anything I say unless you want to do it. So I'm guessing it's the same for them." Itachi narrowed his eyes at the raven haired prince, causing him to pout for a brief moment. Itachi had a point about him not always listening, but that didn't explain anything.

"You mean they wanted us to go out?" Sasuke gave him an honestly curious look, although Itachi knew that Sasuke knew that was not the case. He would allow Sasuke to play around for now though, he didn't see any reason why they couldn't joke around and have some fun.

"I don't know. I'm not a mind reader. They probably did." Itachi tugged on their linked hands, "Come on now let's go. We can probably go visit a shop or something." Sasuke allowed Itachi to lead him further into the village.

"You've never been here before, have you?" Sasuke asked, feeling a little nervous that they were going to get lost, tightening his own hold of Itachi's hand. Although a part of him trusted Itachi unconditionally, he didn't exactly trust the people that were around them. Therefore he found himself slightly pressed to Itachi's side and sticking tightly to him, away from everyone else.

"No, but it's a village. Most of them tend to be small, or big, and are much in all the same." Itachi started to explain. "Also, if you are going anywhere, make sure you keep track of land marks, if you walked straight, as we have we can easily turn around, and if you make a turn, remember where you made it." Sasuke was looking at Itachi a little perplexed. "I've been to plenty of villages to at least know some basics."

"I would figure," Sasuke said, looking down at the dirt path. He really wanted to ask Itachi more about himself. About his travels, the things he had seen and done but he also didn't want to push it and he knew if Itachi felt like telling him something from his past then he would.

Sasuke was currently learning to be patient and wait to see what Itachi had to say, after all, they had some years to go before marriage could ever be consider. Despite the minor setback that he was going to have to go through courting, but he was going to stick with his plan to be with Itachi forever.

Sasuke had made his choice already.

There was a reason why Sasuke didn't just plainly out confess to Itachi that he liked him. The reason being that he barely met Itachi and second that even if Sasuke had feelings Itachi could easily overlook them.

Itachi probably wouldn't hesitate leaving and claiming his own titles away from Sasuke just to keep himself from having to be with him or deal with a foolish boy with a growing crush. He didn't want Itachi to push him away and he never would have thought it possible but he was afraid of rejection.

Both of them walked straight down the village, not many people noticing them as they were busy with their tasks and chores. Sasuke was still slightly lost in his own mind, but he never loosened his grip on Itachi as they kept walking around.

There was plenty to see. From farmers working on the fields, growing crops, milking cows, and pigs swimming in mud, to women doing laundry, and household chores while taking care of little ones that were complaining about being hungry. At the sight of a five year old helping his mother with the chores by cleaning and doing little things, Sasuke was amazed.

What he had grown up to believe was that children were only supposed to play, and interact with other children. He would have never thought that a child could be allowed to do chores, or that they would be happily doing them beside their mother. Then again, Sasuke had to admit that his mother spent more time hiding him than anything else.

Not that he wasn't known about or found out. It was more for his protection.

Being a bastard child left him was left with nothing when the King of Sound himself wanted him dead. The King of Sound only cared for his other child, his so called brother, whom Sasuke suspected wasn't even his real brother. They didn't have the same parents, but the King of sound would be damned if he let anyone go about making fun of him for having an unfaithful wife whom he never got to have children with.

Sasuke thanked every day that his uncle had taken custody of him and welcomed him into the Konohan palace. When he finally did get here, he was happy to feel welcomed but at the same time he could not help but be bothered that he would never have a bond with his mother the way Naruto had one with his. As for who his real father was, well he never met the man so screw him.

Sasuke could live without knowing who he was.

After wandering a few shops, Sasuke and Itachi found themselves in a small darken shop of a seamstress. The woman had graying hairs, thick glasses, and wrinkled skin with odd looking dark circles marring her otherwise pale skin.

She looked up at them, her eyes practically a dull gray as she blinked several times, as if trying to adjust them. "Oh my…" she finally said, placing her free hand to her chest, while keeping the needle on her design. "I…my eyes, you two really are a sight. Such lovely boys" She smiled at them tilting her graying head to the side, showing off how stringy her slightly curled hair was as it fell from the messy bun on top of her head.

"Hello" Sasuke muttered nervously while Itachi didn't really say anything. He was still waiting to see what the old woman would say.

"Hmn," the old woman smiled, not really hearing Sasuke. "Is there something I can help you with my children?" she asked with curiosity. What could have led two gorgeous males into her shop? Briefly, she wondered if they were brothers, they had such a resemblance to each other that it was a little hard to miss.

Then again, people have never believed her when she said two people shared similar features. She feared that she could be wrong about them being siblings, therefore decided not to say anything.

"Not in particularly, we are just looking around," Itachi answered, seeing that Sasuke had become fascinated with a dark Russian blue kitten that was waving its tail back and forth and it's orange eyes looked at them with attentiveness as it came to sit on top of the table where the old woman had been working on.

"Oh well then, look around as much as like." She said, settling herself back to her work. "Don't mind me." She started to work again, dragging white material around so she could see where she was going to continue.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he watched her now, the cat having jumped off and rushed out the door. Itachi started to look around, allowing Sasuke to have some of his own interactions with the people of the village.

"I'm working on a dress," the woman then smiled secretly and there was slight mischief in her eyes. "A wedding dress to be precise, my young granddaughter Mizuki is getting married to her fiancée in just a few days from now. I've been working hard to get this dress ready to surprise her." She looked back down fondly at the material. "I never got a wedding dress for my wedding day."

Sasuke tilted his head, confused, "Why not?"

The woman waved him to come over and sit next to her. She was more than happy to tell a story to someone so young and new to the world. Sasuke glanced at Itachi, and when Itachi signaled him to go on, he moved to sit next to the woman. She smiled at Sasuke, yet at the same time looked over to Itachi who had his arms crossed over his chest and keeping an eye on the younger boy.

It was such an adoring sight. For a moment she wondered if the idea of them being brothers wasn't as farfetched as she had first thought. "You see," she said to Sasuke in a solemn tone, "When I was younger there wasn't a lot of money for my parents to give me much of anything. And then I started to date someone, and he would dote on me anything that I wanted." She hummed, pressing a hand to her wrinkled cheek. "He was quiet, always buying me things, taking me places, and only ever pressing and asking if I loved him."

"Did you?" Sasuke asked when the woman had paused.

She shook her head. "I couldn't as much as I wanted to love him, you know the saying the heart wants what it wants. He was nice, probably could have saved me a lot of hard work, grief, and heartache but I couldn't connect with him," she glanced at her tired choppy fingers and Sasuke looked at them in awe. "I could have lived a rich life, but by that same time I had met a man, one much, much older than me, and he was practically penniless, seeking a job, and was fascinated with the ocean. He dreamed about going there, and I would sit right next to him and listen to all of his wishes, his fantasies, and everything he wanted. But that was wishing and wishing didn't pay bills or filled your stomach with food." She curled her fingers. "But I fell in love with him and I didn't care. I just wanted to be with him through the good and the bad."

Sasuke looked a little confused.

"He would seek work, but he could never stick to one job and was constantly moving. I decided to leave the future of my family to my younger sisters, and I left with him to elope."

"He loved you as much as you loved him?" Sasuke asked his eyes full of curiosity.

"No." she answered, as painful as it was, it was the truth that she could not escape, although she had tried countless of times. "He didn't love me. There were times he ignored me for days and I felt so alone, other times he would say he thought he loved me, and other times he would tell me he loved me wholeheartedly. When he did I was happy, but he never could make up his mind on what he felt about me. I felt so emotionally pulled to different directions, but that was who he was, and he was the one I loved so I was going to stick with him even through the pain and loneliness"

Sasuke could see the pain in her eyes. He could not help but wonder how she could have ever loved someone that just hurt her all the time and on top of it all, didn't love her back the same as she loved them. It didn't make sense that she would even want to be with such a loser.

"That's a bit lame," he muttered causing the old lady to chuckle lightly.

"Yes, it is, and I know," The woman sighed, smiling. For some reason her face look bright and full of life. "But what can I do? I never wanted to leave him, and even if he was way older than me, and now he's dead, he was the only one I ever loved. He had blessed me with children and now" she bunched the white material of the dress in her hands. "Now I get to watch my own granddaughter walk down the aisle and marry, that is all I need to be happy."

"Hn," Sasuke said, turning his head to catch sight of Itachi standing just behind him. A shiver ran down his spine when they made eye contact. Maybe someday he would be walking down the aisle as Itachi's bride? Sasuke could have slapped himself. Now that thought was lame, he should have never had it. Somehow a simple marriage like that of his cousin didn't fit the vision he had when it came to him being with Itachi.

"Falling in love isn't always easy, nor simple." The old woman continued as she started to sow the dress again. "You never know when it's going to happen to you, or what new things it will bring into your life. But with it comes pain, sometimes sorrow, but above all, happiness of everything you will ever share together." Sasuke turned back to look at her and watched her sow, and then he stood up.

"Thanks for sharing your story," Sasuke said and the old lady smiled at him.

"No. Thank you for listening young one. Not many people want to listen to an old lady talk these days." She turned to them again, "I would love it if you two came back to visit." She looked at Itachi, "You are a very silent young man."

"Perhaps" Sasuke said and turned to Itachi. "I'm hungry Itachi, feed me."

The old lady ended up laughing heartedly.

Itachi sighed, "We will be leaving now then."

Sasuke walked out with him and the two waved goodbye to the old woman who waved back and continued her work with a smile on her face. That visit was what she needed to lighten her heart. Somehow, she felt a strong connection between those two, and for some reason that brought joy back in her life in a way that she could not understand.

She felt strangely fond of them.

* * *

An hour later, Sasuke and Itachi found themselves back at the palace. The two of them had had a minor argument about where to eat. Sasuke at first had refused to order food from a small restaurant there, claiming that the food had been touched by the hands of dirty servants. Itachi had insisted on getting him to eat it or that he wasn't going to eat all.

Sasuke demanded to know on why Itachi would even want to waste his small amount of money on such worthless street crap. Of course in the end, Sasuke ended up eating the meal and since then had been broodingly silent. Itachi had decided to leave him alone and not press the issue. He knew Sasuke would eventually come around.

Although Sasuke remained silent he was way over his little argument with Itachi. The old woman's words had him thinking over and reconsidering his mom's actions and decisions. A long time ago his mother had cheated and had him outside the marriage. He never knew his father and a name was never mentioned.

A part of him always understood that perhaps he was not the only one who didn't know who his father was, but something told him the man was still alive. Was it the same though? Did he say he loved his mom and then left her to her loneliness when he found out that she was pregnant? Sasuke knew he was going to have to read the book his mother left him to really find out what had happened.

"ITACHI!" the high pitch squeal grabbed Sasuke's attention and he paused in his walk when he noticed that Erin had rushed towards Itachi to hug him. There were three other girls with her and Sasuke's blood boiled. "I've missed you! Where did you go?" The girl wasn't even leaving Itachi any room to tell her to get off.

"Get away from him." he hissed making Erin notice him and jump away from Itachi who just stood there looking indifferent.

"P-prince Sasuke, I didn't see you there." she slightly mumbled while bowing to Sasuke. Sasuke hated her so much.

"Leave!" and just like that, Erin and her friends were gone Erin was getting sick and tire of Itachi always being around the bratty prince, she was going to have to find a way to separate them so she could have Itachi all to herself.

"Well that got a reaction out of you." Itachi teased and Sasuke turned towards him with a slight pout and glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've been silent all the way back to the palace," Itachi said, and Sasuke lowered his head a bit.

"I was…" he hesitated for a little bit, "I was thinking about my mother and how she never once mentioned who my father was."

"Doesn't the king know who it is?" Itachi questioned.

"No, no one does. My uncle says that my mother has been sneaking around at that time and she was getting away with it pretty well, that is until she got pregnant." Sasuke shrugged. Itachi walked near him, and grasped his chin.

"Why don't you go take a shower and cool your thoughts for a bit?" Itachi suggested and Sasuke wanted to object. He didn't want to leave Itachi alone at the mercy of Erin being there to get her grabby hands on him. Itachi rose and eyebrow when he saw the hesitation in Sasuke's eyes, and he rubbed the boy's cheek with his thumb. "Sasuke, I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry about Erin and her friends." Itachi moved away from him. "Now go."

"But," Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Alright," Sasuke resigned himself and headed to his room. He'll make it quick and come back to Itachi!

With that, he rushed off.

Itachi silently watched him go, wishing he was more capable of comforting Sasuke, but he couldn't do it. If for one moment he allowed himself to become even softer around Sasuke, he knew he was not going to be able to let him go.

Whatever it took, he needed to find a way to get his feelings for Sasuke to ebb away. Loving Sasuke could be the end of him. He couldn't allow his feelings to grow more than they had. He knew it was going to be a pain to see Sasuke being courted by others as well as Sasuke falling in love with someone else, but it was the harsh reality he was going to have to face.

He was going to have to lose Sasuke in the end.

He was a servant, what good could he do for Sasuke anyways? He still had years to go before he could even have his tittles, and even if he wanted to claim Sasuke by then it would be too late. Sasuke would have already been married.

Besides, his past was not something he was proud of and the things that had been done. He could never take them back. There was no way that he was any good to Sasuke, in any shape or form, and maybe if his past wasn't so dark, and maybe if he had a definite future, he could have considered it, but not like this.

Taking his own deep breath to calm his out of place jealousy, and calm his own distraught mind, Itachi decided to head into the kitchen. Kisame was there, cooking up something while he danced and sang some random tune. Deidara was on the table chopping up what looked to be some fruit, not that he could be sure by the mutilated mess.

"Itachi," Kisame greeted when he finally saw the long haired raven. "I've wondered where you ran off to! Everyone has been wondering where you and the prince went. I've been so worried about you!" The shark like man gushed, and seemed to be debating on keeping his attention on what he was cooking and greeting Itachi.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Everyone?" he questioned making Kisame grin sheepishly.

"Okay, maybe not _everyone_ , but the servants, there is going to be a banquet for us tonight. We got permission from the king to create a bonfire in the servant quarters garden. We thought it'd be fun to have a celebration," Kisame looked excited for it. "We are going to party all night long, how long?" Kisame giggled as he threw his hands in the air "All night long!"

Itachi on the other hand was a little stunned to see the man acting like a complete child, and didn't dare say anything. He walked past him in order to wash his hands.

"We're all preparing, so why don't you give us a hand now that you're here, un" Deidara said, and looked up to Itachi with a small little glare. "Do you have any idea how much it sucks to chop fruit into little squares!" the blond complained. It wasn't as if he was doing a good job at making squared fruit, so he had decided to go out with a bang and make all kinds of deformed shapes. He picked up another knife and handed it to Itachi, "Here,"

Itachi looked at the shiny blade, and then touched the slick cool surface as he carefully took the knife. It was sharp.

For a brief moment the memory of Sasuke grabbing his hand and sucking on his finger with that sultry mouth of his came to mind. He could only remember how stunned he had been by how erotic it was, and how adorable the boy looked while doing it as well. He had no doubt Sasuke could be taught to do many other naughty things.

Suddenly, Itachi caught up to his own thoughts and he had to shake away from his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking about things like that! Walking over to the table, he grabbed the fruit that Deidara had set for him, a watermelon, and drove the knife, sharply down the thick fruit's center, fluidly cutting it in half with the sharp blade in his hands.

When it was in two halves, Itachi grabbed one half and sliced it in half again. He then chopped each into thick U shaped pieces that were easy to get and bit into. He placed them all neatly in a large bowl, and moved on to a pineapple.

For now, this was as good as a distraction as he was going to get.

* * *

Minato leaned into his thrones chair, thinking about what he had seen earlier that day.

Sasuke with Itachi leaving the palace grounds together, now that had been a sight to behold. It was getting dark when he watched them return. He was glad that they had made it back safely, but now something else bothered his mind.

Was Sasuke asking him to wait until he was twenty for a reason that had to do with Itachi? Minato was no fool, he knew when Sasuke was interested in something, he would fight for it and he could see that Sasuke was highly interested in Itachi. It was almost unbelievably funny. Yet, he had to wonder what that would mean.

Was Sasuke trying to get Itachi to fall for him?

Did Sasuke even know what he was doing?

The thought of Sasuke getting Itachi to fall in love with him made him wonder if his nephew was foolish. Then he remembered his own sister and he knew that there was nothing foolhardy about what Sasuke felt, even if it was for a servant. It was what Sasuke felt, and that was what he was going to follow and go for.

If Sasuke was anything like his mother, he'd only go for what he wanted, for what he needed, and made him happy. In the end, that had only made choosing some random suitors for Sasuke a whole lot more difficult, but since it was only a few, he had decided on five good ones. Five that he felt had a sort of potential to really unravel what was going on here.

He still had to be a hundred percent sure before he did anything.

And his five cards were set on the table as:

Rock Lee.

Inuzuka Kiba.

Hyuuga Neji.

Sabuko no Gaara.

Hozuki Suigetsu.

Two of these were nobles, two were princes from palaces from different places, and the last one a royal guard. While Lee and Kiba were from Konoha, Neji was from Bayakugan, Gaara from Suna, and Suigetsu from Sound. The difference in variety was a staggering thing, but something that he deemed perfect.

Now, he knew that Gaara was in trouble with his own lands, but he also knew that it could all be resolved by marriage. He would have a firm hold on his lands from there. The red head had expressed his interest in Sasuke and asked for this opportunity when Sasuke was just fifteen and Gaara had come here, already eighteen years of age, trying to firmly establish himself. Gaara was now twenty, but he was still one of the youngest princes to fully establish himself as a king without a partner at his side. He had chosen Gaara not only because he was polite but because he was one of the younger ones. Sasuke would have some leverage with someone close to his age. He also knew Gaara wasn't going to press, seeing as Gaara liked people to be comfortable with him, so Sasuke had more leeway.

Neji on the other hand he knew would fight him tooth and nail to get to a chance with Sasuke so he had no choice there. That man had wanted to be with Sasuke since he first laid eyes on the boy and had even held himself back on marriage and his title as king just to get a chance to court him. He knew this choice would prove to be pressing and a little chaotic, but he knew that a lot could be said when Neji pushed around in his recklessness. Despite being the oldest of the selection, and coming in as twenty nine years of age, he knew Sasuke could deal with this man as well. It wasn't as if Neji wasn't already pushed around by Sasuke.

Lee was a little calmer, but at the same time pushy and annoying. He was the buffer that he would need in case Neji pressed too much. The morality Lee held would make him step in and call the Hyuuga on his bullshit. Lee was only twenty two, but he was a man full of sunny energy of a true beast. He knew he would back down when asked, but he was also pressing and most likely to make Sasuke lose his temper, if Neji didn't already accomplish that on his own.

Kiba was the same, but he was also like a dog with a bone. He was going to be hard to get rid of. He was twenty three, not that much older and another perfect candidate. Like Lee, he was also the son of a noble's man, and he loved animals. He had also been a past choice to court his son Naruto, but despite becoming good friends, nothing ever seemed to bloom between them. He had Kiba court his son before, so why not his nephew? At least with this one, he knew what to expect.

Finally, Hozuki Suigetsu, came from sound, born in Mist, and grown up around Sasuke. He was more like an old childhood friend coming here to support Sasuke. Suigetsu is twenty five, but at the same time single with no expression of ever getting married, but when he called him up he was more than willing to help Sasuke escape any danger the others might oppose. In reality, he was more of a security guard pretending to be a suitor for his nephew. That was enough to make him feel safe that no one was going to rape the poor boy or even try to take any kind of advantage.

Especially when Minato feared that Sasuke could be coming into his first heat by his eighteenth birthday, if not sooner. He needed to take a lot of caution. These kind of things were always unpredictable.

He really just hoped that he could get this out of the way before all of that. He couldn't trust anyone with that secret, and it was not something Sasuke was fond of talking about.

A male being able to get pregnant was already strange in itself, so much that you'd think it was a joke. The subject was better left alone.

Yes, Minato felt like he had made the right choices with these five men.

At the beginning of next month, when all the suitors started arriving, Sasuke was going to have to deal with them. As for Itachi…he was still wondering what was going around with him and Sasuke, and Minato felt like he could take this time to do something about him.

He just wasn't sure what he was going to do with Itachi yet. Closing his eyes, Minato allowed himself to think of the possibilities.

* * *

Night had soon approached, but Sasuke had not made it downstairs and Itachi decided to go and search for him.

Going up the stairs was the easy part, but he didn't understand why his heart started to beat faster when he decided to knock. After a few moments of just knocking and waiting for a response and not getting one, Itachi frowned, and opened the door on his own. If Sasuke could come into his room unannounced, then he could do the same to Sasuke-that would be his excuse if Sasuke decided to get hissy with him.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called as he came into the room and noticed that the room was dark. Searching for the switch to turn on the lights, he did so, and found Sasuke in bed, curled up around a pillow sleeping.

Itachi found the sight adorable and he walked over to the bed, reaching out to shake the boy's shoulder and wake him up. "Sasuke," he called again and Sasuke mumbled something in his sleep as he tightened his hold around the pillow. Itachi sighed, and then reached out to touch Sasuke's soft hair, running his fingers through the soft raven locks, as well as brushing the skin of Sasuke's scalp.

The boy was soft wherever he touched him. Itachi allowed his fingers to trace down Sasuke's soft jaw, wondering how he could feel so soft under the touch of his fingers. It really didn't help matters when Sasuke turned his head towards his touch, seeking it out.

It made Itachi snap out of his thoughts and he pulled his hand away. He should have never allowed himself to freely touch Sasuke like that. It wasn't in his rights to do so.

As if missing the touch, Sasuke woke up with a slight frown on his face, and then stretched a little as he looked up at Itachi. There seemed to be a few seconds of silence before he spoke, "What time is it?" he groggily asked.

"It's nine at night, come." Itachi gestured for him to come and Sasuke did so without thinking, just as Itachi had come to expect.

"Where," Sasuke asked as soon as he was close to Itachi, and he started to follow him out the door. A part of Sasuke had wanted to stay in bed, and even ask Itachi to join him, but another part of him was willing to follow Itachi anywhere right now.

"The staff is having a bonfire. I thought it would be the perfect time to get you to start appreciating them, and seeing as you still need to eat your dinner." Itachi shrugged with a slight smirk on his lips.

"You're joking right," Sasuke looked at Itachi perplexed and Itachi blankly looked at him, not telling him a definite yes or no. Itachi simply continued to lead Sasuke towards the servant quarters and then to the small area that was only for servants.

Sasuke felt so out of place just standing there. There were servants all over, standing in groups and talking, drinking, with plates in their hands with food. The kitchen table was out there as well, filled with delicious looking food. No one really turned to look at them when they walked in, seeing as many were into their own world, flirting, talking about a few other random things, or just plainly joking around.

Itachi didn't pay much attention to those groups, so Sasuke decided to ignore him as well. Itachi decided to lead Sasuke to the group he associated himself with, which consisted of Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori. Sasuke didn't know much about them, other than above all other servants, he liked Kisame the best.

Not because he was easy to pick on or because the man always was willing to do what he asked, but it was more that Kisame would let him get away with anything without telling on him. Deidara on the other hand, he had a bone to pick with that blond. He wasn't that much in the positive light. As for Sasori, he rarely even noticed the man, so he wasn't either here or there. When Kisame greeted Itachi and so did the others, Sasuke reached to the conclusion that these were Itachi's friends.

This would mean something, according to Naruto.

Naruto had once met all of Kyuubi's friends, and he had watched his cousin having to get along with all the different personalities. Naruto was being driven out of his mind, but he still put a smile on and sucked it up, just for Kyuubi. Sasuke thought it was stupid, and that if Naruto wouldn't be himself and speak his mind he should kick Kyuubi to the curve. But his cousin loved Kyuubi, and therefore was willing to put up with the bull shit, just to be with him.

Sasuke wasn't sure if he should find that admirable or just plain stupid.

"What do you want to eat?" Itachi asked him as he turned to him and Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts.

"I don't know,"

"Un, I know, the prince has never had a hotdog before, why doesn't he start with that!" Deidara suggested, grinning at the prince. Sasuke scowled and glared at him. What the hell was a hotdog? Itachi on the other hand was reading Sasuke's expression, and decided to lead him into a white plastic chair. Sasuke was slightly confused, when Itachi grabbed his hand and had him sit down. He blinked several times and looked at the small table before him, filled with strange charred.

"You can choose to eat anything from this table," Itachi told him. Sasuke looked up from the delicious looking food over to Deidara and Sasori who were seated on the other end. Deidara was still grinning at him and Sasori was just munching on what looked to be something dark…

"What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Oxtails," Deidara answered him and Sasuke gave them a disgusted face. "These are enchiladas if you prefer that, they are beef" Deidara pointed to a plate that looked to have wrapped tortillas soaked in sauce and cheese. That looked good. When Sasuke nodded, Deidara decided to serve him two of them. "We have some tostadas, beans, rice, chicken, beefsteak, nacho's…Oh and those are the hotdogs" Deidara kept pointing out food to Sasuke and the raven continued to look at everything. Itachi on the other hand was keeping an eye on Sasuke, silently watching him interact with Deidara.

After Deidara was done pointing everything out, Sasuke turned towards Itachi with a raised eyebrow. "No tomatoes?"

Itachi was a little surprised by that, but chuckled nonetheless. "I knew you were going to ask for those, but I wasn't sure if you'd try any other food if I would have left them just in plain sight for you." Sasuke pouted up at Itachi. "If you eat your dinner, you can have them for dessert" with that, Sasuke turned back to his meal.

"Itachi help me!" Itachi turned to look at Kisame, and he narrowed his eyes when he saw the barbeque explode into flames.

"Well there go the hamburgers," Sasori said with resentment in his voice. He had been waiting for them. Deidara patted him on the back and Sasuke silently continued to eat. After a while, Itachi and Kisame had the fire put out, but unfortunately no hamburger made it.

Itachi sat next to Sasuke, and on the end edge of the table, sat Kisame, grabbing anything in his way that he could eat.

"What are these?" Sasuke asked when he turned to look at Itachi's plate and reached for the morsel that was round yellow, with slight brown.

"I'm not sure what they're called, they're like friend banana, but they're not really banana," Itachi shrugged. Sasuke wasn't convinced, and Itachi cut half of one and pressed it to Sasuke's lips. The boy was a little surprised, but unwillingly opened his mouth to try the food. He was even more surprised to find that it was good, a little sweet, but good. He decided to steal the rest from Itachi's plate, not that Itachi minded as he focused on eating his chicken and rice.

Deidara on the other hand was trying to make Sasori eat, seeing as the red head was now sulking that he was not going to get his hamburgers.

Kisame was trying to apologize, even though his mouth was stuffed with food. Finally swallowing the food, Kisame turned to Itachi and Sasuke who were now picking off of each other's plates. "You sure know how to cook a good meal Itachi; I could have never gotten this right by myself."

"You burned everything Kisame; of course you would have never gotten anything right!" Deidara complained. "At least we can look forward to a chocolate desert."

"That's for sure," Sasori muttered.

"Next time we'll have hamburgers," Itachi said, making Sasori sigh with his disappointment of not getting them now.

"How do you like your food, prince?" Kisame asked Sasuke, wanting to change the subject and divert the attention away from him. After all, Deidara was looking him with the _'I'm going to kill you for upsetting my Dana' look._

Sasuke turned to him, "It's good."

"Yup, it is, huh" Kisame agreed and then brought out a huge bottle from under the table. "We have soda if you want some."

Itachi reached out and snatched the bottle away. "It's too late for soda," he said.

Sasuke was now curious. "What's soda?"

Everyone stopped eating and turned to look at Sasuke perplexed. "You've never had soda?" Kisame was the one to ask. Sasuke shook his head. Kisame on the other hand was sure Sasuke had to have at least have some soda. I mean…wait. No, Sasuke would have had wine, champagne, water, maybe juice…but damn, the royal family had never had soda…

None of them had noticed that before.

"Pass that here Itachi" Deidara said, snatching the bottle away. "This is your lucky day prince; you're going to get to taste some soda!" Deidara grabbed a cup and started to pour some of the orange liquid into a cup. Sasuke frowned at it when it was placed before him.

"You don't have to try if you don't want to," Itachi told him.

"I want to," Sasuke said, and reached for the cup. He drank some of the content and frowned at how sweet it was and how it felt. He placed the cup down after his first sip and looked at it with disdain. "It has bubbles," he said making a face, causing Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori to laugh at the prince. It was just too priceless to see Sasuke trying something and making faces.

Itachi sighed, and just fondly kept watching Sasuke as the small raven went for another sip, and kept glaring at the cup. Obviously he liked it. He just wasn't use to a drink that could tickle your nose.

Sasuke was just too adorable.

* * *

On the other side of the celebration was Erin and a group of other girls.

Each one of them had been having fits of giggles and drinking hard liquor when she turned her head and saw Itachi. She was about to stand up and ask him to join them for some fun, when she noted that the prince was there as well.

Anger boiled in her as she kept glaring at the prince. The prince was always there with Itachi, always interfering in her conquest to claim Itachi as hers and she was getting sick of it! She wanted Itachi and she wasn't willing to share him with a bratty prince like Sasuke!

She hiccupped.

As the night progressed, she kept glaring at them and drinking more.

A deep jealousy gripped her when she saw Itachi stand up and offer his hand over to a yawning Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to shake his head and asked to stay longer, but yawned again and Itachi reached down to take Sasuke's chin in his hand and make the young price look at him. For a moment, she thought that Itachi was going to kiss Sasuke as he leaned in and pressed his forehead to Sasuke's, but it only lasted a few seconds before Itachi pulled back and Sasuke took his hand to stand up and allowed Itachi to lead him to bed.

She wasn't sure what had happened in that brief moment, but she couldn't help but be jealous as she watched them go.

She knew she was drunk, could she have been imagining things? That must be it, she was so delusional and drunk, and she was starting to think Itachi might even have an interest in Sasuke. Ha! Fat chance of that happening, Itachi was meant to be with her. She just needed to get Itachi away from Sasuke and confess all her feelings to him and make him hers.

"Erin,"

She turned to look at her friend, and laughed when she threw up on her.

* * *

It felt like Itachi was about to tuck him into bed!

"You know I'm not a child right," Sasuke hissed as he turned to look at him with a minor glare. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him, and then smirked. Itachi suddenly reached for his chin, and pressed their foreheads together.

"Trust me Sasuke. I'm very well aware that you are not a child," he said, in that deep voice of his.

Sasuke's breath caught and his heart stuttered. A blush made its way over his face, "Itachi," he whispered and Itachi pulled away.

He shouldn't have done that.

"Come on, let's take you to bed." he said, offering his hand again, and this time Sasuke took it. Even as Sasuke did this, he refused to let go of Itachi's hand, and allowed Itachi to lead him back to his room. If Itachi wanted to pull his hand away from Sasuke, he wasn't letting him. Itachi smiled fondly at Sasuke's sleepy face, and the fact that the boy was starting to lean on him as they walked. "Did you have fun?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded, "yah, I did."

"Good," Itachi responded, but their walk back to Sasuke's room was too short. Sasuke wasn't going to have Itachi treat him like a child and tuck him in, so he let go of Itachi's hand and reached for his room door, opening it himself, and before he walked in turned to Itachi.

Itachi had not been expecting it, but Sasuke had quickly turned to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night Itachi," the boy shyly said, and went into his room. Itachi was still stunned, his eyes slightly wide and only felt his thoughts start going again when Sasuke closed the door to his room.

Slowly, he reached up a hand to touch his tingling cheek, where Sasuke had kissed him and felt his heart clench.

What was Sasuke doing to him?


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Schedule: Two Chapters . Every Friday

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Eleven**

The next day, Itachi had not questioned Sasuke about the kiss he gave him on the cheek, making the raven haired prince feel disappointed. A part of him had expected for him to say something, anything! Maybe a confession… Sasuke couldn't help but want to kiss him again just to get some sort of reaction.

Maybe he hadn't done the kiss right.

The truth of the matter was that both ravens were always thinking of it, but most of all, both of them were always wondering what to do next. In the end, neither was willing to bring it up. Instead, Itachi had started to teach Sasuke on Philosophy, Humanities, and continued his teachings about fighting skills, and Sasuke continued to be a good student.

Nothing had changed between them to further a relationship.

That had washed away practically a full month. With the start of the new month approaching, Minato had called his dear nephew back to his throne room, so they could have a small talk. Besides Sasuke and Itachi's growing turmoil of emotions for each other, there were other people around them plotting other things.

Things they would rather not have to think about, but things that in the end were unavoidable. That was why Sasuke now regretted even having to come anywhere near his uncle.

There was a quiet silence that hung in the air as tea was served. Minato shifted in his seat, reading over something. Sasuke felt agitated as he glanced inside his tea cup, a feeling of dread filling him as he pursed his lips and sat back in his seat without touching it. His stomach felt like it was twisting itself and it felt like he would throw up if he even took a sip.

"I have chosen your suitors," Minato finally said as he looked at his nephew. He raised his hand in a simple gesture to show five fingers. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and he looked reluctant. He had been hoping his uncle would postpone such a thing for a later date, or maybe even forget about it all together. Apparently the man had a different agenda. "I thought it was about time for this to happen. Before that, I want us to be clear on a few things."

"This isn't fair," Sasuke muttered, glaring at his uncle.

Minato frowned at the interruption, but decided to continue, while at the same time ignoring Sasuke's little input. If his plan was going to work, then things were going to have to get done his way. He wanted to make sure there would be no regrets in the end.

"I want you to know who is coming to stay here to court you, so that you are aware and prepared. I don't want you to come complaining to me that I did not warn you."

"Their staying here," Sasuke said in disbelief not listening beyond that point. Minato had to narrow his eyes at his nephew for interrupting him again.

"Have you forgotten Naruto's courting?" The king asked and Sasuke groaned, sinking into his chair. Oh, he remembered his cousin Naruto's courting like it was a nightmare, because it had been. It was truly a very unpleasant event. Sasuke didn't want to to think about it but now he was dreading it even more. Minato decided to ignore his sulking nephew and continued with his speech, "I have chosen five suitors to court you, five that were hard for me to choose," Minato sighed when he noted that Sasuke was about ready to throw a tantrum but he pushed on, "Before you say anything, they are Sabaku no Gaara," Sasuke grumbled under his breath about red heads being so odd looking. "Hyuuga Neji," Sasuke scoffed something on old perverts. "Rock Lee," freakishly optimistic, that one. "Inuzuka Kiba," Loser that deserved to have his ass kicked by an animal. "And Hozuki Suigetsu," Sasuke sat up at that name, looking at his uncle in disbelief.

"Suigetsu is coming?" he asked, not daring to believe it. His uncle must have made a mistake. Then again, the man was never known for making any faults. This had to mean something. There was no doubt in his mind.

"Yes," Minato nodded a hard look in his blue eyes as he watched his nephew's reaction.

"Tch," Sasuke smirked, slumping in his chair again but this time with a smug air about him, "Suigetsu isn't going to court me is he. He's going to be here for something else. If I'm not mistaken from your past judgments, you are going to have him babysit me. Tough really," Sasuke shrugged. Suigetsu was his best friend, a part of him was already thinking about all the new pranks he could pull, especially on his so called suitors.

Minato massaged his temples.

His nephew was just so damn smart. He was hoping Sasuke wouldn't see it this way but Suigetsu was one of Sasuke's friends that he had to leave behind when he lived in Sound. He should have realized that Sasuke and Suigetsu were always close and would know each other well. Still, fun and games while this event was happening was not something he was going to tolerate. He wanted this to take on a serious tone.

"In that you are right. Suigetsu really isn't here to court you, but he's going to pretend that he is. I don't want you to think that this means that you don't have to take things seriously with the others. They are really here to court you, and they will be taking your judgment of them seriously. This is where we draw the line Sasuke. You can't act like a petulant child your whole life and hope to get your way."

"I thought I already established I was not going to take this seriously," Sasuke bluntly stated. When were people going to start listening to him? It was like he had to repeat himself continuously like a broken record yet they never seemed to grasp what he had to say. Was he that hard to understand? Or was everyone else just playing dense.

He had made it clear that he didn't want this, and he was sure the last time he checked, his uncle and those others were the only ones that wanted this. What about what he wanted? Did it not count that it was his life that they were all trying to run?

"Oh Sasuke, you give me a headache like no other can," Minato said once more rubbing his temples. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Does your head really hurt uncle?" Sasuke snidely said, crossing his arms and glaring at his uncle. "I think that you are losing your brain cells in your senile age." Minato, for his own sanity, decided not to argue with his young nephew. He wasn't that old, and he wasn't senile, but Sasuke could bite his head off even worse than just saying that.

"It does, now listen up," Minato gave Sasuke a hard look to ensure he had his attention. "When your suitors come, I will be present to acquaint you with them, and I want you to be sociable. I'm sure Itachi has been teaching you how to be polite and courteous to everyone, and by that I mostly mean civil in the least," Sasuke frowned impatiently. Itachi had taught him no such thing. If he was polite or courteous it was because he wanted, not because someone told him to be. "I want you to also take the time to talk to all of them and at least get to know them. I know that you will not be serious, but the only friend you have is Suigetsu, and you really need some more people skills. Therefore, please, at least be open to this."

Sasuke nodded reluctantly, mostly trying to get his uncle off of his case. He needed to think of new ways to get away from this issue.

"Is that all?" he asked, bored. He wanted to get back to Itachi.

"No, there is one more thing," Minato said, his tone serious and making Sasuke turn to look at him. Minato could have almost burst out laughing at the curious confuse face his nephew had on, but he had gone this far, it would be a shame to spoil the game. Instead he bit back his humor, and decided to say in a deadly to the point tone, "Itachi will not be allowed to come with you through any of the courting. He will not be around you while you are around the other male, only for lectures, and to serve your meals."

"What," Sasuke's eyes widened, his heart clenching in panic at the thought of not having Itachi around. "But he's _my_ servant. I should be able to command him to be by my side at all times, regardless of your permission," Sasuke was suddenly angry. "What right do you have to deny him from me!"

Minato stood up and glared at Sasuke, coming off as intimidating. He was about to use his position of power and abuse it in a way he had never done before. "I'm the king, and you are nothing but a bastard prince, learn your place Sasuke. When I say something, let it be law, you will do as I say, and you will keep that servant at a distance when I tell you so."

Sasuke watched his uncle with trepidation, unable to fully accept what was going on. Something inside of him just broke as he pushed out of his chair, the words his uncle had just spoke, were like a harsh slap across the face. He didn't need to be reminded. "I hate you." Sasuke's eyes were cold as he spoke the words quickly leaving the room, not wanting to hear anything else from his uncle.

He was done with him.

He was done and finished with everything.

Minato on the other hand was shocked by Sasuke's words as well as the look in his eyes. He had not expected that kind of reaction from Sasuke. Or for it to hurt so much. He regretted the words the moment they left his mouth but there was no taking them back.

Did he push it too far?

He didn't know.

Minato allowed himself to fall back on his chair with a heavy sigh. He hated to do this to Sasuke, but he couldn't think of any other way that any of this could work. He didn't know who Itachi was, and he didn't have much input on what was going on, but this was for the best. He needed to learn a few things, and then he would know if this was right, all he needed was a chain reaction. After all, for anything to work, every issue had to be pressed.

And this was Sasuke's issue.

He just hoped that this soon made sense.

* * *

Sasuke was beyond angry as he reached his bedroom and he slammed the doors closed _._

His uncle's words still echoed clearly in his head.

 _You are nothing but a bastard prince._ How could his uncle have said something like that to him? He had even looked so cold about it. He had never heard his uncle talk to him in such a way before. On top of that, everything else just felt horrid.

 _You will keep that servant at a distance._ How could he keep Itachi at a distance? Without him, he felt all alone.

He needed to have Itachi close if he was ever going to get through this courting. He couldn't do this alone! He couldn't stand to keep Itachi far from him when he had him close for all this time. None of this was fair. If orders were orders, Sasuke was good at defying them, but this time, something told him there would be bigger consequences to answer to if he didn't follow them.

Tears pierced from Sasuke's eyes as he turned around and punched the wall.

"This is your entire fault mom, how could you leave me all alone with these people!" Sasuke hissed under his breath, and he let his sobs shake his body as he silently fell down on his knees and for the first time in some time, he allowed himself to truly cry. "Itachi, don't leave me," he whimpered quietly.

Even though he wanted Itachi to be here with him more than anything else in the world, he couldn't bring himself to let Itachi see him like this.

He felt so worthless and pathetic.

How could he have ever brought himself to feel this way about Itachi?

* * *

Itachi was in the Servant Quarters hall way, bored and wondering when Sasuke was going to come back so they could go do something.

Instead he was stuck standing next to Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori. All three seemed to like hanging out in the hall way just gossiping like a couple of women. No one really came here during the day making it the perfect place.

"Don't you think so?" Deidara asked. Itachi turned to look at him as Deidara continued to talk to his Dana, Aka, Sasori.

"Yeah I get it brat," Sasori grunted, looking a bit annoyed. Deidara scowled at him and Kisame chuckled.

"So what did you do Itachi," Deidara turned to the long raven haired male with a curious look. Itachi had no idea what they were talking about. He was about to ask what he meant, when all of a sudden there was a high pitched squeal that came from down the hall.

"Itachi!" and soon, Itachi was being hugged.

"Erin, you are killing him," Kisame snapped.

Erin stuck her tongue out at Kisame and then turned to Itachi with big doe, and creepy eyes. "Itachi, I want to talk to you, in private. I need to tell you something," she glanced at the other three male there, "And I don't want anyone to hear," She moved away from Itachi, the look on her face serious.

Itachi frowned. He had a hunch about what she wanted. He might as well get it over and done with. Nodding his head, she grinned and started to lead him outside of the servant's quarters and out to the gardens.

Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame watched them go with curiosity as well as irritation. They didn't like whatever it was that Erin had planned.

It was a nice day out. The sun was shining brightly, and it wasn't too hot or too cold. It was just what you would call a perfect day. Erin was sure about what she was about to do, so brushing aside some of her hair from her face, she turned to Itachi.

The man was unlike any of the ones that she had seen in her lifetime, not that she had lived long, but Itachi was gorgeous. The man was just in the word stunning, even if he tried to seem like he wasn't and even though no one else bothered to notice, she did. A man like Itachi was nothing to scoff at or brush off, so she knew what she had to do and actually get her point across.

What better way than when Itachi was not around that audacious brat of a prince, Sasuke.

After a moment of silence, she shifted, wondering if perhaps he would say something. Just anything that would get conversation flowing, but glancing at Itachi again, she noted that he was more than happy to stay silent. Taking a deep breath, she decided she was going to have to be the one to start.

"So," she said, placing both hands behind her back and kicking her feet at the dirt, "Nice day today, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Itachi nodded.

Erin gulped, and blushed. "That really wasn't what I brought you here to say though." She looked to the side, her blush growing, "The real reason I asked you out here was so that I could…I could you know," She shrugged, but then took another deep breath and went for it. "To tell you that I like you, no, I really, really like you, and I want you to be my boyfriend!" She looked up at Itachi with hope filled eyes. "I know its sudden, but we would be such a perfect couple, you and I" She smiled, "And well, I'm a great person, I know that you will like me even more as your girlfriend…" she stopped talking when she saw Itachi seriously shaking his head at her.

"I don't feel the same about you." he said. "I don't want to consider even dating you. I have other things I want to accomplish. I have to reject you."

"What…but."

Itachi shook his head again. "Don't try to read more into it. You're just not my type." Itachi looked her in the eye as he said it and made her hold her tongue from saying anything desperate. Itachi looked at her a second more, before deciding to end his rejection by walking away.

Erin was frozen in her spot, but tears sprung to her eyes as soon as Itachi moved past her and she turned around to watch him leave.

She couldn't believe what just had happened. She had been rejected, plain and simple, but it hurt. She had not been expecting it. She had thought things would go her way, but then again, things never did.

"Bastard" she whispered to herself harshly as she watched him go. "I don't need him. I don't want anything to do with him he's just like every other guy who's rejected me. But no more, I won't allow it. I can do a lot better," Her shoulders shook with anger and hatred. This wasn't the first time she had been rejected. But she was done with that feeling. "He's such a loser," She hissed to herself.

She wasn't sure what she was feeling, her feelings were a mixed confusion inside of her. A part of her wanted to beg Itachi to reconsider, another part of her felt dead, and a last part just wanted to hurt him for being like every other guy.

Sure, at least he hadn't tried to date her and later dump her when he took what he wanted, but to her it was just like that.

For that reason, she stood there for a few long minutes before deciding it was time to go back inside. She needed to act like her old self. She could not allow any of the other girls to find out how pathetic she was for asking Itachi to her boyfriend.

They would just holler and make fun of her for being rejected, because they would also say, I told you so.

She didn't need anyone rubbing their smartasses in her face.

* * *

It was around dinner time when Sasuke found his way outside.

He was looking for something fun to do, something that would wash away the bitter taste of his uncle's words from his mind. Sasuke couldn't think of anything more fun than actually doing something terrible to that servant girl that thought she could get away by being close to his Itachi.

Sasuke had it all planned already.

He was going to go into her room, and he was going to put glue on her pillow so when she laid down her stupid head would get stuck on her pillow. While it seemed childish at the moment, Sasuke couldn't find anything more funny, than seeing her with a pillow stuck to her head. He knew that at least that would deter her from actually running up to Itachi and trying to hug him as if she was so familiar with him.

When Sasuke reached the servant quarters, and Erin's room, he was glad to find it empty. If she'd been in there, he would have to come up with an excuse for even opening her door. Going to her pillow, he set to work, before he left and got rid of the evidence.

Once Sasuke was finished, he walked all the way back to the kitchen, where he found Itachi cooking.

"What are you making?" Sasuke asked. Itachi turned and raised an eyebrow at him. He had wondered all day when Sasuke was going to show up again, it was a little surprising that now would be the time. In his brief glance of Sasuke, he could spot that Sasuke had been crying, and perhaps had just woken up. He had to wonder what was bothering him but he knew Sasuke was not the kind to tell you something when pressed.

He would have to come out with it on his own.

"I'm making some meat with sauce, potatoes, beet greens, and separately some rice, unless you would like something else?" Itachi inquired.

Sasuke shook his head. "That sounds good," Itachi frowned, and Sasuke quickly noticed it. "Don't say anything," he ended up saying and Itachi nodded. Sasuke reached a hand up to his cheek, it felt warm, and had to wonder how obvious it was that he had been crying. Perhaps it was only Itachi that could see it.

He didn't know.

There were a few moments of silence, and then there was a high pitch scream from the servant quarters. Sasuke had to keep himself from smirking in triumph while Itachi had no doubt in his mind of what Sasuke had also been up to. Although, it did not explain the state the boy was in.

"What did you do?"

Sasuke scowled, "why do you readily assume that I did anything?"

"Because it has your name written all over it, Sasuke," Itachi turned off the fire and turned to glare at Sasuke. Sasuke glared right back.

Itachi knew that he was pushing his luck, Sasuke would never admit to anything, and yet, that made Itachi want to pursue it even more. A part of him wanted for Sasuke to admit what he was doing, why he was doing it, what he was feeling, but he wasn't sure himself if he really wanted those answers.

"Well maybe it's just that girl being stupid Itachi, I have done nothing." Sasuke shot back.

"Really now," Itachi inquired. He wasn't going to do anything to Sasuke really, but he still wanted to see how far he had to go before Sasuke would submit. Sasuke nodded his head. Itachi took a step forward and Sasuke sat back in his chair tensely, trying hard not to flinch away from Itachi. If he was truthful, why should he act scare, right?

What could Itachi possibly do to him-the image of Itachi spanking him came to mind and Sasuke was a little startled at the anticipation that wrapped itself around the base of his spine. The single thought of Itachi dominating over him was enough to make him feel funny feelings inside.

"I mean it Itachi, I haven't done a thing!" Sasuke firmly said, glad that even though his body was having odd reactions to Itachi, he could at least still sound like he was keeping his cool. That wasn't the case with everything else.

"Tell me what you have been up to then?" Itachi asked and had to suppress a smirk when Sasuke sat further, until his back was flat on the back of the chair as he came closer. Sasuke gulped. Itachi didn't stop until he was standing directly in front of Sasuke, and leaned his face just a centimeter from his.

Sasuke could do nothing but watch as Itachi reached his hand up to brush his thumb across Sasuke's soft, flushed cheek.

"I…I" Sasuke leaned into his touch, his mind suddenly unable to form words. Itachi watched him. It was enigmatic to see such a beauty so attentive to his touch. "I, it was just…" Sasuke stayed silent as he and Itachi locked eyes.

He couldn't look away and he could tell that Itachi was feeling the same. The intensity in those dark eyes nearly made him moan, but instead he found himself leaning forward.

He wanted to kiss Itachi.

Itachi, on the other hand wasn't fairing that much differently. The same moment Sasuke had started to lean into him, he found himself doing the same. Their lips were a mere breath apart, and he could almost taste the boy. He wanted to taste him, badly. Just a little more and he'd be able to brush his lips over those tempting ones that just begged him to devour them.

Suddenly the door was banged open, "ITACHI!"

Both Itachi and Sasuke were startled out of their moment, hearts jolting from their heavy beats, and they found themselves back into the painful world outside of their own.

Kisame stood by the door, a slightly confused look on his face, wondering if he had just stopped something from happening. After a while of stunned silence, Itachi shifted even further away from Sasuke and looked at Kisame.

"What is it?"

Kisame opened his mouth, about to say something when he realized that he had forgotten why he had come in here looking for Itachi in the first place.

"Huh, well what do you know, I forgot what I came here for." Kisame grinned, trying to be funny. Sasuke glared at him with hatred. He had come so close to kissing Itachi, so close that he could almost taste it! Now the sudden distance Itachi had placed between them left him feeling dread.

Was Itachi now aware of what he was feeling?

Would he continue to pull away?

"You're useless." Sasuke brutishly snapped, trying hard to cover his own fear as he kept peeking at Itachi and his movements. His own fear of what his uncle had said at keeping Itachi at a distance, and the even bigger fear of Itachi himself, pulling away and creating that distance he was trying so hard to not let happen.

Itachi turned to him with a raised eyebrow and Sasuke pouted, looking away from him. He couldn't let Itachi know any of his fears.

"Well, it must have been important for you to come barging in and screaming as if hell was after you." Itachi commented. Really, right now he was grasping at straws. He needed something to distract him from the temptation he had nearly given himself over to.

He couldn't let that slip up repeat itself.

He could not allow himself to come close to letting it happen again. He would not even allow himself to imagine everything that could have happen if Kisame had not barged in and stopped it. It was a sign. Something had stopped him in time before he did something that would drastically change everything between him and Sasuke.

"Oh, what are you cooking, it looks so good." Kisame nervously said moving about to see what Itachi was making for dinner.

Sasuke was now having murderous thoughts. He kept thinking of ways to either knock out Kisame or get back at him for interrupting such a moment. The anger was so deep it scorched his veins. Now all there was, what could have been? Sasuke hated those. What would have happened, if Kisame had not interrupted?

Would Itachi have kissed him?

Sasuke sighed. He would never know now. Everything was now in the past. He couldn't change what had happened.

"Stop," Itachi said before Kisame could touch the food. "Now what it is that you came in here for?"

"It was important, in fact." Kisame said, trying to think back on what he had wanted to say. But it kept slipping his mind. All he could think about was what if he had walked in perhaps a few seconds later. Would he have found Sasuke and Itachi locked deep in a kiss?

It would have been their first and he had ruined it. He was more disappointed in himself than actually trying to remember why he was here.

"Let me know if you remember," Itachi said as he started to plate his and Sasuke's meal.

Kisame watched both ravens with guilt on his face. He had the worst timing in history, and if Sasuke's murderous glare was anything to go by, right now he was also the most hated.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Twelve**

_'It is my dream…and to make it possible, they shall all DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"_

_Echoing laughter followed._

_"I'm telling you, you were made to kill, and only kill. Feelings are a waste of time." The glowing red eyes of the man seemed to burn into his mind. "Always keep that in mind, son, feelings are a waste of time."_

It was early in the morning, and already he could hear the voices in his head all over again.

No, they weren't voices.

They were memories of the past that he knew he had buried and never truly faced. He had turned his back and left because he wanted to escape them-he needed to escape it all. The red staining blood, he could see it behind his eyelids. The painful screams and the sorrow, tared at his soul it killed him inside.

Itachi snapped his eyes open as tried to come with grips with reality. Abruptly he sat up in bed, panting softly as he looked over the golden colored walls of his new room. He wasn't there anymore. He wasn't in his past.

He had left all that behind.

Yet his blood raced through his veins in angrily, in a predatory sense as he thought even more about what today entitled. The thought of Sasuke being around potential lovers really made it hard for him to keep all his negative feelings in check. It made it hard for him not to act on every instinct that called with the need to kill everyone in his way, and claim Sasuke as his own.

To make sure Sasuke knew who he solely belong to.

These primitive urges seemed to take over him disregarding every one of his contradicting thoughts, but he somehow still kept his restrain. He'd already seen himself slip when Iruka had struck Sasuke, and for his emotions to fold themselves even more intensely for the young raven prince, Itachi knew he was in trouble.

_'It's too dangerous. I can't feel anything for him. I can't…'_ Itachi tried to force himself to listen to his own words, but he was failing miserably.

He knew and understood what was going on with him. He had to let go now and let Sasuke go, if he ever hoped to get out of here with a proper title by his twenty first birthday and without Sasuke. He never planned to get himself hooked up with anyone, in any shape or form, and that included Sasuke.

He would return to Sharingan, and he would claim the lands away from his father. He would rule things differently from him. That is why he was here. So he could gain those lands and lead them properly. He never came here to fall in love.

The faster Sasuke chose someone to start a relationship with, and be with, the better it would be for Itachi to not look at him or even think twice about him.

_'I can't feel anything for him._ ' Itachi repeated, frustrated that he had to constantly remind himself of that.

**Feelings are a waste of time.**

He couldn't allow himself to feel anything for Sasuke. Shaking his head, Itachi tried to knock off the voices that told him he was too late. That he was already in too deep, and emotionally invested in Sasuke.

The fact that he already had some type of feelings for the boy, but that didn't mean that he was ready to admit it aloud and not even to himself.

No, he had to remind himself.

_'I can't feel anything for him.'_

* * *

The arrival of the suitors was not something Sasuke had been looking forward to, but at the same time it was not something he could stop.

The first to arrive had been the energetic Rock Lee and Inuzuka Kiba. Both of noble blood and middle classed families.

The next to arrive had been the arrogant Hyuuga Neji, High Prince of Byakugan and Prince Sabaku no Gaara from Suna. Or was he king? Gaara's title status was a bit confusing.

Sasuke silently stood next to his uncle, the King, and didn't even make a move to warmly greet any of the men that were going to be vying for his affections. The men hesitated to greet him with his uncle there, and waited for what was next. Personally, he thought that all of them were wasting their time trying to get with him, and at the same time, he wished Itachi was here with him. His thoughts just couldn't stop going back to Itachi, and at times he felt anger and bitterness towards his uncle.

When the final person, Hozuki Suigetsu arrived, Sasuke had wanted to greet him, but he held back when his uncle threw him a warning look. Knowing how unfair his uncle was currently being, he could not risk placing himself in a position that he'd be denied being Suigetsu's friend.

Nor could he place Suigetsu in the position that the other men would think that he for some reason already favored him.

"Welcome, all of you, to my palace," Minato greeted as soon as everyone was settled into the spacious living room, a cup of tea in each of their hands. "I'm sure that you are all aware that many have asked for my dearest nephew's hand in marriage. I can only grant so little. You five are the first to try and win his heart," Sasuke softly scoffed at what his uncle said and Minato threw a brief glare his way. This did not go unnoticed by everyone. "Now, I don't want anything inappropriate to go on. Absolutely none of you are allowed alone in a room with my nephew, none of you are allowed to go outside alone with him, and none of you are allowed to touch him or even for a second think that you can threaten to sway his favor to you. Trust that I will know if something I don't like is going on. Kisame will shadow you and make sure all of you follow those rules." Minato glared at the men before him.

Kisame entered the room then, a toothy grin going over his face as he neared the king and the prince. All the men flinched, and nodded their heads in consent.

"You have my word, as Suna's unclaimed king, no harm shall come to your nephew." Gaara said, his arms crossed over his chest as he did so. His words alone carrying like law. He would not harm Sasuke, nor allow anyone else to bring him harm. Minato was impressed, thinking that Gaara already made a great king.

Neji seethed at the noble and courteous display that Gaara had offered and then pressed his own words.

"You can have my word as well. The young prince will be treated as a jewel." Neji's eyes flashed with determination.

Lee, and Kiba jumped in next, claiming the same promise.

The final one to speak up was Suigetsu, although he was mostly trying hard not to go to Sasuke and embrace his friend as well as offer his sympathies for his current position. He had missed the prickly raven so much. It had been over three years since he last saw him and he couldn't believe that Sasuke was still the same. Except a little taller, and as they say, with age he'd become even more beautiful.

Suigetsu was looking forward to catching up with his friend as well as wondering why all these men were wasting their time trying to court Sasuke. It wasn't like any of them were what Sasuke needed or was looking for, but then again, that was what sucked about being a prince.

Sasuke had not been lying when he said that it was the most horrendous position to be born into.

"I hope that your words are honorable and I never come to regret leaving you with my nephew while he's out of my own personal watch." Minato was saying, undeterred. "Do heed I will have guards check in on you every ten minutes, some to relieve Kisame of is duty. Please, get quaint as we settle you in your rooms, and" Minato turned to Sasuke with a serious look. "Be a gracious host Sasuke," Minato then moved to leave.

Sasuke glared at his uncles retreating back. His uncle probably thought he was the most amusing thing in the world right now, but Sasuke was not amused. He was deadly angry with everything that was going on, and even though Suigetsu, his friend was there, he still mainly wanted Itachi to be here with him.

His uncle would rue the day that he thought he could ever order and cross Sasuke.

"My youthful prince Sasuke, the stage is yours. What would you like to do today my prince?" Lee was the first to jump at the opportunity to speak to Sasuke in his flowery language. He had no ambitious goals towards Sasuke, other than getting to know the beautiful youth and doing anything that he'd want.

Kisame crossed his arms, making sure to keep a close sharp distance to Sasuke, hovering just behind him over his left shoulder. If anyone touched him, it was his duty to bite their hands off. He was not about to let anyone ruin his game, despite this being a twist he had not been anticipating.

Sasuke turned to passively look at the men before him.

He didn't want to hang around with them, and he didn't want them to know what he wanted to do today. Obviously, the answer would be for him to be left alone with Itachi. Restraining himself from such rudeness, he took a polite approach.

"All of you must be tired from your journey, why don't you go freshen up and then join me for lunch this afternoon?" Sasuke suggested a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I'm sure all of you can find the dining room easily. I shall be there."

"That is a fine idea," Lee readily agreed before any of the other males could make suggestions about what they really wanted to do. Seeing the pleased smile that crossed the young prince's lips, they decided it was better not to anger him, or make him snap in any way.

It was a known fact that Sasuke had a short temper, as well as a mean bitter streak of turning people down harshly. None of them were looking to be dumped before the courting even begun.

"We shall see you at lunch then my prince," Gaara got to his feet and bowed at Sasuke. He then made to leave for his assigned room. Lee stood next, bowed at Sasuke respectfully, and followed. Kiba grinned as he stepped over to Sasuke, his eyes flashing with a flirty edge.

"Before I leave, I must ask if you'd take any of my gifts that I wish to give you in this courting," Kiba snapped his fingers, and one of his own personal servants rushed forward, a box in their hands. Sasuke stared at the familiar box that was held up to him. "The meaning of this gift will be not only to make up for my rudeness at your birthday celebration, but also the acceptance of you allowing me to court you. I couldn't be more thankful to have this opportunity. It will mean nothing more, I promise you that." The box was pressed to Sasuke's chest, and Kiba moved away as Sasuke hesitantly accepted it. "If I ever get the chance at your hand in marriage, I will make the effort for something better than this," Kiba said blowing kisses his way as he exited the room.

Sasuke blinked, watching the man leave with exasperation.

Neji glared harshly, hating how everyone was acting so smoothly towards Sasuke. Everyone was already making their moves to entice the young boy, and he needed to come up with a way to get Sasuke to look only at him, and to turn his affections to his favor.

Neji bowed towards Sasuke, and left, without a word. Thinking doing less and giving him space would make him more likeable.

Sasuke didn't notice the Hyuuga's departure as he stared cautiously at the box in his hands. As soon as all the men were gone from sight, Suigetsu moved towards Sasuke.

"Scared of the box, little raven?" he asked.

Sasuke looked at him, and smiled. "Wary is more the word my dearest friend." Sasuke walked over to him and pressed the box to Suigetsu's chest. Suigetsu looked at Sasuke, confused, but took the box. "I shall gift it to you."

"Is it truly wise to re-gift something that was just given to you, and even more when the person that gifted it hasn't left?" Suigetsu teased but the playful look in Sasuke's eyes told him that the raven didn't care. He was looking for a sort of outburst from the Inuzuka noble's man. Suigetsu shrugged, and briefly placed the box down. "Alright, come and give me a hug little raven, I've missed you." Suigetsu opened his arms and Sasuke walked over to him for a quick hug.

Kisame shifted, wondering if he should even be allowing this. It was shocking that Sasuke would hug anyone. The prince rarely let anyone outside of his family that privilege. When five seconds passed he decided it needed to end. "Okay, break it up, that's enough!"

Both Suigetsu and Sasuke turned to look at Kisame, who looked overprotective.

"Kisame, where is Itachi?" Sasuke carefully asked.

Kisame had been told not to tell Sasuke anything regarding Itachi, although he didn't understand why. He would easily drop any information about Itachi to Sasuke in a heartbeat when the prince asked it, but the King had made him swear. Kisame never went against his honor. He was not going to tell Sasuke where Itachi was.

"Itachi…he is nowhere to be found at the moment," he ended up saying instead of Itachi's real location. He was reluctant to say what fate had befallen Itachi now that he was not going to be playing personal servant to Sasuke in a full day's length.

"Make yourself useful and lead the way. I know you know where he is." Sasuke commanded.

"I…no I can't. Direct orders from the king. I have to keep you away from him." Kisame explained.

Suigetsu shot Sasuke a discreet sly look, before moving past him towards Kisame. Noting that the beautiful white haired male, with violet colored eyes was making his way to him, Kisame felt his whole body stiffen.

That alone was an odd reaction on its own.

"Wow, you seem so strong. Do you always follow all the rules, Kisame?" Suigetsu was sure to say Kisame's name slowly, deliberately, and softly. Sasuke on the other hand, had to hold himself off from laughing at the sudden blush on Kisame's cheek, and the obvious way that Suigetsu flirted. It had Kisame stuttering, "I'm Hozuki Suigetsu by the way," Suigetsu offered his strangely pale hand, and Kisame felt his mind go completely numb.

There had to be a catch.

Someone as lovely as this Hozuki Suigetsu, walking over to him, teasing, and talking…it had to be a finally managed to swallow the lump in his throat, and took the offered hand into his "Nice…nice to meet you, Suigetsu,"

"Hmm," Suigetsu purred. "I like you."

Kisame sputtered. His mind reeling at the fact that this gorgeous man had just told him that he liked him!

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the over exaggerated expressions crossing Kisame's face. "Can you two stop flirting, and one of you, take me to Itachi."

Suigetsu looked away from Kisame, walking back to Sasuke he reached down for the box.

"Sorry Sasuke, I'm afraid I don't know who Itachi is or where to find him." Suigetsu teased, looking at the young prince apologetically. "Who's Itachi?" Suigetsu absently asked.

Sasuke sighed knowing that Suigetsu would want to know everything that had happened, seeing as he didn't live in Konoha.

"Itachi is mine." Was all he said, while crossing his arms and looking away with a slight blush to his cheeks. Suigetsu smirked, in other terms that meant that Itachi was whom Sasuke was really interested in. The white haired man couldn't wait to meet the person that made Sasuke claim them.

Meanwhile Kisame was still waiting for his brain to catch up with his body.

Suigetsu's hands slowly moved over the box, and he popped it open, inside there was a cute baby puppy. It had soft black short fur, with wide black eyes, and a splash of white over the bridge of his snout, chest, and two front paws.

"So adorable, you should really keep it Sasuke,"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and walked over to Suigetsu. Glancing inside of the box, he caught sight of the small pup curled around a small blanket. "I suppose he is," Sasuke frowned, "I just dislike that it came from Inuzuka."

Suigetsu scoffed, "Who cares where it came from, a pup is a pup, and his loyalty will forever be to his owner," Suigetsu shrugged, "I assure you in no way will you ever be obligated to have to choose Inuzuka because of the pup. Soon this little guy would not even turn to look at him anymore and will belong solely to you"

"Tch, fine" Sasuke reached for the small pup and brought him close to him. The small puppy trembled in his arms, and looked at him warily. Sasuke slowly ran his fingers through the soft traces of short hair, and decided that the puppy wasn't so bad. In fact, he bet it could grow to be strong. "I'll name him Ghost."

"Odd name," Suigetsu muttered, looking to the side. Sasuke was terrible at naming things. He prayed for Sasuke's unborn children and what names they would have bestowed upon them.

"Thanks." Sasuke turned towards Kisame once more. "Now, no avoiding the subject, I wish to see Itachi."

"You can't" Kisame said, "Not until after dinner. Your uncle has made it clear. In fact, you won't even find Itachi in the palace," Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kisame.

Was that a hint?

"Shall I find him outside then?" Sasuke asked, and Kisame just stayed silent, not even confirming what he had said. Sasuke turned to Suigetsu, giving him a look that conveyed for him to follow him. "Let us head to the gardens, we have a lot to talk about and catch up. Years' worth it seems."

"Of course, lead the way," Suigetsu grinned.

Kisame looked at them in disbelief.

Both Sasuke and Suigetsu were walking away from and outside towards the main gardens. "You two are not going anywhere without me!" he snapped after them as he rushed to keep up.

* * *

Gaara looked around the new room that was going to be his for the next few months, or unless Sasuke straight up rejected him without giving him a chance.

He could already see it in Sasuke's eyes that the boy was reluctant to allow his heart open to any of them. He was going to make the courting difficult. Gaara felt challenged to be the one to get Sasuke to open up. His blood boiled passionately at the thought of getting someone that was reluctant, to be willing to be his in the end.

He doubted that anyone owned Sasuke's heart, and it was going to be his job to capture it. Hearts like that always loved forever.

As for the rest of the group, they were no competition to him. Neji was already a sniveling old fool, Lee would probably scare Sasuke away from him with his enthusiasm, and Kiba was too straight forward.

No, he would try a much calmer approach. He would make sure he looked out for Sasuke's comfort and best interest.

Settling himself down on his new bed, he allowed his mind wonder back to his worries that he had left behind in Suna and under the care of his sister, someone whom Gaara felt incapable of taking care of his lands. He would have never considered her if it had not been for the woman's husband.

A part of him worried that the warring would end without him there, and that the outcome would be with his position stolen. He was not going to allow that. While the thought of bringing Sasuke home with him as his ruling partner, and king was nice, he would leave if Sasuke did not make a quick decision.

He needed to hear out of the prince's mouth. Who would his heart eventually belong to?

Gaara could only dream.

Because he himself was not in love and understood that giving your heart away was never a fun thing to do, but he couldn't let that get him down.

Eventually, with time, he would learn to love that person anyways. That was all it was. Just learning to love a person for whom they are. He doubted that anyone ever went into marriage fully loving the person they would spend the rest of their life with.

No one he knew ever said that they did.

Glancing at the wall clock, Gaara could see that it was only ten in the morning, and thus about two hours left before lunch would be served.

He'll try his luck in getting Sasuke to talk first, that would surely break the ice.

Leaning back on his bed, he decided to rest his eyes for a while.

* * *

It was still only ten in the morning.

It was early, but Sasuke had been right, the journey from Byakugan to Konoha had been tiring.

Neji looked around the room that he had been assigned with distaste. He wasn't going to complain about it though, after all, he would put up with anything to get to his objective goal.

He knew he had a little competition going on, but he believed himself to be the better one of all of these freaks and Sasuke would soon see that. He had the most to offer, the prestige, and the better titles. Sasuke would surely melt as he would hear about all his accomplishments, his inheritances, the jewels, his money, and his palace.

Yes, Neji knew he was eventually going to seduce and entice the little kitten. Sasuke would want for nothing when he is with him. What really sent shivers down his spine was knowing that the prince was nothing but an untouched virgin waiting to be defiled. Neji already had plans to take it into consideration to being the only one that will ever touch, have, Sasuke. He would make sure that the raven fell in love with the feel of a cock inside of him.

His cock.

Sasuke would love him, irrevocably and undyingly so.

He knew that Sasuke was defensive, and he placed up walls to keep himself out of reach but this time around Neji had a few plans up his sleeve. He had come up with three, and all of them guaranteed that Sasuke would choose him. Once he had him Neji wouldn't waste any time in making the little prince completely dependent on him.

Sasuke would have no choice but submit to him.

The thought alone was already something that his mouth watered over and his cock stir with need.

Neji chuckled, as dirty thoughts began to filter his mind. Thoughts of Sasuke under him moaning like a beautiful little slut, and asking for him alone. Cackling a bit more to himself, his tired bones reminded him that he needed to get some rest before the lunch with Sasuke this afternoon.

He couldn't wait to show up the other men. He was going to make sure to be sumptuous, and irresistible. Sasuke would turn all his attentions to him, and he was going to make sure to let the others known that Sasuke would only want his company in the end.

* * *

Lee was pleased with his new room.

It was homey, and at the same time, something new.

Unlike his other scheming companions, Lee had decided to settle on the empty center of the room, sit crossed legged and decided to meditate. He started to chant in his mind about pretty young things that he had seen all over the world. The pretty young things he had yet to meet, and the pretty young thing that prince Sasuke was.

He prayed to his God, for them to be safe and that he would one day see them again, and continue to see new things. To honor him with the ability to always be there to help and save them shall they ever be in distress. Although his praying went through a really heartfelt route as he smiled on his own, his simple wish, and the only thing he could think about asking for.

That was for Sasuke's complete happiness. He only wished for Sasuke to be happy

He didn't consider his own, but then again he was a happy person already..

He didn't care whether Sasuke would accept him as someone suitable to date, or eventually marry, or if Sasuke chose someone else. The boy was like him, in the first stages of his youth. Lee knew he was older, but when he saw such fresh natural beauty, he thought about the spring of youth.

For such a body, and soul to be tied down against its own will would be going against nature.

He knew Sasuke deserved all the happiness the world had to give, and he could only hope Sasuke would find the right man for him-or woman- and that he would live happily forever. Because, in his mind Sasuke deserve the best, even if it wasn't him.

That didn't mean he was going to back out from this courting. He would make sure to show all his qualities to Sasuke and have a proper evaluation. Only when Sasuke rejected him, it would be over, but he'd still want to know why.

Therefore, he continued to pray for everything in the end to fall into place as it should be.

* * *

Kiba went into his room without a care, and dropped into the bed.

As soon as his head hit the pillows, he started to think about how hot it would be to have Sasuke in bed with him. His lecherous thoughts were already taking over the good side of him, but he could not stop thinking about it.

Sasuke was just so damn sexy for his own good, and he wanted to claim him.

Everything he could try with him, it was almost mouthwatering. How was he ever going to let Sasuke go? He already dreamt of having the boy.

Kiba had been rejected so many times in his life, but at the same time he knew what it was like to be with someone who could care less about him. He had been there before, and he didn't want a repeat.

He liked Sasuke's body, even liked the fire in his eyes, but he would not claim them if Sasuke were to tell him that he was not worthy. If there was one thing that Kiba hated the most, it was people who played with him, and for one, Sasuke has never been that kind of person. The boy spoke his mind clearly and he liked that.

He liked the way that Sasuke just let everyone know straight away what he was thinking.

He would be lucky to win his heart.

Kiba just knew it. So he was going to try his best. He was going to claim Sasuke, if allowed, and he was not going to let him go.

* * *

Kisame was panting hard as he followed the prince and Suigetsu around the castle gardens.

He wasn't sure how long he had been following them, but since that morning the sun was now high in the sky and he had no doubt that it was already going to be lunch time, if his grumbling stomach was not evidence enough to that fact.

Kisame sighed, rubbing the sweat from his forehead. He had followed Sasuke and Suigetsu for what felt like hours as both talked and caught up with their own lives. Kisame had quickly learned that Sasuke and Suigetsu were nothing but close friends reunited, and that Suigetsu was in no way looking for a relationship with Sasuke.

But as interesting as all that was, he was tired, and he was hungry. How could these two have so much energy on such a sunny day? It almost seemed unfair. He was 33, but he was also not that old. He had spent too much time in the kitchen, that had to be it, he was out of shape.

The large vegetation in the garden made his mind wonder back to food, and his stomach rumbled once more. Yes, they did have some of the best fruits and vegetables growing in the garden, and Kisame was well aware of Sasuke's favorite, seeing as it was Itachi that had exposed Sasuke's little infatuation with tomatoes. Kisame was sure that no one would have even known Sasuke's love for that particular fruit/vegetable if it had not been for Itachi.

"It'll almost be time to head back," Suigetsu suddenly said.

Sasuke looked at the dozing pup in his arms and nodded his head, "Yes, it'd be best. I did promise that I would be there for lunch," Sasuke looked disheartened though. The thought of not being allowed anywhere near Itachi, not even to sit down and have lunch with him like he had been starting to do, left him feeling sad.

"Don't worry Sasuke, it is just lunch. It's not like you are going to marry any of them right now." Suigetsu said, trying to cheer him up.

Sasuke scowled. "And never will. I'll never get married." And he never would, unless it was Itachi the one that asked for his hand in marriage.

"Right," Suigetsu agreed. He then turned back to Kisame. "Shall you escort us back to the palace?"

"Of course," Kisame readily nodded, and started to lead the way.

Suigetsu smirked and looked at Sasuke with slight mischief in his eyes. He then lowered his voice so Kisame would not hear them talk.

"He is very magnanimous, is he taken?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Not that I know of, Kisame is like a lone shark. I've seen him with no one." He responded in the same low voice. Suigetsu chuckled.

"Guess then he's for the taking, I'd like to date him," Suigetsu smiled this time, his interest clear on his face.

Sasuke smirked teasingly at his friend, "Go ahead, I dare you to walk to his room tonight and entice him into something worthwhile."

Suigetsu's grin widened, with a toothy edge, "I shall take your dare, and bid you the result in the morning. I promise, on his neck will be my mark for all to see."

"We shall see."

All the evil smirking and the secretive whispers were giving Kisame chills. Bad chills, because something told him that the two males following him back to the castle were plotting something. He feared what that something was.

He was more than glad when they finally made it to the castle and he lead Sasuke and Suigetsu into the dining room. Gaara, and Neji were already seated at the table, looking a little bored, but their attention peaked when Sasuke walked in.

"Good afternoon prince," both greeted by standing up and bowing to the prince.

"Good afternoon," Sasuke returned, with a slight forced smile.

Suigetsu could have rolled his eyes at Sasuke's smooth acting.

"I shall see to your lunch, my prince." Kisame said as soon as Sasuke was seated, Suigetsu beside him. He knew that leaving Sasuke alone with the others could be dangerous, but he also knew that Suigetsu would protect him.

Gaara and Neji didn't care much about his sudden departure, seeing as they were already feeling hostility towards Suigetsu. The white haired male was already looking way too comfortable with the prince.

Kisame entered the kitchen just when Lee and Kiba decided to enter the dining room as well, walking near seats close to the prince. "Good after noon prince," they all lovely greeted with bows before taking their seats.

The door closed, and Kisame felt relieved when he saw Itachi in the kitchen cooking. Itachi might be a servant, but he was Sasuke's servant as well as teacher. It would be right after lunch that Itachi and Sasuke would have time for lessons together. He bet the prince had let that fact escape him in his irritation of having to entertain his suitors.

"Good, you are here, Sasuke has missed you," Kisame said without thought causing Itachi to look at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Sasuke has missed me? I find that hard to believe," Itachi deadpanned. Damn it, hope was not supposed to be blooming in his chest at the thought that Sasuke wanted him around.

Kisame grinned. "You'll have to. Oh, Yahira, Yuki, and Erin, our guest are hungry. Please take their lunch to them,"

"Who would be serving the brat?" Yuki asked, her eyes darting to Itachi. Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Itachi will serve him." He answer, the girls smiled pleased that they didn't have to go back to serving Sasuke. It had been less chaotic now that Itachi was here to suffer from Sasuke's misbehavior.

"Good." With that said, they started to gather whatever food was ready to go, and started to take it to the table to feed the new comers. Erin barely moved an inch, but she did turn and looked at Itachi as he continued to cook. Angrily she took her own amount of food and left outside to the servant garden.

She was not in the mood for serving anyone.

Her departure was not noted.

Kisame moved towards Itachi and the delicious looking sandwich that he was preparing for Sasuke.

"Can I help you with something?" Itachi asked.

"Nope, just watching…but I'd better go keep an eye on Sasuke in case he does anything." Kisame had been hoping for something out of Itachi, but he didn't get anything. Turning away, Kisame walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

He returned to find everyone was sitting there, politely holding up a conversation waiting for Sasuke to get his meal for them to start eat. It was only respectful that they would wait for Sasuke to get his food.

"I see you liked the pup this time," Kiba stated when all questions of the nice weather had passed. Kisame shook his head as he moved to stand behind Sasuke and Suigetsu.

"I had no choice but to accept it." Sasuke said, his tone firm, "I wasn't about to kill it."

Kiba grinned. "Proves that you are not heartless,"

Sasuke frowned.

What was Kiba trying to say?

That he was testing to see what Sasuke would do with the poor animal? Anger rose within him at the thought of being evaluated by someone as ineffectual as the Inuzuka. Sasuke was about to tell Kiba off when the door to the kitchen open and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of Itachi.

Everyone turned to look at Itachi as he placed a plate with a tempting looking sandwich on it. Sasuke on the other hand turned his full attention to Itachi, his eyes asking him where he had been. It had been only this morning, but he missed him.

Itachi merely raised an eyebrow at the pup in Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke sighed and silently passed the small puppy over to Itachi whom took him.

"His name is Ghost; take care of him while I eat. Are we going to have lessons today?" Sasuke asked, looking hopeful. Itachi wondered if he had to tell Sasuke to go wash his hands before he ate, but if he did he knew the boy would use it as an excuse to eat in the kitchen.

Instead he nodded. "Yes, we'll have lessons right after lunch."

"Lessons," Lee asked, loudly and curious. "A servant teaches you lessons Prince?" he inquired in an innocent way, but even so, it pissed Sasuke off. The thought of anyone else referring to Itachi as a servant made his blood boil with rage, and felt like he should be the only one to ever call Itachi servant.

Kisame decided to step in on this. "Itachi is the prince's personal servant, as well as teacher. You see the prince's previous teacher harmed him and there was no other quick replacement."

"Harmed how?" Gaara inquired, showing minimal concern. It pissed Neji off at how good Gaara was and how the red head was always one step ahead of him.

"That's none of your concern," Sasuke answered this time.

Neji felt himself smirk at the fact that Gaara had been denied the information that he sought.

"Forgive me prince, I did not mean to pry into something so personal." Gaara smoothly apologized, but to Neji it was as if Gaara had already messed up big time. Sasuke on the other hand made no acknowledgement to Gaara's apology.

"It's a shame you have lessons after lunch," Neji decided to say, but was cut off before he could continue with his thought.

"Are you calling my education a shame, Prince Neji?" Sasuke shot back, twisting Neji's words back at him. Neji felt like he was slapped on the face and now everyone was looking at him to see what he was going to say now.

"That….that is not how I meant it," Neji tried to clear himself up, but it was too late. Sasuke had made up his mind.

"Don't, save it. Someone that cares not for an education would not be worth listening to. You might as well shut up now." Sasuke sharply said.

Gaara wanted to laugh at the devastated look on the Hyuuga's face. Lee and Kiba were filled with a terror glee. Sasuke was just that scary yet thrilling.

Itachi on the other hand was highly amused at how Sasuke was handling everyone. It wasn't a full fledge respect, but he could tell that the boy was trying hard not to fully snap.

Looking at him fondly he said, "Eat your lunch Sasuke, and stop terrorizing your guest," and turned to leave, the puppy still in hand.

Sasuke pouted cutely causing said guest to hitch their breath and feel something grip at their hearts at the adorable sight. None of them had ever see Sasuke pout like that before. It was a sight to behold and it had them melting.

* * *

Once lunch was over, Sasuke quickly excused himself from the table and rushed into the kitchen.

Itachi was leaning against one of the counters, a cup in hand with something hot, but Sasuke didn't care. He rushed towards to Itachi, and hugged the older raven around his waist before he even had a chance to react.

Itachi had not even been expecting Sasuke to just come in and hug him at all. It was strange, yet endearing.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, looking down at the soft spiky hair. He didn't mind Sasuke hugging him, but in his mind he had to remind himself, as he felt Sasuke's arms hug him tightly, and that small lithe body pressed to his, that he couldn't feel anything for him.

"Right now, nothing is wrong." Sasuke said with a purring delight in his voice and he turned his head to look up at Itachi, a small genuine smile on his lips.

_'I can't feel anything for him_.' Itachi willed at his thoughts, yet he was already trapped in that lovely dark fathomless gaze. For a moment, it almost seemed as though time had frozen over, and both felt that same intense pull from the night before as their eyes locked.

Before either of them could start to lean in, a small yipping bark caught their attention, and both ravens looked down to the small puppy that was now running around their legs.

Itachi gently pushed Sasuke away and Sasuke sighed as he reached down to get the whining pup. It immediately snuggled into Sasuke, wagging its small tail and feeling happy with his new owner.

"Shall we get down to your lessons today?" Itachi asked, trying not to find the sight of Sasuke getting snuggled in by the small puppy, cute.

Sasuke nodded, and turned a pleading look to Itachi. "Can we start with a small sparring or something, please? Anything other than a text lesson or anything that involves writing."

"Are you trying to avoid the essay I assigned you?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Please Itachi."

Giving Sasuke a slight suspicious look, Itachi took in the boy's tense body. Could the events of this morning have been that stressful?

Not that he wouldn't say that Sasuke being nice was a strain in itself for the small raven, but still it concerned him, so he nodded his head, "Alright, we'll have our lessons outside today. We'll do hand on hand combat for today, and then we continue onto the lesson."

Sasuke smiled, breathtakingly beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, or left kudos so far! It means alot. Also...We will see a little more Itachi and Sasuke in the next chapter. I hope this chapter wasn't so bad. :)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Kisame,"

The tall man that had been assigned to further guard Sasuke turned his head. His yellow eyes met with cute, mischievous, amethyst ones. Kisame tensed, as the ethereal pale man slowly and purposely made his way over to him. His hips gently swaying as he did.

He really should be following Itachi and Sasuke to their lessons. He should be making sure that they were never left alone and out of his sight. If the King ever found out that he was slacking off, he would be punished. Yet his mind short circuited the closer that Suigetsu came to him. His hand a warm point placed over his chest, making him nearly jump at the touch.

"Do…do you need something?" he stuttered. Why was he so flustered? Kisame had never felt flustered around anyone before!

Suigetsu smirked, enjoying the reaction. After all, he had a different agenda to follow other than King Minato's. That agenda belonged to Sasuke.

"Yes, there is something I need your help with," he said as he moved his body closer to Kisame, pushing his body against the tense man's own, and his eyes shifted to Itachi and Sasuke's retreating forms over his shoulder. His goal was to keep Kisame distracted for the rest of the day so he would not interfere with Sasuke's time with Itachi. Not that he minded, he really liked Kisame already. "You see, I'm feeling a little hot…and I was wondering… if you," Suigetsu pressed his erection to Kisame's thigh, making sure that his intentions were clear, "Could do something to relieve me of it…" he whispered, wetly into Kisame's neck, lips tasting skin.

His eyes then looked up at the man's shocked face, trying to judge just how much he could get away with.

Suigetsu could have laughed, if he wasn't so aroused by Kisame's expressions.

"I…no" Kisame said, trying to gently push Suigetsu away from him. No matter how tempted he was he couldn't allow this, but Suigetsu was on him. He would not release him. What were his hands doing, Kisame blanched as he realized that his hands were on Suigetsu's waist, keeping him from moving away, even when the words "I can't help…I… I have a job to do…" tumbled past his reluctant mouth.

Suigetsu looked up pleadingly, rubbing himself more into Kisame.

"Please," he whispered, placing soft kisses under Kisame's jaw, trying to entice him. Kisame resisted him, and Suigetsu started to take it up as a challenge.

"I…I really should…" Kisame moaned, and then loudly gasped, his eyes widened when Suigetsu boldly made a grab for his package.

"You really should what?" Suigetsu purred, right under Kisame's ear. Kisame cried out, closing his eyes in delight as he allowed his body to respond to Suigetsu's touch. His cock was rapidly hardening, as his blood boiled in a rush.

Kisame could not recall the last time his cock had jumped or just straight up hardened the way it had when it was in Suigetsu's grasp. He wanted to feel flesh now, he wanted to pull this man closer, and yet, the nagging feeling that he was forgetting something wouldn't leave the back of his head.  
Once more he attempted to push Suigetsu away from himself.

"I have to go," Kisame tried, but Suigetsu used his other hand to hook it around Kisame's neck and pulled him down for a firm and demanding kiss. Before Kisame knew it, he was taking command of said kiss, and had Suigetsu pinned to the nearest wall, submitting to him, moaning, clearly inviting him to further touch, and taste everything he had to offer.

Kisame's mind had gone blank, and all he wanted was the man in his arms.

That was his only urgent task.

* * *

Knight Genma and Sarutobi watched in shock as Sasuke ran towards them and placed a small puppy in Sarutobi's hands. He ran back towards Itachi, leaving them with, "please take care of Ghost."'

For a moment, they had been left dumbfounded by the young prince's polite attitude and smile, but their attention was diverted towards both raven haired men in the sparring field. Itachi was dodging all of Sasuke's attacks, and the more he dodged them, the more it seemed like Sasuke's own attacks got aggressive and sharper.

One particular move made Sasuke nearly slip and trip.

Itachi smirked at Sasuke.

"You are allowing your temper to get the best of you," Itachi calmly said, making Sasuke pause in his moves. The young raven-haired prince could not believe that Itachi was not anywhere near being worn down from all the dodging he had done. While here he was, out of breath. "You are being too reckless."

"Well, if you just held still, then we wouldn't have this problem!" Sasuke huffed, glaring at Itachi who shook his head and moved away from Sasuke several feet, before turning his back on him. His long hair was tied in a low ponytail and it swayed with his movements, immediately catching Sasuke's eyes.

The move itself seemed taunting.

"Just come at me, with all you got," Itachi instructed.

Sasuke stared for a short while, wondering what kind of game Itachi was trying to play this time around in their sparring. Itachi had never turned his back to him in their sparring sessions or given him such free range to a vulnerable attack. He made the decision himself, trusting Itachi, and went for it.

He rushed towards Itachi when he saw Itachi's hand do a gestured that invited him in.

He wasn't sure why, but his heart rate picked up, and not from the adrenaline but more from the fact that he was heading towards his crush.

Itachi moved out of the way before Sasuke could reach him, and he grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him to him, and spun him until he pinned him to the floor, flat on his chest. Sasuke was surprised, even stunned for a second before he started struggling to get Itachi off him. Itachi was not going to let him go. The powerful grip on his arm, shoulder, and back made him think twice about moving and the dominance that Itachi presented with himself soon won his submission.

Sasuke whimpered and Itachi snapped out of his own trance.

Swallowing hard he decided to make this seem like part of his teachings and leaned in to Sasuke's ear. "Am I hurting you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No," he said, his voice a little breathy. No, Itachi was not hurting him, but he was succeeding at something else. Sasuke could have blushed red, and probably was, over the prospect that he might be getting turned on. He had heard that expression from Naruto and Kyuubi, mostly from Naruto about how Kyuubi could turn him on.

When Sasuke asked what that meant Naruto had blushed and said, well you know you feel funny down there, get all warm, and you just want to be touched. The thought of ever being touched by anyone had always disgusted Sasuke, so he had rejected the idea, yet here he was.

He had a stirring warmth near his loins and belly and Itachi pinning him was doing that to him.

Itachi suddenly let go of Sasuke, and Sasuke instantly missed his closeness.

"Then let's continue,"

Sasuke got himself up to a sitting position and glared up at Itachi. Why did Itachi do that? Why would he always suddenly just pull away from him! It was so annoying!

Could he not feel the things going on between them?

A part of Sasuke was starting to get suspicious that Itachi was trying his best to avoid him, and not let what they had grow. He needed to change that!

"Yes, continue," Sasuke smirked and Itachi turned his back to him.

If they were going to continue, Sasuke needed to make his moves count.

All at once, Sasuke wanted to make his feelings come across. He felt like he needed to let Itachi know clearly how he felt, even though a huge part of him feared rejection. Another part of him was telling him that Itachi felt the same, and then doubt settled.

How would Sasuke ever know what Itachi felt for him if there was never any real indication?

The times that he thought Itachi might kiss him, heck Kisame could have been walking in on nothing other than a starring war.

Itachi once more signaled for Sasuke to come to him, and taking a deep breath, the young raven did. Nothing could spoil his plan.

He was going to pin Itachi down!

As Sasuke rushed for Itachi and failed again, Genma and Sarutobi could not help but notice their change in battle tactics. They could not help but notice that Sasuke and Itachi moved in a way that showed that they were in tune with their bodies, and on the same level of understanding. They bet that together, the two would be able to make good fighting partners.

"I've heard that the suitors are here for the young prince. I would have thought that Sasuke would have decided to tell the king that he had an interest in Itachi," Genma commented, his arms crossed and a small smile as he continued to watch the spar.

Sarutobi frowned, "I know that it's obvious. Itachi and Sasuke seem to be so into each other, but even so, you cannot ignore the fact that Itachi is a servant. Just imagine the scandal that the kingdom would go through if the prince was allowed to marry him!" Genma glared at Sarutobi's words and looked down at the pup in his arms that was wagging his small tail, his ears perked up as he also watched the battle.

"They are both human, they can't help who they love in the end. Why would anyone ever build rules to separate each other in statuses? Itachi and Sasuke should have the chance to marry." Genma sighed, trying to calm his anger. No matter how much he argued, no one would listen and things would never change.

He was a nobody himself, and yet what was going on in front of him inspired him to want to speak up, to help, or something.

"It's not our place to make any rules." Sarutobi said and Genma regrettably nodded his head in agreement.

"It's just so pleasant now that Itachi is here, that Sasuke doesn't pull pranks anymore," Genma added. "The prince seems calmer, brighter even. It's nice."

Sarutobi nodded in agreement. "That is a pleasant change,"

They both gasped when Sasuke jumped up, and Itachi was nowhere near in his range of attack. Sasuke had not thought his move through, too frustrated, and when he landed, he ended up twisting his ankle. Sasuke cried out in pain, and when he tried to stand up on his own, Itachi was there in time to catch him before he fell a second time.

Itachi sighed, shaking his head, "I did warn you not to be so reckless," when Sasuke gave him an indignant look, Itachi chuckled, pocking his forehead. Sasuke dropped the glare, startled and gasped when Itachi picked him up bridal style. "Come on. Let's put some ice on that ankle."

Sasuke blushed brightly, feeling embarrassed. "I can walk on my own! You don't have to carry me."

Itachi gave him an odd look. "I'm not too sure about that, now quit complaining."

Standing awkwardly to the side, Genma and Sarutobi watched them leave, when Sarutobi shifted and said. "What about this dog?"

The puppy in his arms went tense, watching Itachi and Sasuke get away, and then he kicked out of Sarutobi's arms and chased after the two ravens. Sarutobi was completely startled.

Ghost loyally followed Itachi and Sasuke, looking at them adoringly as they went back inside and made it to the kitchen without being seen by anyone. When Itachi set Sasuke down on a chair the pup immediately jumped up and settled himself on Sasuke's lap.

The quiet boy ran his fingers through the soft fur. He glanced at Itachi whom was taking some ice out of the freezer and into a small plastic bag and napkin. The blush on his face would not leave as Itachi returned towards him and took his foot, removed his shoe, sock, and pressed the ice to the swollen flesh.

"Doesn't look bad," Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded, his heart beating wildly in his chest. "Ne, Itachi…" he started. He wanted so badly to continue, but when Itachi looked up at him questioningly, it was almost as if his own throat closed, and the words that he wanted to say escaped him.

Itachi arched an eyebrow at him, "Something wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head, "no," he managed and then sighed. "I...I just wanted to tell you something."

Sasuke bit his lip nervously and Itachi frowned when he noticed it. Bringing his hand up, he softly ran his fingers over the soft rounded flesh of Sasuke's heated cheek. "Why are you so nervous?" he gently asked, in his own way trying to comfort Sasuke. A part of him thought that it was perhaps in a way, the only way, he found himself stealing small touches at Sasuke's tempting flesh. The more he looked at it, these small fleeting touches he got to steal only left him hungry for more. _'I can't feel anything for him.'_ He wanted to do more than touch, he found himself wanting to taste as well. Itachi removed his hand when Sasuke pressed his cheek into his hand, too invitingly. _'I can't feel anything for him.'_

"I…just, I, I…" Frustrated, the prince closed his eyes and shook his head, "why do you always do that?" Sasuke found himself saying, and he felt foolish for doing so. The words he really wanted to say just wouldn't come past his lips.

Why was it so hard to confess?

Why did he even want to confess?

It was not as if it was going to take him anywhere. His biggest fear was that Itachi was going to pull away from him even further. He did not want that. He wanted to become closer to Itachi. He wanted something more with Itachi but he was scared _._

_'How the hell did Naruto do it? How did he get so lucky with Kyuubi,'_ Sasuke thought enviously.

Itachi, on the other hand, gave Sasuke a confused look to his pleading face. "Do what?" he asked, clueless to what Sasuke meant.

"Do I really have to explain it to you?" Sasuke gave Itachi a glare, but the boy wasn't even looking at him.

Itachi nodded. "Yes, I guess you do. I can't read your mind Sasuke,"

Sasuke sighed, and reached for Itachi's hand once again and pressed it to his cheek. Itachi's eyes widened, and nearly snatched his hand away from Sasuke's grasp when the boy tightened his hold and this time glared directly at him.

"Don't" Sasuke shook his head, "just don't." he closed his eyes. The small puppy in Sasuke's lap watched the tender interaction between the two. It caught the adoring look on Itachi's eyes, and the closed eye content look on his master's face. He wagged his tail, happily.

_'I can't feel anything for him.'_

Itachi curled his fingers, gently tilting Sasuke's head up, making him open his eyes. Deep onyx eyes that Itachi found himself unable to get away from, "Sasuke," he said, and started to lean into him. Sasuke leaned in as well, anticipation twisting deeply within him.

_Please,_ the prince thought, he wanted this.

Suddenly, Kisame ran inside, slamming the door open and startling them out of their little trance. Itachi sighed, and Sasuke felt incredibly frustrated. Yet the small puppy in Sasuke's lap was the only one that was growling and barking at Kisame with anger, overprotective of both ravens.

"Sasuke, your uncle, he wishes to have an urgent word with you," Kisame's lips were swollen. His hair and clothes were a mess.

Right behind him, was Suigetsu in a similar disheveled form, swollen lipped, and wide eyed. "We nearly got caught," he said, and glared at Kisame who was nervously shifting back and forth.

"Minato would have gotten rid of us both if he had caught us," Kisame hissed. "He sounded pissed, since well…you are not exactly spending time with your guests. They are all in the living room waiting for you. Your lessons were expected to be finished by now!"

Sasuke and Itachi were looking at both men like they were insane.

"What were you two doing?" Sasuke curiously asked.

"Don't answer that," Itachi snapped when Kisame was ready to open his mouth and tell Sasuke all the graphic details. Sasuke turned a confused, curious look towards Itachi who was looking at Kisame with a harsh glare, making the man keep his mouth shut.

"Why not," Sasuke pouted.

Suigetsu smirked, and simply said. "You are too young,"

"Am not," Sasuke retorted.

* * *

Minato had been thinking about his son.

His poor Naruto was far away from home, probably already pregnant with the next heir to the Nine Tail and Konoha lands. Naruto's marriage had brought everything together. Just the thought of the child that Naruto and Kyuubi could probably produce had Minato feeling up to his head and toes giddy with the prospects.

A nice strong heir to carry on both prosperous lands, both kingdoms which had been coveted by so many, and in the end good always ruled them. Ah, but he was perhaps getting to ahead of himself.

Minato could still remember the wars, the blood, and the destruction that had once roamed these lands, all about eighteen years ago. Minato could remember that with the end of it, brought new life.

Naruto had been a year old, and his sister had been barely pregnant with Sasuke, but by then, things were starting to settle down. Sasuke had been born, the war was over, and things and the land was once again prospering. At the time though, Mikoto had been in Sharingan. She had not wanted to be anywhere else to give birth to her child, and in the last two months had traveled a dangerous road, and even risked losing Sasuke just to get to Sharingan.

Minato never understood why she had wanted to go and give birth to Sasuke there.

To his knowledge, Mikoto had never traveled much in her short life, and neither of their parents would have ever allowed them to go to the grounds of sin. A part of him always wondered if it was because she had wanted to hide away the fact that she cheated from her husband, whom remained in Sound. Not that her husband was any better, the man had cheated on her as well and a son by another woman.

That boy had been someone whom Sasuke had once called brother, but in reality, he was nothing to Sasuke. Especially now that Sasuke had been disowned by the man he had been taught to call father for the first years of his life.

Mikoto had been young at the time, but Minato always wondered if something deep inside of her resented finding out that the man she married suddenly had a child with another woman. The king of Sound was known to be lecherous, yet knowing that he would be forgiven even if he had a son out of wedlock.

There were no repercussions for his actions. Everyone always said Mikoto was just too sensitive. That she should be thankful that the king even put up with her. His sister was seen as crazy, and too much drama.

Ideally, the child that came from his marriage, Sasuke, would have been the heir of Sound anyways, but seeing that the man found out that he was not his son, the title would now come from his second marriage to someone else.

The king of Sound was an envious man and didn't have a second thought in persecuting an innocent child. He would have killed Sasuke if Minato had not stepped in and saved both him and his sister from him. King Fugaku, God for everything that was sacred and good, that man had no real understanding of what love and care really meant!

He had not loved his sister.

He could never understand how special his sister was.

The rare gene in the Namikaze family that allowed males to reproduce often made them recent if their partners would already have other children. It was a negative quality, a primitive one that would make you want to kill that child. Minato was sure this trait was not lost in the females. Mikoto would have hated the idea of Fugaku reproducing with another female, but that was not her case. She never loved him to begin with, because she already had someone else.

That was why she was so restless, and that is why she cried.

She had always loved someone else.

Mikoto had settled and lived her life in quiet misery, clutching the only thing that gave her hope and a connection to the one she loved. Sasuke was her only connection.

Although his son Naruto had found happiness in Kyuubi, he feared to fail Sasuke. Would he be able to help him find his own happiness?

He didn't want to lose Sasuke to the same bitterness that Mikoto had carried in her heart. Sasuke was already too much like her, and although he did not know who Sasuke's father was, he knew that there was an even deadlier trait laying just underneath Sasuke's unknown parentage.

The anger and the raw hatred he had seen in Sasuke's eyes when the boy had been just eight had told him so. Minato could remember like it had been just yesterday. The way his nephew's eyes had glowed an eerie red, deadly, and many feared that Sasuke could kill them.

That was why they had labeled him the devil.

No one ever wanted to draw out Sasuke's anger, much for the fear to see those red eyes looking back at them with murder intent. Sasuke had a power in him that he doubted Sasuke understood, and because it was not understood it was dangerous.

That is why in his planning he had to be careful.

He didn't want to rile Sasuke up too much, but he wanted to bring out more of him so that when things happened he would be sure of himself. He could only hope that he had come up with the perfect plan. He just hoped that the outcome will not be a miserable and dead Sasuke.

He didn't know much about Itachi, and he feared that that was also going to be his downfall in his plotting. Was Itachi feeling for Sasuke the same way his nephew was? Was Itachi ready to fight for and claim Sasuke?

Was Itachi the right person…?

Minato always prided himself into being a careful man.

Sighing, and crossing his arms over his chest, he was startled by the sound of a door abruptly closing. The door was for a bedroom that was used for guests.

He walked over, and knocked.

"Who is in there?" he called out as loudly as he could, and whoever was inside seem to fall.

Unknown to Minato, it was Kisame and Suigetsu whom had been still in a heavy lip lock and had made their way up the stairs. Suigetsu was under Kisame, who was looking panicked, and at the door with trepidation. Suigetsu rolled his eyes at the ruined moment and pulled Kisame in for a brief kiss.

"It's just me, King Minato, Suigetsu." Suigetsu pushed Kisame down onto the bed and came on top of him, licking his lips as he dared him to move. Kisame was gaping at him, overwhelmed.

From outside, there was quietness before Minato spoke again. "Should you not be guarding Sasuke?"

"Fuck," Kisame gasped silently when Suigetsu's hands made it into his pants. Suigetsu smirked toothily.

"I was told he had lessons, I decided I would finish unpacking. Is he done with his studies?" he asked.

Minato frowned, thinking about whom Sasuke's teacher was and nearly cursed when he thought about what Sasuke would be up to. He was not sure if Kisame was keeping an eye on him.

"You are right, where is Kisame?" he asked instead.

Kisame stopped kissing Suigetsu, but held back a moan when Suigetsu pulled his pants down, and set his erection free, giving him a wicked look before running the top of his tongue over the head of his swollen member.

Suigetsu was having way too much fun, and Kisame was panicking way too much. Yet his cock, the traitor, remained excited.

"Kisame? I believe that he left with Sasuke to his lessons. He said he couldn't leave the prince alone with Itachi." Suigetsu's eyes glowed with pure mirth.

"Right, well, I'll go see where they are myself. I'd really like to have a word with Sasuke, why don't you join me downstairs. I'd like to see how everyone is doing with their rooms and hope you are comfortable with your stay," Minato was feeling like Suigetsu was being rude, by not opening the door to come out and personally talk to him, but he was sure that it was because he was Sasuke's friend. What else could he expect?

"Of course," Suigetsu called out, but then gasped as he was pushed away from Kisame, and the cock that he had been savoring was suddenly shoved back into pants. Suigetsu glared and Kisame continued to try and fix himself as fast as possible, a frown on his face.

"I have to warn Itachi and Sasuke, I have to…" he said, and ran a hand through his hair as he opened the door and rushed out.

King Minato by now was downstairs, where the other male where having a cup of tea. He engaged them in talk, and Kisame slipped past, fear gripping him at the thought that Sasuke and Itachi might be somewhere alone. If they were caught alone he was not certain what Minato would do to keep them apart!

All this happened while Suigetsu tried to arrange his own clothing, and chased after Kisame.

It sucked that their fun had been ruined.

Kisame automatically ran towards the kitchen, and when he slammed the door in, he immediately yelled the first thing that came to mind. "Sasuke, your uncle, he wishes to have an urgent word with you,"

Inside though, he was cursing himself that perhaps he had come in and ruined something between the two, again.

By the smirk that played in Suigetsu's lips, he could tell that the ruined moment was not lost on him either.

A few moments of conversation passed, and just as Sasuke was about to ask what was wrong with asking what Kisame and Suigetsu had been doing, Minato walked inside. His eyes went from Suigetsu, to Kisame, then to Sasuke, and finally Itachi. He had to wonder when Suigetsu made it downstairs to the kitchen, when just a few minutes ago, he had been talking with him upstairs. That seemed mighty suspicious to him, yet in his own mind he could not come to the conclusion as to why that was.

"Uncle," Sasuke said, gaining his attention, "What brings you here?"

"Sasuke," Minato said, and then gazed over to Sasuke's barefoot, "Did something happen to you?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I twisted my ankle," he said, as it was something that happened every day, "Itachi was helping me with it. Did you need something?"

"I was wondering what you were up to, but I have to ask, why are you having your lectures in the kitchen," Minato looked at Sasuke's foot, "other than the reason that you twisted your ankle,"

"That because of your rule, your majesty," Itachi stepped in, "I brought him here, since Kisame said that Sasuke and I were not to be left alone for even a second. Kisame could not leave to bring the ice himself, and there was no one else around to do so."

Minato looked at Itachi peaceably. _'The boy is smart,'_ he thought to himself. "That makes sense," he said aloud, and then turned to Kisame, yet noted that Suigetsu was no longer in the kitchen with them. "Sasuke, your guest require of your presence now, don't neglect them for too long, come to the living room and have some tea with us." With that he left.

Inside his head, Minato was still going over everything that had just happened. Itachi had stood up for everyone, not to mention that he was smart. Those were two valid strong points in him that would draw Sasuke to him. There was no question that there was something else going on that they wanted to fool him about, yet at the same time he could not place his finger on what!

Young people these days were so frustrating.

Itachi even had a valid reason that he could not argue about Sasuke being in the kitchen!

Once he was in the living room, he found Suigetsu amongst the others talking quietly. He walked over to them and sat down as well, drinking his own tea.

"Gentlemen," Minato started, but his words were lost when Lee jumped up and exclaimed:

"Youthful as the spring itself, I know that the prince shall choose me out of all of you. I'd best all of you in a fight, I'd wager, I could even conquer his heart," Lee's words were of raw passion, and full of his own enthusiasm.

Minato arched an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid you speak too loudly. You will scare him away with your poetic words, my dear friend." Gaara said, in a more sedate and very polite manner. Minato had to wonder why he had chosen such people for his nephew. Sasuke would have run away from both of them at this point.

In fact, even he would have run for the hills.

"The prince will remain uninterested in all of us, if we start jumping to conclusions about him. He'd push us away," Neji said, sounding a lot wiser than what he acted when he was around Sasuke.

"I'd have to agree with Hyuuga," Kiba said, and sipped his tea. "Sasuke doesn't want to deal with clowns. We have to be serious, and make sure to show him that we are more than worthy of his time,"

Suigetsu leaned into Minato and said, "They are getting smart,"

Before Minato could say anything to that sly remark, Sasuke slowly and carefully walked in, and all eyes turned to him. Minato watched amazed, as Gaara, Lee, Kiba, and Neji all stood up to greet him, bowing down and offering their seats.

Disbelief filled the king at how the men were willing to give up their seats for Sasuke, and yet, his young headstrong nephew walked past them, ignoring them, and sat far away on the couch that the others had not touched. One look at his serious face and neither of the other males moved to come close to him, and instead sat back down.

They were all looking at him expectantly. Suigetsu and Minato could tell that Sasuke was already getting irritated with them.

"What were you all talking about," Sasuke decided to say at last, to Minato's amazement making the others stutter over their words, on what to say to Sasuke. Surely, neither of them wanted to tell Sasuke that they had been talking about him.

Sasuke on the other hand found himself being easily annoyed and bored. His mind was already wondering back to Itachi and how was he going to catch him alone again.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The hallway was dark.

Kisame was falling asleep on his feet, but would kick himself awake.

King Minato had placed him on over time guard duty, to make sure Sasuke remained in his room as well that no one came to his room. So far, the night had been quiet and uneventful.

It was almost midnight.

Kisame had to wonder how he was ever going to make it through the day if he was going to get so little sleep. Suigetsu was supposed to replace him in a few more hours and then wake him up to take the morning shift. Yawning once more, he thought that maybe he could take one small nap, for ten minutes.

That was all he needed to recharge himself.

Just as his eyes closed, there was the sound of a door opening, as well as some giggling. That alone, made him straighten up, and look around, alerted. There was nothing. Swallowing softly, he had to wonder if he was hearing things. Everyone should be asleep right now. Sighing softly, he leaned his back against the wall by Sasuke's door, and crossed his arms over his chest.

It was only the first night of being Sasuke's bodyguard, and Kisame couldn't believe that he was finding it to be difficult.

Sure, he was trained for this kind of thing. He could go day's without sleep, and only take a few power naps-but things have never been so 24/7 before. Back then, he had been Naruto's bodyguard, but he never had to guard Naruto during his lessons with Iruka and that allowed him time to catch on some sleep.

Now though, Iruka was out picking dog shit and Itachi, the person he was supposed to keep Sasuke away from, was his teacher. Not only that, but Itachi was Sasuke's servant. Sasuke should have Itachi's papers and thus every right to have him around for as long as he pleased, but the king had spoken his rules.

Sasuke was not allowed free range of his servant right now.

That wasn't a problem, exactly. Sasuke would always need his break if he liked and allow Kisame to rest, but therein lays the problem. Sasuke would do that, but then he would sneak out to seek the person he was not supposed to be around.

Sasuke was attached to Itachi.

Being a rebellious spirit, Sasuke would defy his uncle and find any way to be with Itachi.

Not to mention that friend that Sasuke has…Suigetsu, damn, the memories of that silky white hair and those amethyst colored eyes had his cock twitching. It was thoughtless of him to even think of starting anything with that man, but his whole body was already entranced by the touch of his skin, and the warm feel of soft mouth.

How long had it been since he last kissed anyone?

That he last got a blow job?

That he last had someone that he had ever wanted to call his own…it had been too long.

Licking his lips, Kisame snapped his head up again when he heard soft footsteps from within the darkness of the hall. Someone was moving closer.

"Who's there," he called, readying himself to take down anyone that would bring harm to the prince. He had to be careful, it could just be someone looking for the bathroom, but he could not risk it. He trusted none of the other males around Sasuke. Not that he was being judgmental or trying to say Itachi was better for Sasuke, but he knew what a man would want from someone as beautiful as Sasuke.

He had seen it in their eyes before. The lust-filled expressions said it all.

Just as the intruder got closer to him, he was able to make the soft glow of white hair in the moonlight. The face of the one he had been thinking about that had his libido running wild.

"Hello, Kisame," the man greeted, his voice low and sensual.

Kisame shifted, confused as to why Suigetsu was here. He should be asleep. It was too soon to change guards.

"Suigetsu…you should return to your room," his voice was firm, filled with authority. Yet, Suigetsu reached out to place his hand on his chest, a now familiar gestured for him.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep," the white haired male confessed, "I kept thinking about you…and all the things I want to do to you," the leer was obvious in his voice. Suigetsu moved closer, and pressed his smaller body to Kisame's larger one.

Kisame swallowed hard. It did not help that his back was pressed against the wall. He had nowhere to escape.

"You…I well," Kisame felt his mind already starting to lose focus, "Sleep just comes if you just stop thinking," he finally said and Suigetsu could not help but laugh. The sounds of his laughter making Kisame pleasantly blush. He shivered when Suigetsu drew his face closer to him, pressing his lips to his neck.

"Why don't we go to my room, and you can do something that'll make me stop thinking…" he whispered into Kisame's ear, his tongue curled around his earlobe invitingly. Kisame instantly went hard. Suigetsu kicked the door beside Kisame, and then firmly wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck and pulled him down for a full kiss.

Kisame struggled for a moment, but then gave into him, and kissed back. Suigetsu started to pull him back, towards his room.

Just as that was happening, he opened his eyes, and saw Sasuke's door open, and the small raven sneaked out, just as planned. Sasuke pulled the door closed behind him, clutching a blanket and pillow as he hid in the shadows of the darkness.

Suigetsu gasped, and moaned when he felt Kisame's hands grip him around his hips and pulled him forcefully closer.

"Kisame, my room," he tugged on Kisame, pulling him towards his room. He did not need Sasuke learning any of this. Not that the raven cared about what was happening around him, and his eyes had always been able to adjust in the dark, allowing him for perfect vision to where he was going.

Sasuke was focused on trying to sneak past them.

"I can't, I have to…I have to guard Sasuke…umn" Suigetsu had pulled Kisame closer, and gripped the front of his pants. "Oh fuck!" Suigetsu had tightened his grip and nearly made Kisame buckled over.

Sasuke flinched when he heard the guttural sounds of Kisame's moans. For some reason they scared him, and made him want to leave all that much faster.

Soon, he was far away from Kisame and Suigetsu.

He had asked Suigetsu to distract Kisame, but it sounded like he was hurting Kisame instead. Whatever it was he was doing, he was going to leave it up to Suigetsu. After all, it seemed like he knew what he was doing. Moving quickly through the dark he gripped his pillow and blanket closer to his chest as he reached the servant's quarters.

He could hear that some of them were still up.

"Dana, I don't want to go to bed yet!"

Sasuke gasped, and moved towards a dark corner when he heard someone behind him. He shrunk down on himself, and watched as Sasori and Deidara made their way down the hall. Sasori was struggling with Deidara, who was complaining about having to go to bed.

"We can cuddle in bed," Sasori suddenly said.

Deidara stopped struggling, "You mean it?" he asked.

"Yes," Sasori nodded.

Deidara grinned, and moved closer to Sasori.

Sasuke wasn't sure what they were doing, since they didn't seem to be moving away any time soon, and allowed his eyes to change in color. Sasuke already had an advantage in the dark with his eyes alone, but with this odd ability of his that he was still trying to figure out, it allowed him to see in the dark as if it was clear daylight.

Sasuke pressed a hand to his mouth as he kept himself from gasping in shock when he saw Sasori and Deidara passionately kissing.

Sasuke had never seen anyone kiss like that.

It looked like they were using lips, tongue, and teeth all at once in a complicated way. It looked like they were enjoying it thoroughly. Sasuke would have never imagined that kissing could involve tongue tangling. The two men were practically devouring each other. He had never even thought much of kissing at all. Everything that was either sexual or intimate was never in his interests, and he never asked questions about it. He just assumed he would know about it when the time came.

It seemed that was not the case.

He had to wonder if Itachi knew anything about kissing. When Deidara and Sasori pulled away from each other, Sasori offered his hand to Deidara whom took it and the red head led the blond towards their bedroom, further down the hall.

Once they were gone, Sasuke continued his journey towards Itachi's room.

* * *

" _Don't look away,"_

_The fear was clear in the eyes of the man on the floor, his blood painted lips quivering. Soon enough, a cry of pain erupted from them. That was followed by the sound of bones being folded into themselves._

_The bulging of the skin was disgruntling, yet it was satisfying as the bone ripped through it, and squirted blood, so much blood._

_One final snap, at the neck finally ended the agonizing screams. The life, he could see it how it left the man just by looking at his eyes. The fear was gone and replaced by a blank gaping look._

_He was dead, and his body was letting out its last breath, and even so he never looked away._

" _That is how you'll always have to do it," His father finally continued talking. "That is how you end a life, my son," The man was proudly covered in blood, his hair, his face, his hands, his clothed chest, and all the boy did was nod with affirmation that he understood. His father's eyes were colored red as well, but not from blood. They just were that way, and he, his child, had similar colored eyes, glowing a lusty red. "Next time, I want you to do this yourself,"_

" _Yes," the boy responded, almost mechanically._

_The man then slammed his heavy boot on the head of the dead corpse, breaking the skull. Blood and squished brains squirted out. The boy licked his lips, his blood lust growing as his father patted his head, marring his raven hair with blood._

_Then a gunshot sounded._

" _Nii-san!"_

Itachi sat up in bed, panting hard.

It was midnight.

Swallowing hard, he gripped the sheets of his bed and waited for his body to stop feeling so edgily cold.

Why was he dreaming of that again?

Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand through his long hair, and nearly jumped again, startled when there was a knock at his door. Looking towards the door, confused, he wondered who could still be up so late at night. He had no doubts that other servants opted to stay up late sometimes, but they usually remained outside talking amongst themselves and didn't disturb anyone else that was sleeping.

The knock came again, a little more rapidly than before and he pushed his bed sheets aside as he stood up. He opened the door, but the sight that greeted him was not one that he had been expecting.

Sasuke was standing there, in a baggy shirt, shorts, with a blanket, and pillow hugged to his chest. The boy looked so precious, his dark eyes pleading as he looked at him sheepishly. Itachi looked at him suspiciously, "What are you still doing up, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shifted, "I…wanted to sleep here with you." the boy confessed, his eyes shining pure innocence at him. Itachi was taken aback by that, and was about to decline when Sasuke walked forward and forcefully opened the door "I'm cold, let me in,"

"Sasuke," Itachi sighed as the boy pushed past him, and moved towards the bed. Sasuke set his pillow down, and then jumped on the bed, curling around it, bringing his blanket around himself. He could hear the boy sigh at the feel of the soft bed, and wondered again, why Sasuke was here. It could not be that he just wanted to sleep with him. Shouldn't Kisame have been guarding him? Briefly, he remembered that Sasuke's friend, Suigetsu had been seducing Kisame and distracting him. He had first noted that when he and Sasuke had gone to train and Kisame had gone missing. Then it was confirmed why, when both returned disheveled. Sasuke must have snuck out. "Sasuke, go back to your bed,"

"No." the boy simply said. He then patted the side beside him and said, "You come to bed, Itachi,"

Itachi frowned, feeling irritated with Sasuke.

Couldn't he understand how hard it was for him already?

Sasuke shouldn't be here. Not after he had that dream. Not when Sasuke was already starting to get courted by multiple men. Not while he was trying hard to tell himself that he shouldn't feel anything for him "Sasuke…"

"Itachi," Sasuke snapped, stopping Itachi from saying anything else. Itachi didn't move or say anything. Sasuke sighed, "I don't want them Itachi, and I don't want them around me. I'm not like other guys…I'm not normal. I…just please." Sasuke patted the side beside him again and Itachi, hesitating, made his way over to him.

He didn't understand what Sasuke was trying to say to him. Sasuke rolled on the bed, until his back was pressed to the wall, where the bed was pushed up against, and Itachi looked down at him. It was too tempting, Itachi had to say something.

He needed to get Sasuke out of here.

"Even if you wouldn't want them here, you are to give them a chance. If you don't how will you ever know that you wouldn't want to be with one of them." Itachi firmly said, giving Sasuke a stern look. All truth was said there, but Sasuke didn't want them.

Not that he knew the people that were here to court him that well, but he only wanted whom he wanted, and no one was going to change his mind.

Not now, not ever.

When he was younger, Naruto and he would talk about the fact that they were able to have children. Sasuke himself would always claim that he would never love anyone, never marry anyone, and never ever carry anyone's baby in him!

It made him feel good.

Now things have changed ever since he met Itachi, and often Sasuke wondered if he should hate himself for it. Yet he couldn't. He found himself daydreaming, and wishing that he and Itachi could be more.

He didn't know what it meant or even understood the change in him but he did know that he didn't want to lose Itachi.

So he was going to be holding on to that.

Sasuke smiled, "I don't have to give them a chance, and I know I don't want them. I already chose who I want."

Itachi lifted an eyebrow in question, "Oh? Is that so?"

Sasuke nodded his head, and then yawned.

He then reached out his hand to grasp the hem of Itachi's shirt, and tugged at it. Itachi felt his body tense up. With Sasuke in the bed, it did look awfully more inviting.

Who had Sasuke chosen anyways?

Itachi hated how jealousy boiled his blood. Yet, Sasuke was here, with him and not anyone else. Sasuke was here with him and that mattered more.

"If anyone where to find you here, they would label you a slut," he said in his last attempt to get Sasuke out of his bed.

"If people are too quick to judge me for what they don't know about, then they are not worth my time," the prince retorted, not detoured at all.

"For that, you'd tarnish your clean reputation?"

"What reputation," Sasuke scoffed. He tugged once more, and Itachi finally conceded and crawled into bed. It was small with both of them on it, but Sasuke tightly pressed himself to his side, and Itachi let out a breath.

His body automatically relaxed, and sleep begun to claim him once again. _Sasuke's scent is soft_ , his mind supplied uselessly.

"Why are you really here?" Itachi found himself asking.

Sasuke shifted against him, and leaned up, so he was looking down at Itachi's face. "Because, I'm not allowed to see you during the day anymore," attentively, he moved forward and pressed his lips to Itachi's. It was chaste, quick. A simple press that was there one second and gone the next, but had he imagined it?

Itachi blinked, feeling awake once more.

"What was that?" he questioned.

Sasuke blushed, and buried his face in Itachi's chest, feeling embarrassed by what he had done, yet at the same time exhilarated. He had just kissed Itachi! And he liked it. A lot!

Itachi softly nudged him, and Sasuke shook his head, gripping Itachi's shirt tightly.

Sighing, Itachi closed his eyes. He figured Sasuke was being silly and it was none of his concern.

A moment later, Sasuke lifted his head again. "Itachi, are you awake?"

"Hmn," Itachi nodded.

Sasuke's heart was racing as he thought about what he had done, and could not help but want to do it again. Itachi's eyes opened when he felt Sasuke press his lips to his once again. The same as the first, chaste and quick, and it had the boy burying his face on his chest again.

It left Itachi greatly confused.

He did not know what Sasuke was trying to do by kissing him like that…but he found that he didn't mind. Still, he was tired and not in the mood to play guessing games with Sasuke. He nudged Sasuke again, and moved to be on his side, making Sasuke lay on his side, facing him.

Their eyes locked for a second before he leaned forward, and pressed a soft, yet firm kiss on Sasuke's waiting lips. Sasuke gasped against his mouth, inexperienced as he did his best to kiss back. Warmth filled their chest as their lips moved softly against the other, savoring the feel of their first real kiss.

Slowly, Itachi pulled away.

"Goodnight Sasuke," he said, and allowed sleep to claim him.

Sasuke's cheeks were burning as he pressed his hand to his lips, still feeling the kiss that Itachi had given him. Feeling oddly satisfied by it, he smiled as he moved closer to Itachi, snuggling tightly against him.

"Goodnight, 'Tachi" he softly whispered, breathing in Itachi's comforting scent, and followed him into the gentle lull of sleep.

* * *

It was morning and Kisame found himself feeling comfortably warm and well rested.

In fact, he was so comfortable that he did not feel like getting up, yet the glare from the sun was bothering him. He did not remember ever having his window facing the morning sun. When he tried to turn on his side though, the body that lay on top of his prevented him from doing so.

His eyes shot wide open in surprise.

Right on top of him was Suigetsu, gloriously naked. His pale skin exposed to the sun light gave off a glow that lured him to him.

For a moment, he was mesmerized by it.

The sudden sound of raucous jumping and vociferous callings of youth had him jumping up, and knocking the body that was covering his own naked one towards the bed. Suigetsu huffed as he landed on the soft sheets, missing Kisame's warm body.

"What time is it?" Kisame asked as he jumped to his feet and started to look for his discarded clothes all over the room.

Suigetsu rolled on the bed, and pulled on his boxers that he found under one of the pillows. "I think it's around nine in the morning." He yawned, "Still too early to be out of bed, come back and join me,"

Kisame made the mistake of looking over at Suigetsu and cursed himself for getting aroused by the suggestive sight. "As tempting as your offer is, I have to get serious and act my part. Sasuke tends to be an early riser, I should be guarding him, and the others might be up already looking for breakfast, if not the sight of the young prince…"

Suigetsu scoffed, "Itachi would never allow anyone to harm Sasuke, why are you so worried."

Kisame halted as he pulled on his pants, leaving them open. He glanced over to Suigetsu, "what do you mean?" he carefully asked. Suigetsu hadn't been here too long to know that Itachi wouldn't hurt Sasuke. Much less why would he even mention the man.

Suigetsu sat up in the bed. "Nothing," he mumbled.

Kisame felt a painful twist in his chest, "Last night…was it all a distraction to allow Sasuke out of his room and search for Itachi? Is that what that was? Is that what this is?" Kisame could not believe he had not seen it before, "a continuous distraction," he harshly said.

Suigetsu frowned, "Well…It is to distract you…but...I…"

Kisame slammed his fist to the wall.

That was all he needed to know.

"You were playing with me," he hissed.

"No," Suigetsu defied, startled by the man's actions. "I wouldn't have done this if I was playing around, I'm not some sort of slut or anything like that! I like you, for real."

Kisame felt something else shoot through his chest, but right now his mind was telling him that Suigetsu was only further distracting him. It was too good to be true, that someone as good looking as Suigetsu would even look at him twice, much less once. "Liar," he hissed. He pulled on his shirt and started to head towards the door.

Suigetsu stood up, and reached for his own shirt.

"I'm not lying!" he called out, wanting to catch Kisame so he could further explain himself.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear anything from you!" Kisame hissed, anger filling his tone as he rushed out the door, slamming it closed behind him.

Suigetsu swallowed hard, willing himself not to cry as his knees gave in and he slipped to the floor. How was he going to fix this? How was he going to explain to Kisame that this meant something to him other than just distracting him and sex!

It was crazy, he knew it, to say that he already felt something strong for him. It was true that they had barely just met but Suigetsu was never one to giving himself so willingly to anyone without actually feeling something for that person!

He let out a frustrated sound as he had a little break down. He ended up tugging at his hair in despair to the point that it hurt and snapped him back to the current reality.

"Fuck…Sasuke's going to kill me," with that, he pulled on his shirt, and then his pants, and chased after Kisame.

He wasn't sure for how long he had been there on the floor, but he had to catch him!

* * *

Kisame felt so hurt and betrayed!

Sure, his body heartedly still shivered at the memories of last night and how good it had felt but right now he felt like he couldn't trust anything Suigetsu said. A blistering cold was left in the wake of what once had been warmth. It almost felt like Suigetsu was Sasuke's pet or something. The man seemed to do as the small raven said. He had no doubt that Sasuke had ordered his distraction. Rushing to Sasuke's room, he knocked a couple of times, and when there was no answer, he opened the door and looked around.

Sasuke wasn't there.

Panic settled on him, and he rushed out the door.

The king would kill him if Sasuke wasn't up and already having breakfast with the lot of them. He wondered if perhaps Sasuke was already down in the kitchen, and as he was rushing towards the kitchen, he remembered what he had accused Suigetsu of.

Could Sasuke have snuck out last night to find Itachi?

Changing his route, he made his way towards Itachi's room and knocked at the door. Every servant usually got up early at six to start cleaning and fixing things, so Kisame did the next thing he could. He twisted the knob, oddly finding it unlocked.

Itachi always locked his door.

Pushing the door open he came into the room and looked around before his sight fell on the bed.

He froze.

The fact that Sasuke and Itachi were on the bed together and awake wasn't really what shocked him. What did was their positions.

Itachi was on top of Sasuke, and Sasuke was under Itachi, on his stomach and gripping the bed. Itachi looked like he was trying to pry Sasuke's hands from the mattress, where the boy was holding on to for dear life, and it seemed like both were in a disagreement.

Of course, both were already dressed to start the day…Kisame just couldn't understand what he was seeing at the moment.

At least, it seemed that neither of them had noticed him.

"Sasuke, stop being so childish," Itachi commanded.

"Childish? Hah, that's the last thing I am!" Sasuke hissed, "I'm being rational right now!"

"I will not allow you to remain in my room for the rest of the day!" Itachi bit back.

"Why not? My uncle wouldn't even dream of looking for me here. I rather not go down and face those lecherous men!" Sasuke looked like he wanted to move his head towards where Itachi's own hand was pinning his down, to bite him.

Itachi, of course, was smart enough to not allow Sasuke such a privilege.

"Sasuke, I don't want to hurt you," Itachi said in a dark warning tone that did nothing to scare Sasuke. It did have its effects on Kisame though, as it scared the hell out of him. Sasuke only pushed his body back, his butt pressing dangerously against Itachi's groin, making Itachi gasp in slight surprise to the sudden move.

Sasuke did not notice as he was focused on his task of biting Itachi.

"Then let me go!"

At that moment, Suigetsu entered the room.

He froze, just like Kisame had at the sight of the two fighting ravens, and then he burst off laughing. "Sasuke, you might as well head down stairs, and face it. Remember, this is just temporary,"

Sasuke looked up to glare at Suigetsu, "It's not fun!" he snapped.

"It's not supposed to be," Itachi deadpanned and Sasuke fell flat on the bed, loosening his grip. He sighed.

This morning had been amazing waking up, pressed up against Itachi, with Itachi's arms holding him tightly. Sasuke had felt so warm and safe. At the same time, it saddened him because now the night was over and the day had come to wash away everything that had happened. Like it had all been a dream.

Itachi had gotten him to shower and dress since earlier, and had allowed him to spend time here with him, but the fact remained that he had people courting him and like a good host, he had to go greet them and play nice with them.

"I only want you," he silently said. Itachi gripped Sasuke's hand and brought it up, kissing Sasuke's palm.

"You know the rules, as a servant and your teacher I am not allowed to court you Sasuke. I don't get my inheritance until I'm twenty-one, and that's still three years away," Itachi let go of him, and removed himself from the bed.

Kisame crossed his arms, looking at the sight with a saddened expression, but at the same time confused. What inheritance was Itachi talking about…?

Suigetsu walked over to Sasuke and smiled at him. "Hey, I'll be there okay. Which reminds me, I better head down stairs before you, least they get suspicious. They have been planning to romance you after all." Suigetsu grinned at the shocked expression on Sasuke's face, "they are planning to give you time with each one individually, remember, at the end of this week you get to say goodbye to one of them."

Sasuke's expression brightened, "I get to get rid of them?"

Suigetsu nodded, "Yes, now man up." He moved to leave the room, giving Kisame a final look of disdain as he walked out of the room. Sasuke shot up from the bed, where his own blanket and pillow remained, for he was planning to return to bed here, later in the night.

He rushed over to Itachi, and looked at him pleadingly.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I won't go…" Sasuke blushed slightly, feeling incredibly nervous, "Unless you give me a kiss."

"Sasuke, really…" Itachi was about to deny him, but Sasuke would have none of that. Since that morning, he would not allow Itachi to forget his confession and that they had shared a kiss last night. He couldn't forgive Itachi if he forgot, or even dared ignore that kiss.

"Please,"

Itachi sighed, trying hard to keep his own resolve.

He wasn't sure what had happened last night, but something in his relationship with Sasuke had changed and he feared that his mantra of not feeling anything for this boy had changed. He was trapped, and very well lost in the conundrum that was Sasuke.

The boy shifted, and Itachi gave in to his pleading look. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the boy's soft lips, a simple press of lips and was about to move away when Sasuke brought his hands up to his cheeks and held him there a while longer, giving the kiss a twist of his innocent inexperience.

It was not a lot, but it still meant a lot.

Kisame on the other hand was shocked at the soft and tender display and was shaken out of his thoughts when Sasuke came over to him and said, "Let's go."

Itachi had already walked out of the room and towards the kitchen, obviously going to go prepare Sasuke's breakfast.

Nodding, he followed Sasuke out the door. Just as they were walking out of the servant hall and towards the kitchen, Sasuke suddenly stopped.

"Something wrong?" Kisame asked, looking at the young prince with a strange expression. Sasuke slowly nodded, and turned to Kisame with a dangerous expression on his face, eyes glowing red. The famous red eyes that had labeled Sasuke the devil by so many.

Kisame stepped back, scared.

"Just because I'm inexperienced doesn't mean that I'm stupid Kisame," Sasuke darkly said, "Suigetsu likes you and he's my best friend, if you ever dare hurt him…" Sasuke smirked, "I won't hesitate to kill you."

Kisame nodded, his blood frozen.

Sasuke's eyes returned to normal an instant later, and a smile graced his lips. "Come on Kisame, let's go greet the lechers!" With that, they headed into the Kitchen and then towards the dining area.

Kisame watched carefully as Sasuke walked in, all eyes turned to him and the men stood up to greet him. Sasuke never once looking interested responded to their good mornings as a whole, before he sat down. He bet that all of them were especially taken in by the soft happy glow of Sasuke's skin, and the gentle look of his eyes. A glow that he was sure Itachi had every fault of.

"Prince," Neji said, "We were all thinking, about you spending at least some individual time with us, that is if it's alright with you,"

Sasuke nodded, "that would be a good idea," Sasuke sat fully back on his chair, "What better way to get to know you all better," To spite Neji, since Sasuke had caught up on the dislike the long haired brunet had on the red head, he turned his attentions to Gaara. "Would you be going first, prince Gaara?"

Gaara was a little taken aback by the prince's direct interest to him, and nodded his head. "If that is what you wish, then I'd gladly go first, my prince, it'll be my pleasure"

Neji was gritting his teeth, glaring daggers at Gaara.

The red head noted that as well, and shot him a triumphant smirk. He glanced from Sasuke who shifted a glance at Neji's agitated form to Gaara and the red head got the message. The prince was playing with them. This was obviously either a way to test seriousness and patience. Gaara had a feeling Neji was greatly losing.

It seemed Sasuke already disliked the Hyuuga.

Inuzuka pouted, and Lee started once more talking about youth, but otherwise weren't bothered by the prince's choice.

"I have some youthful poetry, I'd like to recite for all of you this morning," Lee announced.

"Do you really have to?" Kiba hissed, "It's too early for all of that."

"It's never too early, in this fall of youth, we have to treasure it all now, in the moment and carry it forward with us in our hearts!" Lee exclaimed.

Seeing that Kiba was annoyed, Sasuke nodded his approval, "Yes, Lee, please recite your poetry as you best see fit."

Lee widely grinned, and started his recitation.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes at Sasuke, and Sasuke smirked. Soon breakfast was delivered, and Itachi walked in with Sasuke's own individual breakfast. It was a plate of pancakes and a tall glass of cold milk.

Right behind Itachi was Ghost, the small puppy had come in sprinting, and soon he was on Sasuke's lap, licking his face. Itachi reached for him, and took with him back into the kitchen, where the puppy had been railing up the other servants.

Once he was done, Sasuke ate and waited with anticipation with the end of today. He wanted to cause some trouble, but most of all he was looking forward to being with Itachi again.

* * *

Itachi was not sure what was going on or what had changed last night. All he knew that his every resolve he held had been broken. He could no longer go on ignoring Sasuke.

Even if that was true, and he himself had already started to feel something for the young prince, he didn't want Sasuke to know about his life.

He did not need to bring Sasuke into his dark past. The same past that always followed him, even in his dreams.

He was in trouble.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**What Ever It Takes**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Patron Pein was visiting the village of Nine Tails, but there were no young men with him, not even popularity within the crowds.

No, this time he had made his way to the Village of Nine Tails for one reason alone, and that was to visit someone special to him. He stood stiffly within the royal living room, awaiting said person with slight anxiousness.

When Naruto saw him there, he could not help but to grin widely at seeing someone that he knew. This of course, had caused Pein to tense up and look at Naruto with slight unease. "Your highness," he greeted, knowing now that Naruto no longer was a prince. He was a king now, a powerful one with two lands.

"Patron Pein, what brings you here?" Naruto asked. Curiosity filled him to know who Pein might be waiting for. It was rare that just anybody would be standing idly by.

Pein crossed his arms, "Someone," he muttered, a blush dusting his face.

Naruto blinked in confusion to the slight evasion to his innocent question. He didn't pay it much mind, thinking the man was being shy. "Have you gone back to Konoha?" Naruto decided to ask, "Do you know anything of how it is over there?"

Pein shifted. "I have." He said. "I've been in Konoha one last time after your departure, before I came here. Everyone was doing all right…except I have heard news. Prince Sasuke is being courted now, and I guess…that alone is reason to fear for his gentlemen suitors." Pein's face twisted in a wry smile.

Naruto would have laughed, if he did not feel so left out. No one had written back to him yet and it was worrying him. "Cousin Sasuke is already getting courted," he said in a disbelieving tone. He wished he could be there to offer support. Sasuke had given him a lot through his courting phase, and was even the one that told him to go for it when he mentioned that he liked Kyuubi. Despite their pact to never get married, Sasuke had not held him back from his happiness nor blamed him over it.

Pein looked at him sadly, and nodded his head. "I'm afraid so," the man muttered.

"Who are the suitors that are asking for his hand?" Naruto asked.

Pein shook his head, "I don't know, forgive me your highness. I didn't get to learn the names."

Naruto shook his head. "It's alright, I shall write to my father. I'd like to go visit soon, but I'm not sure if Kyuubi has his affairs settled. He said that Kirigakure noble men are stirring up trouble again, and this time in Suna." The young king shook his head, obviously distressed that he was not sure what to do in the situation with his husband, and torn that he also missed his family.

"All in due time, your highness," Pein offered, because there was nothing else that he could do. War times were truly trying times.

"Pein!"

Pein and Naruto turned at the sound of a lovely female voice, and found the source to be coming from one of the servants that Kyuubi kept around, Konan. She was beautiful, with blue hair and bright amber eyes. She paused when she saw Naruto, and wondered if it had been a bad idea to come. Naruto on the other hand was not sure what was going on, but enthusiastically greeted her, "Hey Konan!"

"Hello your highness," she said with a small smile.

"Do you know if Kyuubi is done with his meeting?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not yet, my king."

"Um," Naruto nodded, and then turned towards Pein. "Thank you for letting me know what has been going on. I'll let you both catch up," With that, Naruto left.

Pein and Konan stared after him wide eyed. They were sure that the king might not be happy over them taking time from the schedules to meet. They didn't think of it too long. After a moment, she finally launched herself into Pein's arms, and he hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you,"

* * *

Back in Konoha, Sasuke found himself in the living room with Kisame, and the one and only lone king wonder, Sabaku no Gaara.

Well, he wasn't a king yet. Although, the state of his village demanded that he take that title soon. For now he was still the prince. It was the only reason Sasuke would think that Gaara's land was not prosperous.

No one took him seriously as long as he was not appropriately a king yet.

Funny enough these people seemed to think a man only became king once married.

As Itachi had said, with the sudden death of the original Suna King, there was no choice but to label Gaara, the heir, already as the next king, but that alone wasn't sustainable. Without Gaara having a queen and a next heir the village would feel unsafe and rebel against the choice of king. Their beliefs called for a strong front, and a guaranteed future.

Sasuke had asked Itachi what would happen if it was two males, how would they get an heir then. After all, males couldn't get pregnant. It made no sense to Sasuke as to why Gaara would choose to court him, if that was the case. Itachi had responded with something that Sasuke detested the idea of, a surrogate mother.

To everyone, it was natural for two males to love each other and involve a third party in order to produce an heir.

Somehow, that idea didn't work for Sasuke. Not that he would ever have to worry about that. He was not like other males. He could get pregnant. Meaning any children that were brought into his marriage would belong solely to himself and his chosen husband.

He was not sure how he was even supposed to bring that topic up with Itachi.

Sasuke had to wonder how Naruto was able to tell Kyuubi about such a predicament. Sasuke would have to guess that in their situation it didn't matter. Both of them loved each other and would work things out together.

Was love really enough to accept an abnormality from your partner…?

"Why would you want to court me," Sasuke demanded of Gaara, seeing, as there was nothing but awkward silence between them.

"Other than needing to find marriage with someone, I can never find those that would understand me. When I first came here and was to court Naruto, I genuinely liked him. I couldn't help but think that Naruto had an otherworldly positive light of the world that just drew others to him but I found myself liking you as well. Out of the two of you I could not decide," he softly said his tone deep but sincere. "I knew you both understood me, you both seemed to face the similar situation of being loneliness, but specially you."

Sasuke nodded, "Naruto's always has been like that. He doesn't seem like the kind that would understand deep emotions or even deeper wounds, but he somehow shocks everyone by showing that he does. When he was younger, he was never well liked and he felt different from the others. Of course, now he enjoys being different and still someone people will turn around to give a second look at…" Sasuke could remember calling Naruto stupid for being so open hearted, and letting so many get close to wound him. Somehow, Naruto was always all right. It was what he knew, and based on that, Naruto was all right. He was never bitter or dead inside. It was the reason why Sasuke disliked him at first. Being a dark person himself, when Naruto was a ball of sunshine made him hiss and draw back in distaste. "You still like Naruto more, don't you," Sasuke finally said.

Gaara was startled, "why would you say that?"

"I can hear it in your tone. You are fond of my cousin. If you came here hoping to see him, then I guess you were misinformed and not told of his wedding." Sasuke shrugged indifferently, but Gaara simply shook his head.

"I was told he was married to King Kyuubi. I did not come here seeking Naruto. I came here seeking you," Gaara smirked, his eyes trained on Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, really hoping that Gaara was still pining over Naruto. It was too much to hope for that, "What for?"

"I couldn't think of anyone better to call my own." The tone that the redhead chose to use was firm, and at the same time claiming.

Sasuke looked at him with slight wonder. His mind kept going back to thoughts of Itachi. Anything that had to do with firmness, claiming, possession, always made him think of Itachi. The man rarely left his thoughts and instead consumed him with what he wanted from him. Despite being here with Gaara, it did not feel like he was here with him at all. He could care less that Gaara was interested in him. He could care less that Gaara was being sincere.

"What if I decide to reject you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'd ask on what judgment you have rejected me." Gaara responded.

Sasuke sat back on the couch, a solemn look on his face. "The absolute fact that my heart already belongs to another," Sasuke kept a serious look on his face, neither, smiling nor frowning, just passive.

He could tell that his words surprised Gaara.

"May I ask who it is that has your heart?" Gaara was not sure if this game was lost before it even began. Then again, he could never tell if Sasuke was lying or being truthful, the boy was a ball of confusion to him.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. The look on Sasuke's face was unreadable and he wasn't sure if Sasuke was saying that his heart was already taken, or if there was a possibility that it could. Sasuke could be trying to say that perhaps he yet had to find anyone he'd want to give his heart to, but he wanted to be able to claim that.

Gaara was left at a lost on how to respond.

He didn't want to read too much into it, and just allow the young prince to talk so he could understand before he jumped to conclusions.

Sasuke had decided not to answer because if he even dared, he feared something would be said to his uncle. Right now, he did not trust his uncle and much less his suitors. Whatever the old man was planning was a whole lot different from what Sasuke was planning.

After all, if Itachi so allowed it they could run away. They would leave to Sharingan together, where they were born. Itachi would claim his rights and Sasuke could finally be his. He knew he did not have anything to offer, but at least he would be able to give Itachi an heir! That was the best he could do if they decided…

Reality stopped him. Things weren't that simple. Any female could do the same for Itachi. Sasuke knew that he was dreaming too much. There would be no running away, nor eloping, because Sasuke was a prince and Itachi wouldn't allow that to be tarnished.

After a moment of silence, Sasuke noticed that Gaara was still there. Why he was boggled Sasuke, but he supposed they could always be friends. "Want to play twenty questions, we are to get to know each other after all," he silently offered.

Gaara looked at him oddly at the sudden change of topic, but nodded nonetheless. "Alright, twenty questions," Gaara agreed. He was again wondering if Sasuke was playing with him. He had heard that the boy was evasive, and now he was starting to see why. The boy was difficult to understand. "What would we ask…these questions?"

Sasuke shrugged. This felt awkward. "Ask anything that you like, I guess."

Gaara frowned, thinking for a moment about what he might ask. He didn't want to seem like he was going in to personal on Sasuke's privacy and prying on things that he would not want to talk about. How bad could it be, perhaps he could find out Sasuke's interests.

"Alright, let's start with your favorite color," Gaara said, going for something basic that any child would ask.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Black. What's your culture?" Sasuke asked, making Gaara looked at him a little bemused.

Gaara was taken aback by Sasuke's quick reply to his question, but decided not to question it and answered the young raven haired prince instead. "Exactly what do you want to know?" Gaara asked.

"Traditions, I guess." Sasuke said, "What do you believe in, perhaps your religion…?"

That was a good question. Gaara had to admit and sat back. "Well, Suna has always believed in the beast, Shukaku, and even though it was defeated in a war with Konoha, they still cling to him as their God. I of course, hold the highest respect for him ever since I was young. He has always been a symbol of hope, especially to me." Gaara closed his eyes, "He's the one that I have felt a connection to since I lost my mother, so that would be my religion. There is nothing special about the culture in Sand, unless you are talking about the art of puppetry."

Sasuke already knew of Suna and its religions and beliefs, but he had asked Gaara for his own personal view on it. "Go ahead and ask me something now," Sasuke said.

Gaara thought about it for a moment, and then finally asked. "Are you happy right now?"

Sasuke was confused by the question, "laugh out loud, pissing my pants happy? No, I am not. Am I sufficiently happy that I feel confident about everything around me…no." Sasuke shook his head. Even though he had sneaked into Itachi's room last night and staked his claim, he still feared. He was mad at his uncle, and he had the inconvenience of being courted by males he had no interest in whatsoever. There was still something bothering Sasuke, "Is it the fact that we both lost our parents at a young age something that you find interesting in me, or the reason you find something interesting about me?"

Gaara's eyes widened slightly. "I wouldn't say that is the reason…"

"They why," Sasuke demanded, "I'm a rude person, I hardly have respect for anyone, and many of the servants around fear me. Why would someone such as yourself even want the bastard prince for themselves?"

Gaara looked sympathetic for a moment, the expression foreign on his face, "I am not trying to claim you just because we are both parentless. Sure, you are a rude person, but that can change if you allow it."

"Change?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara nodded his head, "With a little firm discipline, and lots of patience, I'm sure you can." Gaara forced a smile, "You'll never have to fear being an embarrassment in front of others."

Sasuke's eye would have twitched. "And what if I don't want to?"

"Are you playing games Sasuke?" Gaara decided instead to ask something on his own. "Or are you purposely acting difficult because you don't really have an intention to make something work between us?"

Sasuke scowled, "I don't know. Think what you like to think. I would have thought that everything I was saying would have been taken seriously,"

"So, you are being serious," Gaara looked at him intensely, "then I would have to ask you to be a little more serious on the matter, you are seventeen are you not? Has anyone ever taught you to be a proper adult and not insult those older then you?"

Sasuke tilted his head, "when did I insult you? I believed I was being proper, and you had agreed to play the twenty question game. No questions ever being off limit, you never said anything." Why did adults always decide to make things so difficult and seem even worse than they really were? Sasuke thought he was simply being honest.

"There is a difference between asking something, and being rude while asking something. I would say that is that people call practicing restrain" Gaara shot back.

"I don't believe I asked anything that discourteous." Sasuke on the other hand got a curious look on his face as Gaara put on a cold mask, "Unless I did hit a mark with my inquiry of your reasons of wanting to court me. Not that many parentless princess or princes out there for you to court instead? And you chose me? I was just trying to satisfy my curiosity."

"Curiosity," Gaara said in a controlled tone, "Is something very dangerous,"

"Don't we all know? It annoys grownups," Sasuke drawled.

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke sighed, "I'm seventeen Gaara, I've spent a large part of my childhood grieving over my mom, resenting her, resenting the man I once called father, and the man I called brother. I've spent too much time self-pitying and in sadness. I don't want that anymore. I want to be able to be a kid! I'm seventeen…I won't get another chance like that when I get even older."

"In my impression that I got from you the first time we met was that of a rebellious child that enjoyed pulling off irresponsible pranks of poor unsuspecting servants." Gaara coldly stated. "There is no excuse for the way you've treated people that you've considered bellow you."

"That is the way I mourn!" Sasuke defended.

"Mourn, doesn't seem like the proper word for what you have been doing to those poor people around you." Gaara scowled, "Be considerate, you are seventeen, and thus old enough to know right from wrong!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Why would you care? They are just servants!" Sasuke spat the word and Gaara's eyes widen at the huge disrespect he showed.

"They are human in their own rights! With feelings like yours, how can you easily dismiss that?" Gaara glared, "You should value them for the sheer reason that they clean the home you live in and cook the meals you consume. You'd have to do that yourself if it weren't for them!"

"I know they are, don't insult my intelligence," Sasuke snapped right back.

"That's just plain ugly from you," Gaara said with conviction and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"That's never going to change, you know. Kind of sad that you'd ever think about changing who I am just because you don't agree with my views," Sasuke said, trying his best to keep his calm. "I'll ask you again, why are you here if you can't even stand my ideals of what I call those filthy humans?"

Gaara could not believe what he was hearing. This had to be some sort of test by Sasuke. Some sort of ploy he was trying to execute to change his mind about him.

"I would like to get to know you, and you pretending to be rude and just ugly won't change my mind. There are always ways to get you to stop being so evasive of everyone. Maybe I should be the one asking you why you'd never give others a chance." Gaara gave him a look and Sasuke looked at him oddly.

"Who do you think I am pretending to be if not myself?" Sasuke asked with genuine curiosity on his voice and face. Gaara was not sure how to respond to that. Although Sasuke did wait for the next two minutes for the red head to say something, anything, to defend his claims on Sasuke. The raven haired prince ran out of patience to be around anyone else. He had to admit Gaara had called him on a few things, but he did not seem to understand what he was talking about! He was just like the lot of them. "I'm bored," he finally said, standing up and looking towards Kisame who had been watching the argument happen. "Is it at least lunch time or time for my lesson yet?" he asked.

Kisame shifted a little and then said, "Lunch won't be for another hour, prince, and as for your lessons for today…they have been, canceled."

"What," Sasuke said, his eyes going wide. He had been looking forward to his lessons, had craved them so badly only to be told that he wouldn't be going.

Kisame nodded his head. "Yes, the king asked it to be so. He has asked for you to join him in his office instead. Itachi is only going to be allowed to feed you your lunch today before he has to go outside and do…ugh garden duty with Kakashi and Iruka."

"Garden duty," Sasuke said incredulously, "since when does that old man tell _my_ servant what to do?"

"Sorry Sasuke that is the rule for today. Although I fear it might be for even longer than that…"

"Longer…what…" Sasuke turned towards Gaara who was looking at him intently, and then turned towards Kisame. He did not want to be here! He wanted to be left alone to tell the truth. Stomping over towards Kisame, he kicked him in the shin and walked towards his room.

Gaara stared in shock as Kisame tried to massage his shin and chased after the angered prince. He was starting to wonder if that is whom Sasuke was and it was not all an act.

If it was, then Sasuke truly acted on his very feelings.

That was something incredibly open about him. The boy was easily hurt. Something Gaara knew allowed for a hardship in trusting anyone. Since he had been here and seen Sasuke interact with his servant named 'Itachi', Gaara could not help but feel as if Sasuke held a high opinion on him.

Who was this Itachi?

The name did not sound familiar at all.

Gaara suddenly let out a breath, relaxing against the couch he was sitting on. In just the few minutes he had with the prince he felt like he had lived a life time and a half.

He was exhausted.

* * *

Suigetsu ran a hand through his white hair.

He had stayed far away from Kisame just to give him room to breathe. When Sasuke came up the stairs, past him, and to his room, he had to frown. Something was wrong with him. Glancing to the side, he could see that Kisame was rushing to keep up with the fast paced little raven, and he twirled on his toes to follow behind Sasuke and go in behind him locking the door.

He smirked when a moment later there was loud knocking at the door, "Prince, please," Kisame called from the other side.

"Go away!" Sasuke snapped, and turned his head towards the door only to see Suigetsu standing there, looking thoughtful. "What are you doing here?" he asked, not having noticed when Suigetsu followed him inside. Not that it matter. At least it was his friend and someone that could understand him.

"Sorry Sasuke," Suigetsu apologized and walked further into the room, taking a seat next to Sasuke's desk, while the small raven raised an eyebrow. "We need to talk about a few things that have been going on."

Sasuke turned to walk towards his bed and collapsed onto it. He was so frustrated, but pushed it aside. "What would that be?" he muttered.

"I don't think that Kisame would be fooled by me anymore." Suigetsu admitted. "I sort of let it slip that I was working for you and now he thinks that I'm playing him."

Sasuke closed his eyes and let the news sink in. Now his only distraction was gone and his uncle was now telling Itachi what to do to keep him away from him.

None of this was fair!

Thinking about it a bit more, Sasuke finally concluded that If his uncle was going to play with him on who had more manipulation skills, then he was just going to have to show the old man that he had more power than him.

Bastard child, which is what he had called him right?

Well, Sasuke was going to show him just how much of a bastard child he was! He had nothing to lose after all. He was going to run off all his suitors, and make it clear to his uncle that he can't control his life. Even if he gets further disowned from the last bit of family that he had, he did not care.

He would hold on to Itachi.

That was all he felt he had.

Despite his growing fear of losing Itachi, he had to cling onto hope that it will work out. It had to. Naruto always said that love was magical, that even if you did not believe in it and even if you tried to deny it, it always found a way.

If Sasuke had fallen in love, then he believed it and he was not going to let anyone interfere with that!

"Suigetsu, I have a new task for you then," he said in an commanding tone that had his friend sitting on the edge of his seat.

"What?" Suigetsu raised a questioning eyebrow at the lounging boy. Sasuke looked so small and hopeless, but at the same time, his voice rang out with fight. Suigetsu knew that whatever Sasuke had in mind, it was about to change things here drastically. Minato had made his move, and it was Sasuke's own turn to make his.

At least, that was how the little raven was going to take it.

"I want you to start spying on all of these suitors of mine, and catch them saying something I can get them on." Sasuke scowled. "We need to get rid of them one way or another, and I don't think that many of them would give up so easily. Judging by the way that Gaara himself didn't even believe that I was acting as myself," Sasuke shrugged. "Apparently, rumor has it I'm evasive and act in a way to make everyone dislike me," Sasuke frowned, a little put out over that small revelation. "Do I?"

Suigetsu sighed, "You do have a hot and cold personality…seems just warm when you are with Itachi though." Suigetsu chuckled. "But you hold truth to who you are and what you believe. Even if with time that changes, you are still just seventeen. A lot can continue to change,"

"I highly doubt it." Sasuke muttered.

Suigetsu leaned back into his chair and closed his own eyes. "Let's take a nap before lunch. This day has just worn me out,"

Sasuke hummed, "agreed." He muttered in return, and a few minutes later, they were both asleep.

An hour or so later, Kisame had starting knocking on the door, claiming it was lunchtime. What annoyed Sasuke was the fact that his uncle was joining them.

* * *

Itachi stared at Kakashi and Iruka as if they were insane.

After getting done with giving Sasuke his lunch, Itachi had returned to the gardens in order to finish his work. He had been ordered to clean and trim the garden but had yet to find Kakashi, despite it now being late afternoon.

He was taking the tools back into the stables once he was done. All the quiet time he spent in the garden had allowed him the much needed time to think about what he was doing, and he had come to a conclusion.

If he could, he would avoid Sasuke as much as possible.

He needed to create a distance between them. Right now he had led the boy on that he had a chance, but he could not allow Sasuke to keep thinking that or he would never give a true chance to his suitors. It was for the best.

Admittedly, it was amazing to think that Sasuke might like him in that way. There was no lie in Sasuke's kisses though. Kisses that he couldn't seem to forget, and only crave. So innocent, so honest...

After that though, he found Kakashi, but it was not what he had been expecting.

Kakashi was standing rigidly still, hands on his naked hips and his pants shoved all the way down past his knees. The silver haired man was looking lecherously down at the man who was currently sucking on his cock.

The other man being Iruka, the servant that had dared to slap Sasuke a while ago and had been denounced into cleaning horse shit. Not that it looked like he was laboring over cleaning horse crap when he was sucking cock.

Neither had noticed Itachi at first, but knocking on one of the wooden beams, and clearing his throat made them both jump. Itachi had to smirk in amusement as Iruka tried to compose himself, greeting him as if he had not had a cock in his mouth a few seconds ago. Kakashi on the other hand, looked annoyed and displeased to have to tuck his hard cock back inside his pants.

"I don't think the stables is such a proper place for someone to be getting a blow job, but," Itachi shrugged. "Guess your morals and hygiene practices are looser than most."

"Itachi, don't talk so coarsely young man!" Iruka reprimanded, mainly feeling embarrassed at what he had been caught doing. Although he had been kicked out of his teaching job, Iruka had a fondness for children and teaching them. He just did not have the patience all the time.

"So, you are the famous Itachi," Kakashi said, "the rumored one to get the young prince to actually smile. It's good to finally meet you," Kakashi said, courteously offering his hand towards Itachi.

Itachi indifferently looked at his offered hand and then back up to Kakashi's face.

"Great to meet you as well…can't say I've heard anything positive about you though," Itachi responded, and Kakashi finally lowered his hand. Even if he was trying to be polite, at least he understood that Itachi was not going to shake his hand after what he just caught him doing.

"I'm sorry about what you just walked in on Itachi," Iruka started to try and apologize but Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"He's a boy Iruka, I'm sure he's well aware of what he just saw. I bet he's had a few wild flings himself. How old are you kid?" Kakashi gave him a perverted look.

"He's eighteen Kakashi, he's still practically a baby, and how can you say that! He's new to the world." Iruka cut in, pulling at the man's ear. Kakashi flinched away.

"Come on Iruka, you and I were already fucking by the time we were sixteen."

"Kakashi, watch your language."

"Come on Iruka, every kid curses these days!" Kakashi argued, defending himself.

Itachi turned his head when he saw one of the horses trotting to the front, and he walked over to it. The horse was a dark rich brown, with a black as night mane. A lovely animal if Itachi had anything to say about it. He reached out and touched its soft hair, looking at it curiously.

"Wait until we adopt children!"

"No!" Iruka sounded horror struck at even the mere thought of getting a child with Kakashi. Iruka loved children, but he had a fear of getting his own. Especially when Kakashi was at least a noble man that kept track of the fields and gardens, while all he was, was a servant that cleaned the crap stalls of horses.

It was demeaning compared to the fact that he had been a teacher back then.

In being a teacher, he had a decent title and hope that he could do something. Then he ruined it all by letting his emotions get the better of him and slapping Sasuke.

"Why not, we would make terrific parents, and I would finally be able to call myself a father," Kakashi teased.

"You would make a terrible father!" Iruka spat, and Itachi turned his head towards them.

"If all Kakashi would be teaching the child is to curse and be crude, then he won't be a terrible father. I've heard of worst." Itachi said in a voice that was firm and cutting, halting the argument that was threatening to break between Iruka and Kakashi.

"What?" Iruka inquired.

"Nothing," Itachi said. "You seem so bent on pointless things is all. What do I have to do?" he turned towards Kakashi. The man snapped out of his reverie.

"Oh, yes of course. The king said to put you on some cleaning duties, come along," He started to head out, with Itachi following close behind him. Iruka frowned, but blushed when Kakashi paused and turned to look at him. "We'll finish our business later," and blew him a loving kiss.

Needless to say, for the rest of the day Itachi was forced to put up wired fences around certain areas that were off limits.

* * *

Sasuke walked into his uncle's office with his workbook in hand, ready for his lecture.

Minato watched him closely, waiting for Sasuke to snap at him, even retaliate to the fact that he had just replaced his teacher. Instead, all he got was a flicker of a chilling smile, before the boy turned serious. That look was just like his mothers, Sasuke was planning something.

There was no room for conversation.

Sasuke would not allow it as he immersed himself in his book and seemed to demand nothing more from him than to teach him.

A part of Minato felt a deep coil of guilt.

He had hurt his nephew, he knew. But Sasuke was still so much like a child-he needed him to grow. There was still something deep in his mind that he was playing with, an idea, and he was sure that he wanted to carry it out. He needed to do it before whatever Sasuke was planning took place.

However, as Sasuke continued to give him the cold shoulder he finally concluded something.

Today was proving to be a long day.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"I didn't mean for you to feel as if I was playing with you,"

It was late midnight, and Kisame was glaring at the white haired man in front of him. He didn’t want to hear anything that he had to say. Kisame didn’t want to be around him either. Suigetsu being here was annoying.

"I know that you are here only to help Sasuke sneak out, don't think that I will allow it again!" Kisame snapped, his tone low, but still rough. Suigetsu frowned and glared back at him.

"Maybe the night we spent together means nothing to you!" Suigetsu snapped just as lowly in return, "That night meant something to me! And I am not the one hiding behind the excuse of betrayal!"

Kisame looked mighty offended over that and moved away from Sasuke's door, just to look intimidating in the dark with the soft glow of the moon and a candle. "ME? Hiding behind an excuse when you made it clear that you are following Sasuke's orders, can’t you think for yourself!"

"What, you follow Minato's orders, and I've never said anything," Suigetsu shot back, "Besides, you are the one ignoring me!" Suigetsu's eyes discretely flicked over to the door, where Sasuke had just cracked open the door and thrown him an incredulous look. He wished he could flip the little raven off, but soon the door was silently shut and he was making his way through the darkness.

"That is different," Kisame was saying, "The king never ordered me to stalk you or even try to distract you! We have a mutual job to do. There is nothing between us so don't twist words to say otherwise." Suigetsu shot him a saddened look, looking completely crushed that Kisame faltered in his own words.

Tears came to Suigetsu's eyes, and he hung his head. Oh no, he didn’t want Kisame to see him cry. No, he wouldn’t do that in front of him.

"Sorry, excuse me," he muttered softly, trying to keep his voice from shaking and he rushed off, to his room.

The door closed softly and Kisame felt like he had been punched in the gut when the heavy lock turned.

Sasuke could tell that Kisame and Suigetsu were arguing, but that was not his main concern at the moment.

Getting to Itachi's bedroom was. In a matter of minutes, Sasuke was at Itachi's door. He knocked several times, but there was no answer. Trying to see if the door was locked, led him to find that it was unlocked, and he pushed it open.

The room was empty.

Sasuke let out a deep breath.

He knew this was going to happen. He could feel it. That evening when Itachi had given him his dinner, he had completely disregarded anything he had to say. The fact that Itachi was now being ordered to do other things made Sasuke feel angry.

Itachi was supposed to be solely his.

It was selfish of him, but that is how he felt. Sasuke was a very possessive and selfish person when it came to things that he considered his. Right now he couldn’t help but feel as if his uncle was making him share something that is supposed to be only his, and not allowing him any time to enjoy it.

Not to mention that he had…sort of not really confessed his own feelings.

He had kissed Itachi.

Now Itachi was avoiding him.

There were several things that Sasuke could do. He could stay here and wait for Itachi, despite that half the night was already gone. Or he could go and search for Itachi. The thought kept running in his mind. Itachi might not even return to his own bed tonight.

Sasuke's deepest fears ran through him.

He couldn't lose him.

Feeling deeply nervous, he decided it was best to go and search for Itachi. The dark hall was silent, but the sudden sound of laughter and clothes rustling quickly disturbed it. It was Sasori and Deidara again. The two of them were laughing, heavily kissing, and tugging at each other's clothing.

It scared Sasuke, and he shifted so his back was pressed to the wall, waiting for them to pass.

Deidara nearly fell backwards, but Sasori was quick to catch him around the waist. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Sasori remarked in a hushed tone.

"You know I am," Deidara giggled.

"Come on. Stand so we can at least make it to our bedroom,"

"Un, Dana" Deidara cutely said, and Sasori helped him straighten up. Deidara pushed upwards and immediately latched onto Sasori's mouth with his own. As he did so, he felt a cold shiver run down his spine, and he pulled out of the kiss.

Sasori was confused, and tilted his head to kiss Deidara's neck. "What's wrong?" he asked when it didn’t get him the desired effect.

"I…someone is watching us," the blond said, his paranoid state something that Sasori was well aware off. Deidara started to look around, and let out a tiny scream the moment he spotted Sasuke. The young prince narrowed his eyes at him and Deidara jumped away from Sasori. "Prince," he stated.

Sasori followed his lovers gaze, and was surprised to find the prince there.

Sasuke's eyes were eerily glowing a soft, not fully red. Yet, it was still enough to scare you half to death.

It had their blood running cold.

What was the prince doing up so late at night?

Kisame was in charge of guarding him…had something happened. Sasori and Deidara avidly watched as the Prince moved his head a little, down, and tempting, his eyes dangerously flashing. "Where's Itachi?"

The question was not surprising coming from the young prince. Deidara frowned, deciding that he wasn't going to answer, seeing as the cold look in Sasuke's eyes bothered him. He was scared to say the wrong thing.

"He's outside, at the abandoned gazebo," Sasori answered instead. "He said that he'd be coming in much later if you'd like to wait for him. Going all the way through that wild garden will leave you feeling like you're in a maze. It's practically a forest,"

Sasuke pushed away from the wall, making Sasori put an end to his unnecessary rambling. "Why is he out there…"

Sasori lowered his eyes, worried, "Deidara and I have marked that place as our own little get away. We usually hang there at night and get drunk, or do other things. Itachi has hanging out with us…I believe he was just gazing up at the stars when we left him." Sasori swallowed hard. "Or maybe he was just thinking a lot."

"I'll go find him." Sasuke quickly muttered his decision, turning to leave.

"Prince, wait!" Sasori called, and was about to chase after the young prince when Deidara stopped him.

"Let him go Dana," Deidara turned his eye to Sasuke's retreating back. "I wouldn't want to change his mind if I were you,"

"He's the prince Deidara; it could be dangerous out there for him. If he gets hurt with us knowing, the king will be furious" Sasori reasoned.

Deidara bit into his lower lip. "Forget about it," he said, sounding desperate, "Itachi will be there if he needs anything. Let's go back to our bedroom and do something else."

Sasori hesitated.

It was late at night and Sasuke was nothing but a child.

Outside, all the servants were either high, drunk, or doing inappropriate things. Some of them were even gambling and cursing. Sasuke could get himself in trouble. One final tug from Deidara on his arm, and the pleading look in the blonds face, got him to nod his head and follow his lover to their bedroom.

He hoped Sasuke would be alright.

Sasuke pushed open the back door, and looked around.

He could hear loud laughter and even smell the burning heat of meat in the air. The servants were all consumed in each other that Sasuke just made sure to be silent as he bypassed them. The cold grassy floor had him wishing that he’d worn his shoes.

He didn't want to return back to his bedroom for them.

The ground was wet and cold as he silently started to make his way towards the so called _'abandoned gazebo'_ , otherwise known for being haunted. At least, that was what he and Naruto believed when they were much younger.

Naruto would drag Sasuke out when they came for visits, and would tell him that his dad told him that a little demon lived there, one that liked to eat ashes. Preferably that of human bones, finely burned into little white specks.

Sasuke never really believed it.

Although it was fun to run through the dark, feel a thrill of fear, and then the disappointment of getting scolded. Sasuke smiled at the memory. Naruto always did do his best to get him to have fun. If it weren't for Naruto, Sasuke's entire childhood would have been spent sulking at every second. He also wouldn't have such memories of silly little adventures.

Pressing his hand to one of the trees, Sasuke glanced at it.

It seemed like a long time ago since he was eight.

His hand had been much smaller then, and he had been a lot shorter. Things had looked a lot bigger. Now he was grown. Pulling his hand back, he looked at it.

That child was gone, and now here he was. Older and his thoughts were on something else. They were on something he swore he would never think about—another person.

Clenching his fist, he decided to keep going.

He had to find Itachi and confront him.

Itachi was sitting down at the edge of the steps on the other side of the gazebo, looking up at the stars.

His thoughts were deeply concentrated on ways that he would work to make sure to avoid Sasuke. His skin prickled, and he frowned. The more he thought about how easily he could avoid Sasuke, even break the boy's heart, it made his own heart ache, clench, and he found himself reluctant to do so.

It would be so simple though.

Itachi licked his lips and closed his eyes as his fist clenched and his stomach revolted this time.

Any other time he would feel an incredibly sweetened rush at the thought of seeing anyone hurt. Sadistic rushes at making someone suffer. He’d relish in their tears, and sink his fingers in their blood…Yet the thought of hurting Sasuke made him feel sick and disgusted.

Itachi found himself lightly chuckling at himself. "Guess father failed somewhere," Itachi smirked at the very idea.

He never would have thought that there would be a person he would have mercy for.

So much energy for bitterness, Itachi through to himself as he looked back at the shining stars.

He watched the luminous light of the moon barely touching the earth in vein, failing to light a proper path.

No, all Itachi ever needed to see the world even in the darkness was his eyes.

A sudden rush of air and the sound of rustling leaves made Itachi's ear perk up and a cruel smirk settle on his lips.

He had company.

Sasuke scowled, disgusted with the feel of the mushy soil on his feet, and the leaves that kept sticking to his flesh.

Sasuke allowed his eyes to fully bleed red as he glanced around him. He was sure that the gazebo was just ahead. Deciding to keep moving forward, Sasuke felt himself misplace his foot and nearly slipped into the mud.

Last minute he managed to catch himself, and then continued to walk.

He couldn't believe he was doing this for Itachi.

Sasuke was just glad when he managed to make it to the small clearing where the gazebo should be located, only to suddenly feel his body being pinned down against one of the trees, and a hand tightly around his neck.

Sasuke gasped, and closed his eyes tightly at the pain from the tree bark digging into his back. Fear made his eyes revert back to their original black color.

"Itachi," he gasped, not knowing what was going on.

All he knew was that he had to call for Itachi.

The moment Itachi heard that someone was approaching his own instincts had kicked in.

The source of the noise was soon in his grasp, helpless and at his mercy. He was about to decide whether to kill that person when the weak call of his name made him stop. His eyes immediately returned to their black color as he looked at Sasuke, feeling guilty for what he had just done. His hold loosened, and he his fingers caressed the flesh of Sasuke’s throat.

"Sasuke, what are you doing out here?" he softly asked. His boy needed to be warm and in bed, asleep. It was the dead ass of night.

Who was he kidding? He should have figured that the only person foolish enough to search for him would be this boy here.

Sasuke who had staggered, but held himself against the tree when he was released opened his eyes and looked up at him. Itachi looked otherworldly standing under the moonlight, and the need to be close to him filled him. Instead of answering him, Sasuke launched himself at Itachi.

Before Itachi had any time to react, Sasuke's arms were around his waist and the boy's face was buried in his chest.

Itachi shifted, wondering what to do.

He wasn't much of a hugger, especially in circumstances where he had nearly hurt the person that was hugging him. Sasuke was just so incredibly affectionate with him. It wasn't like it was something out of the ordinary by now. It felt so good, but Itachi had to restrained himself.

After all, his plan was to avoid this…soft…warm…tempting…sweet smelling boy.

Itachi's hands suddenly went to Sasuke's shoulders, grasping them tightly.

His intentions were to pull Sasuke away from him. Instead Itachi pushed Sasuke against the tree he had previously pinned him, and kissed him hard.

Sasuke loudly gasped. His eyes closed and he moaned when he felt Itachi's body press tightly to his. His hands came up to grip Itachi's shirt as Itachi's kiss suddenly overwhelmed every one of his senses, and warmth shot through him. Hungrily and clumsily, Sasuke kissed Itachi back as best as he could.

Their lips fought, moving against each other, before Sasuke whimpered as his lower lip was bitten and his mouth opened.

A pleasurable feeling exploded in their chests as Itachi pushed his tongue into Sasuke's hot mouth, and they tasted each other at an even more intimate level. Sasuke's gripping hands moved around Itachi's neck to pull him closer, encouraging him to keep doing what he was doing.

Itachi's hands had moved from Sasuke's shoulders, down to the boy's waist to pull him even closer. The kiss provoked an overpowering need to feel him, driving Itachi to take more, and in their frantic kiss, they would gasp long enough to catch their breath just to continue.

Then, as sudden as it was, Itachi pulled away.

Sasuke mewled, begging for more as his arms around Itachi's neck prevented Itachi from getting far away, far too fast.

"Let go of me, Sasuke," Itachi managed, despite the fact that he was out of breath.

Sasuke wasn't much better, "…no…" he refused Itachi's request, like a pouting child. His eyebrows furrowed at his attempt at a glare.

Itachi's hands tightened around Sasuke's waist, and the boy moaned, tightening his arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi bit his lower lip, looking down at Sasuke's flushed face with a raised eyebrow. He had meant to squeeze Sasuke tightly to get him to let go, but it seemed it only worked to arouse the boy.

It was so hot that Itachi’s belly quivered in need for more of Sasuke’s reactions.

"Look, that shouldn't have happened," Itachi started, and Sasuke scoffed.

"I'm not stupid Itachi. I know that you are trying to avoid me. It's not going to work." Sasuke looked Itachi directly in the face and said. "I'm not going to let you,"

Itachi glared at the boy, frustrated by his stubbornness. He looked off to the side and then back at Sasuke. "Even if I didn't love you, would never love you? Would you hold on to me, against my own will?"

Hurt flashed through Sasuke's eyes, and Itachi was quick to catch it. He cursed, knowing he had hurt him when he felt Sasuke's arms loosen just the tiniest bit. Sasuke looked like he was debating. "I could… I could always make you fall in love with me." He angrily stated, his hold tightening once more.

Itachi looked at him amused. "That would be something, now wouldn't it?"

"You don't reject kissing me, so it's not going to be that hard," Sasuke retorted.

Itachi sighed. He pocked Sasuke at the center of his forehead. "Smartass," He muttered, and then removed his fingers as he leaned down and kissed Sasuke's forehead. He pulled away, and looked Sasuke in the face, making sure Sasuke's eyes were on his "We can't be together, even if we wanted to…"

Sasuke was quick to react to that, "Why not?"

"Sasuke, you're a prince. I'm nothing. You have suitors trying to court you, and you aren't taking it seriously because of me. That is why your uncle has decided to create a rift between us. I know he suspects something." Itachi said.

Sasuke scoffed, "My uncle is the most clueless person ever born, next to Naruto."

Itachi frowned, "Is he now…could have fooled me." Itachi leaned down, despite his better judgment and kissed Sasuke's slightly swollen lips. Sasuke was eager to respond. Itachi pulled away before anything could be started, "I'm being serious."

Sasuke looked at Itachi. "I don't care what my uncle has to say, I don't care that I have suitors, I want to be with you," Sasuke looked at Itachi with determination.

Itachi was taken aback.

He moved in Sasuke's hold, trying to get him to let him go, but it was futile as Sasuke's grip tightened on him once again.

"You and I both know that I don't get my inheritance until I am twenty one, by that time three years would have easily gone by, and you would have to be married," Itachi tried to reason.

"Yeah, well tell me what fucking law commands me to get married at eighteen!" Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke, you're a prince. It's expected." Itachi hissed, "Besides, it's against the law for a Prince to be with a servant."

"Then I'll renounce being a prince," Sasuke snapped. "And you are not a servant, your high class. There is nothing against us."

Itachi once more tried to pull himself away, "Let go of me Sasuke,"

"No."

"Let go." Itachi seethed.

"No" Sasuke hissed.

Itachi glared at Sasuke, and the boy matched it.

Glaring at each other for the rest of the night was not going to solve their problems. It was clear to Itachi that Sasuke wanted to be with him. Yet Itachi felt that there was no chance. Sasuke should not have to be subjected to be with him, even if Sasuke wanted.

"We can't be together,"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked once more. He was tired of the run around bullshit. "Give me a good reason why we can't be?"

Itachi hesitated, "I…It's better if you don't know why,"

Sasuke sneered, "That's not good enough."

Itachi watched him closely.

After a moment of thinking, he finally brought his hands up and softly brushed his fingers against Sasuke's soft cheeks, and then pinched and pulled them. Sasuke was startled, and Itachi smirked, "I'd rather not tell you about my past. Truly, some things are better left untold. Don't you think Sasuke?"

Sasuke dug his fingers into the nape of Itachi's neck, his nails biting into the skin as he glared, "Who cares about the past."

Itachi felt anger, and slammed Sasuke's back to the tree. "Let go of me,"

"No." Sasuke snapped.

"You would never understand," Itachi hissed.

"I don't need to," Sasuke hissed right back, "Because apparently you don't understand either!"

"What? That you were kicked out of the Sound kingdom? That's easy to understand." Itachi bid back.

"I meant about me, you don't understand anything about me. You don't know anything!" Sasuke snapped.

"Right, maybe I don't. Why would I want to be with some stranger?" Itachi snapped back.

Sasuke growled, "Maybe because if you gave us a chance, we wouldn't be as such!" Sasuke tightened his hold around Itachi's neck. Itachi was about ready to snap at Sasuke again, when all of a sudden the boy screamed right in his face. "You make me happy!"

The revelation startled Itachi. "You…I…what?"

"You make me happy Itachi," Sasuke snapped, "It's not just that you are someone that came here and tried to change me. I can be me. I don't have to be careful with what I say. I don't want you to avoid me," Sasuke looked like he had said too much as he looked away.

At that moment Sasuke simply looked vulnerable, and open to Itachi's assault.

Itachi lowered his eyes "I get it." he softly said. "But we can't be together. I don't want to hurt you. What I've done, what my past holds…all of it, my life, what I've done. It's something I am not proud of Sasuke. I would never want to involve you in it…"

Sasuke shook his head. "You're talking about the problem you had to deal with by going to a psychologist or something?" Sasuke gave Itachi a glare even though Itachi was now giving him a dubious look. He did not care, "Whatever you did in the past. It's the past! You want to be a better person, no? That is what you are trying to do, no? You know I'm not stupid Itachi. I know okay!"

Itachi felt as if Sasuke had just reached into his chest and gripped his heart. "That still doesn't change what I did or our positions." He said. "You would hate me if you ever found out…what I've done…who…" Itachi trailed off.

He could not tell Sasuke about his personality, not the one he kept buried deep inside of him.

He could not.

"Why not?" Sasuke snapped referring to their positions. "Out of everyone I chose you." Sasuke said.

Itachi could see that there was no way that Sasuke was about to let him go. Not that he would refuse it, he did not want to leave Sasuke either. As much as he did not want to admit it, his entire being already had a possessive grip on Sasuke.

Was it because Sasuke so easily gave him what no one else ever could? That Sasuke made him feel like a real person and not some murderer…? 

Realizing that it was late, and both of them needed to get to bed, Itachi decided it was time to call it a night. Before that, they both of them needed peace of mind. Sasuke's grip around his neck only validated that.

"Let's make a deal then,"

"What kind of deal?" Sasuke quickly asked.

"We still don't know each other, the same way that you are getting courted by the others; I want to be able to court you." Itachi said.

Sasuke frowned. "But my uncle won't even let us be in the same room together,"

Itachi looked at Sasuke dejectedly, "Yet nothing stops you from coming out at night and finding me, huh."

Sasuke blushed. "Well, of course not." Itachi shifted in Sasuke's hold and picked him up bridal style, startling Sasuke. "Itachi…"

"Don't come into my room anymore, from now on we meet at the battle field after the bed time," Itachi instructed. “We will do this fairly,”

Sasuke pouted, but nodded.

If that was the best that he could get, he would take it. "Alright," he agreed. Then he buried his face into Itachi's shoulder, holding on.

Soon enough, they had reached Sasuke's bedroom, where a stunned Kisame stood, looking at them as if perhaps he was seeing things.

"Prince Sasuke!" he said.

Sasuke looked at Kisame passively as Itachi set him down. "Itachi promised to court me," was the first thing he said making Kisame gap. "Don't tell the King." He added.

Itachi shook his head, thinking again of how much trouble Sasuke was.

Yet, when the boy turned around and tugged on his shirt so he'd leaned down and allow him a kiss, he remembered why he was going through all of this trouble.

Sasuke was worth it.

The next morning, at the breakfast table, Sasuke yawned softly as he tuned out everything that Prince Neji was saying.

Sasuke was not the only one.

Gaara, Lee, and Kiba were bored out of their minds as well. Kiba and Gaara didn't look interested from the beginning, and Lee looked like he was fidgeting in his chair as if he wanted to say something Neji was not allowing him to say.

Pushing the scramble egg on his plate with his spoon, he thought about what he and Itachi had talked about last night.

Not knowing each other that well.

There were still things about who they were and the past that they were keeping from each other. Sasuke was sure that those things were bottled up because they were something they had unpleasantly experience. Sitting up a little straighter, he decided to make this into a session of questions.

"Lee,"

"Yes, my prince," Lee eagerly said, making Neji glare at the fact that he had been interrupted.

Sasuke frowned, "What was your favorite thing to do as a child?"

"Uh…I…" The question threw Lee off, but then he grinned and responded. "I enjoyed working in the field's right next to my father. I want to grow to be just like him! Full of youth!"

"That's interesting." Sasuke muttered.

Gaara looked from Lee to Sasuke, and then wondered what Sasuke was up to.

"Sorry I'm late!" Suigetsu suddenly came rushing to the table. He was wearing an eye catching shirt, lilac colored, and a gray vest. His walk was also eye catching and Sasuke had to roll his eyes when he sat down next to Gaara.

That was his target for today.

"I'm finished with breakfast." Sasuke said as he stood up.

Kisame was at his side in an instant. The man was looking towards Suigetsu, with what looked to be a slightly worried expression. It almost seemed as though he wanted Sasuke to stay longer so he could keep an eye on Suigetsu as well. The problem was, Sasuke was not about to allow him to hurt Suigetsu.

"Who will be joining me today?" Sasuke then asked.

Neji looked like he wanted to be next, but since Lee had the opening floor this morning he enthusiastically jumped up before anyone else could and volunteered himself. "Me my Prince,"

Sasuke shrugged, and started to walk out of the kitchen towards the garden.

Lee rushed after him, but Kisame halted him, making him keep a moderate pace behind Sasuke. Sending a discrete look to Suigetsu, Sasuke knew that Suigetsu was thankful.

Sasuke and Lee decided to head out towards the gardens.

After walking for several long silent minutes, Lee finally started to talk. "You know, this whole deal with all of us courting you, really has me excited. It is like a challenge, to win you, something so precious."

"I'm something precious to win?" Sasuke asked, looking at the plants around him, noticing the trim on them. It was different from what Kakashi would do, it had to be Itachi’s work, no doubt. Sasuke smiled softly at the thought,

Going a little further would bring him closer to the field, and the stables where the horses were kept. Sasuke had never been there before. Naruto had though. Sasuke on the other hand had always managed a way to avoid a place like that.

"Well, yeah," Lee said and then lightly blushed. "You are so surreal, so out of this world. The very word for you would be flawless….no, maybe not even that."

"No," Sasuke agreed. "I am flawed."

"No you are not! It's not what I meant," Lee placed both his hands over his heart. "What I meant is that the radiance that your youth shines through, the sheer brilliance of your skin, and your looks, Breathtaking."

"I see," Sasuke muttered, feeling like Lee had just spoken way to many words to only say one thing. Why couldn't he get to the point, "Have you ever been horseback riding Lee?" Sasuke asked.

Lee nodded. "Yes, and it was a great experience."

Sasuke stopped walking and turned to face Lee, "Then would you teach me?"

Lee gasped, looking shocked. "Of course my prince, to never have ridden a horse and to never know how to, is a crime in itself. You must learn!" Lee made a pose and Kisame was giving Sasuke a questioning look. Sasuke only returned it with a cocky look, and they started to head towards the stables.

Kisame swallowed.

He only had to follow and make sure that whatever Sasuke was doing, or how he was hosting had to be polite and friendly. There was nothing wrong with wanting to ride a horse, yet it was something Kisame just wanted to avoid.

In a matter of minutes, they were walking towards the stables, and Lee was back to ranting about the absolute brilliance of Sasuke's looks, and his cool coloring.

Once they were at the stables, like a gentleman, Lee stepped up. "I shall open that door for you, no need to get you dirty,"

"Uh-huh" Sasuke lightly muttered, and allowed Lee to do whatever he wanted.

Lee opened the door, wide, and the first thing they saw was a naked Iruka on his hands and knees. His face was flushed, mouth open widely and moaning as he receiving a naked Kakashi's assault from the back.

Sasuke paled, and Lee turned bright red that he nearly fainted from the mere shock of it.

Kakashi and Iruka were startled, and gasped when they saw who had walked in on them. Kakashi of course didn't stop pumping in and out of Iruka, in fact in his nervousness he seemed to go faster. Iruka was torn between pleasure and embarrassment as he arched and succumbed to his orgasm, his semen shooting out of his cock straight towards his face.

"Should have known, what a slut," Sasuke remarked as he regained his baring.

At this Kisame himself snapped out of his own shocked and pushed Lee back so he could close the door. He then turned towards Sasuke and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"That, what you just saw…"

"Enough, Kisame, I'm not stupid." Sasuke said, looking away with defiance as he brushed Kisame away. He knew what he had just seen…he just never guessed that he would ever see what the act was like in this manner. It left behind a chill and cold feeling draped over his skin and twisting in his bones. He was both terrified and disgusted.

"Still," Kisame said, looking upset. Sasuke's reaction to what he just saw was scaring him. He didn't blush like Lee, no, Sasuke had gone deadly pale. "Someone should talk to you about this, and tell you more about what you just saw."

Sasuke's lips twisted in dislike. "I'll get Itachi to do it."

"Yeah, I'm sure he could, but for the mean time he's not going to be teaching you." Kisame snapped, reaching for the small prince. Oh God, King Minato was going to kill him.

"Then I'll ask Suigetsu," Sasuke snapped back, and slapped Kisame's hand away. Kisame was shocked at the cold feel of Sasuke's hand.

The boy was really starting to scare him.

Lee, by now had regained his own composure and headed towards them. "I should have closed the doors sooner. I am sorry!" He said, sounding truly apologetic.

"We didn't know we were about to walk in on that, it’s okay" Sasuke said, in his own way of forgiving Lee's mistake.

"Sasuke!" Iruka suddenly opened the door of the stables and walked out. Sasuke looked over to him, and the blood truly left him this time. Somehow, he would never look at Iruka the same way ever again.

"Don't come close to me!" Sasuke snapped.

Iruka halted. "I need to explain what you just saw. You are just a child, I should have never allowed that to happen. But what are you doing here at the stables?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Shut up, what else do you expect me to do? There's nothing else to do in this God forsaken palace. The boredom of it all, and then I try to see if I can see a horse, and I find you in there…and Kakashi…" Sasuke shook his head, and started to walk away.

He needed to get away from all of them.

"Prince Sasuke," Lee said, ready to rush after the shaken raven, but was stopped by Iruka. Kisame of course, was already at Sasuke's heels like a true guard.

"Let him be, the prince is young. Since now…I don't think he's ever truly heard a word about sex. At least not like this…"

Lee frowned and turned to Iruka angrily, "How could you be doing something like that in the stables. Have you no shame?"

"Not at all." Kakashi said as he stepped out as well. He looked thoroughly satisfied.

"Awful," Lee cried. "Why would you feel no shame in corrupting the mind of someone so innocently sweet?" Lee's words shocked both older males, even the angry look on his face. Lee then turned, and left.

Iruka stumbled a little and gave Kakashi a confused look. "Did he just call Sasuke sweet and innocent?"

"Can you believe it?"

"They corrupted Sasuke's mind?"

Gaara, Suigetsu, Lee, Neji, and Kiba were all sitting down in the living room, later in the afternoon. None of them had seen Sasuke, and seeing, as Lee had to be with Sasuke all day today as agreed, they wondered where he was. Lee had hesitated in telling them what had happened, but soon enough he told everyone.

"I would have them fired," Kiba angrily growled. "How can anyone allow such people to work for them, we have to tell the king."

"But what if Sasuke does not wish to tell the king?" Suigetsu worriedly asked. "This is part of his reputation."

"That would be true," Gaara added, "After all, judging by Sasuke's sudden reaction to it, King Minato really kept him from learning what sex was really about. To walk in on it like that, must have truly shocked him. Perhaps we should talk with him and see if we can answer any questions he might have."

"No," Lee said. "I don't think we should put Sasuke through the embarrassment of it."

"Eventually someone would have to discuss sex with Sasuke." Neji said, looking like he knew what he was talking about, "I say that it should be his teacher, it'd be better. Sasuke would go into shock going into a marriage when just the sight of two people fucking would set him into agitation."

"That is true, but do you truly have to put it that way. Sasuke is still just a kid," Gaara snapped. "Whether he would be judged right for marriage, he's only seventeen. We have to approach this delicately."

"Seventeen is a lovely age," Lee agreed, "Sasuke shouldn't have to suffer, and I believe he will need time. He should soon figure out that sex is a beautiful thing…"

"Enough with that," Suigetsu snapped, "I know you all think it will be easy to just explain sex to him, but come on, something to scare him that badly? He'd want to avoid it." Suigetsu lowered his voice, "I know I would."

"Well," Gaara said, "Maybe we can offer him some support."

"True," Lee agreed.

"Yah, we can get him to calm down and eventually he'll talk about it." Kiba agreed.

Neji seemed put out, but then agreed as well. He had a secret smirk on his lips. If he could hang out with Sasuke next, he could really open the topic…and entice Sasuke into a conversation about sex. He would make the boy rely on him, and trust him.

As all of them talked, and Neji got lost in his plotting, Kisame discretely rushed down the stairs in search of Itachi.

He had not been able to get Sasuke to talk or come out of his room. It was starting to scare him. Especially when he heard a few questionable noises coming from inside that suggested destruction. Knowing Itachi would be in the kitchen preparing lunch, he stumbled in.

Itachi was standing by the stove.

All the other servants there were startled as the doors to the kitchen slammed open, and looked at him with concern as he panted hard.

"Itachi, help," He cried, looking at Itachi with horrified pleading. "There's something wrong with Sasuke!"

Itachi, who thought that Kisame was going to be overdramatic at first, felt concern when the man didn’t look like he was kidding. He quickly dropped what he was doing, turned off the fire, and headed towards him.

"Where is he?" he urgently asked.

Kisame swallowed hard, "Locked up, in his room!"

Itachi then rushed out, no moment to imply if maybe Kisame was being used to find him to go to Sasuke, but something told him this was serious. Kisame truly looked like he was scared, and Itachi needed to know if Sasuke was alright.

Taking a few more breaths, Kisame rushed after Itachi.

Everyone inside went back to what they were doing. "Itachi really cares for the prince doesn't he?" One of the gentler girls asked, as she was helping Nana.

"That he does, he's a good boy."

Hearing this, Erin got a suspicious look on her face.

Itachi did care a lot about Sasuke…maybe a little too much.


End file.
